The Love Letter Lovelies
by Glee-chan
Summary: Yumuto High School has a secret: Almost all the girls in Class 1-3 are Lesbians. This story follows the six ringleaders of this Lesbian Club, dealing multiple topics from the revelation of one's sexual orientation, to first love, past loves, unwanted love, coming out, sex, and everything in between.
1. Chapter 1

The Love Letter Lovelies  
by Glee-chan

Part One 

01.

Makoto Akiyama stood in front of her mirror posing in her new school uniform. Finally she was a High School student. Ever since the end of Middle School, she had spent the last part of that year trying and change her image. She wanted a fresh start when she finally walked the halls of her new school. She was sure that she wouldn't know anyone there, and in turn no one wouldn't know her. She could re-invent herself.

Behind her her cat Taro lay on Makoto's bed watching her practice making cute facial expressions at herself. He was a fat ginger tabby that always had a cranky look of boredom on his face. But that morning his yellow eyes watched her was a hint of interest as Makoto tried giggling and smiling over and over. Occasionally if Makoto caught her cat's eyes, she'd laugh at his expression.

Turning around Makoto looked at Taro directly. "This year is going to be different, Taro… I can just tell."

He lazily raised his head as she spoke to him and flicked one of his ears. Makoto always felt slightly embarrassed when he looked like he could understand her. She took a seat next to him and stroked his fur a few times. He looked less than thrilled about the attention, but couldn't be bothered to move.

"I'm serious. I won't be getting anymore love letters." Makoto spoke in a small voice.

This was the core reason why Makoto wanted to change herself. The start of the previous school year, Makoto had started getting noticed. She couldn't understand why, as she felt she looked pretty average if not tomboyish. But as the year went on, the more attention she got. Makoto had decided that it was the tomboy appeal to her that caused this change. The only problem was that she wasn't getting love letters from the boys in her class, it was the girls.

So as the year was coming to a close, Makoto had decided to become more girly. If she became cute, then perhaps girls would stop having crushes on her. From that day on she started growing out her hair, exercising, and experimenting with clothes and make-up. That wasn't all. She didn't just want to look the part, she wanted to act it as well. So ever since then Makoto had been studying pretty girls on tv, the movies, anime, manga, even gravure idols, just trying to learn how to act cute. She even took notes and practiced acting in front of the mirror every night. Now the moment of truth had come.

Giving Taro one last pet, she stood up, gave herself a final look in the mirror, then went downstairs. She felt slightly anxious on doing this, as her family wasn't aware of what she had been doing. She didn't know how they'd react. What if they laughed at her and told her she looked silly? On entering the kitchen to eat breakfast with her older sister, she avoided eye contact with anyone until she absolutely had too. When she sat down, she noticed both her Mom and her sister were staring at her.

_They probably think I look stupid! Maybe I should have consulted my sister about fashion and such beforehand? She's always been really into that sort of thing. She probably is just sitting there judging me right now!_ Makoto thought to herself, as she tried to ignore their eyes focusing on her hair and make-up.

"This is new." Nori, her sister finally stated.

"Oh?" Makoto pretended to brush it off. "Is it too much? I thought I'd try a little harder now that I'm in High School."

"Mako-chan, you look lovely." Her Mother said.

Snickering, Nori nudged Makoto's shoulder. "Is there a guy you like?"

"I haven't met anyone yet." Makoto blushed.

"Hmm." Nori was still looking at her. "Maybe _you_ can give _me_ fashion advice later."

"Oh stop." Makoto felt her cheeks warm from that compliment. "I'm not that different looking."

Nori didn't answer her. They ate their breakfast as their Mother made their lunches. Nori was a year ahead of Makoto, but she went to a different High School than where Makoto was going. Nori had better grades than she did so she went to a better school, that was further away than where Makoto was going. Still, her sister was giving her sagely advice on High School life as they ate.

When they finished eating, their Mother gave them both last looks then saw them out the door. Waving at each other the sisters separated. As she walked Makoto's heart raced as she went over and in her mind how to act cute. She practiced gestures silently to herself and reminded her self to smile a lot. She had to stop this act however, as when she passed an elderly woman she was giving Makoto a smirk with a raised eyebrow.

As she reached Yumoto High School, Makoto stopped at the entrance feeling her heart race. _Can I really do this? What if everyone sees through me? What do I do? _Her mind toiled back and forth._ No! I decided I was going to be different. I got to at least try. If I make myself look like a fool, so be it!_ Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside the entrance. She decided that she'd take her mind off first impressions for the time being and just find out where her homeroom was.

She arrived at the bulletin board which advertised where each student's homeroom was. As expected on the first day, there was a small crowd around it. Makoto was too small to see over the heads of those around, and looked for an opening to slip into the crowd to get closer to the board. But the longer she stood there trying to find a way in, she bigger the crowd seemed to get. Whining Makoto started hopping up and down pathetically trying to glimpse her name.

"Excuse me." A girl pretty girl joined her. She had long hair pulled back into a ponytail, and had this air of grace about her. That alone would have made Makoto notice her, but she was also holding a shinai (a bamboo training sword used for kendo) along with her school bag. Makoto was about to step out of her way, but she stopped next to her. "If you don't mind telling me your name I'll go ahead and take a look for you."

Makoto blinked. The girl spoke in a soft polite voice, but somehow she heard her over the mass of students crowding the board. "Oh, my name is Makoto Akiyama."

"Makoto Akiyama." The girl repeated then gave a nod. Within moments she had forced her way into the mob.

_Oh no, when I told her my name I didn't sound cute at all! _ Makoto kicked herself. _Still, it's nice of her to look for me._

The girl returned, somehow still looking as pretty as ever despite being pushed around as she fought through the horde. She ran her fingers through her ponytail then rejoined Makoto. "We're in the same Homeroom. Class 1-3."

_Act cute! _ Makoto thought to herself before replying. Taking a smile she gave a small bow. "Thank you so much! So that means we're classmates. I hope we get along!"

The girl's lips curled just slightly, barely noticeable. She turned away as if to hide her smile, then said. "My name is Kaede Ozawa. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you as well, Ozawa-san." Makoto spoke her cheery voice. Kaede still wasn't facing her, but she nodded.

After they entered the Class 1-3, Kaede separated from her and took a backseat near the door. Of course seating arrangements hadn't been assigned yet, so it didn't matter where anyone sat at that point. Makoto decided not to be overly clingy to the one person she knew and just took a random seat in the middle of the room. As she hung her book bag on the side of the desk she noticed a few girls looking at her.

_Oh no you don't. I'm going to be extra cute now, so fall in love with that kendo-girl or something! _ Makoto mentally shouted at them.

After a while a grumpy looking man blustered into the room. Everyone correctly guessed that he was their homeroom teacher, so they took the seat nearest to them and sat down. He walked to the blackboard and wrote this name down: Jin Hayashi. Makoto secretly thought he looked a lot like her grouchy cat and realized that if she were to name him, she'd call him Hiyayaka-san (Mr. Surly).

"That's my name." Hayashi-sensei grumbled pointing to the blackboard. "I don't like alphabetical assigned seating, so I'm arranging the class differently. Everyone stand up. Shortest up front, tallest in the back."

There was some shuffling around, as people didn't seem to know where to go. Hayashi-senshi gave them no direction at all for the longest time, until he got so aggravated at them that he started shouting orders to everyone. When that didn't seem to work as fast as he wanted it to, he suddenly was in the midst of them personally dragging them to the desks he saw fit. Makoto found herself in the second desk nearest the window.

After getting everyone situated how he liked it, he demanded the traditional meet-and-greet introductions from everyone starting from the window first seat going back. He pulled out a notebook and apparently was going to do his seating chart based on that. The boy in front of Makoto was named Nobuyuki Takei. He seemed especially upset that Hayashi-sensei thought he was shorter than a girl, Makoto, who was behind him. But as upset as he seemed about this, he dare not voice his complaint. Hayashi-sensei seemed scary.

When Nobuyuki sat down, Makoto swallowed and thought to herself: _Be cute!_ But before Makoto could stand up, Hayashi-sensei shout at her. "Hurry up! Next! Come on girl, get on with it already!"

Makoto shot up, completely forgetting to be cute. "S-Sorry Hiyayaka-san." Then a wave of dread flowed over her. _Oh no! I said that out loud! He's going to kill me!_ She had called him the nickname she christened him in her mind. There was a mass of muffled giggles from the girls around her and snorts and chuckles from the boys.

"What was that? Hiyayaka-san?" Hayashi-sensei glowered at her. "Are you trying to be cute?"

"Y-Yes… I mean no!" Makato stammered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you that!"

Breathing in, Hayashi-sensei leaned back in his chair. "Whatever. What's your name?"

"Makoto Akiyama." Makoto spoke in a small mousy voice now, feeling her lower lip jut out slightly into a pout.

"Akiyama-san, kindly make sure you don't go around calling people names again, got that?" Hayashi-sensei mumbled. For some reason he looked a bit rattled now. Makoto didn't know why.

"I won't, Sensei. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you Surly. That wasn't very nice of me and I really am sorry."

He stared at her. She felt awkward and continued standing there, wondering what he wanted. He didn't say anything, but his eyes were trying to tell her to do or say something, but she didn't know what. She scrunched her bottom lip to the side, feeling nervous. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and shouted out. "Well… tell us about yourself."

Makoto hopped a bit from the abruptness of the order. This act was followed by another wave of giggles. _Okay. Be cute. You've already mess up enough!_ She told herself. "Erm, well I'm Makoto Akiyama, but everyone calls me Mako-chan. I like cats, sweets, and um…." _What else is cute?_ "….um… singing karaoke?" There was another round of giggles. Makoto gave a deflated smile then sunk into her seat.

There was a noticeable pause between her introduction and the person behind her. It was as if the class was taking a collective moment digesting everything she said. All eyes were on her. Unconsciously she scrunched her lips to the side again, something she couldn't control herself from doing when she was feeling timid.

Before Hayashi-senshi could order the next person, she stood up on her own. "Hello. My name is Kaede Ozawa. I like Kendo, Rosaries, and other cute things."

Surprised Makoto turned around to see the pretty kendo-girl with the shinai standing behind her. She didn't realize they were seated so close to each other until that moment. All the re-ordering the class was doing with the assigned seating was chaos, and she hadn't noticed who was behind her. But on seeing Kaede standing up behind her, now she could tell they both were about the same height. Kaede spoke with that calm composure she had used at the bulletin board, and Makoto couldn't help but think she was so cool. She wondered if anything could rattle the kendo-girl.

When Kaede sat down, the girl behind her followed her lead and stated her name and a brief statement about herself before sitting down. And the boy after her did the same. Makoto forced herself to turn her attention to the front, so she wouldn't admire just how cool Kaede was. If only she could be so relaxed. Life would be simpler then.

Introductions and announcements took the majority of homeroom, so much so that no one had a chance to get to know anyone else. After homeroom, classes promptly started and the rest of the day seemed to be re-introducing themselves to the various teachers and getting a brief explanation on how the class was going to be structured.

With each new teacher, Makoto made it a point to be more cute. She still was getting looks from the girls, but then again the boys were looking at her now as well. For some reason that creeped her out a bit. Had she only made her problems worse? When lunch rolled around, Makoto wondered if she was over acting being cute. Maybe everyone was looking at her because she was being to obvious. She didn't know. As she pulled out her bento, wondering what she should do now, the girl sitting across from her stood up and came over to her desk.

"Do you mind if we eat together?" She asked.

Makoto didn't remember her name, but nodded. She looked a bit mousy, so Makoto could relate. She took her own lunch and sat down, looking red in the face. There was a long awkward silence. Makoto could tell that the girl wasn't the type to take the lead in conversations, but then again Makoto wasn't really that type of person either. Shaking her head, Makoto chided herself. _This is my chance to act cute. If she thinks I'm ultra-girly then maybe she'll gossip and the other girls will stop looking at me. I'm not a tomboy anymore! I'm like the other girls. Like someone else!_

"Sorry, I forgot your name." Makoto spoke in her best cheerful voice. "I'm Mako-chan by the way."

"I'm Izumi Kato." She spoke softly. She added nothing more. She was too busy blushing.

"Uh… what kind of things are you into, Izumi-chan?" Makoto tried to get the girl to talk. She thought calling her 'Izumi-chan' instead of 'Kato-san' would loosen her up. it did nothing of the sort.

"Hmm, you know… things." Izumi squeaked. Once again, she gave Makoto nothing to go on.

The rest of lunch was like that. Izumi was so high-strung that Makoto had trouble getting her to say anything. So in order to fill in her partner's dead muteness, Makoto started rambling on about herself. The things she spoke about were attempts to spark something in Izumi. But the other girl just nodded, either looking timid or completely enraptured in the story. At the end of lunch Makoto was completely tapped out and had nothing else to talk about. She was happy when class resumed and she didn't have to entertain the shy girl anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

02.

When the day ended, Makoto was anxious to get home. She didn't meet any new friends and she had no idea if her cute act changed anything. Girls were still looking at her. She inwardly groaned thinking that maybe she might have been over doing it. It seemed that as she readied herself to leave there were a number of eyes glued on her every movement. She didn't want to seem like she noticed the stares, so she took her time in packing, even trying to start a little small talk with a fearful looking Izumi. When that didn't pan out, she thought it best to just retreat and cut her loses.

The tension lessened as soon as she left the classroom and headed for the shoe locker. The people in the hall were from other classes so most of them weren't even aware of her existence. It felt nice. As she went around the corner that lead into the locker room, she noticed a gang of girls giggling and running out the door. She recognized some of them from her class. Part of her wished she had a group of friends like that. All she had was a terrified Izumi.

When she arrived at her shoe locker, she lazily opened it up and reached for her shoes. But on opening it, two envelopes fell to the ground. Looking into the shoe locker there are three more envelops on top of her shoes. Her heart pounded against her chest. Picking up the envelopes she could tell they were love letters.

_Who the hell writes love letters on the first day of school?_ Makoto whined inside her head. As she stuffed the notes into her book bag she realized that her cute experiment was an utter failure. _What am I doing wrong? Do they still think a tomboy? I thought I was doing a good job at being more like a girl!_ She wondered if those same girls she saw giggling were the ones who placed the letters into her locker.

_What is it with me? Am I cat-nip for lesbians, or what?_ Makoto placed on her shoes. _Wait. What if some of these aren't from girls. It's not unreasonable that a boy might give me a letter right? _ Makoto scrunched her lips again, thinking about it. She had improved her looks so it was possible. Though the idea of boys liking her wasn't really that much of an improvement in her mind, she thought it might lift her spirits if for once someone normal liked her.

There was a public park in between Yumuto High School and her house. Makoto thought she'd stroll over there and investigate the letters before she went home. She didn't want to have a meltdown at home, and have to explain the whole thing to her Mom. Plus with the thought of maybe a boy liking her being planted in her head, her curiosity factor kicked in. When she arrived at the park she quickly found a bench and searched her book bag.

The first letter was from a girl. Disappointment coated over her like thick sticky honey. The second was from Izumi. Makoto rolled her eyes at that one, wondering when she managed to slip the letter into her shoe locker. The third from another girl. It was too depressing to go on. Makoto shook her head then leaned her head back over the bench top and groaned loudly.

"What's wrong with me?" Makoto whined.

"Is there something the matter?"

Makoto sat up and saw a wide-eyed Kaede standing in front of her, holding her shinai over her shoulder. Completely embarrassed, Makoto shoved the remaining letters back into her book bag. _ I was acting so uncute in front of her. I bet she figured out that the whole day I was acting._

"Did something happen?" Kaede asked, placing down her book bag and sitting next to her.

"N-Nothing." Makoto tried taking a cute voice, but it even sounded fake to her.

Kaede didn't say anything for a moment, then leaned her body over Makoto's lap, looking inside her opened book bag. "So many love letters..."

Makoto blushed. She couldn't take it anymore. The stress of the last few months had piled up until this moment. Now she found herself spilling the beans. "I thought things would be different once I got to High School… but it's just the same as it was in Middle School."

"You got love letters in Middle School?" Kaede still looked as composed as ever. "Is that bad?"

"They're all letters from girls." Makoto whimpered.

"Oh." Kaede looked away for a moment. "Well… you are cute after all."

For some reason the way Kaede said that made Makoto's heart skip a beat. Someone other than her Mom called her cute. She was trying so hard to be cute, and Kaede told her she was. A little bit of pride filled in her accomplishment. Even if she failed over the love letters at least part of her plan worked.

"When I was in Middle School, I was a tomboy." Makoto admitted. "I thought the girls liked me because I was like a boy. So I figured if I acted more like a girl that High School would be different. But on the first day I got five letters! Five!"

Kaede still wasn't looking at her, it was as if she was considering something. "Did you act different back then?"

Makoto thought about it. At the present, she was acting more cute in her gestures. She tried to smile more and speak as cheerful as possible. But on the whole she was the same person. In fact the public image she gave most of the day was her failing to remember to smile or giggle. The whole Hiyayaka-san incident was Makoto acting like herself.

"You act cute even when you're not trying to be." Kaede spoke, breaking Makoto's self-analysis. "You kind of space out… and you have this thing you do with your lips that makes your face completely readable. You probably did cute stuff like that all the time in Middle School. You're getting love letters because you're cute without even trying to be."

"Oh." Makoto blinked. "They didn't like me because I was a tomboy then?"

Kaede turned her head, her eyes connecting with Makoto's. "I can't imagine you as a tomboy, even if you dressed like one."

Whining, Makoto leaned back on the bench again. "All that effort wasted! I thought if I tried to look pretty, they'd go after the boys."

Sighing slightly, Kaede leaned back also so she could look at Makoto directly. "So you don't like girls?"

"It's not that…" Makoto shrugged.

"Do you like boys then?" Kaede asked.

"I don't know. They never liked me before, so I don't know."

"I don't think it should bother you that someone likes you, even if it's a girl." Kaede concluded, as if her saying so made it true.

Makoto looked at her, then sat up. Kaede followed her up, still keeping her eyes on her. Her heart was still skipping a beat when the kendo-girl stared into her eyes like that. Makoto had to turn away. Then a thought came to her. She had walked this path home a few times before she went to school in the area. She never saw Kaede before. That could a coincidence, but it was enough to get her thinking. _Did she follow me here?_

Kaede turned away and looked at her shinai. "Do you like Kendo?"

"I never tried it." Makoto said, still wondering if the other girl followed her to the park.

"You should join the Kendo Club with me." Kaede spoke calmly.

Makoto looked at Kaede's ponytail, as strands of it were blowing slightly in the breeze. "Did you follow me here?" Before she knew it she voiced what she was thinking. _Shit! I did it again!_

"Yes." Kaede said in an unabashed voice. Makoto dropped her mouth in surprise. Kaede looked at her. "I wanted to see if you read my letter."

Makoto heart didn't skip a beat this time, it bungee jumped. Kaede's eyes were studying her in that peaceful manner she did everything, but her cheeks were slightly pink as well. Kaede was one of her admirers?

"Y-You wrote me one?"

"Yes." Kaede repeated.

She said it in such a matter of fact tone. Makoto couldn't believe it. She reached into her book bag and pulled out the letters and showed them to Kaede. "Which one is yours?"

Kaede pulled out an envelope that was a creamy pink color. It was one of the ones Makoto hadn't read yet. She handed it back to Makoto then turned and looked at her shinai again. Makoto felt shy as she opened the letter, having to read it right in front of the writer. Her tongue pressed side of her mouth as she unfolded the paper and began to read it.

Akiyama-san,

I know this is the first day of school and it's unorthodox to receive a letter like this, but my heart can't stop rushing. You sit in front of me in class, and my eyes can't keep from looking at you. I keep gazing at the back of your head wondering what could you be thinking? Or sometimes I look at your neck, or your beautiful hair, thinking how lovely you are. Sometimes I catch your face, and I see those cute expressions you do. It's all I can do not to melt inside. I am overwrought with butterflies in my stomach just from hearing your voice. You make my body feel jittery, but in a good way. I realize that we just met, and that we are both girls, but would you consider going on a date with me?

Ozawa-san.

Makoto finished the letter and folded it up. Her whole body felt hot. Usually the love letters she received in the past were simple things like: "You're so cool", "Do you want to go to a movie with me on Saturday?", "Please go out with me", or "I love you, let's go out.". But Kaede's letter was so… well, it was romantic. From what little she knew of the kendo-girl, she seemed direct and to the point, yet this letter expressed her feelings in an almost artistic way. Makoto could tell by the way Kaede held herself that her feelings where something she liked to control. Writing something this emotional must of been difficult for her to do.

"But- you don't even know me." Makoto spoke in a soft voice.

"I know." Kaede continued looking down at her shinai. She looked like she was struggling to say something, but her self control was holding her back this time. She couldn't talk like she did in the letter, even when she wanted too. Finally she mumbled something so quiet that it barely was heard. "I wish I could say what I'm thinking like you can."

Makoto didn't know why she did it, but she reached and grabbed Kaede's hand. "Don't think, just blurt it out. That's how I do it. It's completely embarrassing… but if it's important, than isn't a little embarrassment worth it?"

The corner of Kaede's lips curled up. It reminded Makoto of the small smile she did in the morning. Somehow that little smile seemed like a huge emotional outburst from the quiet girl. _Ah! What am I thinking? This romantic atmosphere is getting to me._

"I never met anyone like you." Kaede said after a while. "I don't know why I've become so taken with you when I barely know you. Never before would I have written a love letter like that. I don't understand how I can be so impulsive. But I know how my heart feels. I wish to know you better."

Makoto saw Kaede's cheeks go from pink to red during the course of that speech. Even when she was blurting embarrassing things out she sounded so elegant. Realizing she was still holding Kaede's hand, she let go. Both of their palms were sweating, and the cool breeze exaggerated this fact. Kaede still couldn't look her in the eye, but Makoto knew she was waiting for an answer.

_What should I say? She's was really brave admitting all that. But can I really go out with a girl? After all this time of trying to get girls to stop harassing me I'm actually considering dating one? What's wrong with me? It's like I can't get anything to make sense in my life. I'm always so confused. I wish I could be as calm and cool as- No! I can't think that! I can't admire the girl I might turn down!_

"You're spacing out again." Kaede's voice brought Makoto back to reality. "You do that a lot."

"Sorry."

"Perhaps I'm asking too much of you." Unaware of her own actions, Kaede was rubbing the hand that Makoto had previously held. "I should try and befriend you first."

"Let's do it." Makoto blurted out, surprising even herself. "Oh God, did I just say that?"

Kaede was looking at her. "Do what?"

Makoto shook her head. _I have to be decisive for once in my life. One date won't hurt anything, afterall. If I don't like it, I'll just be her friend._ "I think we should go on a date."

Kaede's face made no outward change, at least from what Makoto could tell. It looked as if she still with that stoic air she always had. "Are you sure? I'm not talking you into something you don't want to do, am I?"

"I'm a bit scared, but I want to." Makoto winced, wishing she left out the 'scared' part. "Not that I think you're scary or anything, I mean I'm scared to… oh you know what I mean."

Tilting her head slightly, she gave that small Kaede-smile she tended to do. "Thank you for accepting me, Akiyama-san."

Makoto grinned, though she was starting to feel those same butterflies in her stomach that Kaede wrote about in her letter. "From now on, you can call me Mako-chan, okay?"

"Then… Then would it be asking too much if you referred to me as Kaede-chan as well?"

"I'd like that!" Makoto hugged the girl. As soon as she did, she felt the other stiffen up. Pulling back Makoto raised her eyebrows in bashfulness. "Sorry! I should have warned you I was going to do that! I'm the touchy-feely type. I guess I need to reign that in around you. I don't want you to think-"

"I liked it." Kaede interrupted as she turned her face away. "I like everything about you."

Makoto giggled, feeling really self-consciousness at receiving so much praise. "Earlier I was thinking that I wish I was more like you. You're so composed all the time, it's really cool."

"I don't want you to be like me." Kaede spoke in a serious tone. "I want you to be cute."

"Okay." Makoto smiled at her. Then looked up as if she was coming up with her next statement from divine inspiration. "I'll be cute and you be cool."


	3. Chapter 3

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

03.

It only occurred to Makoto that night after dinner that she had officially agreed to go on a date with a girl. Sure she realized it at the time, but something about being in that moment took away the gravity of the situation. Now that she had time to think about it alone she understood that she had agreed to something that could effect her life in ways she couldn't predict.

_Still, Kaede-chan is such a nice girl. After all that, how could I turn her down? Besides what am I getting freaked out for. It's just a date. I didn't agree to be her girlfriend or anything. And it's not like any boys are asking me out, so… why not?_

She told herself things like that but still she was worried. Beyond the fact that she was going out with a girl, she wondered things like how should she act, or what should she wear on the date. Did Kaede-chan expect her to kiss her? She thought so much on the issue that she spaced out during dinner leaving everyone to finish eating before her.

"Was your first day in High School that stressful?" Her Father asked her as she helped Nori pick up the plates.

"A bit." Makoto smiled at him. "Mostly it's girl stuff."

"Ah. Is that your way of telling the old man to back off?"

"No way." Makoto hugged him. "I just don't know how to talk about it yet." Then Makoto thought _And I have no idea how I'm going to explain the going out with a girl thing._

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure it'll work out. Just don't over think it. You like to do that sometimes."

"Thanks Dad."

But her Father telling her not to over think the issue didn't help. How could she not? When she had finished with the dishes she went straight to her room. She knew her Dad was right, that she was just working herself into a worried mess over something she had no control over, but it wasn't in her nature to let things slide. She wasn't cool like Kaede seemed to be.

"Kaede-chan." Makoto mumbled to herself and picked up her book bag, pulling out the love letters. She pushed the others aside and re-read Kaede's. Like before Makoto felt her heart beat faster on reading it. It was less embarrassing reading it now than before as Kaede wasn't sitting right next to her when she read it.

"What are you reading?"

Makoto jumped at the sound of Nori's voice. She quickly pushed the love letters back into her book bag. "N-Nothing."

Nori laughed. "You got love letters on the first day? I guess your make-over worked, huh? How many did you get?"

Looking away Makoto muffled out a "Five."

"Five!" Nori looked impressed. "What the hell? No wonder you were preoccupied during dinner."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Can I read them?"

"NO!" Makoto clutched her bag. "It's embarrassing."

"Alright, alright." Nori held up her hands. "I won't pry anymore."

That night Makoto's mind was filled with the image of Kaede. She was always looking so composed, holding her shinai, gazing into her eyes as if she could see into her thoughts. Every time Makoto tried to think about something else, a line from Kaede's letter would pop into her head and bring her focus right back to her. Even with Taro sleeping next to her, she couldn't relax. She just couldn't stop thinking about that girl.

She only was aware that she went to sleep when her alarm clock sounded off in the morning. She felt exhausted as she slapped it off. Taro gave her a cranky eye when she sat up, as if her waking up wasn't a part of her normal routine. Makoto looked at his grumpy face and gave him a few pets on the head. Begrudgingly he laid his head back down and went to sleep.

Getting dressed seemed to take longer that morning than it did the one before. Once she was awake Makoto thought of Kaede again. She didn't want to look less pretty than the day before, and when she realized this she wondered why. After taking far too long with her hair, she groaned inwardly. _Why am I making this much fuss over a girl? It's just one date, and it's not even today._

"Mako-chan, hurry up, your breakfast is getting cold!" Makoto heard her Mother shout from downstairs.

"Coming!"

The walk to school seemed to be filled with more students from Yumoto High School than it did the day before. Or maybe it was just that she noticed them more because she wasn't preoccupied with practicing being cute. The only thing she was thinking about now was Kaede, so she was all to aware of any girl in a school uniform that was walking by.

When she arrived in Class 1-3, Makoto took her seat behind Nobuyuki, who already was there. Kaede wasn't. He looked at her for a moment but didn't say anything. She kept glancing at the door, wondering when she'd arrive. _Why am I thinking about her? Why can't I stop? What am I going to say to her when she does show up? Why am I freaking out?_

"Hey. Akiyama." Noboyuki broke her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" She jumped in her seat. "Sorry?"

"Are you okay? It just seems like you're worried about something." Nobuyuki asked her, looking uncomfortable. "Are you worried Hayashi-senshi will pick on you again?"

"Do I really look that worried?" She asked him. He nodded. "Ugh, what's wrong with me?"

"You're probably over thinking things." Nobuyuki shrugged.

When he said that, it reminded Makoto of her Father's advice. "You're right, I just need to calm down."

As she decided that she'd stop stressing out over Kaede, almost at that exact moment the kendo-girl walked in. Their eyes met. As she did yesterday, Kaede did not seem bashful in the least as she kept contact with Makoto's eyes the whole time she traveled to her seat. Makoto felt her body warm up from her gaze, not since she woke up her mind was this silent. The only thing that existed were Kaede's eyes.

"You're spacing out again." Kaede spoke in a smooth voice.

"Oh." Makoto blinked, her trance broken.

"I think she's worried about Hayashi-sensei picking on her again." Nobuyuki said from his desk.

"Really?" Kaede was organizing her desk as she talked. "Maybe it has to do with the love letters she got yesterday."

"Kaede-chan!" Makoto blustered out. "Don't talk about that!"

"Sorry, I didn't know it was a secret."

"Wait, you got love letters on the first day of school?" Nobuyuki asked. "Damn."

Makoto felt like jumping out the window. At least Kaede didn't tell him that all her letters were from girls.

"Have you turned down your admirers yet?" Kaede asked in an almost business like question.

Makoto wasn't sure what to make of that. _ Isn't it enough that I agreed to go on a date with Kaede-chan? _ _Why do I have to personally turn down everyone who asked me out. Is Kaede worried about competition? _

As if the other girl read her mind she went on. "If it were me, I'd want to know if my chances where blown. It would be difficult waiting for an answer only to never get one."

Blushing, Makoto could see Kaede's point now. But five people asked her out. It seemed far too time consuming going to each individual girl and find a way to secretly tell them she wasn't interested. Besides, she wasn't even sure who some of them were. She glanced over the head of the kendo-girl to see if all the girls in the class where present, which they were. Impulsively she breathed in some courage and stood up in her chair.

"Pardon me…" Makoto called out over the massive amount of public conversations. Her standing in her chair gave everyone notice and a good number of them went quiet, though they all had a bewildered look on their faces. "Sorry to have to say it like this but, I got so many love letters yesterday it's just easier this way. I wanted to tell the people who gave me letters that I agreed to go out with someone and that… that I'm sorry I can't answer your feelings."

Makoto's sleeve was being tugged, and when she glanced down she saw it was a big-eyed Kaede. Before she could question the reason, the girl was pointing behind Makoto franticly. Turning on her seat she saw Hayashi-sensei standing in the front of the room, looking directly at her.

"By all means, continue your announcement." Hayashi-sensei said. "Don't let little things like class starting stop you. Perhaps it would be easier if you used the school's intercom?"

Her legs shaking, Makoto jumped off her chair and quickly slunk into her seat, feeling completely embarrassed. There was a round of timid laughter throughout the class, as many found the situation funny yet were unsure if laughing would cause them trouble from the teacher. His eyes were still staring her down, and she felt like she could melt on the spot like candle wax exposed to a really hot flame.

"Just out of curiosity, how many love letters did you receive yesterday?"

"F-Five." Makoto buried her face with her hands.

"Five?" The sensei asked, his harsh tone replaced with one that sounded almost impressed. "Well boys, next time you bombard a girl with love letters, make sure no one else is doing the same. As you can see it causes a lot of trouble. Got it?"

All the boys grunted a series of agreements, though Makoto knew none of them had anything to do with the letters. _I wish I were dead._ She thought pathetically. As Hayashi-sensei started roll call, purposely skipping over Makoto as "…I'm already aware the princess is here…", a hand from behind touched her shoulder and squeezed it gently. At first Makoto almost jumped at it, but she quickly understood that Kaede was trying to be kind.

Just like it was yesterday, the situation hadn't changed. She still got stared down by everyone throughout the day, only this time Makoto was sure it had nothing to do with people thinking she was cute. Izumi, one of the letter writers, had retreated even more into herself as if she had been called out too. Part of Makoto couldn't blame her, maybe her standing on her chair and making a public announcement was embarrassing for the letter writers too? Maybe Hayashi-sensei's treatment of her was a just punishment she desired for being so untactful to those girl's feelings.

When lunch came about, Izumi didn't join her as she did the day before. Instead Kaede took her place without even asking. Makoto was still in a slight shock from the mornings events that she didn't even protest. As the two of them quietly started to open their bento-boxes another girl walked up to Makoto's desk. Aside from recognizing her as a classmate, Makoto couldn't remember her name. She was pretty, had a small amount of freckles on her nose, had stylish short hair, and glasses with fashionable frames.

"Who'd you agree to go out with?" The girl asked in a demanding voice.

The question caught Makoto off guard. "What?"

"You said earlier you couldn't go out with me because you agreed to go out with someone else." She clarified. There was a moment of realization that dawned on Makoto that this girl was one of the letter writers. Before she could even think of a response the girl gave a worried moan and spoke in a more kinder voice. "S-Sorry, I probably sound crazy coming out and asking you like that."

"No, you didn't." Makoto lied.

Casually taking a bite from an item in her bento, Kaede spoke in her calm voice. "I'm the girl she's going out with."

Makoto felt her face flash red. She could see the girl staring at Kaede, and behind her the mousy eyes of Izumi looking at them as well. As if the gods were taking pity on her, Nobuyuki wasn't eating his lunch in the area, It was just the letter writing girls and herself present.

"What's your name?" The glasses girl asked.

"Kaede Ozawa." She answered after she shallowed her mouthful of food. "And you?"

"Shiho Inoue." She answered quickly, but her eyes went to Makoto. "Why her? Why not me? I'd like to know."

Squirming in her seat, Makoto had no idea how to handle this situation. "I told everyone that I got five letters yesterday… I can't say yes to all of them."

"That's not an answer." Shiho pulled Nobuyuki's seat and sat in between the space of Izumi's desk and Makoto's. "I'm just as pretty as her, so why not me?"

_Now would be a good time to jump out that window. Maybe there'd be a bush to break my fall and I could just get up and run away. _

"Inoue-san…" Makoto stammered, her brain going to overdrive. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but Kaede-chan asked me in person. She way she asked-"

Shiho gave a soft sniff of her nose then pouted. "Figures."

"Don't feel bad! Honestly, I've never gone out with a girl before and I almost didn't agree." Makoto rambled on. "It's so scary. I mean, why do a bunch of girls think I'm so great anyway? But Kaede-chan's letter and her confession was so sweet I thought I'd agree to at least one date. I didn't think I'd hurt anyone's feelings by picking someone and-"

"Okay, okay I get it." Shiho raised her hand. "You really get flustered easily don't you?"

There was a lull in the conversation, in which Shiho kept her eyes focused on Makoto. Then out of no where, her protector voiced her displeasure of the situation. "Inoue-san. Please don't scare her away." Kaede expressed in her usual calm voice.

"Huh?"

"I really like her, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't frighten Mako-chan."

"What do you mean, frighten her? I'm just asking a question!"

"You were deliberately being antagonizing." Her voice sounded unemotional, yet there was something the way Kaede said it that had a bite to it.

"I wasn't trying to be." Shiho stood up and looked down on Kaede. "And don't think that you're the only one who likes Mako-chan. In case you forgot, four other letters were given to her on the first day of school. As far as I'm concerned that makes everyone who sent those letters on equal ground. She doesn't know anyone more or less, and only had our letters to go by. Just because you chased her down and asked personally doesn't mean that I can't fight for my spot!"

_This can't be happening. Not only did five girls ask me out, but now two of them are fighting over me. What's the deal? What makes me so special? I wonder if the others around us can hear them arguing? I hope not. What am I going to do about all this?_

"Mako-chan already agreed to go out with me." Kaede's stillness was eery. "She's off the market."

"Don't just decide things on your own!" Shiho's voice was getting louder. "She only said yes because you pestered her."

"I did no such thing." Kaede denied.

"I'm sorry, Mako-chan. I'm sorry that I come off as being loud and too forward. I'm normally not like this. But you can understand that I don't want to give up on you, yeah? If you agreed to go out with her, then can't you do the same for me?"

"Wha-" Makoto coughed.

"Please don't insert yourself into our situation, Inoue-san." Kaede was now standing up. She didn't seem as coolheaded as she did before.

"I'm doing nothing of the sort. Didn't she say earlier that she agreed to go on one date with you. That means you're not a couple. It's perfectly fine for me to go out with her on a date as well."

"I don't understand how you demanding a date will do you any favors, so I would calmly suggest that you'd stop acting the fool and just wait to see if Mako-chan and I pan out."

"Oh you'd like that. You just want me out of the way."

"I don't deny that. The same could be said about yourself."

"I'm not giving up on her! She's not yours so you can't tell me what to do."

She couldn't stand for anymore of this. Makoto stood up. "Stop fighting over me. I can't… I can't take it! Just leave me alone, both you!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

04.

Before Makoto knew it, her legs had carried out her out of the classroom in the blink of an eye. She didn't know where she was going, she just wanted to be away from that crazy fight that was going on in the classroom. Somehow Makoto ended up on the roof. There were a few people there eating lunch in groups, but no one seemed to pay any attention to her -which was what she wanted. She walked over to the railing over the edge and looked out into the landscape below.

_What a mess I've landed myself in. _She thought in misery._ How could I go from nobody to somebody in just one day? I really wish someone would just come up and explain it all to me. I understand how Kaede-chan feels, her letter was so sweet. But I don't get Inoue-san. I mean I understand that she's upset that she didn't get what she wants, but she doesn't think saying embarrassing things in front of everyone would make me like her more does she? It's like she's directly sabotaging herself. Then again… poor Kaede-chan. I wonder how she feels that I just left like that… and I told her to leave me alone too. What if I really hurt her feelings? _

"Mako-chan?" A voice pulled her from her thoughts. "The bell's rang."

Two girls from her class apparently were also on the roof. She just hadn't realized it and felt embarrassed. The one who spoke to her was the tallest girl in Class 1-3. Because of her height, she looked a bit lanky and her uniform looked almost too small for her, yet she still looked pretty in her own way. She had short black hair and looked very much the tomboy. The other girl Makoto felt even more flustered that she hadn't noticed her. She definitely had a foreign look about her, but was still japanese looking. Makoto guessed, and correctly so, that one of her parents was a westerner. She had long hair that was a natural dark chocolate color with hazel eyes that seemed to change from a light brown to green depending on the light. She was very pretty and exotic looking, which made Makoto feel completely stupid for not seeing the two stand-outish girls. The pair of them together just screamed to be looked at.

"It's Yui… Yui Hino." The tall girl reminded her, after Makoto failed to acknowledge them when she was busy staring at them.

Snapped back to reality recognized the name. "You wrote-"

"Yeah. I was one of the ones who wrote you." Yui looked self-conscious. "Sorry."

"Sorry?"

"I didn't know I'd play a part in all the trouble you've fallen into." She gave a slight laugh looking to her friend for support. The other girl was too busy looking at Makoto to notice. "Truth is I thought you were cute and figured if I asked you first than I might have a chance. When I put my letter into your shoe locker, I didn't see any other letters… so I assumed… Well I guess I wasn't the only one that had the same idea."

"What is it with me?" Makoto exhaled sharply, not being able to manage it confronting yet another admirer. "How come everyone thinks I'm so great? I don't get it."

Yui looked taken aback. "I don't know. I can only speak for myself."

"Please tell me what it is you like about me. I really want to know."

"Don't make me say embarrassing things." Yui was blushing.

"C'mon," The foreign-girl spoke for the first time. She evidently decided now was the time to save her friend.

"…we'll be late for class." She had no hint of an accent to her voice.

"Just…just tell me. Please." Makoto pouted. "Just now I escaped two girls fighting over me! Why am I so great? I just want to know."

Yui's face was red but it was her friend that answered for her. "It's kind of obvious. You're really pretty and you have this ditzy thing going on. Stuff like that is cute, right? It's like you're the epitome of adorable."

"That's not true. I'm not like that."

"Yes you are." Yui agreed with her friend, looking down at her feet. You asked what people like about you and we told you. You want to know the best thing I like about about you? You're so beautiful yet you don't act like it. You act so undeserving of the attention you get, but-"

The bell rang again. They were going to be late if they didn't run. Taking Makoto's hand, the foreign girl dashed down the stairs with the tall-girl in their wake. She was so fast that it forced Makoto to run at full speed. When they arrived in the classroom, Makoto was completely tanked and out of breath. The foreign girl barely looked like she broke a sweat, though her friend looked as out of breath as Makoto was, if not worse. Thanking them, she gave an awkward goodbye to them and returned to her desk. Makoto, clutching a now nagging stitch in her side, went back to her seat breathing heavily.

"Welcome back." Kaede spoke to her in a cool voice.

Along with her lungs burning for air, Makoto felt a big helping of guilt. She had told Kaede to leave her alone before she left the room. She turned around to apologize, but she was to out of breath to say anything. Kaede, on the other hand seemed to be busying herself with cleaning up her bento-box. Shame iced down her spine as she turned her gaze to the front of the class, falling on Nobuyuki's cowlick sticking out the back of his head.

When the day ended, Makoto once again turned to apologize to Kaede, but the kento-girl was already gone. Feeling disappointed, she wished she had the girl's phone number so she could at least apologize there without having to wait a full day to try again. _ I can't believe I told her to leave me alone. I'm really awful._

Starting to leave she caught sight of Shiho. She apparently had been looking at her, but as soon as Makoto noticed she turned her gaze. Another pang of guilt. She wanted to apologize to her as well, but something in the back of head told her not too. _That would only encourage her. If I have to date either of them, I want to date Kaede-chan._

The revelation of her actually thinking about dating Kaede slammed full force on her brain. She preferred one girl over the other. Feeling quite frightened of herself, she left the classroom filled with regrets. What a difference one day made. Was this how her High School years were going to be? She thought normal girls would be worried about boys, not girls. Yet the only boy she even talked to was Nobuyuki and that was only because he sat in front of her.

When she reached her shoe locker four more letters fell out. Sighing heavily, she picked them up and placed them into her book bag. There was no way anyone from her class would seriously write more love letters after what happened that morning. She figured now it was starting to become a joke. Hayashi-sensei had called her out in front of everyone so now they were going to tease her about it.

Taking a sour pout, she slammed her shoe locker shut and started for home. Her life had become one big drama, hadn't it? She thought the last year of middle school was bad, but at least when she got the love letters the girls weren't bold enough to approach her afterward. And why was it just girls who liked her? If what Yui said was true, wouldn't boys like her as well? It really bothered her.

She walked, absorbed in her own thoughts until she felt a small hand on her shoulder. "You're spacing out."

"Kaede-chan." Makoto recognized the soft voice at once. She looked around and realized she was standing in front of the park where they had met. Had Kaede left early so they could talk alone?

"Asking you out has caused so much trouble. I apologize." Kaede quickly got to the point, something Makoto admired about her. "Please forget about yesterday."

Makoto's mouth dropped as Kaede, not looking as composed as usual, placed her shinai over her shoulder and turned to go. As she watched the kendo-girl's ponytail start to sway with her step, Makoto's chest hurt. Dropping her school bag she ran over to Kaede and reached for her arm.

"Don't go."

Kaede didn't turn around, but she did stop walking. "It's better this way. Please don't make this harder on me than it has to be."

"It's not better." Makoto argued back quickly. "I didn't mean it when I said I wanted you to leave me alone… I'm sorry I said that."

She didn't say anything, but Kaede at least turned around and faced Makoto. Her stillness didn't reach her eyes. She clearly was fighting her emotions. Those eyes pierced into hers, and Makoto felt she could lose herself.

"I say stupid things when I get flustered." Makoto continued on lamely. "I didn't like that Inoue-san came over and pretty much demanded that I should go out with her. I got worked up. I'm not so good at keeping my cool like you are. I just wanted the arguing to stop. So I said something stupid. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Kaede's eyebrows raised just a bit, but otherwise she had that unflappable air about her. "You talk a lot."

Despite herself Makoto laughed. "Yeah, I know."

There was a moment of consideration before Kaede spoke again. "Mako-chan, it's probably best for everyone if we just are friends. I don't want to get in your way of something better."

"You don't want to go out with me?" Makoto wondered. She didn't say anything. Makoto felt her chest hurt again. "You don't like me anymore, do you?"

Kaede turned her face away, obviously not being able to deal with the situation. "Mako-chan, please don't-"

"I don't like Inoue-san." Makoto interrupted her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell her so at lunch!"

"Mako-chan-"

"And I should have treated you better! I should have thought how you'd feel if I let Inoue-san continue like that!"

"Please stop it."

Impulsively Makoto reached for Kaede's turned away face and forced her to look at her. Kaede's relaxed nature was gone, replaced by startled eyes and flushed cheeks. "Kaede-chan, please go out with me!"

They stood there like mannequins for at least 2 minutes. Kaede's shocked expression didn't leave her face and Makoto couldn't believe she had said what she did. There eyes locked on each others fear in both of them. It wasn't until a car drove by did Makoto realized she was still holding Kaede's face. She let go apprehensively, and stepped back. Kaede still hadn't said a word, she still looked transfixed to what had happened.

"Say something." Makoto demanded.

"You don't really want to go out with me." Kaede said in a small voice.

"I said I did, didn't I." Makoto was feeling sheepish.

"Sometimes you say things you don't mean." Kaede reminded Makoto. "Don't use my weakness to make yourself feel better."

"I'm not!" Makoto's flustered state was replaced by aggravation. "Why can't you see that I like you?"

As Makoto finished saying that she let out a gasp. Up until that moment she hadn't discovered her true feelings for Kaede. How could this be? She only known Kaede for two days, yet when she blurted out that statement she knew it was true. _ I like Kaede-chan. I like a girl. I'm not just saying that, I know I like her. When did this happen? Or have I liked her since I read that love letter? How did I become like this? _Then another thought came to her. _ What if she doesn't like me anymore? What if I ruined everything with my outburst during lunch? I can't take it. Kaede-chan, say something! Anything!_

Kaede still hadn't gone back to her stoic nature, her eyes were still in shock. "What did you say?"

Shallowing Makoto looked into Kaede's petrified eyes and spoke clearly. "I like you Kaede-chan."

She exhaled. Her breath came out in a tremble. It was if Kaede had been holding her breath underwater for a long time. She breathed in equally as sharp. "Is that true?"

Nodding, Makoto fought off shaking nerves. "Yes."

"Mako-chan…" Kaede spoke in a small voice. "How do I know that you mean it? I can't take it if you're just saying that."

"What more do I have to say to convince you?" Makoto felt a cold sweat down roll down her back. "I've never liked anyone before. I just realized it myself. But when you said you just wanted to be friends I knew I didn't want that. I want-" But she stopped herself. _This is crazy I can't say "I want you." I don't know her well enough to say that. But it's true…. I want her to be my girlfriend. _

"You want what?" Kaede was bitting her bottom lip. "Don't space out on me now."

"I want to kiss you." Makoto settled. She couldn't say 'I want you', that was too much.

"If you kiss me, I'll believe you." Kaede spoke with trepidation.

Terror surrounded the both of them. It all came down to a kiss. Could Makoto really go through with it? _I changed "I want you" to "I want to kiss you" because I thought that sounded tamer. But I didn't think I'd actually have to do it! I've never kissed anyone before. What if she doesn't like it? I don't want her dump me! _

"Mako-chan… please don't keep me waiting."

_Right. Just do it Makoto! It's just a kiss. Just do it!_

Summing every ounce of courage she had, Makoto stepped up to Kaede, placed her hands on the sides of her face, and pulled the other girl's face into her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

05.

It wasn't much of a kiss. It was more like a head-butt. Makoto was so nervous she came at Kaede with such speed that while their lips connected, their noses and foreheads collided as well. Kaede squeaked and dropped both her bag and shinai as she stumbled back, grabbed her nose. Then, as if fate willed it, she tripped over Makoto's dropped school bag and went tumbling butt first down the stairs that led to the playground proper. Mortified, Makoto chased after Kaede's rag-doll like body.

"Ow ow ow ow." Kaede cried when she stopped rolling, grabbing one of her knees.

"Kaede-chan! I'm sorry!" Makoto was on her knees beside her, pulling the other girls skirt back over her legs. "I didn't mean to do that! I'm so sorry!"

The kendo-girl whined, but gave Makoto a strained look. She was trying to smile. "Your kiss was just too powerful."

Makoto tried not to laugh at that. "I was nervous…"

Taking a deep breath Kaede tried to regain her composer, which lost some of it's effect with blood starting to drop from her left nostril. "Please don't concern yourself over that."

Ignoring her, Makoto pulled out her handkerchief and pressed it underneath Kaede's nose. "I'm such a loser. My first kiss and I gave you a skinned knee and a bloody nose. I'm probably the worst kisser to ever been born."

"It wasn't so bad for the first few seconds." Kaede said. Makoto wasn't sure if she was trying to joke or not.

"Here, Let me help you get to a bench then I'll collect our stuff, okay?"

The other girl nodded and Makoto did just that. The whole while she was crucifying herself in her mind. _ That kiss was so bad, even if she did like me, she probably thinks it's to dangerous to go out with me now. I can't blame her. _When she returned, she felt extremely shy. She was still kicking herself as she used her handkerchief to clean Kaede up some more.

"Mako-chan," Kaede pushed the handkerchief from her nose. "I don't think that kiss should count."

"Hmm?"

"Let's have a do over." Kaede said.

"You're brave." Makoto gave a lame joke, but Kaede didn't laugh. She was looking at her again with those soul searching eyes. Swelled forehead and red nose didn't stop her from looking beautiful.

"Kiss me."

Breathing in again, Makoto leaned in closer, making sure she wasn't coming at Kaede at the speed of light this time. She tentatively brushed against Kaede's lips with her own once, twice, then she allowed herself to softly press her lips against the kendo-girls. She tasted like copper, yet somehow the softness of their lips meeting made her body feel tingly and light. _So this is a kiss._ She closed her eyes and kissed her with a bit more enthusiasm. They were locked together until Makoto heard Kaede let out a soft moan sound.

Pull back, Makoto looked wide-eyed at her. "Sorry I forgot about your nose."

Kaede looked confused. "I don't understand."

"That sound you made." Makoto went on, then realized Kaede was blushing. "Oh."

"I prefer kisses like that better." Kaede looked away, still blushing.

"Yeah. Me too." Makoto felt giddy. Kissing really felt good. "So… does that mean you'll go out with me?"

Kaede turned to her again. "That is what I'd like, but-."

Lowering her eyebrows, Makoto gave a pout. "You said you'd believe my feelings if I kissed you!"

"I do believe you." Kaede quickly said. "But-"

"Yesterday you wanted to go out with me. Why not now?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Obviously I'm the head-butter…" Makoto joked, even if she was still being serious.

"Earlier today when Inoue-san made a fuss… I was part of the reason you became overwrought. I don't want to be responsible for repeating something similar." Kaede admitted.

"I'm an emotional wreck. I'm going to get like that sometimes. It's just something that I can't control. When I left the argument all I could think about was you. My mind just went going on and on about how I must have hurt your feelings and how much of an idiot I was. I wanted to apologize right away but I couldn't. I wasn't mad at you."

"Mako-chan."

"Please accept me, Kaede-chan."

There was a long drawn out pause, where Kaede did nothing but stare into Makoto's eyes. She was the one who was readable this time. Makoto could tell the kendo-girl was getting cold feet from the day before, but she obviously wanted to act in her passion. Then, after closing her eyes she gave a small nod.

"I can't deny my feelings anymore."

Makoto grinned. "Does this mean that I'm your girlfriend now?"

"Wait. The original deal was just a date." Kaede reminded Makoto.

"I won't be satisfied with just a date." Makoto found herself saying. "I like you too much."

"You really just say whatever you're thinking don't you?" Kaede still was blushing. "Fine. If you're satisfied with being a couple, then I am as well. Let's be girlfriends."

Squealing, Makoto gave Kaede a giant hug. The day before when Makoto had done this, the kendo-girl had stiffened up. Not this time. She melted into Makoto's arms and hugged back. Makoto leaned her head against Kaede's feeling her whole body get warm and light just as it did when they kissed.

After they exchanged mobile numbers, Makoto helped Kaede to her feet and watched her walk around. She had a slight limp but over all she didn't seem that hurt. Still, Makoto offered to help her on her way home, but Kaede refused claiming that she got hurt worse in kendo practice. Makoto wished she could believe her. As they returned to the pavement about to go their separate ways, Kaede stopped Makoto from leaving right away.

"Since we're girlfriends…." Kaede wasn't looking her in the eye. "…we should share a goodbye kiss."

Smirking slightly Makoto leaned her face forward. "You kiss me this time."

Kaede's kiss went much better than Makoto's first attempt. It actually felt better than their second kiss, which either meant that Kaede was a better kisser or that each new kiss felt better. Makoto didn't want it to end, so when Kaede pulled back she felt slightly disappointed.

Instead of seeing a satisfied expression on Kaede's face she had a new look about her. Aside from a blood smear on her face, her eyes were squinting and sides of her lips were curved upward in that famous Kaede-smile she did. But escaping her mouth was the sound of soft chuckling under the breath. It took Makoto a moment to realize that this was Kaede's way of laughing. Blinking she wondered if Kaede thought the kiss was bad.

"Y-Your face." Kaede laughed. "Your face!"

"What?"

"You got blood all over it." Kaede breathed in and made that soft chuckle noise that barely passed as laughter.

"I do?" Makoto laughed, then pointed at Kaede's face. "You do too."

"Here." She reached into her pocket and produced her own handkerchief. Kaede was trying to stop laughing, but she couldn't control herself. It was so cute. As they both wiped the others face, they giggled at each other.

When they finished Kaede was still chortling somewhat. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya."

When they left Makoto felt a grin plastered on her face. She felt really happy. _Kaede-chan is so cute when she laughs, I could just die._ Makoto thought. _ I wonder if it's too stalkerish of me to call her later tonight? Should I play it cool? But I can't believe it. I have a girlfriend! And I had my first kiss too. This has been a wonderful day._

As she walked home, she found herself humming and skipping. She just felt so flighty. She couldn't image why she was worried about the things she had been stressing over since the morning. _ Kaede-chan is perfect. She's so cool! She's so pretty. She's really funny. She's-_

"Whoa, you're in a mood." Nori's voice came from around the corner as they both reached the house at the same time.

Makoto giggled and ran up to her sister, embracing her. Nori hugged her back, laughing as well, but more in a curious sort of way. Makoto didn't care. She felt too excited. When Nori pulled her away, she had a sideways grin on her face.

"What in the world happened to you?"

"Oh nothing. I just had a great day." Makoto beamed.

"You did, huh? Would this have to do with some guy ask you out?"

Suddenly the fantasy world Makoto had been living in for the last half hour crashed down. Reality creeped it's ugly head into her bedroom window. She had completely ignored the fact that she willing pursued a relationship with another girl. Makoto was so focused on what she wanted with Kaede she completely forgot about what her family might think about something like that. With Nori's mention of a boyfriend, a sense of fear stiffened within her.

"No… Not a guy." Makoto quickly said. "It was just a fun day is all."

Nori noticed the tone shift immediately. "Did I say something wrong?"

Makoto shook her head. "No, no. I just remembered something when you said that." Makoto remembered the letters she had gotten in her shoe locker and decided to use that as a decoy. She opened her book bag and pointed to the new collection she had. "I got more of them."

"Oh wow." Nori looked amazed. "I wish I was as popular as you."

"It's causing me nothing but trouble." Makoto scrunched her lips to the side. "Hayashi-sensei makes fun of me for it."

"Hmm." Nori pondered about it. "I think the only way for it to stop is for you to pick someone."

Makoto gave a skittish giggle. "You're probably right."

As they entered the house, Makoto was relieved that she deflected Nori's questions about boys, but a pang of guilt hit her. She didn't really lie to her sister, but she hadn't told the truth about Kaede. The thought of telling her sister about that made her even more uneasy. What would she think of her if she knew her sister liked another girl? But Makoto also thought of Kaede. Would the kendo-girl look down on her for being scared to tell her family about their relationship.

Slapping her cheeks, Makoto decided not to think about those problems today. She wanted the rest of the day to focused on the good that happened. The other stuff could wait. Maybe she could talk about that kind of stuff with Kaede and see what she had to say? _ I wonder if I should call her?_

With that thought, she remembered her previous conundrum. How soon was it acceptable for her to call Kaede? She didn't want to come off as some sort of desperate loser. Thankfully the nights dinner had taken her mind off that quandary. Nori took most of the dinner conversation talking about how she was going to try out for the swim team, and everything involved with that. This was a topic of interest as their Father once was on a national swim team, and almost made it to the Olympics.

After dinner Makoto found that her eyes kept looking at her phone. She set it down next to her where ever she went, hoping that Kaede would call, or else working the courage up herself to call the girl. She tried to distract her mind with homework, but there was so little of it that it only worked for a small while. When she went to take a bath, Makoto lamely took her phone with her. After she washed, she sat in the tub to soak and stared at her phone.

_I can't take it anymore. _ Makoto thought and picked up her phone. She thought a text wouldn't be too bad. Maybe she should just say something casual. But what? Then something came to mind and at once her thumb was texting the message. "How's your knee doing?"

_What was that? That was so lame. I should have thought of something cooler!_

But whether it was lame or not, almost immediately after she sent the text, Makoto had received one as well. Looking at the display screen, she saw it was from Kaede. "It's doing better, thanks."

Makoto laughed a bit. Kaede had to of been right next to her phone to have sent a message right away. Could it be that both of them were waiting for the other to call?

"How long have you been staring at your mobile?"

"I was found out?"

"Only because " was doing the same thing." Makoto typed "I'm so lame I'm texting you from the bathtub."

"You're in the bath right now?"

"Yes."

"You're lying."

Spontaneously she picked up her phone and took a picture of herself giving the peace sign. She looked at the picture, making sure she wasn't flashing anything, then sent it. There was a long wait. Makoto started to feel embarrassed. Maybe that was going to far? Still, the most she had shown in the image was bare shoulders and a hint of cleavage so it wasn't that bad. But there still was no reply from Kaede. Not being able to stand it anymore she texted her back.

"This time you're spacing out."

"Mako-chan. You're so crazy."

"You like my picture, huh?"

There was another break in the conversation before Kaede sent a simple "Yes" back.


	6. Chapter 6

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

06.

The next morning Makoto was out of bed before the alarm sounded, to the annoyance of Taro. She couldn't wait to go to school and see Kaede. They had texted back and forth throughout the night, yet Makoto remembered nothing of what they talked about. She was just happy. Leaving the house after breakfast she gave her sister a huge hug before the parted ways. Nori gave her a suspicious look. Inwardly Makoto realized she was being a bit too happy for no reason, but she didn't care. She was going to see Kaede soon.

Stopping at her locker, Makoto carelessly opened it up to change shoes when four more letter fell onto the ground. Her happy mood ended in an instant as she picked them up. _More? I'm even getting them in the morning now?_ Makoto opened her book bag to put them with the rest of the letters when she discovered something. Seven out of the eight letters had the same envelop. Which meant one person was harassing her.

Finishing up at the shoe locker, Makoto reached Class 1-3 and took her seat. Kaede hadn't arrived yet, but Nobyuki was already sitting down in his desk. Taking her place, Makoto took out the seven similar envelops and randomly opened one.

We are meant to be. When will you see that?

K.

Narrowing her eyebrows Makoto picked up another one and opened it. This one seemed to be more of a normal confession. "I love you, we should go out. Meet me after school by the Sakura Tree." Obviously Makoto hadn't met the person. She opened another one and it was more along the same lines as the first letter. "You can't fight what we have. I'll never give up on you." Always the person signed the letters with just "K."

Noboyuki was looking down at the open letters, reading them without even asking. "What in the world?"

"I got three yesterday." Makoto finding herself explaining. "Then four again today. They're all from the same person."

"Talk about creepy." Nobuyuki helped himself to one of the letters. "This one says 'Stop ignoring me, our love is real.' Do you have any idea who K is?"

"No idea. It's probably why I'm 'ignoring' them, isn't it?" Makoto tried to joke, but inwardly she felt a bit of panic.

"What's all this?"

Kaede must have joined them when Makoto wasn't looking. Briefly Makoto and Nobuyuki explained the situation. Kaede read the letters that were already open, her face maintaining her usual stillness, but Makoto could tell that her jaw was clinched. She was getting angry. Seeing Kaede get like that switched Makoto's emotions to a heated level as well.

Standing up, she slammed her hand on the desk to get the attention of everyone in the room and picked up one of the envelops waving it high in the air for all to see. "Who's sending me these? I want to know right now!" There was a panicked silence. Makoto slammed her hand on her desk again. "Tell me who you are!"

Her sleeved was tugged, and once again a wide-eyed Kaede was pointing behind her. This was becoming a tradition. Dread filled Makoto as she turned around to see Hayashi-sensei. She expected him to be glaring at her angrily, but instead he was looking at her desk. Turning towards her, he took the envelop from her hand and opened it. There seemed to a photo inside. He looked at it, glanced at Makoto, then placed it in his pocket. Then he read the letter to himself.

"Who wrote this?" He spoke sternly after reading it. No one answered. "Answer me. NOW."

As if lightning had compelled her to do so, Izumi shot up from her chair, petrified. Makoto's mouth dropped. Izumi Kato was her full name. K stood for her surname. Hayashi-sensei was staring a hole in her.

"You do realized these letters are akin to stalking. This one here even is threatening." Hayashi-sensei rebuked her. "If you really cared for Akiyama, you wouldn't treat her this way. Look at what you made her do two days in a row. She embarrassed herself yesterday about these letters, and again today she's shouting at the class out of fear. It's all your fault."

Izumi trembled where she stood not being able to say a word.

"I should send you to the principal's office for this." Hayashi-sensei waved the letter he was holding. "You threatened to hurt someone."

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." Izumi squeaked out.

Hayashi-sensei turned to Makoto. "I'll leave it to you. Do you want me to report this?"

Makoto looked at Izumi, who was now in tears. She was shaking her head mouthing that she was sorry, though nothing came out but squeaks. She couldn't do it. "I think she learned her lesson, Sensei…"

Hayashi-sensei grunted and physically moved Izumi to another desk and ordered the previous owner of the desk to trade spots. Under his breath, Makoto could hear the teacher complaining about relearning a new seat chart. After he finished the move, he turned to Izumi. "You are to leave Akiyama alone for now on, got it?" Izumi nodded rapidly. Hayashi-sensei turned to Makoto. "And you… come to the hall with me for a moment."

He stalked out the room without waiting for her to acknowledge him. Quickly she chased after him, feeling hot behind the ears from everyone staring at her. When she exited the room, the teacher closed the door. His grumpy demeanor dropped once they were alone. He gave a heavy sigh as he reached into his pocket he handed Makoto the photo that was in the envelop. When she looked at it, her face turned a shade or red. It was an image of her and Kaede kissing the the park the day before. It was taken from a phone, and was zoomed in so it was slightly blurry, but there was no doubt it was the both of them. Makoto could even see Kaede's bloody nose.

"In the letter she threatened to hurt Ozawa-san for stealing you a way from her." Hayashi-sensei explain. "I actually don't want to describe exactly what she wrote."

"Oh God." Makoto stared at the photo, expecting for Hayashi-sensei to next break into a speech about the morality of girl's love. But he was silent for a while, as if collecting his thoughts. When she looked up from the photo he shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"Akiyama, let me give you some advice: Get a bunch of friends and be careful."

"Huh?"

"Society has steadily been accepting relationships like this, but this isn't society... it's High School. You can't expect teenagers to act rational over something that's out of the norm." He looked uncomfortable. "My brother is gay, and the worst years of his life was his time in High School. I can't even begin to imagine how he coped with it all. That's why I'm telling you to be careful. Kids might treat you unfair because of this. So I'm telling you to form a close group of friends to help protect you."

"Sensei." Makoto felt touched. "Thank you."

"If you have any problems, I want you to know that I'll do what I can to help. Don't feel embarrassed about asking. I'm a teacher, it's my job."

After the surprisingly touching talk, Makoto returned to the class room with a small smile. She didn't feel so bad anymore. When she returned to her desk she picked up the letters and made a point to dump them in the trash in front of everyone. Hayashi-sensei didn't say a word and let her do it. Roll call started once she sat down. He still called her 'princess' when he got to her name though, only this time Makoto knew it wasn't out of malice.

Before the beginning of the next class, Makoto briefly filled in Kaede on what Hayashi-sensei told her, trying to keep her voice down low when she got to the gay parts. Kaede really didn't have a chance to respond before the next teacher came in and classes resumed. During lessons, Makoto thought about what Hayashi-sensei said. _Get friends. That sounds easy enough but… other than Kaede-chan who else could possibly understand what we're going through? _ But even as she thought that she had the answer. It was so obvious.

When lunch came about, Makoto looked over the heads of everyone. She saw Shiho avoiding her gaze like she did yesterday afternoon. Makoto gestured for her to come over. When she tried to ignore her again, Makoto stood up and went to her desk. "Lunch at my desk, now."

Before Shiho could argue, Makoto went to Yui's desk. "Is it okay if you eat with Kaede-chan and myself today?"

Yui looked a bit baffled but agreed. When they returned Shiho and Kaede were sitting next to each other not looking so pleased at the prospect of spending another lunch in the other's company. The four of them surrounded the small desk. All of them looking at Makoto with a bewildered expression.

"That's everyone from the love letters except Maria Fukui. I'd invite her but I don't know what she looks like." Makoto said as she sat down.

"Ummm…" Yui raised her eyebrows and looked slightly surprised to hear this.

"You got to be joking me." The girl who had replaced Izumi spoke when she heard her name. "With a name like 'Maria' who else do you think it'd be?"

Makoto hadn't gotten a good look at the girl who replaced Izumi before. Now that she was looking at her, she recognized her as the foreign-looking girl that was Yui's friend. It seemed so unmistakable now that she was looking at her. Maria was a western name and she had those foreign features. For the second time in meeting her Makoto felt stupid. Hiding her denseness, she allowed Maria to join them, all the while wishing Yui would stop looking at her like she was an idiot. Taking in a deep breath she decided to just blurt out her plans.

"I brought us together… no… let me start over. Well… the way I figure it, we all have one thing common: we like girls, right?"

"That and all of us asked you out." Shiho pointed out. "It's like a reunion of losers."

Makoto ignored her. "We're different from the rest of the class. I'm sure I'm not the only one scared about what people would think of me if they knew that I liked girls. And I know it took all of your courage to admit you liked me in those letters, right? I completely understand. It took everything I had to confess to Kaede-chan. So I think we should team up. Become a sort of club. No one will be able understand me like all of you can. And the same goes for you. Even if we don't see eye-to-eye on everything, we at least have this in common."

"You want us to make a Lesbian Club?" Yui asked, her cheeks turning pink.

"Not like a school club, more like an unspoken one. One were we can depend on each other if we need help." Makoto was starting to think maybe she was asking too much of them.

The foreign-girl gave a smile. "I don't know. It seems a bit cruel to make us hang around and watch you and Ozawa make out."

"It's not a club like that!" Makoto looked at her. "It more like if you need a friend I'm here for you, and vice-versa."

"Ozawa and I don't get along." Shiho stated the obvious. "But I actually think this a good idea. Even if it's her, it'd be nice to know that someone has my back."

"Plus we can help each other find girlfriends." Maria suggested.

"I guess that's not so bad." Yui's smile perked up. "What do you think about all this Ozawa?"

"I don't want us to be called Lesbian Club." Kaede spoke in a tone so serious it made the others around them laugh.

"Of course we won't call ourselves that!" Shiho coughed out from her laugher. "I'd die if that's what we went by."

"We should have a cute name." Yui nodded. "Something like Love Letter Lovelies."

"That sounds good." Maria agreed with her friend.

Shiho was about to protest so Makoto stepped in. "We can figure all that out later. For now, are we agreed to become a support group?"

"I'm in." Yui peeked at Makoto, then averted her eyes.

"Me too." Maria gave a curt nod.

Shiho grinned and nodded her head too. "I'm not sure about that name… but I can't think of anything better."

"That should be everyone then." Kaede spoke softly.

"Alright." Makoto gave a sigh of relief. "For the time being, we're the Love Letter Lovelies."

Shiho stood up. "Are we done? I'm starving."

Makoto nodded, and she got up and left. Yui gave a shrug to Maria and left as well, but Maria stayed in her seat. Feeling a bit drained, Makoto slumped in her chair. Kaede and the foreign-girl stared at her as if they were admiring her. It made her feel happy, yet at the same time apprehensive.

When school ended, each member of the Love Letter Lovelies gave Kaede and Makoto a cheerful goodbye. It was almost like the start of a friendship. Kaede was tailing Makoto as she went to her shoe locker. Deep down, Makoto wondered if Kaede was making sure the love letters had stopped. When she opened the locker, there was only one letter this time. Kaede made a noticeable grimace.

"Let's just get this over with." Makoto told Kaede as she opened up the letter. She scanned it and laughed slightly. "It says 'Go Lesbian Club!'."

Kaede looked at the note, and gave another small grimace. "I don't want to be called Lesbian Club."

She seemed cranky, even through she still wore that stoic mask. Makoto gave her a smile. Taking her hand she led the kendo-girl out the school entrance and found a decent sized tree for them to disappear behind. With her heart fluttering, she gave Kaede a tentative kiss. Kaede stiffen a bit, but leaned forward and returned the shaky kiss with one of her own.

"Mako-chan… do you think it's a good idea to befriend those other girls?" Kaede whispered.

"Are you jealous?"

"Yes." Kaede said bluntly. "I don't like the way they all look at you."

Makoto felt bad now. "I should have asked you if my idea was okay with you. Of course you wouldn't disagree with me in front of the others."

"It's a good idea." Kaede looked away. "I'm just not as trusting as you are."

Makoto gave Kaede another kiss. She felt horrible for not considering her feelings. Kaede gave a slight moan and leaned in more pouring her all into the kiss. Makoto could tell that she wanted to get lost in it, or else she wanted to stake her claim, saying that Makoto was hers. Whatever the case the intensity made Makoto's body tingle. When they broke away, Kaede's eyes were filled with passion, though the rest of her still was in that relaxed control.

"We should move somewhere more private. We're still in front of the school, afterall." Kaede suggested.

"Okay… where do you want to go?"

Kaede looked like she had a place in mind, but she didn't really want to say it. After some prompting she said in a smooth voice. "My house isn't that far away. We can go there…"

"Y-Your house?"

It was when Makoto asked that Kaede seemed to realize the importance of that invite. "I apologize. Perhaps that's not a good idea." Kaede quickly said.

"No. I want to, but-" Makoto felt slightly shaky.

"It's too soon for that." Kaede gave her small smile. "Don't worry, about it."


	7. Chapter 7

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

07.

That whole night Makoto thought about Kaede. When they parted ways after school, she could tell Kaede was still upset about the Love Letter Lovelies. No amount of kissing had changed her mind in that arena. Still, to be so insecure as to ask Makoto to her house really worried her. Kaede seemed so strong in other areas, but when it came to this sort of thing she seemed just like any other girl. She had insecurities.

The next morning Makoto decided she would be extra nice to Kaede, not that she wasn't before. She didn't want the girl to think that she was interested in anyone else but her. But all the plots and schemes she came up with that night left her brain when she opened her shoe locker and once again Izumi's envelope plopped into her hands. Lowering her eyebrows, she was about to tear it up, but something stopped her.

_If I show this to Kaede, it might take her mind off those other girls and maybe she'll feel better once she has the task of protecting me._

It was a lame idea, but Makoto wanted their young romance to go back to how it was before. So she took the letter up with her to Class 1-3. As usual, she arrived before Kaede, so she made small talk with Noboyuki. Maria was present, but Makoto didn't want Kaede to walk in the room and see her chatting it up with another girl. All thoughts of Izumi and the jealousy situation left Makoto however when Kaede walked into the classroom wearing a headband that had plush cat-ears on it.

"Aw!" Makoto squealed and ran over to her before she reached the desk. "You are SO cute!"

Kaede had her small Kaede-smile on as she reached up and poked on of the ears on her head. "I found this in my closet. Last year at the culture festival my class did a Neko-Cafe and the girls wore these ears."

Makoto just wanted to squish her right there, but they were in the middle of class. Reaching their desks again, Kaede took the headband off her head, then promptly placed it on Makoto's. Her eyes sparkled when she looked at her. The small chuckle she made when she laughed came out from her mouth.

"You just wanted to see me with the ears, huh?" Makoto asked, looking up as if she could see the top of her head.

"Yes." Kaede nodded. "As expected, you're completely adorable."

Makoto giggled, but she noticed Kaede's eyes drift from Makoto's head to her desk. She spotted the envelop and some of the sparkle left her eyes. Not stopping her, Kaede reached to the envelop and opened it up herself. She read it, then handed it to Makoto soundlessly. Makoto read the letter, now angry at herself for bringing the stupid thing up to the class in the first place.

"I want to apologize properly. Can you meet me after school at the Sakura Tree in the courtyard?" Makoto read out loud.

Noboyuki was eavesdropping as usual. "Don't go."

"You think I would?" Makoto pouted.

Kaede looked at the letter again, then glanced to where Izumi's new seat was. She was watching them read her letter. "If I come with you, it should be alright."

Makoto looked at Kaede, feeling slightly ruffled. "Why should I go and listen to her apology?"

"Because you're a good person." Kaede looked at Makoto and gave a solemn nod. "If I'm there she wouldn't try anything. You can at least listen to her."

Sighing Makoto felt obligated now. She didn't want Kaede to think she was a bad person for not having the slightest interest in hearing an apology from the mousy girl. She gave a sad nod of agreement.

"Forget about that." Maria suddenly broke the mood, apparently Nobuyki wasn't the only one eavesdropping. "I REALLY want a picture of you in those cat-ears."

Makoto glanced at Kaede, expecting her to swing her shinai at Maria. But Kaede was already pulling out her mobile, that gleam returning back to her eye. "Me too."

"Wha-" Makoto suddenly felt silly. "No way!"

Maria had her phone out as well. "C'mon, do a few poses for us!"

Kaede pulled her fists up to her face in a cat paw like pose. "Do something like this."

Laughing a bit, Makoto shrugged. At least the cat-ears made Kaede happy again. She took a cute pose, and gave a meow sound. Both Maria's and Kaede's phone flashed a photo. Makoto changed the pose up a bit, sticking her butt and acted more cat-like. They took more photos. This went on a few more times, until both of the girl's faces went white and they stopped taking pictures. Turning around Makoto already knew what to expect. Hayashi-sensei was looking at her, shaking his head.

"You know, I come to school every morning wondering what new thing I'll discover you doing. You never fail to disappoint me, Akiyama."

"Sorry Sensei." Makoto reached up to pull off the ears, but he stopped her.

"Oh no. You're keeping those on, Princess. For the rest of the day you have to wear those, as punishment."

"B-But… the other teachers…"

"Wouldn't it be grand if you had to explain to them individually why you're wearing those? Punishment. As for you two," He was now looking at Kaede and Maria. "Give me your phones. You can have them back at the end of the day."

"Oh no fair!" Maria complained.

"You know the school's policy about using phones in class."

"But class hasn't started yet." Maria tried to argue.

"It starts as soon as I enter the room, and if I recall I was greeted by camera flashes shooting directly into my eye." Hayashi-sensei took her phone then reached for Kaede's. She handed it over to him. "Meet me at the teachers lounge after school and you can have them back."

"I apologize Sensei." Kaede bowed.

"Yeah… whatever." Maria glowered.

Despite wearing cat-ears, the rest of the day was relatively dull. At lunch they had talked a little bit about meeting Izumi after school, but that was barely interesting. Kaede seemed more interested in quietly watching Makoto's head, as the ears seemed to bobble slightly every time she moved. Her cheeks seemed to be in a permanent state of pinkness. Makoto couldn't help but enjoy Kaede admiring her like that and allowed lunch to go by with hardly a word being spoken.

The end of the day, Makoto decided to go with Kaede and Maria to the teacher's lounge before she went to confront Izumi. As they exited the office with their phones, both checked them for messages as they started to walk silently towards the shoe lockers. When they reached the stairs leading to the down to the lockers, Kaede stopped. A shadow went over her face.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked. Even she noticed it.

"I can't come with you to Izumi's apology." Kaede said darkly. "Something's come up."

Makoto's stomach felt uneasy now. "What? What's happened."

"I-" Kaede looked at Makoto, noticed Maria still hanging about, then stopped herself. "I'll explain everything later."

"Kaede-chan?" Makoto didn't like how cryptic she was being.

"I apologize for my behavior, Mako-chan. But I have to go. Fukui-san… I would be most appreciative if you took my place today."

Makoto saw the pain in her eyes on having to say that. Whatever that came up must have been really important. Maria agreed and in an instant the kendo-girl was down the stairs before them and was gone. She was actually running. Makoto looked at Maria, feeling worried. Just what was going on with Kaede?

"Well… that was dramatic." Maria tried to lighten the mood as they reached the shoe lockers. "Even I'm curious."

As they changed shoes, somewhere along the line Maria roped Yui into joining their group. Makoto felt slightly better at this arrangement. The walk to the Sakura Tree wasn't that far from the school entrance was so it took them little time to arrive at the arranged meeting place. Izumi was already standing by the tree waiting for them, holding what looked to be a cake box in her hand. When they arrived she looked even more mousy than ever at seeing a group accompany Makoto.

"Y-You brought f-friends?"

"After what you said in your letters, I didn't want to come alone." Makoto spoke in a cool voice, trying to imitate Kaede.

"I w-w-would never hurt y-you." Izumi's eyes shot to the box she was holding. "P-Please don't be f-frightened of me."

Feeling uncomfortable Makoto waited. But Izumi didn't say anything, she just whimpered pathetically, shaking like a leaf as she held the box. Seizing the opportunity to get her so say her piece, Makoto gestured towards the box. "What's that?"

"It's… It's proof. P-Proof of how serious I am when I a-a-a-apologize." Izumi spoke in a small voice. Her arms reached out and offered the box to Makoto. "T-Take it."

She did and tentatively opened it after Izumi gave her a nod of permission. Inside the box were two items, and Makoto couldn't make heads or tails of them. One item was a cylindrical wooden stick, with the top rounded off in a smooth oval. The overall size of the stick was around a foot and it's thickness was about as broad as a hefty broom handle, which Makoto suspected that it was. It looked normal other than it was sawed off at one end and there was this rusty colored spill that had dried and stained the top. The other item was less confusing. It was a small neckless that held what looked like a red glass pendent. But on looking at the pendent, it look more like a vile with some kind of liquid inside.

"I don't get it."

"L-Last night… I g-gave up something v-very precious." Izumi's eyes looked slightly wild now. She pulled out her smart phone and started a slide show.

Yui immediately gagged and stepped back. Makoto would have done so as well if Maria wasn't holding her shoulder. The images being shown were frankly disturbing. The stain on the broom handle was blood, but not just any kind of blood. Izumi had deflowered herself with the broom stick. The images showed every step of the process in graphic detail. Almost in all of them she was grinning manically. When they got to images of Izumi filling the vile on the neckless with her maiden's blood, Yui literally started dry heaving on the spot, bending over and coughing. Makoto was frozen in the spot in fear.

"I did all of this for you Mako-chan." Izumi said, ignorant of the disgust on all of their faces. She wasn't stammering anymore. It was as if she got pleasure at them looking at those photos. "You can see how much I love you now."

"Y-You're sick." Yui shouted. Makoto was inclined to agree but she was too busy trembling.

"None of you will ever love her as much as I do." Izumi went on. "Ask me to do anything and I'll do it."

"Kato-san, enough!" Maria stepped from behind Makoto and took the box away. "Can't you see you're scaring her?"

Izumi ignored her and pulled a box cutter from her pocket. "I'll prove my love right now!"

The blade from the cutter came out and she raised her left wrist. She was going to cut herself right then and there. Acting out of pure instinct, Makoto pulled Izumi's right hand away, then tried to grab the box cutter from her grip. "Stop it!"

"I'm going to do it for you, Mako-chan." Izumi fought to free her wrist. In the process the blade lightly sliced the palm of Makoto's hand.

Recoiling, Makoto cradled the cut hand. It wasn't a deep cut, but it hurt like hell and drew blood. Izumi stared at Makoto with a sadistic ecstasy. She raised her left wrist again and made another attempt to cut herself. Out of no where Maria's fist planted itself into the side of Izumi's face. The punch was such that the smaller girl finally dropped the box cutter. A coughing Yui ran over and grabbed the weapon.

Maria went to Makoto's side after the punch to see if the cut was serious. But Izumi stumbled back up holding the side of her face. "If you fucking touch her again I swear to God I'll kill you."

"Listen to yourself! You're the one who hurt her! You're a sick freak. She'll never love you." Maria shouted back at her.

Izumi stepped forward, but Makoto's body automatically jumped slightly when she approached. She didn't intend to, but she was still frightened. "Just leave me alone!"

The small girl stopped walking forward. It was as if Makoto's statement broke her wild trance. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go that far Mako-chan."

"You're not allowed to say her name after what you did." Maria snarled at her.

"Mako-chan…" Izumi reach out for her, but again Makoto's body acted on it's own, and she clung onto Maria. Izumi broke out into tears. "I see. My virginity isn't good enough for you. What more can I do? Tell me! I'll do anything."

"What's going on here?" A teacher came running up. Apparently someone in the courtyard had seen the action and reported it.

Yui blustered out a quick explanation and handed him the box cutter. After understanding the situation, he took the box, the box cutter, and Izumi with him back into the school. The next day they would find out that she had been expelled. For the time being, both Yui and Maria took Makoto to the nurses office so they could wrap up her hand. In the process both took turns trying to calm her down.

"Hey. Give me your number." Maria said, after they were ready to leave school.

"Huh? Why?" Makoto blurted out a bit rudely.

"This morning I got a cute picture of Ozawa-san with those cat ears." Maria explained and pulled off the ears Makoto had forgotten she was still wearing. "You want it?"

"Oh." Makoto felt a bit perked up after hearing that. "Yes, I'd like that."


	8. Chapter 8

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

08.

A few times that night, Makoto attempted calling Kaede to talk about what happened with Izumi. But it seemed she either wasn't answering her phone on purpose or had turned it off. Makoto felt miserable not being able to talk to her, and wondered even more why Kaede had acted so suspicious when she left school. Izumi scared her and she wanted Kaede to comfort her, but it seemed like for the time being the kendo-girl couldn't be there for her.

She looked at the photo Maria had sent her of Kaede in the cat ears. It was the only one she had, other than Izumi's stalker kiss picture. But she couldn't look at that picture without getting a chill. Maria's picture was a bit grainy because the flash wasn't on, and slightly blurry. But Kaede still looked so cute in those ears. She looked at it taking what little comfort she could from it.

As she was gazing at it, she got an incoming call from a number she didn't recognize. Wondering if Kaede was calling from someone else's phone she answered it. Her heart dropped when she heard an overly cheery greeting answer her. At first she didn't recognize the voice, but after a few seconds she figured out who it was.

"Oh, it's you Fukui-san."

"Don't sound so disappointed. Where you expecting Ozawa-san?" Maria sounded slightly annoyed. "Anyway, after everything that happened today it seems wrong for you to call me Fukai-san… just call me Maria."

"Okay Maria-chan." Makoto felt slightly taken aback.

"No, just Maria. I don't like how honorifics sound after my stupid western name." Maria went on. "I'm named after my aunt who lives in Toronto. I've never met her, but my Mom says I act just like her."

"Oh…" Makoto didn't know what else to add to that other than the obvious question: "Your Mom is Canadian then?"

"Yep. Dad went to university in Canada and met Mom there." Maria explained in a bored voice, as if she had told the story five hundred times. "I was born here, but I guess I'm a duel citizen somehow."

"Have you ever been to Canada?"

"A few times. My English is barely passible so it can get boring when you can't talk to anyone."

Makoto paused, not sure what to say. "So… uh…"

Maria laughed. "You have no idea why I'm calling, huh?"

"Not really." Makoto admitted. "Is there a reason?"

"Well…" Maria's voice was quiet for an beat. "…I called for selfish reasons."

"What do you mean?"

"I talked myself into believing that I was calling to see if you were okay after what happened with that insane Kato girl. But really that was just an excuse. I got your number by chance, but I couldn't let the opportunity go to waste. I just… well I wanted to hear your voice is all."

Blushing Makoto was glad Maria couldn't see her face over the phone. "Maria, I'm dating Kaede-chan."

"I know you are. I'm not trying to steal you away or anything. I'm just indulging myself a little bit."

Now that Maria had flat out admitted it, Makoto felt even more uneasy talking on the phone with her. "Maria, I think you're a great girl, but I should go."

"Heh. Yeah, I guess I should have expected as much. I'm sorry, I don't mean to come off as creepy or anything." Maria sounded dejected.

"No, you're not creepy. It's just-"

"I understand, you don't want to lead me on or worry about what Ozawa-san might think if you were talking to me." Maria interrupted quickly. "Trust me, I get all of that. I think you're amazing for being so nice. I'll do my best to get over you so we can be friends, okay?"

"Alright." Makoto smiled. "I'd like that."

"Mako-chan." Maria's voice was slightly softer. "Thank you for not flipping out on me and being so understanding. I'll talk to you later, 'kay?"

"Okay." Makoto agreed and said her goodbye.

After the conversation with Maria, Makoto felt even more lonely. Kaede still hadn't called or left any texts. Groaning she went to her computer desk and did her homework with her phone facing her. When that was done she leaned on head on her arms and stared at the phone, willing for her the kendo-girl to call. But no such luck. It seemed that whatever was going on in her life, Kaede just couldn't talk that night.

Not giving up, Makoto took the phone into the bath with her again. She tried to take as long as possible washing so she didn't think about it, but once she was in the tub soaking, all she could do was stare at the phone again. What was she doing that was so important she had been ignoring her calls and texts? It really was starting to bother her now.

Then as if God took pity on her, her phone chimed as a text came in. Excited, she looked at the display screen, then felt deflated again. It wasn't Kaede, it was Maria again.

"Sorry. Can we talk some more?" Was what she wrote. Makoto felt abandoned at that moment but didn't want to give in so easily and give Maria the wrong idea. There was another text from Maria. "I'm lonely." That text struck a cord. She thought of Kaede's lack of response and it made her feel even more rejected. Another text. "I'll leave you alone."

Closing her eyes, hating herself for doing it, she texted Maria back. "We can talk for a little bit." As soon as the message was sent, the next moment her phone rang.

"Hey." Maria's voice sounded as soft as it did when she said her goodbye earlier.

"Hi."

"What's with your voice?"

"Huh?"

"There is this echo or something?"

"Oh, I'm in the bath." Makoto admitted, then immediately felt self-conscious. She had forgot she was in the bath.

"Y-You are?" Maria asked. "You're talking to me in the bath?"

Feeling uneasy, Makoto thought should it was a bad idea to keeping talking like this. "Yeah… Sorry, but this was a mistake."

"Wait." Maria stopped her. "Please don't hang up."

For some reason Makoto didn't. She couldn't think of anything to say, but she didn't hang up.

"Are you going to leave?"

Makoto looked around the bathroom, feeling uncomfortable. "I'll stay just a bit longer."

"I can't believe you're in the bath. I'm probably setting myself up for failure, but that's really hot."

"I was waiting for Kaede-chan to call." Makoto tried to sound calm.

"Do you often talk to her in the bath?"

"Sometimes." She admitted. If Maria thought Makoto was further along in her relationship with Kaede it might do some good. "Sometimes I just like to listen to the sound of her breathing."

There was a giggle from Maria. "You two make a cute couple. I'm really jealous."

"You really are, aren't you?" Makoto asked slightly more coy than she intended.

"Yes. She gets to hear you breathe… and talk to you in the bath. I bet you've even sent pictures to her too."

"Mmm Hmm." Makoto didn't know why she admitted to doing so.

"What did she say to that?"

"She called me crazy."

"Did she send you one back?"

"Nope." Makoto felt bashful. "I'd like one though."

"I wish I could see you now." Maria's soft voice spoke after a short beat.

Her heart thumping at the admission, Makoto felt that maybe the conversation had gone on too long. "I should go. It sounds like I'm leading you on."

"You're not!" Maria quickly said. "We're talking about Ozawa-san, remember?"

"You said you wanted to see me in the bath." Makoto reminded her.

"I said I wanted to see you… not that I wanted to see you in the bath." Maria spoke in what could only be described as a teasing playful voice. "I wouldn't dream of saying that."

Finding herself laughing a bit at that, Makoto raised her eyebrow. "Really now?"

"Oh yeah. I'm completely over you. Looking at you in the bath would be bad."

"It is bad." Makoto tried to focus. "I have a girlfriend."

There was a pause then Maria spoke again. "Can I tell you something embarrassing?"

"If you want."

"I'm laying on my bed right now with only my panties on."

Makoto heart really skipped a beat that time. "You shouldn't say things like that."

"You're completely naked so by comparison I'm the most modest." Maria said.

Feeling her breath increase, she decided that the conversation was really getting dangerous now. "Okay, I going to go."

"Wait." Maria said again. Somehow Makoto did has she was told. "I can hear you breathing."

"So what, I can hear you breathing too." Makoto mustered out flustered. She could indeed hear Maria's breath become more heavy.

"Was me telling you about my panties bad?" Maria breathily asked.

"You shouldn't have said it." Makoto was trying to calm down.

"Sorry." Maria whispered. "But I'm being bad right now."

Makoto didn't answer.

"Do you want to know what I'm doing?"

"No." Makoto's spoke in a slightly shaken voice. Maria was exciting her, and she felt ashamed of herself.

"I can hear your voice. You want to know."

"That's a lie."

"I'll tell you if you want. What I'm doing that is."

"I know what you're doing. Stop being gross!"

Maria was breathing in and out now in louder moments, not saying anything. Makoto stayed glued to the phone, wide-eyed. _Why is she doing this? _ She shallowed trying to keep her breath in check.

"You're turned on just from listening to me, aren't you?"

Makoto didn't say anything, she couldn't.

"I'm thinking about how you must be so worked up in that bath. It's driving me crazy." Maria breathed in, then let out a soft moan. "I can hear your excited breath as you listen to me."

"Stop it, Maria-"

But saying her name was a mistake. Maria gave a squeaky groan then started breathing even heavier in a rhythmic way. She was moaning now and not trying to hide it. Makoto didn't need any explanation on what the other girl was doing. She was touching herself. The sensible part of her mind told her to hang up immediately. But her shaking hand stayed close to her ear and she listened to Maria pleasure herself. Makoto's body felt hot.

"You really like listening to me, don't you?" Maria gasped out.

"I don't. It's disgusting."

"You're lying." Maria went on. "I can hear you. You want to touch yourself too."

"I don't." Makoto repeated lamely. "I don't."

"You're so cute Mako-chan." Maria moaned. "Listen to what you're making me do."

"I'm not making-" But Makoto was cut off.

Maria's phone was taken from her mouth and and the moans got fainter. A small slippery sound could be heard in it's place for a few moments. Makoto let out an involuntary sharp breath in. Her lower body tingled. Then the moans got louder as Maria must of brought the phone back up to her ear.

"Did you hear me?" Maria's voice was strained. "I'm like this because of you."

"I-I'm going to hang up!" Makoto threatened.

"Just a little longer." Maria begged. "I wanted to hear you just a little longer."

"No."

"Say my name, Mako-chan. I want to hear you say it."

She was working herself to a fit. Makoto closed her eyes and could vividly picture the other girl alone in her room with her hand down her panties. "Maria stop it."

"Aahhhhh!" Maria squealed out. "Almost there… just say it again Mako-chan…Tell me to stop again."

"I'm hanging up now, Maria. Goodbye." But she didn't hang up. She waited and listened. Maria screamed and moan in a quivering voice.

"Mako-chan…" Maria's voice was groggy sounding. "Mako-chan…"

Makoto hung up for real this time. What had she done? She purposely allowed herself to say Maria's name that last time. She wanted to hear her orgasm. And now that she did, she was worked up, turned on by another girl who wasn't her girlfriend. She felt like filth.

Feeling a tear roll out of her left eye, she screamed at herself and jumped out of the tub, and reached the shower nozzle. She turned it as cold as it could possibly get and poured the icy cold water over her head. The frozen water took her breath away and her body involuntarily gasped out in a sense of protest and agony.

_ I deserve this! What did I do? I enjoyed hearing her masturbate. And I even helped her. What's wrong with me? How could I do this to Kaede?_ Makoto sobbed, and continued to torture herself as she poured water over her head, her body shaking in violent shivers. _I hate myself! _


	9. Chapter 9

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

09.

"MEOW!"

Makoto shot up in bed from the loud noise, her head spinning. Taro was standing next to her pillow, his gingers face looking even more grumpy than usual. Makoto alarm clock had gone off and she must of slept through it. She reached over to switch it off and a wave of dizziness reached her head. She moaned, closing her eyes, and used her memory of the room to turn off the clock. Taro meowed again, rubbing his cheek on the arm propping her up.

"I'm moving… I'm moving." Makoto spoke in a drawl.

As soon as she got out of bed the dizzy sensation came back, with a side-order of light-headedness. Makoto groaned. After soaking herself in icy water the previous night she had went directly to bed. It seemed during the night she had caught a small cold.

She stumbled to the mirror and saw that her hair was a mess. Of course she hadn't dried it properly the night before, so it was kinked up and stick up in some places. She took a brush to it, but realized she didn't have the time to stylize it correctly, so she gave up on that idea. Making it as smooth as possible she stuck it in a ponytail, and hoped that would work. It didn't look that bad, so Makoto left it that way.

After she got dressed and went down the stairs, she ignored her light-head. She sometimes felt like she was floating, and other times she'd get dizzy again then feel like she was spinning. But the constant annoyance she felt was freezing. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she wondered if she should even bother going to school. But she thought of how mysterious Kaede was acting yesterday and she knew she had to see her.

"You're up late, it's time to go already." Nori was by the door, holding both of their lunches. "Are you okay?"

"Just slept too long. I can't seem to wake up." Makoto lied.

"Well wake up, if you're moving this slow you'll be late to school." Nori handed Makoto her bento box.

When they separated Makoto found it difficult to walk her normal pace. She was alright when she felt light-headed, but she had to slow down and even stop when the dizzies kicked back in. Her stomach was churning from all the disorientation, and Makoto had to stop and puke what little dinner she had left from the night before out onto the pavement.

_This is nuts. I need to go back home._ Makoto thought. But while that idea was sound, when she realized this she was closer to the school than she was to her home. _Damn it._

Makoto somehow made it to school, then took a moment in the girls toilet to freshen up. She had gotten pale looking from the journey, and her face was shining with sweat. Doing what she could, she washed and dried off her face then went to Class 1-3. When she opened the door, Hayashi-sensei was already up front talking roll call.

"Ah, there's the princess."

"I slept in. Sorry Sensei." Makoto spoke. Even though she was trying extra to act normal, her voice came off as soft and weak.

"Well take your seat."

Makoto floated over to her desk and sat down. Thankfully she got dizzy when she took her seat not when she traveled across the room. She disguised this by resting her hands on the side of her head trying to focus her eyes on Nobuyuki's cowlick.

After homeroom Makoto was still dizzy, so she couldn't turn around to look at Kaede. She wanted to talk to her, but it was all she could do to pretend not to feel sick. Maria was talking to Kaede, but Makoto didn't know what she was saying. It was really a bad idea to come to school.

The rest of the day leading to lunch had offered a new challenge for Makoto. Since Izumi had cut the palm of her writing hand, Makoto had to switch taking notes with her left hand. At first she thought it would be a problem, but she discovered that if she concentrated enough that she wrote just as well with her left hand as well as her right. And concentration was what she needed to fight off her symptoms so Makoto took the challenge as a blessing. However, by the time lunch came around, she was exhausted.

"Mako-chan, are you feeling well?" Kaede finally spoke to her when Makoto was able to turn around and look at her.

"Just tired." Makoto's voice had a lazy quality to it. _ Why is it so cold in here?_

"It's more than that." Kaede's eyes were filled with concern. "You look ill."

"It's probably my fault." Maria broke in. "She's probably feeling guilty about last night."

"Huh?" Makoto blinked heavily. She had forgotten about Maria's phone-sex call as she was too busy trying not to throw up.

"Ozawa-san, I have to admit something. I took advantage of your…" She paused, looked around, then whispered. "…your girlfriend last night."

"What do you mean?" Kaede's voice did not sink to a whisper.

"She was feeling vulnerable after the whole Kato thing. I guess I was feeling lonely and sort of took advantage of that. I was hitting on her hardcore, and she allowed me to do it. I bet that's why she's acting so distant. It's not her fault, it's mine. I was being selfish."

Makoto waited to see Kaede's reaction, but to her surprise she didn't seem to care about any of that. "You didn't do anything wrong, Mako-chan" was all she said. Relief filled her for a brief moment. But she still was feeling light-headed. Then suddenly Kaede was on her feet. "Fukui, may I talk to you alone."

"Uh, yeah, sure." Maria looked startled. Kaede was up out of her desk and out the room before Maria even stood up. Maria gave a "Hey, I tried" look to Makoto before she followed the kendo-girl out the room.

Exhaling as if she was holding her breath, Makoto flopped her hand on her desk, using her arms as a pillow. Somehow this felt like the most comfortable thing in the world. She let out an involuntary groan and closed her eyes, as the dizzies started up again. She heard someone step up to her, but she didn't want to move.

"Mako-chan." It was Shiho's voice.

She shivered. She didn't want to deal with acting well. Why couldn't she just have lunch break to relax? "I'm just tired, okay?"

"No you're not! My mom used to be a nurse and I know a cold when I see it. I just wish I had noticed sooner." Shiho spoke again. "Come on. Get up."

"No."

"I'm taking you to the Nurses Office."

"I don't want to go." Makoto moaned, but Shiho was physically picking her up now. The world spun around, and Makoto could barely stand on her feet.

"I got you." Shiho grunted. "We'll go slowly, okay."

Makoto gave in. All she wanted now was to sleep. She was so tired, so cold. The process of getting to the Nurses Office was slow. Shiho was taller than her, but not by much, so it was a struggle for her to carry most of Makoto's weight as they traveled. As they walked Makoto looked around to see if they ran into Kaede, but they didn't. Part of her was glad, she didn't want Kaede to see her so weak, but the other part wanted Kaede to baby her.

Reaching a bed in the Nurses Office, Shiho first placed Makoto in bed, then took the seat next to it to regained her breath. Makoto felt immediately drowsy from laying down on something soft. When Shiho had recovered she placed Makoto directly in the bed's blankets then started mopping her brow with a damp cloth. While Makoto may have felt like she was freezing she actually was sweating

"You have a fever. Why'd you come to school?" Shiho muttered as she leaned over Makoto padding her forehead. Shiho's breasts kept brushing against Makoto's lower face as she worked, but Makoto was too tired to complain.

The bell rang and Makoto pushed Shiho lightly off her. "I'm okay now. You can go back to class." Shiho looked hesitant. "It's okay…"

"You better get some rest." Shiho ordered. "I'm coming back after classes, and I'll know if you didn't sleep."

"Okay." Makoto gave a weak smile.

Pulling herself away, Shiho begrudgingly left. Makoto smiled as she watched her leave, thinking that she wasn't as bad as she originally thought. As soon as she was alone, she passed out. Makoto didn't even remember going to sleep, she just was. It seemed like no time at all when she heard voices next to her. She wondered if it was the end of the day already and if Shiho had come back, so when she opened her eyes she was surprised to see The Love Letter Lovelies, minus Kaede, surrounding the bed. They were in deep conversation. They didn't notice she that she had woken up, so Makoto closed her eyes and pretended she was still sleeping.

"Don't be an idiot." Shiho was saying. "If anyone has a shot it's you."

"I don't feel right about it." Maria sounded slightly further away than Shiho did. "Not with how she was acting."

"Are you sure she meant what she said?" Yui asked.

"I can't mistake something like that." Maria answered. "She flat out told me to take care of her from now on."

Makoto's heart seized in her chest. They couldn't be talking about what she thought they were.

"Something's going on with her, that's for sure." Shiho continued. "All day she didn't look like her calm self."

"She was crying." Yui added on. "I could tell. Her eyes were red."

"When I told her about last night…" Maria spoke softly. She was further away, it was harder to hear. "…she acted like it was no big deal."

"Wait, what do you mean last night?" Shiho asked.

Maria briefly described the phone sex conversation she had with Makoto. Makoto noticed that she was vague about on how much input Makoto was contributing into the phone call. In her version of the story, it sounded like it was a mural thing.

"Wow." Yui moaned. "Wow…"

"Pervert. Anyway, forget about that…" Shiho sounded annoyed. "Are you going to go through with it?"

"I can't." Maria finally decided after a long pause. "I can't let things with Ozawa end like that. Mako-chan has a right to fight for her, after all."

Makoto sat up. Yui squeaked and jumped back from the suddenness of it, and Shiho placed a hand on her chest. "What? What do you mean I have to fight for her?"

Maria looked strained. "Ozawa-san… she told me to take care of you. She wants to break up."

"What!?" Makoto threw the covers off the bed and climbed out. A wooziness took over her and she sat back down. She had gotten up way too quick.

"Whoa, whoa… slowly. Your fever's gone, but you have to still rest." Shiho sat down next to her and held her still.

Makoto couldn't be calmed down. "What do you mean she wants to break up?"

"She said that she's no good for you… that all she's going to do is hurt you in the end." Maria couldn't look her in the eye.

"No, it's not true, you're lying."

Maria shallowed and reached into her pocket and pulled out a letter. It was the same paper that Kaede had used for her love letter. She handed it to Makoto, then reached a hand to her mouth, her eyes watering. Makoto took it, her body shaking. This time it wasn't because of the cold. She opened it up and read it.

I apologize for doing it like this, but I don't have the courage to face you. I want to break up. It's not because of anything you've done, nor does it have anything to do with my feelings. I care for you. But I realized I'm not worthy of your affection. I'm a terrible person. I'll just hurt you again if we stay together. So that's why we can't be a couple anymore. I apologize for everything. Please forget about me.

Kaede Ozawa

Makoto lowered the letter and let it drop. She could feel her heart breaking in two. She could vaguely see the others staring at her, Shiho was saying something, but she couldn't hear it. Yui picked up the letter and read it herself. Makoto felt tears roll down her cheeks. Then she broke out into sobs.

"Mako-chan… it's okay… you've only known her for a few days. It's not that bad." Shiho tried to comfort her. "It's not like you love her or anything so-"

But Makoto bawled all the more. The undeniable realization dawned on her like being struck by lightning. Everyone knew that what Shiho said was true. Her reaction was more than just losing a crush. Shiho had stumbled on it, and the truth was that Makoto had been in love. As crazy as it was, sometime during there brief courtship, she had fallen in love with Kaede.

"Oh, sweetheart." Yui raised her eyebrows and hugged her. Makoto cried on her shoulder. The others surrounded her and gave her loving pats on the back and on her head.

"Mako-chan." Maria spoke after a while. "Don't give up. Make her take you back." Makoto pulled away and looked at her. Maria had a pained look on her face as she was saying it. "You have to at least try… so don't give up."

Not thinking, Makoto jumped out of bed. Her head spun, but she didn't care. She ran out the room, ignoring Shiho's protests. She could hear them chasing after her, but she felt like she could fly. She didn't feel anything. She ran. She ignored the fact she had no shoes on. She didn't have her school bag. Her head was causing a war of sensations from her illness, but she didn't care. She ran. She knew where Kaede was. Deep down she knew. She wasn't going to give up. She wouldn't let Kaede go. Not like this. She would fight for her love. She ran.


	10. Chapter 10

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

10.

Makoto's feet ached from the pounding they took from only being protected by socks. But she kept running. She could see her destination in sight and all she cared about was getting there. The world spun, but Makoto refused to let it effect her. Her lungs felt like bursting, but her willpower kept her going. Her side stung from too much activity without any preparation, but she couldn't feel it. She had to get to Kaede, she had to see her.

She rounded the corner and ran down the stairs. She had made it. The public park where she had met Kaede. She spun around wildly looking for the kendo-girl. But by now the world had caught up to her and her vision was burled from exhaustion and dizziness. Not being able to take it she screamed out Kaede's name. _She has to be here! She has to be!_

"KAEDE!" Makoto shouted again, her voice ending in a wail. Her legs were shaking now, she felt drained. "KAEDE!"

"Mako-chan?"

As she predicted, there she was. Kaede was standing behind her, white faced with red eyes. Her cheeks were wet, and she was holding a rosary, clutching the crucifix. Makoto stumbled over to her and collapsed into her arms. Kaede sniffed sharply, dropped the neckless, and picked her up and the two of them went the closest bench. Makoto wished for the dizziness to stop just for a few minutes.

"You dropped your thing…" Makoto mumbled.

Kaede ignored that. "Mako-chan, are you crazy, you're not feeling well." Her voice sounded strained.

"D-Don't b-break u-p with m-me K-Kaede-chan." Makoto wheezed. "Y-You can't."

Kaede face looked pained. "If you only knew what I… you shouldn't have ran after me."

"Kaede-chan." Makoto wanted to tell her 1000 things at once, but she was so tired all she could muster was saying her name.

She heard Kaede sniff again, she looked up and saw she was crying. "Why'd you have to come after me?" Makoto reached up and wiped her cheek. Kaede leaned her face into Makoto's hand. "Mako-chan, I'm not worth it."

"Just tell me." Makoto got out, then took another deep breath. "Tell me why…"

Kaede bit her bottom lip. She turned away from Makoto so their eyes wouldn't meet. "Last night, I kissed another girl."

Makoto's heart, which was already rapidly beating, pinched. "Why?"

Taken in a deep breath Kaede gave in and decided to explain herself. "You aren't the first girl I've gone out with, Mako-chan. I had a girlfriend once before in Middle School. Her name is Sora Ito. Two months before school ended, we broke up amicably. We've continued to be friends despite going to different schools. She told me about her new boyfriend… and I told her about you. Then yesterday she sent me a text. She said that she got raped and she needed me. So that's why I left."

"Kaede-chan that's not-"

"Let me finish." Kaede interrupted. "I don't think I can bare explaining this again. So I left you. I left you without a second thought even when faced with you meeting that Kato maniac. Something I should have been there for, and I betrayed you for only one text. When I met up with Sora-chan I realized something was amiss, she wasn't acting miserable, she was acting like it was a date. I got the truth out of her. There was no boy, she invented him to make me jealous. When I didn't respond to how she thought I would, she tricked me into see her with that rape story. So there I was, I had learned the truth but I didn't leave. I didn't run back and help you with Kato-san, no, I just stayed with Sora-chan because I felt sorry for her. And then she kissed me. I pushed her away initially, but when she kissed me again, I didn't stop her. All the time you were worried about me, I was kissing someone else. After my mistake I told Sora-chan I couldn't see her again, that I had you… but I was so filled with shame that even when I left her I could answer my phone when you called. And because of that, you got taken advantage of by Fukui-san and got yourself sick. I'm such an awful person, Mako-chan. In one day I ruined everything. You deserve to be with someone who's better than me. My actions were deplorable, and it's a disgrace for you to further associate with me."

That was the most Kaede had ever spoken at once. Indeed, she looked somewhat worn out from having talking so much. Makoto thought about that as she let her story register in her brain. Kaede was upset that she wasn't there for her, and that she kissed her ex-girlfriend. But it wasn't Kaede's fault, it was all the ex-girlfriends doing.

"Kaede-chan, I don't care about what your ex-girlfriend did to you. I don't know what I would have done different in your situation. I can't blame you for anything you did. I just want to be with you."

Kaede finally turned and looked into her eyes. "I was weak, Mako-chan. Sora-chan knows how to push my buttons. I kissed her, Mako-chan…"

"I know." Makoto flinched slightly at the thought of Kaede kissing another girl. "But you dumped her for me… didn't you?"

"Yes, but that still doesn't excuse my behavior."

"You can't be perfect all the time." Makoto looked at Kaede weakly. "Last night, even I-"

"That's different. Fukui-san saw you were weak and took advantage-"

"Which was what Sora did to you." Makoto interrupted. "It's the same thing."

Kaede stopped and sighed. It seemed like she accepted Makoto's argument. "But what about today… you're sick and I completely ignored you…"

"You can make up for it by showering me with attention right now." Makoto gave her a weak smile. "Please Kaede-chan… you're the best person in my life. I don't want to lose you."

"Mako-chan." Kaede leaned in for a kiss then stopped herself. "I forgot, you're still sick." Then she looked at the state of Makoto and her face returned to being white. "I've been blathering on for so long and you're not well … you don't even have shoes on. Mako-chan!"

"You're more important."

Kaede stood up, walked over to her rosary and picked it back up. Wiping it off she stuck it back into her pocket, but not fully as some of the beads dangled out. Then she returned to Makoto and turned her back on her as she bent over. "Get on. I'll carry you home right now!"

"I live too far away for that." Makoto laughed slightly.

"Then I'll take you to my house, and we can call your parents and tell them where you are."

With that suggestion, Makoto was immediately clinging to Kaede's back as if she was a living backpack. Kaede held Makoto's legs, but in one hand also carried her book bag and the other her shinai. She walked the path back to the school, but went beyond it. It wasn't long until Makoto realized that Kaede lived in the tourist section of Yumoto.

"My family owns a traditional inn." Kaede explained as she walked, her breath heavy. "We have a small outdoor onsen, so we make most of our money when it's tourist season."

"You mean you get to bathe in a hotspring whenever you want?"

"Not really. Mom is strict about the customers having priority. We get to bathe in the springs when it's the off season usually." Kaede went on. "Though that's rare as well."

"Why?"

"On the offseason our little inn doubles as a love-hotel of sorts." Kaede sounded embarrassed at the fact. "Because it's so cozy, it sort of became like that."

"So you live at the inn?"

"Not in it. Our house is connected to it. I don't see the customers unless I go into the inn proper." Kaede went on. "I also don't see much of my parents either, so you don't have to worry about being a polite guest."

When they arrived at her house, Makoto understood what Kaede met when she said the house was attached to the inn. In reality it looked like the inn was bigger and that one half was made into a house while the other half stayed as an inn. As a result when they entered the house, the living room looked very much like a lobby and Kaede's room looked like something for guests. All the furniture in the house was hand-me-downs from the inn proper so that the house itself could have very much of been an inn.

Kaede's bedroom would have looked like a guest room itself if it didn't have a tv, a playstaion, a computer, a nice heated table, and personal items spread throughout the space. It had sliding doors, tatami mats on the floor, and she even slept in a hotel quality futon. The room was actually more messy than Makoto would have expected from Kaede, at it seemed like when every she changed her clothes she just dropped them from where she was standing and walked off.

She placed Makoto on her futon then went to her dresser and produced some pajamas. On returning she handed the clothes to Makoto. "Please lend me your phone. I'll call your parents for you while you change."

Doing as she was told, Makoto handed the phone to Kaede, who walked out of her room to make the call. Makoto sat on the futon, looked at Kaede's pajamas, then around the room. She wanted to make a memory of being in there for the first time. If her nose wasn't clogged she could smell the room better. But that didn't stop her from placing the pajamas to her face and attempting to smell them.

"I talked to your sister." Kaede spoke as soon as she came in. "She told me your parents were doing something and that they couldn't come and pick you up until late. So she asked if you could spend the night… and if I could take care of you."

Makoto gave a weak smiled again. "I hope you said yes."

"Of course I did." Kaede looked indignant. "Why haven't you changed?"

"I was looking at your room." Makoto unabashedly admitted.

Kaede gave a slight embarrassed look. "It's messy."

"I like it. It lets me get to know you better." Makoto said, then sniffed. Her nose was tickling from trying to sniff the pajama before.

"Let's get you into a bath first." Kaede decided. "I should have thought of that to begin with."

"I get to take a bath in Kaede-chan's house?" Makoto gave a cute face.

"Stop it." Kaede gave a her smile Kaede-smile. "You're supposed to be sick, remember."

During the bath, Kaede was in her room calling Maria to make sure she had picked up Makoto's things that she left at school. Then she cleaned up. Makoto of course discovered all this when she returned to the room and found it spotless. Also Kaede's mood had changed. She seemed more nervous now than she was before, and not because of Makoto being in her room. She seemed to pace around a lot and constantly asked Makoto if she wanted anything. Makoto thought she looked cute, and even admired her out-of-school clothes she had changed into as their uniforms were in the wash. While Kaede seemed less than in her usual control, Makoto was enjoying herself. She felt at home laying in Kaede's bed with the girl puttering about trying to pamper her.

When night came, Kaede had no choice but to calm down and go to bed. Makoto's heart raced as the kendo-girl snuggled in the futon next to her. It was a big enough futon for two, but they still touched each other. She could tell Kaede was a being stiff, possibly she was feeling sheepish because of Makoto being in her futon next to her.

"I hope you feel better tomorrow." Kaede spoke after awhile in the darkness.

"I feel better now." Makoto ventured.

"I've thought about sleeping with you in my bed before." Kaede spoke softly. "But you weren't sick and I could hold you."

"I wish you could hold me too." Makoto rolled on her side and looked at Kaede's silhouette. "It's been a rough day."

"Yeah." Kaede agreed.

"Kaede-chan?" Makoto mulled softly. She wanted to tell her what she discovered in the Nurses Office.

"Yes?"

Makoto paused. _Is it too soon to admit something like that? I may love her but maybe saying that right now is a bit too much. I mean we just had a fight, she might think I'm just saying things off the top of my head again. We have only known each for a short time, after all. What should I do? Should I say it or not?_

"Mako-chan, you're spacing out again."

"Sorry. I just… I just want to say something, bur I don't know if I should."

Makoto could feel Kaede's body stiffen. "Oh."

"Why are you so nervous?" Makoto finally asked, decided to hold off on the love statement.

"You noticed?" Kaede asked but plainly didn't answer the question.

"Am I making you feel weird?" Makoto wondered.

"No, it's not that." Kaede spoke in a flustered voice. "It's just… Fukui-san accidentally told me something that … that you haven't said yet."

Her face burning Makoto held her cheeks. "I didn't contribute to her phone-sex conversation, don't believe her."

"What? No! Not about that." Kaede sounded shock. "She said that… that you…"

Makoto felt another wave of embarrassment, but this time she didn't want to admit to something that Kaede didn't need to know yet. "What did she say?"

"She said that you love me." Kaede stammered out then quickly added. "But I told her you say things off the top of your head all the time so not to make a big deal out of it…"

"She's not lying." Makoto gave a sigh. This wasn't how she wanted to admit her feelings at all, but she didn't want to lie to Kaede. "D-Do you think I could have ran all the way to the park in the condition I was in if I didn't l-love you?"

"Mako-chan…"

"I know… it's too soon to say things like that. So I don't expect you to say it in return. I can wait."

Makoto scrunched her lips it the side of her face in the darkness. But all at once Kaede was on top of her, and her lips was pressed against hers. Even though her body was feeling light before hand, the kiss was almost like she was floating on clouds. She wrapped her arms around Kaede and returned the kiss. But once Kaede's tongue started to dance around the entrance of her mouth, Makoto's eye's widened as she remembered something crucial. She lightly pushed Kaede off of her, breathing in heavily.

"What?"

"I'm sick!" Makoto moaned. "I forgot. You can't kiss me like that yet."

"Screw it." Kaede said. "I don't care."

"Kaede-chan…"

"After everything that happened today… I don't care much for acting responsible. I want to hold you." Kaede shook her head in the dark. "The truth is… I love you too."

"I told you that you don't have to say that." Makoto prompted her. "Just because I-"

"It's not just you. I've been holding back too." Kaede quickly said. "Why do you think I felt so bad when Sora-chan kissed me?"

"You love me?" Makoto asked. "For real? You actually love me?"

"I do." Kaede nodded. "But may I ask you something? Would it be asking too much if I wanted you tell me you love me yourself. I hate that Fukui-san had to tell me, I want to hear you say it. Can you do that for me?"

"Kaede, I love you." Makoto breathed out softly. Her stomach felt like butterflies were fluttering around inside of it. Somehow actually saying it, even though Kaede already knew, felt like a big deal.

"I love you too, Makoto." Kaede whispered then followed her declaration with a kiss. Makoto didn't fight it this time. She wanted to be loved.


	11. Chapter 11

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

Part Two

11.

Shiho Inoue stared at the two empty seats in near the front window in Class 1-3, resting her chin on her raised palm with a bored expression. Makoto and Kaede were both absent. The day before had been rough on Shiho. The girl she liked, Makoto, was in such a terrible state. Not only was she sick, but she was going through personal problems with her underserving girlfriend Kaede. When Shiho learned that the kendo-girl wanted to break up with her beloved Makoto, her heart dared to hope that maybe she had a chance with the girl. But it was not to be. On learning of Kaede's decision, Makoto took off and ran out of the Nurses Office despite being sick. Shiho had tried running after her, but was physically stopped by Maria.

Now she sat pathetically staring at the empty desks. The last information she learned on the situation was that Kaede called Maria using Makoto's mobile asking her to look after the belongings Makoto left at school. If Kaede was calling on Makoto's phone the night before, and if they weren't at school now, then that could only mean one thing: they were back together and Shiho's small sliver of hope was gone.

Maria sat in front of her, and Shiho could tell that while she put up a brave front, she herself was feeling just as miserable. Along with Yui, the three were plainly rejected by Makoto. It was just stupid for her to hope for an opening with Makoto. It was plain to see she was stuck on that contemptible kendo-girl.

"This sucks." Shiho groaned in the middle of a lecture. Luckily her voice was low enough that only Maria could hear her.

At lunch the three remaining Love Letter Lovelies sat together. It was a collection of losers, Shiho had thought. The one who seemed least affected was Yui. Shiho wondered how she got over Makoto so easily. She seemed more concerned with allowing Maria to lean her head on her tall shoulder. Shiho stared a hole in her lunch, realizing that even among the losers, she was the odd man out. Yui and Maria were best friends and they had each other. Shiho had nothing.

"At least I got to have phone-sex with her." Maria sighed after along period of silence. There was no lead into what she said, but they all knew what she meant.

"What was it like?" Yui asked shyly.

"It was…" Maria started, then gave a shrug with her mouth. "…one sided."

"The story's not as glamorous as before." Shiho pointed out.

"I was being delusional." Maria gave a false smile.

Shiho poked her bento box, her food untouched. "I don't get it. What's so great about Ozawa-san that we don't have? Yui, you're way more caring and sweeter… and you got this shy thing going for you. And Maria… you probably the prettiest girl in the class. And me…" But Shiho couldn't think about what she had special. Once again, the third wheel.

"She's just got it for Ozawa-san is all." Yui shrugged, and in the process Maria's head moved up and down with the movement. "I think it's nice that she's found love. It might not be me, but I'm just glad she's happy."

"Yeah, me too." Maria agreed in an unconvincing voice.

"Well I think it sucks." Shiho pushed her glasses up her nose and resumed her brooding.

"It does, but there's nothing we can do about it." Maria cut in. "So we might as well just be happy for her and try to move on."

Maria might have said that, but Shiho couldn't accept it. She wanted Makoto to be happy, but she didn't have to be happy with Kaede. Shiho didn't want to support them. It would just be easier on her if she just cut them from her life. She made a pact with the girls to be in Makoto's lesbian club, but Shiho didn't know if she could stick around and watch everyone have someone but her.

After leaving her shoe locker when classes ended, Shiho went to Makoto's locker. She looked at it for a moment, remembering how nervous she was when she placed her love letter into it the first day school. She wondered if Makoto even looked at her love letter seriously. She felt her heart ache, and turned her nose up at it and started for the exit.

When she was about to leave school grounds, she noticed a hold up. People were being stopped by someone at the gate and where being asked something, then after a small conversation most of them walked off. Shiho wasn't in the mood to deal with that. She just wanted to go home and sulk. As she skirted past a tall 3rd year boy, Shiho was about to head home until she heard the person ask her question to some guy she didn't know.

"Do you know Kaede Ozawa?"

Shiho stopped on hearing the name. So this stranger knew Kaede?

"No I don't." The 3rd year answered her then pushed his way pass so he could continue his own journey home.

"You." The stranger's voice came at a yell, addressing Shiho. Inwardly swearing at herself for stopping, Shiho groaned. "Sorry, but do you know Kaede Ozawa?"

Turning around, Shiho faced the girl. Even in her foul mood, her breath was taken away on looking at her. She was wearing another High School's uniform, and had an amazing body. She had shoulder length hair and beautiful soul-searching dark eyes. She could be a model. For a second she was stunned at her beauty. Then a bitter taste came into her mouth. Once again, another pretty girl was after that detestable kendo-girl. What was it with that girl?

"Umm… Do you know Kaede Ozawa?" The pretty girl asked again when Shiho said nothing.

Feeling slightly shaken, Shiho nodded her head. "Yeah. She's in my class."

"Oh good." The girl moved past a 2nd year boy who was sticking around to check her out. "I was hoping you could tell me if she's still here?"

Shiho snorted. "No, she didn't show up today."

The girl looked disappointed. "Really? She's not answering her phone either. I really messed things up."

"I know where she is." Shiho volunteered. "She's at home taking care of her…. a friend."

The pretty girl suddenly gave a very ugly face. "You know about that then?" She looked around, then mouthed the word "girlfriend". Shiho nodded again. "So that's why she won't answer her phone."

"Yeah. I expect she and Mako-chan are…. making up." Shiho grumbled, trying to stay subtle since they were still outside of the school.

The girl was quick to notice Shiho's bitterness. "Let's go somewhere. Do you like hamburgers? I'll treat you."

Shiho gave a shrug. "Alright."

She followed the pretty girl away from the school, both not talking until they were away from prying ears. Shiho felt slightly hot behind the ears walking beside such a girl. Just what did she have to do with Kaede anyway? As soon as they were away from students from her school, the girl continued the conversation they couldn't have openly.

"You called that girl Mako-chan and you know about Kae dating her. Are you their friend or something?"

"Not really." Shiho couldn't look the pretty girl in the eye. It struck her odd that she was referring to Kaede as 'Kae'. "We're in a sort of club, I guess. Truth is I only hang around because I'm interested in Mako-chan."

"Mako-chan." The pretty girl's voice went ugly. "What's so great about her?"

Shiho glowered at the girl. "What's so great about Ozawa-san?"

They stopped walking, looking at each other with both equal contempt. Then all at once a smile went on both of their faces. They were the same in this sense. The girl was jealous of Makoto and Shiho of Kaede. Without having to say a word they understood the motives of the other.

"My name is Sora Ito." The pretty girl introduced herself. "I'm Kae's ex-girlfriend."

"I'm Shiho Inoue."

Sora looked her over. "So you like that Makoto girl too, then?"

"Yes." Shiho admitted. "She doesn't even know I exist though. She's too into Ozawa-san."

Ticking through her teeth Sora nodded her head. "Yeah. Kae flat out pushed me away when I told her I wanted to get back together. Would you believe she asked me out before? And now she's dumping me."

"Sucks to be us." Shiho groaned. "You can join our loser club. Mako-chan likes to keep us around so she can parade her happiness in front of everyone."

"Even with all that, you still like her, don't you?"

Shiho gave a thumbs up. "Yep."

Sora give a sideway smirk. "Let's get that hamburger."

It was an odd lunch, if that's what you could call a full meal after school. Shiho didn't feel the least bit strange talking to this complete stranger about her feelings. Through out the lunch Shiho told Sora about how she and four other girls wrote a love letters to Makoto on the first day of school, only to be rejected in favor of Kaede. She told her about the formation of Love Letter Lovelies and how everyone in their school loved Makoto. She even told her about Izumi's expulsion due to her obsession with Makoto. Sora listened with interest, she was hungry about information on her rival. Shiho spilled the beans, hoping Sora would be kind and share her secrets on Kaede.

"…so Ozawa-san used Mako-chan's phone to call Maria after that to tell us everything was fine. And that's everything."

Sora sat back, throwing a stale french fry back on to her plate. "All this happened the first week of school?"

Shiho laughed a bit. "Yeah, sounds crazy. I thought High School was supposed to be fun, not one big drama."

"It's no picnic at my school either." Sora assured her. "All those dramas and animes on TV look at High School with rose tinted glasses. It's really one big hormonal mess, isn't it?"

Taking on last sip of her drink Shiho agreed. Placing down her glass she leaned forward looking directly into Sora's face. "Your turn."

"Heh, you want the dirt on Kae, huh?" Sora laughed slightly. "What are you gonna do? Break them up?"

"I don't know." Shiho leaned back in her seat again. "I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

Rubbing the back of her neck, Sora looked uncomfortable. "I guess it's only fair I talk about Kae, since you told me about that Makoto girl. But since we actually went out, it's a bit more personal. I don't really want to talk about it here."

Lowering her eyebrows Shiho scrunched her nose. Her glasses moved down her face slightly. "You got me to say all that and you're just going to leave me high and dry, huh?"

"I didn't say that." Sora raised her hands. "Let's go to my place. You can, right? I know it's getting late, but I'll feel better talking there."

Shiho looked at her watch, not realizing how late it was. But she really wanted to know Sora's side of things. "I'll call my Mom and say I'm going to a friends house."

Sora raised her eyebrows. "But it'll be late by the time we're done talking."

"Oh." Shiho felt frustrated, pushing back up her glasses. "I guess you get out of it afterall."

Sora looked slightly ruffled. "If you really want to know that bad… you can come over and spend the night…"

Surprised Shiho nearly dropped her phone. "Spend the night?"

"You want to know so bad." Sora looked pink in the face. "So spend the night."

"Fine." Shiho felt hot under the collar. Before she felt comfortable with the pretty girl, now she felt nervous. "I'll call Mom now…"

"Alright, I'll pay for the food." Sora stood up, looked for her wallet in her backpack, then left the table. Heart pounding, Shiho dialed her home number.

As the two walked to Sora's house, Shiho noticed she lived in the rich part of town. This really made Shiho feel out of place as her family lived in an old apartment in the tourist section. They ran a poor restaurant below her house, which barely made enough money to get by. When they arrived at Sora's house, it was bigger than the restaurant and the apartment put together. Her house looked like a mansion with a western design. On entering, the wooden floor before the polished grand staircase was gleaming. Even the floor at which Shiho took off her shoes at was polished.

"Come upstairs." Sora told her as she kicked off her own shoes. "My family is never around so it's probably just us. Even if it isn't, you'll never see my folks."

She followed Sora to the second floor, surprised at the size of the hallways at the top. But once she entered Sora's room, it took everything Shiho had not to drop her jaw. Her room was bigger than the whole floor space of her families restaurant. If she didn't feel intimidated before, she did now.

"It's a bit much, huh?" Sora smiled kindly at her. "I don't like bring people to my house because of it."

"It's-" But Shiho had no words. She felt stupidly out of her element now.

"Do you want to talk now or take a bath first?" Sora asked.

"Uh." Shiho wasn't sure she could do either at the moment. "If you're bath is as big as this room, I don't know if I could take it."

"We can take one together if you're not uncomfortable with that sort of thing."

Shiho wasn't ashamed of her body, she even took pride in it. But at the moment, Shiho felt that Sora was in a different league. Still Shiho didn't like losing either. "Sure, let's go together."

"If you wait here, I'll find something you can borrow and we'll go in together." Sora dropped her backpack near a desk and walked over to her walk-in closet.

Shiho deposited her bag next to Sora's and looked at some of the pictures on her desk. A number of them featured Kaede in her Middle School uniform. Shiho didn't know it, but she went to the same school as them. In all of the pictures Kaede had that calm face she always wore, but there were a few where she had that small Kaede-smile that rarely appeared when she was with Makoto. Shiho scrunched her nose at the pictures.


	12. Chapter 12

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

12.

Sora's wet feet echoed off the titled walls as she finished rinsing off her body and joined Shiho into the small pool sized tub. Shiho had admired the girl while they bathed, but was happy that once they were naked her own body wasn't too out of Sora's league. Sora had a bigger chest, but Shiho had better abs, which the pretty girl openly admired. Sitting in the tub with such a beauty was a threatening idea before entering the bathroom, but once they actually stripped naked and got on with it, Shiho's pride for her body took over any embarrassment.

"It's been a while I shared a bath with someone." Sora admitted, sitting close to Shiho. There was enough room that she could sit further away, but she didn't. "The last person to share a tub with me was Kae."

Shiho turned to the pretty girl. "You mean you and her actually went that far?"

Sora raised her hands laughing with an embarrassed laugh. "Not in the tub!"

So they did have sex. Shiho felt like an amateur. She never even kissed anyone. She wondered if Makoto and Kaede were doing it right now. The thought made her stomach turn.

"Have you ever gone out with a girl before?" Sora asked causally.

"No. Mako-chan was the first girl I've ever asked out." Shiho freely admitted, noticing they weren't talking about Kaede again. Sora was fishing for more information on Makoto.

"Was she the first girl you liked then?"

"I thought girls were cute in Middle School. But I didn't have the courage to approach them." Shiho blinked, wishing she had her glasses. "I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't be so timid in High School, so when I saw Mako-chan I decided I'd just jump into the deep end."

"I admire you." Sora smiled her crooked smiled. "When it comes to matters like that, I'm pretty shy. Kae was the one who asked me out in Middle School." She stopped and looked at Shiho who was leaning forward slightly. "Hmm, looks like got your interest there."

"Sorry. I thought you were finally going to start your end of things."

"I guess I can." Sora looked bashful. "Hmm… could you… could we…"

But she didn't finish what she was saying. She moved where she was sitting so that she was sitting behind Shiho, then she pulled the other girl close so that her back was pressed against her chest. Shiho felt embarrassment as Sora's arms wrapped around her to keep her floating body still.

"Wha-"

"I don't think I can talk about it if you're looking at me." Sora's voice came from behind her. "Is this okay?"

With Sora's chest pressing against her back, her body feeling hot. Shiho pretended it was nothing. "It's fine."

"Second year in Middle School," Sora began. Her arms clutched Shiho tighter as she started. "I started noticing Kae. Everyone did, really. She sort of stands out, doesn't she? But I thought she was more than just cool, I thought she was cute. I looked at her so much I could tell what every small gesture on her face meant emotion-wise. Slowly during that year, I realized my heart would beat faster around her… but I didn't know what I was feeling. I just knew I wanted to know her more. Then one day I saw her smile, and that's when I realized that I had fallen for her."

All this was very nice, but Shiho wasn't sure how any of this mattered. "So why'd she ask you out if you were the one with a crush?"

"There's something you should know about Kae. She's quiet and unassuming, but don't let that fool you. She sees and hears everything. People give away themselves so easily if you just sit and watch them. Kae knows everything from people she cares to know. She noticed me looking at her very early on, and knew how I felt about her before I did. Maybe you've noticed something similar?"

Shiho did. It often seemed Kaede had the upper hand in their arguments. She even got jealous over Makoto before anyone made a move. One thing she was dead wrong on though was Izumi. She thought Sora might have Kaede pegged, but too much faith in her observation skills.

"Anyway, mid-way though second year she came up to me after class and just went 'Let's go out.' Just like that. She's so straight forward. After that we spent time in classes together, went on a few dates, spent the night at each other's houses. She's pretty quiet even then, I have to say. But her eyes just make you fall for her. It's like she's reading your mind or else can see through your clothes. It's addicting. I found that after we became a couple, while she asked me out, I took the lead in everything else. She just likes being around you, you see. If you ask her what she wants to do, she doesn't have any input. So I was the one who picked what we did, and I was even the one who kissed her first."

While a lot of that was over glorifying the kendo-girl, Shiho was learning more about her. Makoto herself was a bit indecisive, so she wondered how a unresponsive Kaede would work well with that. There might be hope yet. As she started to think on that, Shiho noticed that Sora's hand was moving up and down her stomach. It had been doing that a while, and she hadn't realized it before. When she was about to say something Sora continued.

"One night I was at her house. She lives in an Onsen Inn, which is really cool. That night her parents allowed us to use it. Have you ever bathed out in the stars with a really cute girl?"

"No." Shiho answered, paying more attention to Sora's groping hands.

"It's so romantic. When we were done, we went into her room and… and that's when we had sex for the first time. I started it, of course. She was too busy watching me. She told me that she liked looking at my body. The only time she breaks her calm face is during moments of passion."

Sora's hand was cupping Shiho's breast now. She seemed unaware of it. Shiho was trying to think of a way to stop her politely, knowing that she wasn't doing it on purpose, but Sora was so into her story that Shiho could have been anything.

"There's nothing better in life than getting Kae to express her emotions openly. It's really hot when she moans too. She kind of has a squeak."

Shiho was closing her eyes. Her body was getting hot from the attention she was getting. She had to stop Sora now, there was no polite way around it. Reaching up, she grabbed Sora's hands. Sora gasped and retracted her hands on Shiho's touch.

"I'm so sorry!" Sora hugged her from behind, the side of her face resting on Shiho's neck. "I didn't realize I was doing that."

"I know… Don't worry about it."

"Talking about Kae makes me lose myself." Sora went on. "I get worked up."

"It wasn't too long so it's okay." Shiho lied.

Sora sighed. "I shouldn't have been using you as a Kae-replacement. I'm pretty horrible."

"I told you it's fine." Shiho lowered her eyebrows. "Just finish your story. If you grope me again I'll tell you."

Laughing Sora squeezed her. "You're kinda cute, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Shiho joked.

"Anyhow… Things went like that until towards the end of our third year in middle school. When we were testing for high schools, it was clear Kae didn't have the grades she needed to go to the school I was going. So she thought practically, as she always does. She said we should consider breaking up. At first I was against it, but I kept thinking how hard it would be on us to be in a relationship where we never saw each other. She kept pointing things about it that in the end she actually sold me that it was the best thing for both of us. So I agreed. We decided to remain friends. But when we officially parted I knew it was a mistake."

Sora was hugging Shiho closer again. She could feel the other's heart beat on her back. Unconsciously she leaned her head against Sora's in a form of support.

"Kae seemed happy to be broken up. So I didn't tell her how I felt. I think towards the end of our relationship she was only going out with me because I wanted to be with her, not the other way around. I could be wrong about that… Anyway, she seemed just as pleased to be friends. I was able to live with it until… until she texted me about that Makoto girl. She really liked her. She was being… being emotional even when she wasn't in the throws of passion. I wanted to make her jealous so I told her I met someone too, a boy. But she didn't care. She didn't even care."

Sora started sniffing. Shiho could tell she was trying not to cry. Trying to be supportive, she wrapped her arms around the hands hugging her. Sora clutched Shiho's hands, and leaned her head even further on Shiho's neck.

"You might know the rest. I tried to fool Kae into going back out with me. But she saw through that. I thought maybe if I kissed her she'd remember what we had. She pushed me away. I kissed her again. She let me. I was so happy. Then I opened my eyes and saw that same cold face she has for everything else. She felt nothing. I keep kissing her, I poured everything I had into those kisses. But she felt nothing at all."

"Hmm… sounds like her." Shiho murmured bitterly.

"How could a kiss like this mean nothing?" Sora said, then pulled Shiho's face to her own and pressed her lips into her.

The shock of actually being kissed stopped Shiho initially from stopping Sora's kiss. But once she became aware of it, the kiss felt so good that Shiho couldn't stop it. Sora's eyes were clothed. She was pouring her heart and soul into that kiss and those waves of emotions flowed into Shiho. She clutched Sora's hands and melted into it. Her mouth opened and readily accepted Sora's tongue. She felt like she was tingling and floating at the same time. Her body was shivering yet hot. Her mind went numb. When Sora pulled away Shiho didn't want it to end.

"I know you felt that." Sora breathed in. "I can feel your heart from here." But even as she said that her hand was pressed against Shiho's chest.

"S-She must be … must be a cyborg." Shiho tried to act cool. Her legs were shaking.

"She used to respond like you just did… she's so into Mako-chan she felt nothing."

On hearing Makoto's name Shiho regain part of her mind. She felt like she betrayed Makoto somehow. How dare she enjoy a kiss from someone else? They both were wrapped in their own thoughts for a while when Sora seemed to realized what they had been doing.

"Oh no, I did it again."

"Hmm?"

"I just went and kissed you without asking." Sora looked embarrassed.

"I could have stopped you if I wanted." Shiho lied again. It was all to obvious that Sora didn't believe her.

"That was your first kiss wasn't it?" Sora turned Shiho around in the tub so they faced each other. "You told me you never asked a girl out before. So you haven't kissed, right?"

"I've been out with boys before." Shiho quickly said. She left out the part where as far they got was holding hands.

"I'm sorry for stealing your first kiss." Sora told her sincerely. "I just get lost in the moment and don't think."

Shiho gave up trying to act cool. "Well it was a nice kiss so I'll let you off the hook."

"It was nice, huh?"

"Ozawa-san is missing out." Shiho scrunched her nose slightly.

Sora looked away for a moment then ventured. "So is that Makoto girl. You kiss pretty well yourself."

"No I don't." Shiho blushed.

"Wanna do it again?" Sora asked.

"I thought you were supposed to be shy." Shiho point out, trying to dodge the question.

"We already kissed so I'm feeling bold. Besides, some kissing will help us forget about those girls." Sora gave a smirk. "You said you were in some sort of lesbian club, right? You're there for other lesbians when they need help? Well maybe we can help each other out."

"You wanna just make out?" Shiho was all to aware of the hunger in Sora's eyes now.

"I know you still like that Makoto girl, and I still love Kae… but we can still help each other. Just pretend I'm her."

Shiho stood up. She wasn't liking that idea at all. It made her feel dirty. The thought of Sora kissing her, touching her, pretending she was Kaede. It made her feel sick. Sora stood up herself. She was about the same height so their eyes reached each others. Those soul searching eyes. She grabbed Shiho's hand, pressed it against her own body and slid it up until it cupped her breast. Her hand tingled from anticipation

"You can do whatever you want to this body." Sora eye contact never broke. "Kiss me."

Dropping her hand, Shiho turned around fighting the fire burning in her body. Sora once again was pressing her body to Shiho's back, wrapping her arms around her.

"Am I not good enough?"

"It's not that… I don't want you to touch me and pretend I'm someone else." Shiho gritted her teeth. "It makes me feel like garbage."

"You say that, but your body wants me to touch you." Sora whispered in her ear, then gave a tentative lick.

Shiho's toes curled under the water from this, but she pushed herself away and climbed out of the tub. "I'm not Ozawa… you're not Mako-chan… this is wrong."

Sora followed her out. "You're right. They're with each other, leaving us alone. Why can't we comfort each other?"

"We can, but not like this."

"Then kiss me as Sora… not as that Makoto girl." Sora looked at her with a pleading look.

"No way. You'll just be thinking of Ozawa while you touch me. I can't take that." Shiho crossed her arms around her midsection. "I think I should go home now…"


	13. Chapter 13

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

13.

Saturday afternoon Shiho woke up almost at noon. The night before she left Sora's house in the dead of night. The pretty girl lived so far away it took her over an hour to get home on foot. She was so sweaty she had to take a second shower, which was fine with her. She felt like a whore. By the time she went to bed it was way late, and even then it took her forever to get to sleep.

The thing that bothered her the most was how her body reacted to Sora's touch. She wanted it. For a brief moment she had forgot about liking Makoto and wanted Sora to be hers. But Sora couldn't see her. All she thought of was Kaede. That loathsome Kaede. And with that in the equation Shiho didn't want to be touched like that. Even if part of her wanted to just let Sora touch her again, while the other part wanted to punch her.

While she was leaving Sora's the night before, the pretty girl had sobered up and apologized repeatedly. But Shiho couldn't trust herself to be alone with her anymore. Whether it was Sora who broke or herself, she didn't want to end up doing something she regret. As she slept she could still feel Sora's touch on her breast, her tongue in her mouth. She wanted more… but not so much that she'd be willing to be a sex toy to Sora.

Groaning she sat up and reached the night stand for her glasses. She couldn't find them. Throwing the covers off herself she searched her tiny room and still couldn't find them. Getting dressed she returned to the bathroom to see if she left them there, but they still missing. Dread filled Shiho mind. She must of left them at Sora's house. Now that she realized it, she could picture them perfect sitting on Sora's desk next to a picture of Kaede wearing cat-ears.

"Damn it."

Finding her old pair, Shiho put on her glasses and decided to return to Sora's house. Maybe the night had cooled the other girl down. She borrowed her brother's bicycle and left. Her heart beat faster. The thought of seeing Sora again filled her heart with both dread and excitement. She hated herself for the last part.

As she rounded the corner, she saw an Onsen Inn. She passed it many times before, but on learning that Kaede lived in one of those she wondered. She didn't have to wonder much longer as just as she passed the entrance she saw the girl in question walk out the Inn's exit holding a bag of trash. She stopped her bike and the two looked at each other for a moment.

"Inoue-san. I didn't recognize you with those glasses." Kaede said after she dumped the trash into the bin.

"Hey." Shiho looked at her. There were noticeable red marks on her neck. "I live down the street… Dragon's Diner."

"Oh." Kaede looked vaguely interested.

"So…" Shiho felt awkward. "…did things work out between you and Mako-chan?"

"Yes." Kaede nodded her head. Her ponytail bobbed with the head movement.

"D-Did you… um… you know…"

"Hmm?"

"She spent the night… and both of you didn't come to school the next day…" Shiho stammered.

"She got me sick. So we stayed in." Kaede confessed.

"Oh… So, I guess you're feeling better." Shiho pushed her glasses closer to her nose.

"I'm a bit tired. Mako-chan is fine though. She went home this morning."

"She spent the night again…" Shiho felt a javelin go through her chest.

Kaede paused, staring at her. Sora was right, she seemed to be reading her thoughts. "Not that it's any of your business, but we haven't done _that_ yet."

Relief flood her. Shiho tried to act like she didn't care though. "Oh."

"I don't think she's ready and I don't want to rush things." Kaede told her. "Don't worry about Mako-chan. I won't hurt her ever again."

Shiho felt fire in her belly again. "You better not. If I see her cry because of you I'll-"

"I'll let you." Kaede finished. "I love her."

Another spear through the chest. "Great. She loves you, you love her, it's so fucking fantastic isn't it?"

There was an awkward quiet between them then Kaede said. "I know you care for her. I won't let you down."

Shiho nodded her eyes starting to water. "Better not."

Kaede bowed her head, then returned back into the Inn. Shiho sniffed her nose and resumed her bicycle trip. That stupid kendo-girl. Deep down Shiho knew that everything Kaede had said was true. Makoto was in good hands and it burned her up inside to realize that. After her experience with Sora, she knew the girl better now and understood her a bit more. Kaede really did care for her. What hurt her the most was not being rejected by Makoto, it was accepting it. That hurt the worst.

Her mind was on that as she rolled up to Sora's house, so she had no nerves when she rang the door bell. But her mind was snapped back into reality when she realized that what she buzzed wasn't a door bell it was an intercom. Some man's voice came through a speaker causing her to jump out of her skin.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"Uh, I'm a friend of Sora-sans…" Shiho felt flustered talking to the intercom.

"Please wait a few moments."

Shiho stood there, feeling like a peon. She forgot that Sora's family was rich. Shiho's bedroom was in the basement of her families restaurant… which was the size of Sora's closet. After a few minutes the door opened and Sora's image emerged. She looked beautiful, even on a Saturday when she was obviously hanging around the home, she still was dressed in such fashionable clothes. Shiho felt inadequate again as she just dressed in whatever was comfortable. On seeing Shiho, Sora had a genuine surprised look on her face.

"Inoue-san? I thought… the way you left….I thought you hated my guts."

"I don't." Shiho looked away remembering the night before. "But I didn't come to talk about that. I left my glasses here."

"Oh." Sora hopped a bit in place. "Please come in."

Entering, Shiho looked around, wondering if the man's voice from the intercom was lingering around. But it was just them. She kicked off her shoes and followed Sora up the grand staircase up to Sora's room. Before they entered, Sora stopped at the door.

"Uh…" Sora looked uneasy. "It's sort of a mess."

"Why? It was spotless last night."

"I sort of… Well I threw a fit." Sora raised her eyebrows and gave a strained smile. "I hated myself for what I did and… well I took it out on the room."

"Oh." Shiho suddenly felt bad. Maybe she had been too hard on Sora. But then she remembered how the night before she felt like trash, and decided she wasn't. Sora needed to feel that bad.

Opening the door, Sora allowed Shiho to enter. The pretty girl hadn't exaggerated. The room was a complete mess. Her closet was empty and the clothes were thrown all over the place. Her bed was flipped over and from the looks of it, Sora must of slept on the ground in a pile of her blankets. The books on her bookshelf were all knocked off and laid sprawled like roadkill flattened in traffic. Even the posters on the wall were thrown off The only place that wasn't touched was thankfully the desk were Shiho's glasses still stood.

Finding a path she walked over to them and reclaimed them. She replaced her old glasses with her stylish frames. Her eye sight improved just slightly. Pocketing her old glasses, Shiho turned to leave, but Sora looked completely miserable. She could have easily left without another word but something made her stay.

"I like those better." Sora ventured.

"Thanks." Shiho felt tense.

"Inoue-san… I know I said this a million times, but I really am sorry." Sora just came out and said it. "I was out of line."

Looking around the destroyed room, Shiho gave a small smile. "I can tell you're sorry. Let's just forget about it, okay?"

"Thanks." Sora looked relieved. "I just can't believe I- Anyway… I'm glad you don't hate me."

"Why? I mean I'm glad you care, but why? Why do you care if some girl don't know hates you or not?"

"We have a connection." Sora ventured a smile. "I realized it last night after I calmed down. We were able to talk like we've known each other for years. Despite the Kae/Makoto thing, I'd like us to still be friends."

Breaking a little, Shiho thought she could let Sora off the hook a bit. "You can be really sweet. You're the kind of person who wears their hearts on their sleeve, huh?"

Sora laughed a bit, her crooked smile lighting her face. "When I'm happy, I'm really happy. When I'm mad…" she gestured at the room. "… and when I'm horny….well. I guess I should come with a warning label."

"It's amazing you and Ozawa-san worked so well." Shiho joked a little.

"I'm starting to think we didn't." Sora frowned. "I was so in love I saw what I wanted."

"I'm sure she cared about you in her own way." Shiho attempted be nice.

"Not in the way she cares for that Makoto girl."

Shiho really didn't know what to say to that. She didn't want to tell her about what she learned from Kaede on the way over, that was for sure. Sora was bound to freak out again. If there was anyone in the room who had to get over the ex-love it was Sora. What if she did something crazy again? Feeling a bit troubled at the idea forming in her head, Shiho thought maybe it was best for Makoto if she took Sora out of the picture. She couldn't believe she was considering it after the night before.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" Shiho swallowed, feeling she needed to go all in.

"Sure."

"It's about Mako-chan. I still like her, but I know that ship has sailed. So I was thinking… maybe you could help me get over her."

"You were against the idea last night." Sora spoke bitterly.

"I'm not talking about being sex buddies." Shiho rubbed her left arm with her right hand. "I mean going out on dates… talking to each other… you know…normal stuff."

"You're asking me out?"

"We don't have to a couple… but we could go out. It'll help me get over Mako-chan, I'm sure of it." Shiho looked at her socks. "I get it if you don't want too. I'm not asking you to fall for me or to betray Ozawa-san. I… I just don't want to be alone anymore."

Sora looked thoughtful. "You mean you're not going to pretend I'm that Makoto girl?"

"No. I want to go out with Sora-san not Mako-chan." Shiho said clearly. "I want to get to know you, not live in Mako-chan's shadow."

"I don't know." Sora gave a painful expression. "What if.. what if I become like I did last night?"

"I won't go out with you if you're going to pretend I'm Ozawa-san. Plus I thought after freaking out last night you couldn't do that to me again." Shiho looked back up into Sora's eyes. "I guess it's a dumb idea."

Sora walked over to her mattress and pulled it back over it's box spring, then sat down on it. "You want to go out, huh? Do you even like me, or am I just the only person you think you can ask?"

"I have lesbians friends… but that's what they are; friends. I can't allow myself to think of them that way. Plus you're really hot."

Snorting out of surprise, Sora laughed, then covered her nose from embarrassment. "Did you just call me hot?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No." Sora laughed again. "It's just that you're the first girl to call me hot."

"Well you are." Shiho adjusted her glasses on her nose. "I'm a bit plain… I might not be your type, but going out on a few dates should be alright."

"Don't talk yourself down, you're really cute." Sora quickly said. "Going out with someone like you would be great. But I'm still afraid…"

"I'm not asking you to love me." Shiho repeated.

"But… what if I do fall for you? Could you accept me?" Sora asked. "You know about my past and… how I act in the middle of my passion?"

Looking Sora directly in the eyes Shiho said with pure honesty. "Having a girl like you who cared for me? That would be the best thing ever."

Appearing somewhat in a trance, Sora smiled widely. "If you sweet talk me like that, I might just fall for you."

"Then you'll go out with me?"

"Only on one condition." Sora looked serious. "If we make it to three dates, then we should be an official couple. By then we should know if we're using each other as substitutes. If that's the case, then we should just be friends. I don't want to hurt you like I did before."

"You read my mind." Shiho smiled.

Sora stood up and walked closer to Shiho. "So… is kissing allowed on these dates?"

"I-I don't know." Immediately feeling nervous, Shiho stuttered. "If you think you can control yourself then I'm okay with it."

Walking even closer, Sora stopped directly in front of Shiho and leaned her body forward. Shiho's whole body quivered in anticipation for the kiss. But it didn't come. Sora used her finger and pushed Shiho's glasses up her nose. "We're not on a date yet, Shiho-tan."


	14. Chapter 14

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

14.

That Sunday Sora took Shiho on her first official date with another girl. After her treatment on their first meeting, Sora had decided to take things way slower this time around, so the date was a typical first date. They went to a questionable Kunoichi movie, then had a lunch afterwards. The most action Shiho got was some hand holding, a lot of arm locks, and flirtatious stares. The date overall was genuinely fun and she felt that perhaps her idea wasn't such a bad one.

That Monday morning, she was feeling in a great mood. The only time she thought of Makoto was when she forced herself to now. Since Kaede's declaration of love it seemed that that chapter of her life was over. She'd never be with Makoto. But there was another reasons… her mind was starting to be filled with Sora. She wondered if this was a wise thing. In the back of her mind she remembered being treated like garbage so she wanted to keep her guard up. But at the same time she wanted it to work. She hoped the made it past three dates and that Sora might actually like her for a real girlfriend.

When she arrived in homeroom, a cold dose of reality suddenly splashed her square in the face. Kaede and Makoto were back in school, and it dawned to Shiho for the first time that she had to tell Kaede that she was dating her ex. Dread filled her. Not wanting it to be like how she was in Middle School she thought she'd just get it over with. Walking over to Kaede's desk she placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey, Ozawa-san… I want to tell you something in private."

Kaede pulled her eyes from Makoto, and took the cool smug face she always wore. "Fine."

She led the kendo-girl out of Class 1-3 and took her to the girls toilet. After checking to see if they were alone, Shiho took a deep breath and steadied herself. Even with her stone face, Kaede was starting to look curious.

"I wanted to tell you… that I've been seeing Sora-chan."

Kaede's eyes widen. "Sora Ito?"

"That's her. We gone out, and I've been her her house a few times. If things work out we might become a couple. I just wanted you to know since you used to date her."

There was dead silence for the longest time. Kaede was staring a hole into her. Then after a long while she finally spoke. "Why her? Are you trying to get back at me?"

"It has nothing to do with you Ozawa. We met by chance and we hit it off is all."

The kendo-girl studied her some more. It really did feel like she was probing her mind. "Inoue-san, I believe you. But… you should know something about that girl-"

"I know she's got a dangerous side." Shiho interrupted.

"It's not just that." Kaede kept on it. "She's got a darkside. We might not be friends, but I wouldn't want to see you get hurt by her. I don't want it to appear I'm boosting my own ego, but she may be using you to get to me."

"I know that." Shiho glared at her. "Believe me, I know all about that."

"What did she do to you?" Kaede's eyes flinched.

"I dealt with it." Shiho placed a hand on Kaede's shoulder. "I know what I'm doing."

Kaede shook her head. "Inoue-san… I would like nothing but for you to find happiness… but that girl does things…. I'm concerned."

Feeling moved Shiho gave Kaede a smile. "Thanks. But… I need to do this. I want to get over Mako-chan, and Sora-chan is helping. I really like her. I'm scared, sure, but she's doing her best to be gentle. I want to give her a chance."

"I don't like it, but I'll support you." Kaede looked frustrated. "If she… if she does something to you, you can come to me. Feel no shame in that."

"Okay." Shiho felt weird. The way Kaede was acting scared her even more than Sora did. "Let's get back to homeroom before Mako-chan freaks out."

When they left the toilet and entered the homeroom, they saw Hayashi-sensei scolding Makoto for something. Inwardly Shiho was sad she missed whatever it was she did this time. But on seeing them enter the class late, they both received scoldings of their own. Once Kaede said they had women problems, that shut him up. It took everything for Shiho not to laugh at that.

"Anyway, as of today school clubs are officially opening." Hayashi-sensei announced after roll call. Traditionally the school likes the spend this week for trail runs for new members, allowing students to try different clubs before picking them out. So I'd advise all of you to take your time and look into that."

There was a stir of excitement at that news, though Shiho personally didn't feel it. She didn't have a particular interest that required a club activity. She wasn't good at art or music, although she was decent in sports she didn't find the whole jock mentality appealing, and she wasn't into drama or book reading. So she felt that her club would more than likely be the Go-Home Club.

At lunch, the Love Letter Lovelies all ate together again. It was clear that news of the clubs had sparked everyone's excitement and they were wanting to talk about it. Yui seemed to be interested in a cooking club, while Maria seemed to be spacey, still in her funk. Makoto didn't noticed.

"We should join the Kendo Club." Kaede firmly said after Yui talked about maybe looking into the tea ceremony club.

"No way, that's too much for me." Yui shook her head.

Makoto laughed. "Kaede-chan has been excited about the Kendo Club since school started. Haven't you?"

"Kendo is fun." Kaede said as if saying so meant it was true.

"I don't know about that." Maria shook her head. "I'd rather look into the Drama Club…"

"Kendo." Kaede repeated.

Laughing Makoto waved her hands at them. "Don't let her talk you into something you don't want to do."

"What do you think, Inoue-san?' Maria asked. "Interested in Kendo?"

"Not really."

Standing up Kaede placed her hand on Shiho shoulder. "You're the best person of the Lovelies to join."

"Why me?"

"You're quite spirited." Kaede nodded.

Makoto looked from one girl to the other. "I'm joining just because… well, it's the one thing she's asked me to do. But you don't have to Shiho-chan."

"You should join." Kaede repeated. "Kendo is fun."

Shiho raised her eyebrows and accepted defeat. "Okay, okay. I'll try it out. If I suck, you'll drop it, right?"

Not liking the idea of spending more time with the happy couple, Shiho groaned when classes ended. Kaede all but pushed them out the class and dragged both of them by hand to the Kendo Club room. Even though she disliked Kaede, seeing her excited about something was actually cute. She wondered if this was a side of herself that Makoto got to see.

When they arrived, there were a number of boys interested, and one other girl. The established Kendo Club members were already wearing traditional uniforms. The Kendo Captain was already wearing the protective armor one wears during sparing, and was holding a shinai over his shoulder. He had a cocky intimidating look about him that Shiho didn't like.

"This year we're only accepting experienced members. No newbies." The Captain said. Inwardly Shiho felt relief. "Last year the new students slowed us down and our team was a made a laughing stock in competitions."

"That's not fair!" A boy complained. "There's nothing in the school rules that says you have to be experienced in the club activity before you join it.

"Besides, how can we get experience if we don't join?"

"There are Kendo Clubs in Middle School. There are plenty of Kendo Schools. We're only accepting people from there."

Shiho leaned over to Makoto. "Guess that leaves us out. Let's get out of here."

"You there!" The Captain pointed at Shiho. "No one said you could speak."

"I'm not part of your club so I don't have to listen to your dumb speech." Shiho stuck her nose up at him.

"What did you say?!" The captain shouted. "When you're in my club room, you obey my rules, even if you're in the club or not."

"That's stupid. Go eat a dick, I'm out of here." Shiho started to leave. When she turned around she heard a loud crack sound just above her head. She jumped and turned around to see Kaede's shinai blocking in oncoming strike from the Captain.

"What? Where you try to hit me from behind, you prick?!" Shiho sunk her foot into his groin.

He hopped back bouncing back and forth, swearing. "You're lucky I'm wearing a cup, you bit-"

But he didn't finish what he was saying. Kaede jumped forward and within two moves, the Captain's shinai came sailing out of his hands. In a few more strikes he was on the ground rubbing the various body parts.

"Get up." Kaede spoke in an icy voice.

He didn't need her to tell him twice. He was up on his feet, clutching a new shinai that one of the team members gave him. "Put some pads on, I want to have a serious fight."

"I'll fight like this." Kaede narrowed her eyes.

"Your funeral." The Captain smirked, placing on a helmet. "We go until one of us falls over or submits, got it." Kaede nodded. "Then let's go!"

The fight didn't last long. The captain was on the ground within moments, begging for Kaede to stop swinging at him. Everyone in the room, including Shiho looked at the girl impressed. Kaede maintained that cold look on her face that she had even when performing mundane tasks. As she turned to leave the other club members tried to stop her and wanted her to reconsider joining.

"Kendo isn't about posturing, or winning tournaments. It's about improving one's self, sharpening your ability, cleansing your senses, and living a healthy life. I can not abide how this Club treats new members. Especially the ill treatment the captain showed to my friend. Therefore I will not join." Kaede told them, as she balanced the shinai over her shoulder. "Kendo is supposed to be fun… not like this."

"Get out of here!" The Captain shouted pathetically.

Shiho picked up a book that was by the door and threw it at him. "Shut it, loser. C'mon Ozawa."

As they left the room, a number of interested members left with them. Kaede looked unfazed by their stares as they separated from the group. Once they reached the shoe lockers she turned to Makoto and Shiho.

"I apologize for taking to such a place. Kendo's not supposed to be like that."

"It's okay," Makoto was gazing on Kaede like she was Buddha reborn. "I just wanted to be with you anyway, so…"

"You're not hurt are you Inoue-san?" Kaede asked.

"He didn't hit me." Shiho felt sheepish now.

"I can't believe that jerk tried to hit an unarmed girl… with glasses… while her back was turned." Makoto fumed. "Where does he get off thinking that's okay?"

"I'm really sad now." Kaede sighed. While she said she looked sad, her face was as blank as her other faceless expressions. "I really wanted to join the Kendo Club."

"You always have the Lesbian Club." Shiho shrugged.

"Don't call us that."

When they separated, Shiho watched as Makoto and Kaede walked off together. Makoto looked like she was just waiting for them to be alone so she could admire Kaede privately. Instead of feeling sick to her stomach, she actually felt a smile raise to her lips. Maybe Kaede wasn't that bad.

As she prepared to leave, Shiho checked her phone. There was one message that went to voice mail… it was from Sora. Feeling her heart perk up a bit she listened to the message. Sora's voice came in a sing-songy voice. "Shi-ho-tan… I wish I could see you to-day."

Smiling she raised her phone and took a picture of herself, then sent it to Sora with the message: "Is this good enough for now?"

Returning to her departure, she exited the school building. She got only a few steps from the school when she got another message from Sora, this time it was a text. Looking down on her phone she read. "It'll have to do. Is it alright if we meet up tomorrow?"

"You miss me that much?" Shiho teased.

"Am I being too eager?"

"No, I want to see you too." Shiho admitted. "I'm just trying to play it cool."

"You're so far away from where I'm at. Could we meet somewhere in the middle?"

"Where do you have in mind?"

"I don't know." There was a long time in between that text and Sora's next one. "I saw a public park that was heading in the direction of your school, how's that?"

"I've seen it before… but since it's public, we won't really be alone."

"I don't care. I just want to see you. We'll figure something out later."

"Okay." Shiho smiled as she texted. "Does this count as a date?"

"We'll see." Sora texted a kissing smiling face. "I'll talk to you later."

She was about to place her phone back into her pocket when she received another message. It was another message from Sora, only this time it was an image file. Opening it was a self taken picture of Sora sitting on her bed and smiling. She was holding up a hand written sign that read "I can't wait to see you."

Shiho's felt her body get light. She was starting to fall for that girl. Despite everything: the almost molestation, Kaede's warnings…. Shiho didn't care. She knew in her heart now that she liked her.


	15. Chapter 15

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

15.

The skies were a dark gray since that morning and threatening to rain, so Shiho found herself looking out the window off and on hoping it wouldn't. If things went according to plan, she would see Sora after school, and whether it was raining or not, Shiho hoped that would happen. The night before she had been staring at the picture she send to her phone, memorizing every feature. Now it seemed her hopes were going to be dashed by the weather.

When lunch came about, Shiho stealthy took out her phone and checked it for message from Sora. But the pretty girl hadn't sent anything. Groaning slightly she pocketed her phone, planning to check again before lunch was over. Apparently this little act wasn't lost on the other Love Letter Lovelies.

"You've been looking out that window all day." Maria pointed out what everyone was thinking.

"I'm supposed to meet someone today." Shiho mildly explained, chancing a quick look at Kaede after she said it. The kendo-girl seemed to be reading her mind again.

"Who?" Makoto asked with her cheeks puffed out, barely containing the omelet in her mouth.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full like that Mako-chan." Yui laughed at her.

"I'm hungry though." Makoto fake complained with a muffled voice.

"It might be a secret lover." Maria eyes glinted playfully.

Shiho looked away. "Shut up about that… shouldn't you be talking about how Kaede-chan beat up the Kendo Club captain?"

"Kaede-chan?" Maria's eyebrow raised. "Since when do you call her that?"

Makoto swallowed, inhaled in, then blurted out. "Since she saved her from getting beat up."

"Thanks Mako-chan, you made me sound completely weak just now." Shiho rolled her eyes. "But she's right, I guess. There are other reasons too…" She looked at Kaede, thinking of their shared secret of her dating Sora.

"Forget about that Kendo thing, you're evading the question." Maria couldn't be deterred. Are you meeting a girl?"

"Yeah, so what?" Shiho blushed.

"Is she cute?"

Shiho saw something. It was a brief moment, but she caught it. Yui noticeably gave an annoyed look at the thought of Maria thinking other girls were cute. She caught Shiho's stare within seconds and quickly looked away. Shiho covertly looked among them, but noticed they were all looking at her, not Yui. Was she the only one who noticed Yui's jealousy?

"Well?" Maria pressed on.

"Ermgh. Fine." Shiho groaned loudly, returning to the real conversation. "I guess you're bound to find out eventually. I've have been seeing someone, but we're not a couple yet."

"Oh?" Makoto squeaked. "Do we know them?"

"No." Shiho shot another look at Kaede. "Not all of you anyway."

"So you know her?" Maria asked Kaede.

"Yes." Kaede didn't even look shaken. "It's my ex-girlfriend."

Everyone's mouth dropped. Makoto's cheeks went red. Shiho wanted to run out of the room from embarrassment. Kaede could have been a little less blunt about that. On looking back at Makoto, she had an angry expression. Shiho wondered what all that was about.

"You're dating the ex?" Maria laughed. "How in the world did you even meet her?"

"It was by chance." Shiho told the truth, bothered by Makoto's anger. "I didn't plan it or anything, we just hit it off."

"You knew about this?" Makoto was asking Kaede in her trademark blurting out way. "For how long?"

"She told me yesterday." Kaede still looked calm, but her voice had a sense of caution to it.

"And you're okay with this?"

"I'm not dating her anymore." Kaede tried to toss away the question.

"Didn't you tell me that that girl is wacko obsessed with you?" Makoto went on. "What if she's using Shiho-chan as a way to-"

"Thanks Mako-chan…" This time it was Shiho who felt angry. "I see how highly you think of me."

"I didn't mean it like that." Makoto shot back. "But you should be careful."

"Don't worry, if she attacks me I'm sure Ozawa will protect me." Shiho glowered at her.

"She back to Ozawa again…" Maria spoke in a low voice.

"Whatever." Shiho stood up. "Who I date has nothing to do with you, Mako-chan. If you're so jealous remember you had your chance and turned me down."

"Shiho-chan!" Makoto looked hurt.

"I'm going to the roof to get some air." Shiho softened a bit, but still felt angry. "See ya later."

"H-Hold up, I'll come too." Yui stood up also, towering above them all.

"If you want." Shiho walked out of the room, feeling Makoto's eyes follow her.

As she left she heard a boy near the door murmur. "I told you. We're in a class full of lesbians."

With that comment heaped onto the pile of things frustrating her, Shiho stomped up the stairs that led to the roof, with Yui following after her. When she opened the door, Shiho wasn't surprised that it was vacant, the skies were still gray and every so often there was a sprinkle or two. Depression started to seep in as after all this she might not see Sora afterall. Yui came from behind her, while Shiho re-checked her phone again but still had no message.

"You didn't have to follow me, you know." Shiho put her phone away looking up at Yui.

"Part of a Lovely's job is to be there for another Lovely….right?" Yui gave a shy smile. "I might not be that bright, or as great as Maria to talk to, but I'll do my best."

"There isn't that much to talk about. Mako-chan thinks the whole world revolves her. What else is new?"

"I-I can understand her concern, but I think you're right too. It isn't her business who you date after she dumped you. If Kaede-chan is okay with it, then she should be." Yui said, placing a shaking hand on Shiho's shoulder.

"As tall as you are, you're pretty timid, aren't you." Shiho looked up at her with a smile. "It's cute."

"I hate being tall." Yui's eyebrows lowered a bit. "Everyone expects me to be a stronger person than I am… I'm really pathetic."

"You always talk yourself down, I don't like it." Shiho pointed out.

"Sorry. But if those bad things I say weren't true then people wouldn't keep saying it." Yui gave a shy shrug. "I'm just admitting the truth. Once you learn to accept things about yourself, it doesn't hurt as much. I know I'll always be a giant… and slow."

"Slow? Who calls you that?"

"My family does. I'm not that smart. It always takes me more time to get what people are talking about than it does for everyone else around me. And my grades are bad. So they're right. Everyone at my old school said so too. So I probably am slow, huh?" Yui shook her head. "Anyway, I'm here for you, remember."

Her heart was breaking hearing all this. Shiho thought she had insecurity problems, but Yui took the cake. "You're not slow."

"It's kind of you to say so, but it doesn't bother me anymore."

Shiho sighed, seeing there wasn't anything she could say to fix this particular problem without serious thought. "I think my problems aren't that big anymore… so you sorta cheered me up."

"What did I do?" Yui blinked.

"Uh… you took my mind off things."

"Oh. Good. I wanted to help." Yui smiled, then a shadow went over her face. There was a pause then she ventured. "You saw me earlier, didn't you?"

"Saw you?" Shiho took a moment to remember what she was talking about. Then she remember the jealous look Yui gave when Maria mentioned another girl being cute. "Oh… that."

"You won't tell Maria, will you?" Yui face looked like she was pleading.

So it was true, she was jealous. And with that statement, she flat out just admitted to liking Maria. On thinking about it, Yui often let Maria take the lead for everything, so Shiho didn't really know the tall-girl. Maybe Yui was slow and she just hadn't realized it. The moment she considered it, Shiho felt bad about herself. "How long have you liked her?"

"Forever." Yui looked at her feet.

"But you asked Mako-chan out."

"I thought if I went out with someone similar then I could forget about liking Maria… but Mako-chan doesn't like me either."

Shiho's heart panged again. "Seriously, you're going to make me cry."

"Huh? Why?"

Shaking her head, Shiho gave a brave smile. "Nothing. So Maria doesn't know how you feel then?"

"Oh no. I can never tell her that. We've been best friends for a long time." Yui said quickly. "She likes cute girls anyway. Small girls."

"I don't think you should write her off so easy. You can't until you've at least tried." Shiho tried to encourage her.

Yui thought about it, then gave a small smile. "If I looked like you I might have a chance."

Shiho blushed. "If I had your personality I'd do better on my own too."

"But you are already doing better… don't you have a girlfriend?"

"She's not a girlfriend, not yet anyway."

"It's more than what I got." Yui stated. "Maybe I should try and be more like you?"

Shiho swallowed. This girl. "I'm going to hug you now."

Blinking with a confused face, Yui allowed Shiho to do so. She suddenly felt a huge weight in her life now. As far as she could tell, no one else knew just how messed up Yui was. Maybe Maria had a sense of it, but Yui seemed to hold back with her because she liked her. Now somehow this information came to her, the very worst person among the Lovelies. Shiho dealing with Yui's self-esteem issues? Shiho herself was a big mess.

Pulling away Shiho couldn't look the girl in the eye. "Let's be friends from now on, Yui-chan."

"I thought we were."

"We… we were, but not close." Shiho corrected her. "I think you could use a closer friend."

"Oh. Is this your way of saying you want someone to talk to about your problems?"

"Yeah… you saw right though me." Shiho lied.

Yui had completely missing the point, but as long as she thought she was helping it might work out. Shiho could play the victim all the while trying to help Yui out on her own. Kaede and Sora seemed confident about themselves, maybe she could learn from them and pass it along to Yui.

"You can tell me anything, and I won't betray you." Yui took a serious face.

"Same with me." Shiho told her. "I won't tell Maria that you're in love with her."

"Thank you." Yui looked bashful. "Could you also help me find a girl for her?"

"She's pretty enough, she doesn't need our help." Shiho quickly said.

"You think so?" Yui blinked.

The bell rang. Shiho took out her phone again and checked one last time if Sora messaged her, but once again there wasn't anything. She'd just have to check again after school. Yui watched her quietly.

"Did she message you?"

"No."

"Then I guess she's going to meet you." Yui beamed. "The rain might come. And if it does it won't be so bad. You could get caught in it, then have to hide under something and hold her arm."

"I didn't think of that." Shiho tried to look like this was an appealing idea. Getting caught in the rain? Yui had some strange manga ideas of romance.

The two of them traveled back down the stairs and were back in Class 1-3 before the second bell rang. Makoto was looking at her with a pitiful face, which made Shiho feel bad. She didn't have to get so mad at her, did she? They had enough time before the next teacher came in, so Shiho thought she'd make peace with Makoto before that happened. Giving Yui a departing smile she walked up to Makoto's desk and gave a tiny bow of the head.

"Sorry for getting mad. I know you were just concerned."

"And… and I'm sorry for being too noisy." Makoto's lips scrunched to the side of her mouth.

Shiho's heart fluttered involuntary at the look. "It's fine."

"Do… Do you really like that Sora girl?"

'That Sora girl.' It was funny to Shiho. Sora referred to Makoto as 'that Makoto girl'. Now that she thought about it, they were similar in other ways. Maybe that was why Sora appealed to Shiho, and why Makoto appealed to Kaede? That was dangerous thinking ground, so Shiho decided they were also way different in other areas, and it was the differences that attracted them to the other girls.

"Hee-hee." Makoto giggled. "You've been hanging out with me for too long. You're spacing out."

"I am?" Shiho forgot Makoto asked if she liked Sora. "Mako-chan… I think I do like her. I swear it doesn't have anything to do with you and Kaede-chan. We just met one day, had a chat about our similar situations, and things just clicked. I'm telling you the truth about that."

"Okay. I just… I just don't want you to get hurt is all." Makoto squeezed her hand. "Please be careful."


	16. Chapter 16

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

16.

The skies had grown even a darker shade of gray by the time school was out. Shiho looked out the window with anticipation worried about if she'd see Sora or not. The girl still hadn't messaged her one way or another. It really was starting to sprinkle out there and Shiho was sure rain wasn't that far away. Even though Sora didn't message her, it'd be crazy if she decided to still arrive at that park.

Checking her phone for the last time at her shoe locker, Shiho decided to go to the park anyway, despite having no idea if Sora would show up. As she went to go, she nearly bumped into one of the male members of her homeroom, and stopped herself. He looked at her, and gave a disrespectful nod in her direction and side stepped her. Something about that look rubbed her the wrong way and she turned around, watching him walk away.

"Hey, what was all that about?"

The boy stopped and faced her. "Sorry?"

"Just now, you gave me this weird look."

"Oh." The boy shrug. "Don't worry about it."

"Just tell me."

He ignored her and turned around again. "See you tomorrow, Inoue."

His voice was bitter. Shiho chased after him, opening up her umbrella as she exited the building. "Hey, come back. What in the world did I do to you?"

He stopped, his hands were in his pockets. "You didn't do anything to me, Inoue. Just leave me alone, okay?"

"You're really starting to piss me off." Shiho narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sorry about that. Maybe your girlfriend will make you feel better."

"What was that?" Shiho growled.

"Ugh." The boy grunted. "Fine, you really want to do this… okay. I guess I'm the guy who has to let the cat out of the bag, as it seems you and the others are oblivious to it." He wiped a rain droplet off his cheek. "Look, everyone in the school is talking about our Homeroom. Do you know what they call us? The Lesbian Class."

"Lesbian Class?" Shiho felt confused. How did everyone know about the Love Letter Lovelies?

"Yeah. When Izumi Kato went crazy over Akiyama, it became pretty obvious. Ozawa became protective, and all of you banded together. You even talk about girls openly. Every now and then some of us over here it. It's not a secret. Most of the girls in our class are freaking lesbians. You, Akiyama, Ozawa, Hino, Fukui are the ring leaders, but the others are falling in line too. Akai, Sano, Endo, Yukimaru, and even Harima are flirting with the idea because you lot are so popular. And as a guy in the class, it's annoying."

Shiho found herself blushing. She didn't realized they were so open about it. "W-What do you mean, annoying…"

"All the other guys in the school think the boys in our class are lucky to be with a bunch of lesbians, but it isn't. You don't do anything sexy and we get completely ignored!"

"We don't ignore you, that's not true."

"Isn't it? Let me ask you something. What's my name?"

Shiho opened her mouth then clothed it. She had no clue. "Point taken."

"So excuse me if I act a little bitter, Inoue." The guy said. "Who ever heard of a whole class filled with lesbians?"

Feeling her temperature rise, Shiho didn't know what to say. "So everyone knows?"

"Pretty much." The guy said. "Just stay away from the other girls in the school. It's bad enough there are no free girls in our class, you don't need to go around polluting the rest of the population with your sick fetishes."

Before Shiho could throw a punch at him, he was gone. She stood in the courtyard of the school, boiling with rage. Sick fetishes? Polluting the population? He made it sound like she was a disease. She screamed at the back of his head in a roar, but he ignored her.

After he left her sight, Shiho stomped towards the park wishing she knew what his name was. She wanted to pound him into the ground. Trying to calm herself down, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, then dialed Maria's number. It was the only number of the Lovelies that she had. Luckily Maria wasn't trying out a club at that moment and answered. Before she could get into pleasantries, Shiho spilled the contents of the the conversation she just had.

"Lesbian Class?" Maria repeated after Shiho had explained everything. "Well I guess what's done it done. Might as well not hide it anymore."

"How are you so calm about it?" Shiho asked her.

"I'm the type of girl who doesn't care about what people think." Maria's voice sounded casual. "Yui-chan might freak out though. Let me break it to her, okay?"

"Fine fine." Shiho grumbled. "You tell the others too… I'm meeting someone."

"Oh, yeah I forgot, your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

Maria laughed. "'Not yet', yeah I know. Have fun, regardless."

Hanging up, Shiho continued to fume. How could Maria be so fine with being outed like that? In the back of her mind all this time she always just assumed the looks she got from people in school was just her imagination. It turned out that for once her paranoia was right, that everyone was looking at her like… like she didn't know what?

She arrived at the park, but Sora wasn't there. This didn't surprise Shiho as Sora would have a long walk to get there, even if she decided to show up. Standing under her umbrella Shiho cursed that guy for ruining her day. She wanted to know his name now more than ever.

Her mind broke away from all thoughts of bleeding out that smug guy when the top of her umbrella started making popping sounds from the noise of rain drops falling on top of it. It had started. It wasn't a strong rain, but it was certainly wasn't a sprinkle. Looking up as best she could from under her umbrella, Shiho looked at the sky.

"Akk! Great you're here!"

Shiho jumped as a running Sora dashed into the playground and joined her under the umbrella. She was panting heavily, leaving Shiho to correctly guess that she had been running for the last leg of her trip. She also completely wet. She must of gotten that way from both the sprinkling before then downpour, then the rain proper. Why didn't she have an umbrella?

"Sora-chan, you're drenched! Why didn't you call and cancel?"

"I forgot my phone at home, and I didn't want you to think I was ignoring you…" Sora placed her hand on Shiho's shoulder and breathed in heavily.

"You're sweet, but stupid." Shiho laughed at her. "I'm glad you came though."

Sora nodded, still catching her breath. "Can…we… sit… somewhere."

Shiho looked around, but the park was completely soaked by now. "I guess we can go to a restaurant."

Sora shivered. "Yes please."

"Is it really okay for you to stay in that uniform?" Shiho wondered. "Maybe I should walk you home."

"My legs are killing me!" Sora looked desperate. "My home's way to far away."

Shiho knew all about that, having traveled there four times by this point. "I…I guess I can take you to my house then…"

Sora smiled a wry smile. "Yeah… let's do that."

Dreading the decision, Shiho locked arms with Sora and started for her home. Once she suggested it, she felt embarrassed. Sora was so rich, seeing her home would be completely humiliating. But she couldn't just let her sit in a wet uniform and possibly get sick. Thankfully Sora was too exhausted to noticed little things like Shiho's apprehension. With each step Shiho felt more and more panic fill her. Sora would find out the girl she was dating was a joke.

They arrived at the Dragon Diner, to Sora's confusion. On entering, Shiho waved at her Father, who was working behind the counter then took Sora into the back room. Aside from storage, there were two stairways inside. One going up to the apartment above, and one going down to the basement/laundry room below. That's where Shiho's bedroom was. When she became old enough, she wanted her own room away from her brother, so her parents allowed her to sleep below.

Having taken Sora down, Shiho purposely avoided eye contact, as she searched for something for Sora to wear. "There's a small bathroom under the stairs, just over there." Shiho pointed. The room was so small she didn't need too. With the bathroom, the washer/drier, and Shiho's bedroom items the room was pretty tight. "You should take a shower before you catch a cold or something.

"Wow, you have your own bathroom in your room?" Sora asked.

Not knowing of Sora was mocking her or not Shiho still avoided eye contact. "This building used to be a two room apartment building. This laundry room was communal, so they installed a bathroom here. When my dad got the place, he converted the apartment on the first floor into a restaurant and kept the rest like it was before."

"That's cool." Sora pulled down her skirt without any hint of modesty. "I think it's awesome that you have your own bathroom and laundry room."

Shiho continued to feel like a fool. She was sure now that Sora wasn't mocking her, but how could she even compare her room to the mansion she lived in. Her bed was used, her tv was old, her playstation was a generation behind, and she didn't even have a dresser, she used an old bookcase as one. It was completely mortifying to her.

"Well, I'll see you in a bit." Sora said as she walked naked into the bathroom.

After she found a towel, Shiho followed her and handed it to her. "Sorry… it's so cramped in there."

"It's fine." Sora called as she entered the shower. It was a standing only cubical.

Allowing Sora to wash up in peace, Shiho undressed herself. Her uniform wasn't wet, but it did get slightly damp. She thought she'd washed their uniforms while Sora was in there. Changing into something that was probably a bit to fancy for just hanging out in her room, Shiho went along with her laundry task, wishing she had a rope to hang herself. Up until that point, Shiho had made it a point not to really expose how poor her family was. Now she was completely exposed. She just wanted to die.

Sora came out, but wasn't wearing the clothes Shiho had laid out for her, she was covered in a towel. She walked over to Shiho's bed and sat down, patting her hair down with a second towel. Shiho watched her, thinking she looked like a lovely lily in a middle of a muddy bog. Sora was looking around the room with a small smile on her face. Shiho could only imagine what she was thinking.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" Sora asked, turning to Shiho. "It's embarrassing."

"Oh…uh…sorry." Shiho took a seat next to her, feeling like a low common dog.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked. "Did you want me to put something on?"

"It's not that." Shiho still couldn't face her.

"Did you want me to take this off?" Sora teased.

Shiho gave a fake smile.

"Come on, what's wrong. I can tell you're bothered by something." Sora placed a hand on her shoulder.

"D-Doesn't it bother you… to be in a room like this?" Shiho eyes focused on a stain on the wall that had been there her whole life but she just now was noticing it.

"No? Why would it?"

"It's kinda small and… dingy." Shiho mumbled.

Sora blinked in confusion, then all at once it seemed to dawn on her what was the matter. "Oh Shiho-tan… you're worried about that?"

Shiho nodded, still not being able to look her in the eyes.

"I don't care about status, money, or anything like that. I care about important things… like you."

"But I'm poor. I had to save up for two months to afford these glasses. My mom said I should have just stuck with the old ones, but I didn't want to look like an impoverished freak. No one knows this side of me… Isn't that embarrassing to you?"

"No… I don't get why it does you… you come off as so confident, I don't understand."

"You might not know it, but I have insecurity problems. My cocky attitude is a front a lot of the time. I can't control what people think of me, or how much money I have, and even my personality. But the one thing I can control is how I look. Ironically the one thing I don't have a problem with myself is that. I work hard to make myself look better than I am. But in reality I'm just a fraud."

"Shiho-tan." Sora took a worried expression. "You're shaking."

She was. She felt completely naked even though it was Sora who was the one in a towel. Sora wrapped her arms around Shiho and the side of her face was pressed again Sora's damp hair. She closed her eyes. Sora pitied her, was that comforting or humiliating? She felt like crying, but she didn't want to look even more like a loser.

"Shiho-tan, I don't care if you're poor. I like you... not what you can buy me." Sora said then gasped slightly. "Uhh… I guess I kinda let that out, didn't I?"

Shiho didn't realize it until Sora pointed it out, but the other girl just admitted to liking her. She pulled away and looked into Sora's eyes for the first time since they went to her house. "You like me?"

"I know I wasn't supposed to say it until our third date. I guess I broke the rules." Sora pouted. "I understand if you don't feel the sam-" Shiho kissed her. Sora was surprised but returned the kiss.

When they pulled way Sora gave another pouting look. "We broke the rules again."

"New rule. If one of us is naked, then we're allowed to kiss." Shiho said quickly with a smile on her face. Somehow she didn't feel bad anymore. Sora liked her.

"In that case…" Sora grin her crooked grin, pulled open her towel, then kissed Shiho again.


	17. Chapter 17

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

17.

Soft lips pressed against her forehead and with that Shiho opened her eyes sleepily. Her vision was blurry, not just because of her waking up, but because she didn't have her glasses on. But even with obscured vision, she could tell who the kisser was. Sora. A tired smile rose to her lips as she saw the pretty girl standing above her. Then all at once she wondered why she was up so early.

"I have to go now." Sora whispered, as if she read her mind. "I have a long walk ahead of me."

"Oh…" Shiho blinked and pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"You don't have to get up… I'll see myself out."

"Wait." Shiho yawned and reached for her glasses. "You can borrow my brother's bicycle."

"I really shouldn't. I don't know when I'd be able to return it."

"It's okay." Shiho crawled out of bed. She forgot she wasn't wearing any pajama pants. She looked around for them. "He bought a moped last summer, so the bike is practically mine."

Handing Shiho her pants Sora smiled her crooked grin at her. "How is it that you are so cute in the morning?"

"Am I?" Shiho rubbed the back of her head. "I bet I look awful. Let me get dressed and I'll see you out."

Since the bicycle was taking away Sora's travel time, Shiho was allowed to spend precious more minutes with the girl. As she prepared, Sora watched her with that same greedy look she got into her eyes when she got aroused. The night before that flame was there as well, and to Shiho's surprised Sora somehow controlled herself. But just barely. At one point of the night Sora flat out said they had to stop kissing or she would "slam you into the wall and eat your pussy so hard you'll piss yourself". Shiho respected her wishes.

But once Sora calmed down, she always returned to her sweet self. And when she slept Shiho discovered another aspect to her personality: she talked in her sleep. Shiho stayed up far later than she should have listening to Sora's incoherent ramblings. Most of them were noises, every now and then a stray word, but sometimes she says full sentences, which made Shiho wish she could see what the other was dreaming about. Somewhere in Sora's dreams the night before she dreamt of merry-go-rounds, cheesecake, and a strip club… or at least that's what it sounded like.

"Next time we're together you get to be the naked one." Sora sighed when Shiho finished changing.

"Will that be alright?" Shiho asked. "I was proud of how well you composed yourself, but I was fully clothed."

Sora laughed. "You're probably right, but I think it's just an excuse to see me naked more."

"Maybe." Shiho blushed then took a serious look. "I'll get there soon, Sora-chan. Just give me some time. I'm a bit scared of my first time."

Walking over to her, Sora hugged her. "I know. I'm doing my best to hold off my urges. Last thing I want is to chase you away again."

Not having much time left, the two walked upstairs and into restaurant. Her Father and Mother were already up preparing for the morning crowd. They watched as both of them walked through to the outside, and by the looks on their faces Shiho knew she was going to get grilled for information when she returned inside. Allowing Sora to borrow the bicycle she gave her a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

"If I take off my top, could I get a proper kiss?" Sora teased. Shiho slapped the back of her head then pushed the bike onto the pavement. Laughing Sora road off waved goodbye.

Feeling light as a feather she watched her go until she couldn't see her anymore, then she returned inside the shop. Standing by the door with a white face was her Mother. Shiho felt as if a rock dropped in her stomach. Her Mother had seen the kiss. Avoiding her eye, she retreated further into the restaurant heading for the storage room.

"Hold it, young lady." Her Father stopped her. "Who was just just now?"

"A friend." Shiho lied. It sounded like one. She was awful when it came to lying to her parents.

"Darling, I saw what you did just now." Her Mother said in a soft voice. That apparently was the wrong thing to say.

"What? What did she do?" Her Father demanded. Having no choice, Shiho's Mother explained what she saw. Her Father rounded on her. "You bring this girl over and spend the night with her, then go out and kiss her goodbye? Do you have an explanation?"

"It's complicated." Shiho stammered. The morning had started off so great, and now she was being faced with the Gestapo pressing her for allied secrets.

"Just tell us the truth." Her Mother tried to have a calmness to her voice, but there was an edge there. "We need to know."

Looking down at her legs, Shiho felt cornered. But then again the whole school knew about her. All her friends were lesbians. Was it wrong that the only people who didn't know about her true self was her parents? Would they be able to understand? How would they react?

"Mom…Dad…. That girl is my girlfriend." Shiho spoke softer than she wanted. Technically Sora wasn't her girlfriend just yet, but for the purposes of this conversation it didn't hurt to exaggerate. If things were going to continue like they were it wouldn't be long before Sora was officially her girlfriend anyway.

"Your girlfriend?" Her Father voice boomed. "Bullshit. My daughter is not one of _those_ types!"

"What do you mean 'those types'? I'm not some kind of freak, Dad!" Shiho's famous anger was starting to replace her meekness. If there was one thing that got to her it was being looked down upon.

"You're not, are you? Then you think kissing some girl in the middle of the street is normal?"

"It wasn't like that. You make it sound like I was ripping off her clothes."

"No, you only do that under MY roof! Well no more!"

Shiho's Mother reached her hand out to silence her Father but Shiho had inherited her anger from the man and there was no stopping him now.

"You're not allowed to see that girl again!" Shiho's Father went on. "And this little phase of yours is over!"

"It's not a phase, Dad!" Shiho lowered her eyebrows. "I've liked girls since Middle School."

"Bullshit!" Her Father screamed again. "Bullshit! I know for a fact you went out with boys. I even chased one down the street once."

Shiho remembered that little incident. After that none of the boy in her class would go near her. "Dad, I only went out with those guys because I thought that's what I was supposed to do. You know because I'm a girl, and all my friends were doing it. I never liked those guys. I just wanted to fit in."

"And what about now? You're certainly not fitting in when you date someone like that."

"You don't even know her."

"I don't need too. You're involved in an immoral sickness!" Her Father screamed. Shiho's anger was starting to be replaced by deep and utter sadness. Her Father turned to her Mother. "Say something, Itsuki!"

Shiho looked at her Mother, hoping she would at understand. She looked from her daughter to her husband as if conflicted in her loyalties. "Shiho-chan… I always suspected… but you have to give that life style up. You'll never be able to get married and have children with a woman."

And her heart officially broke. "Mom…"

"You heard her. It's for the best." Her Father went on. "Marrying up is the only way out of this squaller. Do you think we want you live like we have? We want a better life for you. This debauchery is not the way."

"It's not debauchery, Dad." Shiho spoke with bitterness. Her parents hated her. "It's who I am. Before her I liked another girl… and before that I like others. It's not something I decided to do just because it was popular. Do you think it's easy liking girls? It's not!"

"Then it should be easy giving it up."

"You're asking me to stop being me!" Shiho stamped her foot, screaming for the first time..

"Don't you raise your voice at me." Her Father quickly rounded on her. "This isn't you. I know who my daughter is."

"No you don't! You don't know me at all. I never see you, I live in a basement!"

"You won't even live there if you continue to act like this." Her Father shouted in anger. "You ungrateful little-"

But Shiho had enough. "You hate me that much? You really want to kick me out for this?"

"If you see that girl again, then yes. You're out of here."

"Why wait? I'll be out of your hair in few minutes." Shiho walked passed him and into the storage room. She picked up an empty box and stomped down to the basement. Her parents were following her.

"Stop acting like a brat." Her Father was screaming at her.

"You're telling me to pretend to be someone else. How am I over reacting? Tell me?"

"That mouth of yours is pissing me off!" Her father tried to grab the box away from her. "Stop this nonsense! Where are you going to go? A High School girl with no job, who also whores around with women. No one will accept you!"

"I don't whore around!"

"Kissing on the street in front of MY restaurant is the equivalent!"

Shiho threw the box down. "If I kissed a boy, it wouldn't be a problem would it?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why does it matter if it's a girl?"

"It matters!" Her Father shouted. "You change that attitude right now! I will not be lectured by my own daughter. This fooling around with girls business is over!"

"It's not over." Shiho lashed out. "It'll never be over. I want the whole neighborhood to see her to ravage me in front of the restaurant just to make you angry!"

He slapped her. It was so hard her glasses flew off and landed on her bed while she herself spun to the ground. Shiho grabbed her cheek. Despite herself a tear came out of her eye. She didn't want to look weak in front of her Father at that moment, but she couldn't help it. That slap hurt her emotionally more than it did physically.

"I want you out of his house!" Her Father bellowed. Shiho's Mother reached over comfort her daughter, but he pulled her away. "Once you learn there is no life in this sick gay path you've taken you can come back. But right now you're not even my daughter!"

"Kenta, no!" Her Mother broke into tears. "You can't kick her out. Where will she go?"

"Exactly. Some cold reality will teach her." He kicked the box to Shiho feet. "Fill this up and get out."

He left the basement. Her Mother stayed standing where she was, looking as if she were inches from having a break down. Shiho stared at the box. She had picked it up in anger, but didn't actually believe she was going anywhere. She never seriously considered that her Father would actually kick her out. But those things he said to her. She disgusted him. She had lashed out horrible things to him in anger but…

"I-I'll help you pack." Her Mother spoke with a shaking voice.

"Not you too, Mom." Shiho whimpered. "I can't handle if it's you too."

"I don't want to, Darling… but maybe this will set you straight." She gave a caring smile. It might as well have been a mocking laugh.

Standing up, Shiho went to the bed and placed back on her glasses, thankfully they were unharmed. Then she returned to the box and picked that up as well. "I'll pack on my own. I don't want you to catch my gayness, Mom."

"Don't talk like that, I'm trying to help." Her Mother had tears in her eyes. "Your Dad is being a bit extreme… but… but he's right you know? So just spend the night at a friends house, then come back tomorrow and… and pretend to be normal. We can figure out the rest later."

"Mom… I am normal." Shiho spoke in a weak voice. "Acting like how Dad wants me too wouldn't let be be who I am."

"Shiho-chan." Her Mother sniffed. "Is that girl really worth it? Is she worth giving up your whole life too?"

"I don't know." Shiho looked down at the box. "I don't know if I even love her yet. But even if I were single it's who I am. I'm not trying to make some big statement, but if you can't accept me then I guess I have no choice but to leave."

"No!" Her Mother cried. "No no no!"

"I'm sorry Mom. I'm sorry I disappointed you as a daughter."

"I'm sorry too."

Shiho felt her legs quiver. She wanted her Mother to say 'I not disappointed, I love you.' but she didn't. She agreed with her. "L-Let me pack my things alone, please."

Her Mother didn't say a word. She left. She didn't touch her shoulder, she didn't say goodbye. She just left the room. Shiho looked at it. Somehow the room that had been her home for so long looked like a stranger's place. Her parents didn't understand her, they hated her.

Swallowing, not wanting to cry anymore, Shiho carefully packed the box. It wasn't that big of a box, so she only packed her school things, her best outfits, underwear, and the essentials. There was still so much more… but she couldn't fit it in. She unpacked it and repacked the box several times before she decided she just had to live with her decision and just go.

Walking up the stairs out of the basement, she left through the back door. She didn't want to see her parents watch her leave. She didn't want to say goodbye. They were dead to her. At least that's what she wanted to feel. She wanted to hate them. It would be easier that way. But she couldn't. Even in her sadness, her rage, her desperation… she couldn't hate them.

"Where will I go…" Shiho mumbled, lifting the heavy box so it rested on her shoulder. "I have no where to go…"


	18. Chapter 18

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

18.

Shiho wandered up the street in a blank haze. She didn't know where she was going. Her Father's insults rang loud in her ear and her Mothers calm disapproval nauseated her. She had nothing now. She had no where to go. The box weighed down on her shoulder so heavy it was as if it was the personification of her problems. Like the burden that Christian carried on his back in _Pilgrims Progress_, Shiho felt she was wandering the wilderness outside the City of Destruction. And her feet hurt.

Just as she felt like dropping the box and sitting on the side of the road for a moment, her phone chimed. She half-hearted hoped it was her parents, calling to tell her to come back, that they overreacted, and that they loved her. But of course that wasn't the case. Maria was texting her.

"Where are you? School is about to start!"

Shiho looked at the message. She had forgotten about School. It seemed so trivial compared to her current problem. Shallowing, Shiho raised her arm and took a picture of herself standing next to a shop holding the box. With some difficulty she texted back "My parents found out." With that and the photo she sent it to Maria.

Maria didn't send a return message. Homeroom must of started. Depressed Shiho looked around her. Could she go to Sora's? The whole fight started when her parents saw them kiss. But Shiho didn't want to impose. Sora might feel obligated to take her in, but their relationship was new. What if she didn't like her as much as Shiho liked her? Feeling dejected, Shiho kept walking aimlessly.

Suddenly her phone rang. Shiho literally jumped when she heard it. She looked at the caller, but didn't recognize the number. Once again it wasn't her parents. Shiho answered in a nervous voice. "Hello?"

"Go to my house." Kaede's voice came through. As was her way, she cut through the pleasantries.

"What?"

"My house. It's the Ozawa Inn. Go there. We'll arrive shortly."

"But-" Shiho started to counter, but Kaede had hung up.

She blinked at her phone, then placed it into her pocket. Who was we? Kaede for sure wasn't going to drag the whole Love Letter Lovelies out of class, but someone else sounded like they were coming along. Then another thought came to her. Why had Kaede wanted her to go to the Inn? Perhaps it was because she was near the place, or since Kaede lived there it would be easier for them to discuss the situation. Regardless now she had a destination, so Shiho turned around and headed for the Inn.

She arrived before Kaede did, so she set the box down and sat on top of it, waiting in front of the door. She felt homeless. Well, she was homeless technically. However she didn't have long to ponder the thought of her living under a bridge as she saw Kaede and Yui running up the road. Of course the other person would be Yui, Shiho should have figured that out. Went they arrived, only Yui looked out of breath. Kaede was an athlete after all, but even with Yui's long strides she wasn't much of a physical person.

"Hey." Shiho looked sheepishly at them.

"Hello." Kaede breathed in. "Let me take your things."

Shiho stood up and Kaede picked up the box with a grunt. Then the two followed her inside the house section of the inn. She went down a hallway and soon all three of them were in her room. Like Makoto before, Shiho took in the oddity of Kaede's messy room, and the inn like quality of her house. Placing the box down on her heated table, Kaede went to her futon and sat down, inviting them to do the same.

"What happened?" Yui, still breathing heavy, was the first to break the silence.

Shiho explained everything; from Sora spending the night to the fight with her parents. She left nothing out. She even told them about her inner thoughts. How her heart was broken when her parents betrayed her and how utterly helpless she felt being homeless. The two listened to her without any interruption. Inwardly she was glad they were listening, but had no idea what they were going to do to help her.

"Oh Shiho-chan." Yui was on her knees and crawled over to her and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"When I came out, my parents just shrugged it off." Kaede spoke softly. "I don't think they cared that much."

"But what am I going to do now?" Shiho sighed, still hugging Yui. "I have no money…"

"You're living here." Kaede said simply.

"What?" Shiho blinked. "Wha- No way. Is that why you told me to come here?"

Kaede nodded as if it was perfectly obvious that that was the plan all along. Shiho may have saw it if she were thinking straight earlier, but it still shocked her. "You want me to live here?"

"I live in an inn." Kaede reminded her. "The house part of the inn still has extra rooms so it won't be a problem."

"But… I can't pay you… and your parents… what would they think about a strange girl living here?"

Kaede shrugged. "They may request your help with the inn at some point, but I see no issue."

"You're being serious?" Shiho felt overwhelmed. "I can live here?"

"I'll ask Mom right now." Kaede stood up. "That is… if you want to live here."

Shiho rapidly nodded her head. "Where else am I gonna go, moron?"

"Then I'll ask. I'll be back." Kaede gave her Kaede-smile.

As Kaede left, Shiho hugged Yui again. Suddenly she didn't feel so bad anymore. Yui, still breathing heavy, embraced her back. Since she was so tall, it felt like she was a little kid again, being held by her Mother. The thought of her Mom made Shiho's heart pinch and she pushed it away. She had no parents anymore. They hated her.

"Is living here going to be okay, Shiho-chan?" Yui asked after a moment.

"Hmm?"

"Well… aren't you dating Kaede-chan's ex-girlfriend?"

Shiho slapped the top of her own head, forgetting that. This could be bad in terms of her relationship with Sora. She knew for a fact that while Sora cared for her there was a part of that girl's heart still hung up on Kaede. Living with Kaede would cause some issues. Could Sora be able to be around Kaede without falling for her again? Shiho knew she had no where else she could go, and it wasn't Kaede's fault that she just happened to be the ex of her current girlfriend. But with all of that, did this mean that she had to break up with Sora?

"I don't know Yui-chan." Shiho finally said. "One thing at a time, I guess."

After a few minutes Kaede returned. Both girls looked eagerly at her wondering what her Mother had said. Kaede took her time sitting back down on the futon before she explained.

"Mom says it's okay as long as you don't bring any strange boys around. I told her you're a lesbian."

Shiho blushed. "Thanks Kaede-chan. You're as blunt as usual."

"Was I not supposed to say that?" Kaede honestly looked like she had no clue why that was embarrassing. "Regardless. I told her about your parents. She said you can stay here as long as you want."

"T-Thanks Kaede-chan…" Shiho felt very humble. "I don't know what I can do to repay you."

Kaede thought about it. Suddenly Shiho got nervous. Apparently Kaede did have something in mind that she wanted in return. She hoped that it wasn't unreasonable. What if she asked her to break up with Sora. Could she do it? She might have to.

"Let me train you in Kendo."

Shiho coughed in surprise. "What?"

"I've been pondering this for a while. The school's Kendo Club is an insult. I really wanted to join but those members are appalling. So I thought I should make my own Kendo Club."

"Kaede-chan… will the school allow two Kendo Clubs?" Yui asked a legitimate question.

"I don't have the answer to that, but I want to attempt it." Kaede looked serious. "I still detest how that Captain attacked an unarmed girl. It's revolting."

Shiho thought about it. "Kaede-chan… I'll do my best to help you. It's the least I can do. And even if the school says no, I'll be your student. We can find train in the park on our own if you want."

Kaede beamed, well as much as she was able to. "This is really important to me, so I appreciate your support."

Yui blinked, took a deep breath, then blurted out. "Me too."

"I thought you said you couldn't stand violence." Shiho reminded her.

"I do… but the way Kaede-chan talks about it I want to try too. I want to help her dream come true."

"Thank you, Hino-san." Kaede bowed her head to her. "Mako-chan will join too, so that's three."

"Might as well force Maria into this." Yui grinned. "She'll be the only one out."

Kaede frowned. "I don't want to force anyone. I want this club to be fun."

"It will be." Shiho said, though in all honesty she felt forced into it.

"K-Kaede-chan…" Yui looked away. "This isn't my place to say but… but as Shiho-chan's friend I need to ask. Will you be okay with her continuing to date your ex-girlfriend?"

This took both Kaede and Shiho by surprise. Yui was being more bold than she normally was. Shiho felt embarrassed again, but looked to Kaede for an answer. It was a question she had been wondering about ever since Kaede said she could live in the inn.

"I disapprove of the relationship, but I already pledged my support of it." Kaede spoke calmly. "Just… just be careful. I would not advice bring her around here. That might be too much for her."

Shiho nodded earnestly. "Yeah. We care for each other, but I know she still is getting over you."

"And what about you with Mako-chan. She will be visiting quite often."

"I'm done with her." Shiho looked into Kaede's eyes so she knew it was true. "I shouldn't tell you this, but I'm falling for Sora-chan. Mako-chan is… she's pretty. I can't help but look at her sometimes, but that's as far as it goes. She isn't for me. She's all yours. I have my girl and you have yours."

Yui sighed. "Now I want a girlfriend."

"It'll happen, Yui-chan." Shiho smiled.

Kaede ignored that part of the conversation. "We should return to school. Shiho-chan. Do you feel comfortable enough to join us, or would like to take some time for yourself."

"If I stay here, I'll just think about what Dad said to me." Shiho stood up. "I need to be with my friends right now. I don't want to feel hideous."

So with that, the three of them returned back to Yumuto High School. They had missed the first three classes, and got scolded for it, but after that the day returned to being a normal school day. For Shiho, it was a waiting game for lunch. She just wanted to be with her friends, she didn't care about the lectures. When the break happened, all the Love Letter Lovelies went to the roof. Shiho ended up sharing portions of everyone's lunch since she didn't have one and didn't have any money to buy anything from the school store.

After the long re-explanation of her coming out party, and the "how awful" discussion the Lovelies had, Shiho felt better. Makoto and Maria both snuggled her and she felt loved again. The only bad thing was she had to have that same conversation with Sora all over again. She told the group that she dread it, but they all agreed it should be sooner rather than later.

So after school, Shiho texted Sora and told her that she was going to meet her at her house. It would be a long walk, going back and forth, but she couldn't talk about something so important in public. When she arrived at Sora's house, Sora was already there and changed out of her school uniform. She looked pleased to see Shiho until Shiho's grave face gave away that something was up.

Once in Sora's room Shiho explained the story, yet again. This time she added Kaede's invitation to the story. When it was all over, Shiho felt drained and out of breath. Like the others before her, Sora was hugging her, allowing herself to cry for Shiho. Shiho didn't want to cry herself, but found that it was harder to hold it in when Sora was crying. So for the first time since her father had slapped her, Shiho gave in.

After a good long cry Shiho felt a bit better. But now the meat of the conversation had come. Sora's reaction to Shiho living with Kaede. Would this be a problem?

"Living with Kae, huh?" Sora asked after a long while. "Shiho-tan, I won't lie. It's going to be difficult for me."

"I know…"

"Yeah. Kae has a big heart and it's great she asked you to stay with her. I'd invite you here but-"

"I know…" Shiho repeated. "Your folks probably wouldn't agree anyway, and even if they did… plus you live so far from my school… and we're a young couple."

Sora looked uncomfortable. "Shiho-tan, are we a couple?"

Shiho heart pinched. She hoped Sora wasn't breaking up with her. "I-I guess we officially aren't but… but… you know I like you."

"I like you too, but…" Sora looked pained. "What about Kae? There's no way I could come around your place anymore. I want to forget about her and just focus on you. I really do. But-"

"I understand." Shiho sniffed. "You can't be with me as long as I'm around Kaede-chan, right?"

"I didn't say that…" Sora sounded like she was in a panic. "I just said it'll be hard."

"Sora-chan. I'm going through a lot right now." Shiho whimpered. "I need to know if you can handle it. I can't be as strong as I was before."

Lowering her eyebrows Sora grabbed Shiho's shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "I won't give up on you. I'll fight. I'll do my best." She paused then looked away. Shiho could literally see her cheeks turn pink. "N-Now let me cheer you up."

"Sora-chan, you don't have to. Just hearing you say that you're staying with me is enough."

Sora pulled off her shirt, ignoring her. "There, I can kiss you now." And with that the two were entangled in a long passionate kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

19.

At the end of the week Sora gracelessly invited Shiho out to a weekend in her summer home. The invitation came almost out of nowhere and from the very moment it was suggested, Shiho wondered if there was alterer motive. Sure, there was the obvious motive of wanting to cheer Shiho up after her parents kicked her out, but Shiho was starting to understand Sora a bit better than what the pretty girl might not know. There was something else going on. At first she thought that maybe Sora wanted to break up with her, not being able to take on the weight of being in a relationship so quick, but Shiho quickly ruled that out. It was painfully obvious by now that Sora was way into her. So something else was going on.

When Friday came about, Shiho said her goodbyes to Kaede and her family, packed the few outfits she had, and went to Sora's house. She wasn't sure what to expect when she got there, and was surprised that Sora was already outside of her house packing a car. On seeing Shiho she beamed and ran up to her.

"I talked my aunt into drive us there." Sora explained.

"Oh… we won't be alone then?"

"Well…" Sora blushed, leaned in and whispered. "My Aunt knows about us. She's married, but she's got a boyfriend on the side. So she's using the chance to meet with her guy at a resort nearby. So we will be alone. But if my parents ask, we're all going together."

Shiho wondered if this was the big thing Sora was keeping from her. But something told her this wasn't really a big enough secret that she'd act shifty over. After all she just spilled the beans on her Aunt's affair without a care in the world. Pushing that aside, Shiho helped Sora and her Aunt pack the remainder of their things. Shiho felt embarrassed by her one bag, while the other two packed like they were leaving the country.

Once on the road, Shiho was invited to sit up front with the Aunt. Her name was Konoha, but she wanted Shiho to call her Kono-chan. It was odd, but she accepted the request. Sora sat in the backseat, though she was rarely in her seatbelt and was leaning in between their seats to join in on the conversation.

"Sora must really like you." Konoha told Shiho. "She practically begged me to drive you this weekend."

"She did?" Shiho glanced at Sora beside her, who didn't look embarrassed in the least.

"I kept telling her next weekend would be better, but she insisted that this weekend was the best."

"Aunty, don't give everything away." Sora pouted.

"What's so good about this weekend?" Shiho asked.

"No reason." Sora lied.

Konoha and Shiho exchanged looks. Her Aunt went a head with the conversation. "I hope you don't mind traveling with me."

"Why would I?" Shiho asked.

"Maybe Sora didn't tell you, but I'm having an affair."

"Uhh…" Shiho felt awkward now. "That's none of my business."

"It's not her fault, Shiho-tan." Sora lowered her eyebrows. "My Uncle cheats on her all the time, and is never home. Plus Aunty was forced into an arranged marriage so-"

"And you complain about ME giving everything away." Konoha cut Sora off. "Needless to say there is no love in our marriage. We have an informal openness about it. As long as our families don't find out about it, both of us continue to see other people."

"I see." Shiho didn't know what else to say.

"Forget about all that, how did you two meet?" Konoha could read Shiho's unease.

"She caught me scheming to get Kae back." Sora snickered. "She liked the girl Kae was seeing and we sort of hit it off that way."

"How strange."

"We sort of forgot all about that within hours, didn't we?" Sora nudged Shiho.

Smiled softly she nodded. "Sora-chan is sort of addicting."

"Have you two done it yet?"

Shiho blushed. Sora quickly answered for her. "Aunty! We just became serious!"

"Oh… so this weekend alone together is your attempt to romance her, huh?"

"It's not like that!" Sora blushed, but didn't deny it.

Shiho smiled despite herself. "I trust you Sora-chan." There was genuine relief on her face.

Konoha seemed to be left out of the loop on whatever the trust issue meant but seemed to let it slide. The drive was a long one, but by the time it was mid-afternoon Konoha pulled up to a beach house. Shiho couldn't believe it. It was bigger than her normal home in Yumuto. After they unlocked the door and dropped the luggage off, Konoho was back in the car and gone. For the first time since Shiho told her coming out story, she was completely alone with Sora.

Sora, meanwhile was busy showing Shiho the house. It was western in design, like her home in Yumuto, but it had a very beach feel to it. And it didn't feel lived in. Shiho wondered why they owned a bigger house at the beach, but Sora was busy showing her the huge pool in the back, and the even bigger bathrooms in the house. After the tour of the main house was over, Sora showed Shiho her second bedroom.

It looked very unlived in like the rest of the house, but had a similar layout as Sora's real room. The bed, Shiho noticed was a king sized and a water bed. Sora sat on it and her body rose up and down from the rocking current beneath her. She giggled and pulled Shiho with her. They bobbed for a bit then ended up wrestling each other in a bouncing tickle war. Once that was over they ended up laying next to each other out of breath.

"We're here." Sora breathed in. "It's kind of cool to know that it's just us, huh?"

"Yeah." Shiho agreed even if the thought was a bit embarrassing. She wondered what this big surprise Sora was holding back was. Did she expect Shiho and her to have sex? Part of Shiho wanted it, but the other part was still scared.

"Let go to the pool." Sora interrupted her thoughts.

"I don't have a swimsuit." Shiho told Sora.

"It's just us, you don't need a swimsuit. You be naked for a change."

"No way, that's embarrassing."

Sora laughed. "Okay I'll get naked too. We'll skinny dip."

"Are you sure that… that it's okay?" Shiho wondered about Sora's arousal meter.

"If… If you're not comfortable with it, then I guess you can try on some of my old swimsuits I got laying around here." Sora looked a bit taken back. "But I thought you said you trust me."

Sitting up, Shiho felt horrible. She grabbed Sora's hand. "I do trust you… I mean…" She stopped, realizing part of her didn't. At some point in the weekend, no matter how hard Sora tried, Shiho was sure that the pretty girl wouldn't be able to hold back. Perhaps if they got that fight out of the way it might be easier. But Shiho didn't want to feel that way. She wanted to trust Sora. It may be naive, but maybe the first step was to let her guard down. "…alright, lets skinny dip."

Sora looked bashful. "No, you don't have to if you don't want too."

"Yes I do." Shiho rolled off the waterbed ungracefully, which was the only way to get off of it. "If I want you to kiss me, one of us has to be naked, right?"

Laughing Sora shook her head. "We're a couple now, right? We don't have to follow that rule."

"Hmm, maybe you don't want to see me naked then?"

Flopping off the bed herself, Sora stumbled to her feet then yanked down her own skirt. "We're doing this."

Sora was undressed in seconds, while Shiho took slightly longer. It was the first time they were both naked since the first day they met. At that time Shiho wasn't that nervous, but now she felt self-conscious. Sora was practically drooling at her.

"I forgot how hot you are."

"Isn't that my line?" Shiho asked, remembering saying that to Sora when she asked her out.

"Come on. Let's get in the pool."

Feeling a bit unnerved walking through the house with no clothes on, Sora only stopped to get towels before leading Shiho to the pool. Once outside, again another new experience, Shiho forgot her nudity once they started jumping in the water and splashed about. They played for a while, wearing each other out. But once they both got out and reclined in the pool chairs, Shiho found herself admiring Sora's gleaming body. Sora seemed to notice and she pulled her recliner to Shiho's to form a make-shift double bed.

"You said I could kiss you right?" Sora asked, her playful personality softening

Shiho nodded. As Sora leaned in forward for the kiss, something made Shiho stop her. "Wait a moment." She looked troubled, but Shiho couldn't become serious with the looming question in her head.

"What's wrong?"

"What's going on." Shiho couldn't take it anymore. "I want to know what you have planned."

"Uh… well I was gonna… uh." Sora looked a bit put back. "I guess I was going to start with a kiss, then maybe feel you up a bit-"

"Not that. The reason we came here THIS weekend."

"Oh, that." Sora sighed a bit disappointedly. "I'm not supposed to talk about that."

"What do you mean?" Shiho asked.

"I guess I'm not so good at secrets, huh?" Sora gave an innocent smile. "Don't tell the others I gave it away."

Shiho gave a frustrated expression. "Come out with it, already!"

"You're friend Yui Hino contacted me. She wanted you out of the way for the weekend so she and the others could…" Sora scratched the back of her head. "I shouldn't be telling you everything more, they wanted it to be a surprise."

"I won't tell them you told me." Shiho heart pounded.

"Man." Sora swore. "Well, those Lesbian Club friends of yours are going to your parents house and… they're going to get the rest of your stuff and bring it back to Kae's house. And they're going to ask them to assign temporary guardianship duties to Kae's Mom…. since you know, you're not living at home anymore."

"What!"

"I know!" Sora shrugged. "It's crazy! They wanted to handle it all without you there so it wouldn't be so rough on you. Your friend Yui was insistent that I… that I make you really happy this weekend."

"They are doing all that for me?" Shiho felt her eyes water.

"Wait… Don't start crying. You know I can't handle it." Sora's own eyes started to water.

"S-Sorry." Shiho shallowed the lump in her throat.  
"Come here." Sora embraced her. "I can only imagine what it's been like for you… I just wanted to tell you that I think you're the bravest person I've ever met."

"It's not brave to get kicked out of your home." Shiho mumbled weakly.

"You stood up to your parents." Sora told her. "I don't know what I'll do when the time comes for me to tell my parents."

"I'll support you in whatever way I can." Shiho held her closer.

There was a long moment where all they did was hold each other. Despite being naked outside near a house that was foreign to her, she felt safe and comfortable in her arms. It was only a short time, but Shiho was starting to tell that she was falling for Sora big time. She didn't want her heart to leap over her head through. She wasn't a fool enough to think Sora felt the same way.

"Shiho-tan." Sora spoke after giving a quick kiss on Shiho's cheek. She was looking down, her face turning red. "It's selfish of me to ask you… but I want to be closer to you."

"Sora-chan…" Shiho body started to feel butterflies flutter along her skin.

"It's too soon, I understand… I just… I want you so bad."

"I know you do." Shiho looked at the pained look in Sora's eyes.

"I won't hurt you." Sora still couldn't look at her. "Not like before. I'll be gentle."

Not knowing what to do, Shiho turned away from Sora's face. She wanted the pretty girl as well. It was hard for her not too. She was so beautiful and her lustful looks definitely was a big turn on. She was so soft and so sexy, Shiho just wanted to give in. But in the back of her mind she knew that somewhere in Sora's brain lurked Kaede. If she gave in, would Sora be thinking of her? She knew Sora wouldn't intentionally do that to her, but she wouldn't put it passed her.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Sora quickly said. "I should just be happy with what I got."

Shiho bit her bottom lip. "I want to… but-"

"Don't say things like that…" Sora gave a sideways smirk. Her eyes had that fire behind them. "…It just makes me want you all the more."

Standing up Shiho started for the door. She turned around and saw Sora's disappointed face. Closing her eyes she summoned up her courage. Then opening them again she gave a tentative smile towards Sora. "My first time… isn't going to be next to a pool."

Sora's head shot up. "You mean…. you mean you want to…."

"I'm letting my guard down completely." Shiho spoke in a small voice. "I think it's time I trusted you completely. So from now on, I'm yours."


	20. Chapter 20

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

20.

Her body hummed with numbness as she laid slightly passed out next to an already sleeping Sora. She had really done it. She and Sora had retreated to her room and had sex for the first time. The first moments were frightening to her, but after the initial jitters Shiho realized it was the most pleasurable thing in the world. Sora had lived up to her promise and was gentle, and a kind teacher. When it came time for Shiho to take the lead, Sora guided her along without making her feel like a hopeless child. She was happy when she made Sora climax, and repeated her lessons again shortly after without guidance.

The afternoon turned dark, and the two entangled themselves in the throws of passion throughout the night. Shiho didn't know how many times she orgasmed, or how many times Sora did for that matter. The end result was Sora passing out before Shiho, leaving her to watch with a blurred image of the sleeping pretty girl. It seemed so silly to worry about the first time now that she had done it. It was so simple and felt really good. And Sora… she was wonderful. Sora was the person she loved.

"I wonder if you love me." Shiho whispered at the sleeping Sora. She leaned over and kissed her forehead. "It's okay if you don't."

Sora just smiled in her sleep and muffled a "Shi…"

Giggling to herself Shiho wondered if she was getting a new nickname. She called Kaede 'Kae' afterall. It wasn't strange for 'Shiho-tan' to get shorten to 'Shi'. She ran her fingers through the girls hair and watched her sleep all the more. She looked so peaceful. She must had been holding all that lustful feelings in for so long it wore her out to finally release it. Shiho wondered inwardly if it was cruel of her to make Sora wait as long as she did.

"Shaved ice…" Sora mumbled from her dream.

Shiho giggled. She was completely taken with her. Her pragmatic brain was telling her that after having sex for the first time her feelings weren't being rational. She had only been with Sora for a short time. It was silly for her to be in love with the pretty girl and expect her to be loved in returned. But Shiho didn't want to think about that. She felt to good and didn't want to ruin the fantasy.

"No…don't." Sora's eyebrows went down.

Shiho stopped petting Sora's hair for a moment, wondering if that was what upset her. But Sora didn't seem to notice, she was shaking her head back and forth. "A nightmare?" Shiho whispered. She let out a soft Shhhh noise and pet her again. "It's okay, Sora-chan…"

"No! No no no!" Sora moaned, shaking her head on the pillow once more.

Shiho wondered if she should wake her up. She had heard stories of people waking up sleeping folks having nightmares with bad results. But she didn't like how scared Sora looked. She tried to calm her down with more petting but Shiho was staring to feel Sora's forehead sweat. Sora eyes were clinched tight and she kept moaning, with the occasional shake of the head.

Sora mumbled something unintelligible. It had to do with not wanting something. Shiho wasn't sure. Then, loud and clear, Sora whimpered "Please, Kae…."

Shiho's hand stopped petting. Her heart pinched. She should have known this was coming. She didn't have any doubt in her mind that during their night activities Sora was into Shiho… but in her dreams she still longed for Kaede, it seemed. Of course this was the case. Shiho had put her hopes too high. She had fallen in love, but Sora still hadn't. Even though she could justify everything, she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

She turned away, her body flopping up and down from the waterbed, wiping her tear. This was just something she'd have to live with. She'd have to win Sora's heart. But she couldn't think of anything of the sort. In a way she felt rejected. She gave her whole self to Sora, and Sora was dreaming of another girl. She felt another tear fall from her eye and she stifled out a moan.

"Shi…." Sora's voice sounded from behind her. "Shiho!"

That last time came in a shout, as Sora must of sprang from her sleep, sitting up. The bed rocked and rolled over the sudden movement, caused Shiho to roll her on her side, facing Sora. Sora's panicked face and Shiho's tearful eyes met. Quickly Shiho tried to hide her expression, but it was too late.

"Shiho-tan, what's wrong?" Sora reached for her. Shiho flinched. Sora withdrew her hands. "Did… I take advantage of you in my sleep?"

"No." Shiho whimpered wishing she'd stop crying.

Sora looked out of sorts. Her dream had freaked her out and when she woke up she saw a crying Shiho. Shiho could only guess what her brain was trying to do to figure this mess out. As much as she wanted to Shiho couldn't stop crying. How could she tell Sora that she knew she was dreaming about Kaede? It would be too cruel, especially since Sora was trying so hard to forget her.

"Tell me." Sora looked lost. "Are you upset about your parents?"

"No."

"What then?" Sora pleaded. "I want to help you."

"It's not … it's not your fault." Shiho mumbled from underneath her hands pressed against her face. "I shouldn't expect for you to be over Kaede-chan so soon… I'm just being emotional. I'm sorry."

Sora was suddenly clutching Shiho's arms pulling her up. "What do you mean? What does Kae have to do with anything?"

"You still love her." Shiho choked out. "I told myself not to fall for you until you gave her up, but…but I couldn't help it. So… so that's why I'm acting overly girly."

"I did give her up." Sora said firmly. "I did!"

"But… you talk in your sleep." Shiho sniffed.

Sora let Shiho go, and looked mortified. "It's… it's not what you think."

"You were calling for her." Shiho looked away. "I know you care for me… and that you weren't using me before… so don't feel bad. I just… I just let myself-"

"It's not what you think!" Sora repeated in a raised voice.

"Sora-chan-"

"The dream, it was a nightmare, Shiho-tan!" Sora pulled Shiho's face so they were looking at each other eye-to-eye. "Kae was trying to…"

But she stopped. She looked like she didn't want to go on, but Shiho needed to know now. "She was doing what?"

"In the dream, she wanted us to break up. She said she loved me. I told her no. And she tried to… tried to have sex with me." Sora shallowed. "And I tried to fight her but for some reason I couldn't move. And you were there watching shouting at me like you hated me. But I couldn't move. I couldn't!"

Shiho forgot about everything and hugged Sora. How could she be so stupid? She knew there was a nightmare going on beforehand. But the very mention of Kaede's name made Shiho forget about all that and jump to conclusions. In the dream she was trying fight Kaede off, not calling for her. How could she be so dumb?

"I'm sorry I freaked out." Shiho whimpered.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Sora apologized as well. There was a pause then Sora ventured. "You said… you said you fell for me."

"Huh? Did I?" Shiho was glad Sora couldn't see her face from the embrace. "Oh."

"Is that true?"

Seeing no sense in hiding it now, Shiho nodded her head. "Yes."

"You're in love with me?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"I told you I was." Shiho pulled away from the hug feeling exposed, regardless of her nudity. "I understand if you don't feel the same just yet… so don't worry."

Sora blinked a bit, looked away, then turned back to her. "Could you tell me?"

"No way." Shiho gave a light push to Sora. "It's awkward."

"Just say it."

"No."

"Just once, I want to hear you actually say it." Sora pushed on.

Shiho gave a slight pout. "Fine! I love you. There. Do you like seeing me get embarrassed?"

Sora rolled her eyes. "Say like you mean it."

Taking in a deep breath, she turned her focus into Sora's eyes. Even though her vision was blurred, for some reason everything about Sora was in vivid detail. "I love you Sora."

Sora's mouth opened then clothed. She pressed a hand to her heart and gave that crooked smile of hers. "Thank you for telling me like you mean it Shiho-tan. You really do love me don't you?"

Shiho nodded.

"When did you fall for me?"

"I don't know." Shiho lied. She knew she had been on the verge of falling for her for a long time, but their first time was what pushed her over the edge.

"I fell in love with you… when you told me 'from now on, I'm yours'." Sora whispered.

"Wait, did you just confess to me?" Shiho felt her body tingle.

Sora also nodded.

"So you don't love Kaede-chan anymore?"

"I love you, silly." Sora looked away. "Why do you think I was having that nightmare?"

"So…" Shiho crossed her arms under her chest, taking a business tone to her voice. "I love you, you love me… what's that mean now?"

"I don't know." Sora laughed. "I find myself not being able to think straight when I'm around you."

"That's because you're horny all the time."

"It's not just that." Sora didn't look the slightest bit uncomfortable admitting she was a nymphomaniac. "You said to Aunty that you thought I was addicting. Well I think it's the same way for me. I can't ever figure you out, it's sort of thrilling."

Shiho got on her knees, reach forward, and pulled Sora into her arms. Their lips met. After the kiss, Sora squeaked and flopped over on her back with Shiho falling on top of her. They both laughed for a bit, then Shiho returned kissing her. Sora opened her mouth and Shiho introduced her tongue inside. Both moaning, Sora wrapped her arms around Shiho, then spun around so she reclaimed the top. She pulled away, exposing that fire that flickered in her eye when she was turned on.

"I want you so bad." Sora spoke plainly, then warned. "I don't think I can be as gentle this time around. I want to hear you scream my name."

A bit of fear seized in Shiho from the bluntness of it. She felt a bit scared, but she realized that she also wanted to accept it. Sora had urges, and Shiho had to understand that about her. She wanted to be the type of lover Sora could feel free with. She'd just have to drop her unease and trust her. "D-Don't hold back, Sora."

Sora's eyes flickered again. "Shiho…"

"You won't hurt me."

Shiho could see the last bit of reserve in Sora's face. Even now with permission she was stopping herself. Then a thought came to her. Sora wanted to be encouraged not a written letter of approval. Shiho needed to dig down deep and become dirty for Sora. Would she sound like a fool doing it?

"Sora… take me. I want you too fuck me."

That's all it took. The uncaged beast was sprang loose into the world and Sora ravaged Shiho. Talking dirty became easier in the throws of passion. The more she did, the more she talked or moaned, the more turned on Sora became. Soon she didn't have a conscious thought. She automatically felt the things she was saying. She didn't care how loud she was. She found herself pulling hair, scratching and clawing… biting… She never in her life felt like such a wild animal. The more aggressive she got, the more wilder Sora became.

And like Sora had prophesied Shiho screamed Sora's name. Then a half an hour later, Shiho made Sora return the favor.


	21. Chapter 21

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

Part III

21.

Maria Fukui rolled over in her bad, pressing a pillow to her ear. The constant loud sounds of moans and screams from her sister's room was driving her insane. Her sister, Anne, lived in a tiny apartment near the local shabby university. Since it was in the small town of Yumuto, it wasn't very prestigious, so most of the locals either went there or moved out of town. Anne was the former. Once she had gotten her own place, she invited Maria to move in with her. The excuse given was because Maria's High School was closer than their home. The actual reason was that both of them shared a secret from their parents: both of them were lesbians.

Maria often had to deal with Anne's loud sexual romps. Since entering university, she bought home all sorts of girls for one night stands. What made matters worse was the apartment's walls weren't so thick inside. Though they couldn't hear their neighbors, Maria could hear the slightest of conversations in her sisters room. Even if Anne tried to keep her sexual battles down to a low roar, Maria could hear every detail.

Her latest girlfriend, Rina Koboyashi, liked being loud. Maria didn't have the heart to tell her sister, but Rina often hit on her when Anne wasn't looking. So Maria was sure that being loud was Rina's way of trying to turn her on. The sad thing was it worked. It was all Maria could do not to touch herself. Often times of late, she gave in.

"Keep it down, Rina-chan… my sist-" Anne's concerns melted away with another round of moaning.

"I bet she's enjoying the show." Rina spoke seductively.

"Don't…be… gross…." Maria gasped in between moans.

Groaning in her pillow from frustration, Maria sat up, picked up her mobile phone, then stomped out her room. Her body was hungry, and she hated it. She crossed the living room in no time flat and was out the front door, standing on the balcony in her pajamas. The cool nights air tickled her already sensitive body and Maria breathed in a huge breath of air.

"Keep it together, Maria… keep it together." Maria told herself as she looked down at her contacts list and found Yui's number. She dialed it. "Please be awake…"

"H-Hello?" Yui's voice sounded almost dead.

Maria couldn't blame her. It was late on a Sunday and they had spent the entire weekend moving Shiho's belongings from her house to Kaede's. Yui had taken the brunt of it with Kaede as they worked out a deal with the arguing parents. It was up to Makoto and herself to do most of the packing. Once the moving started, the parents did nothing to help and it seemed Yui did most of the heavily lifting because of her size. She was exhausted when they last saw each other, breathing with difficulty.

"Yo." Maria greeted her best friend.

"Horny again?" Yui sounded almost whiney. "Maria-"

"I know I'm a burden on you. Once I get a girlfriend I'll bug her, I promise."

"I don't mind." Yui yawned. "I can only imagine what it's like."

"Rina-chan is crazy." Maria spouted out. "She doesn't even care if my sister sees her hitting on me anymore. It's like she wants to have a threesome."

"She probably does." Yui sounded as if she was moments away from sleeping. She normally wasn't this insightful.

"You don't think that's true do you?"

"I don't know."

Maria wondered more to herself. "It would be weird to do it with my sister watching."

"Didn't you say before that you two used to kiss each other a lot?" Yui always loved to remind her of that.

"We were kids… confused about our sexuality… things happened. We don't talk about it." Maria blushed. "And I shouldn't have told you about."

"It's kinda cute picturing you together." Yui giggled. "Maybe Rina-chan thinks the same?"

"Maybe, but it's gross." Maria blushed. She may have said it, but she didn't believe it. Anne was the biological daughter of another man and was an infant by the time her japanese father married her canadian mother. Even though they were step-sisters the two had become inseparable during childhood. Embarrassingly enough Anne was the first girl Maria liked, as strange as that was. They made-out with each other all throughout early middle school. But both of them moved on, knowing they could never go as far as their lusts may have wanted them to go.

"I'm always here for you, Maria." Yui mumbled in a slow drawl.

"I know you are."

"Did you want to try phone sex again?"

Maria blushed. Lately this had become a habit. She had tried it before with Makoto to outstanding success. Since then she had forced Yui into trying it a few times. She never could tell if Yui was just playing along to help her out or if she actual got something out of it, but Maria had been getting off to it lately.

"I shouldn't ask you to do dirty things." Maria finally decided. "It's not very nice of me."

"I don't mind. You're my best friend. I'll do anything for you." Yui yawned again.

Laughing a bit Maria shook her head. "Go to sleep, stupid. You're barely awake as it is. I'll… I'll work something out on my own."

"Okay." Yui said in a drone voice. "I love you."

"Love you too. Goodnight."

Yui hung up and Maria stared at her phone. She had known Yui since grade school. Everyone picked on her because she looked like a boy and was tall even back then. She was drawn to her because the children also used to picked on Maria because she was haafu, or biracial. Since then Maria had grown into a beauty, so most people didn't tease her anymore. But Yui always was taller than the other girls, and never filled out so she looked gangly. All this could be ignored if Yui was been good at sports, was charming, or even smart; but the girl was none of these. Sadly if Maria was going to be cruelly honest, Yui could come off as dull, clumsy, and slow. Then as the two of them entered middle school it seemed they both became interested in girls at the same time. And it was because of this weird relationship of being different that kept them together as friends. Still, Maria felt sorry for her.

After waiting for about 20 minutes, Maria thought it might be safe to venture back inside. But even from the living room she could hear her sister's moans. Stepping back outside, Maria slammed the door in frustration.

"Goddamn it!"

She was tired, she was pissed off, and worst of all she still was slightly aroused. Maria was tempted to call Yui again, but even as she was about to dial the number she thought of how tired the tall girl was. Maria couldn't do it. Her mind was swimming with lust, all she could think of was Rina and her sister, how they were getting off at messing with her. Why were they such a freaks? What did it say about her that was she turned on by that sort of thing?

"Fuck!" Maria screamed out on the balcony, her body on fire.

It took three hours for the couple to finish up. By the time Maria got a chance to go to sleep, she only managed a couple of hours because she had to get ready for school. And even then she was awaked by more sounds from her sister's room. Maria wondered if she was going crazy, she didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry. Having no choice but to awaken early, Maria got dressed, made her lunch, and left for school.

When she arrived she saw a grounds keeper opening the school gate. That's how early she was. Yawning she walked passed him and made her way to Class 1-3. Of course she was the only one there. Slumping in her desk, she rested her head on her arms and immediately passed out. But she didn't sleep long. One of her problems was being a light sleeper and as soon as a loud enough conversation happened in the room, she was awake again.

Unfortunately it was still too early for any of the Love Letter Lovelies to be there, so she still had no one to talk too. So instead her drowsy eyes focused on the other two girls who were in the class. They were talking about shopping, or something Maria wasn't really following, but one kept looking in her direction. On looking at her Maria remembered Shiho telling the story about the rude guy who outed out several other lesbians in the class other than the Lovelies. The girl who kept shooting her glances was one of them, Hikaru Yukimaru.

Her mind shot back to her Rina's moaning, and how frustrated she was the whole night. Then she thought of Makoto and Kaede, how they were a happy couple, then how even cranky Shiho found a girl. Slamming her hands on the desk, Maria thought it was time she'd get her feet wet as well. She couldn't take it anymore. She was already outed as a lesbian, so who cared? Standing up, she walked over to the Hikaru and the other girl. They both stopped talking and looked completely startled by Maria's sudden interest in them.

"Hey. Let's go out." Maria looked at Hikaru.

The other girl, Mio Harima, gasped. She was another one of those lesbians, but Hikaru was prettier. Maria wouldn't say that either of them were as pretty as Makoto or Shiho but they weren't ugly. Hikaru looked completely shocked, so much so her mouth dropped open. Maria, on seeing the looks on their faces wondered if she was too blunt. She should have eased into the topic. But her sleepy mind was too dead to think of anything more subtile than 'let's go out.'

"Fukui-san, are you asking me or Mio-chan?" Hikaru asked.

"Whichever says yes." Maria found herself saying before she could stop herself. They looked even more confused at this. Maria felt bad. "Sorry. I'm really sleepy and… sorry, just forget it."

"Wait!" Mio stopped her. "Are you serious? Do you really want to go out with us?"

"Yeah."

Mio and Hikaru looked at each other. Somehow Maria had caused a big debate among friends. Who would win?

"You always said you thought she was pretty." Hikaru reminded Mio.

"But you've had a crush on her since middle school."

"Yeah, but it was just a school girl crush… I mean I've never thought about going on an actual date."

"Me either… but…" Mio looked worried.

Maria waved them off. "Look it's not a big deal. If you're not ready for that sort of thing then it's okay." She turned to leave. Thankfully Shiho was walking into the class, and she could forget about this whole embarrassing exchange.

Hikaru grabbed her arm before she walked off. "Wait. It's not that. We both like you, that's the problem. I guess we shouldn't have set our sights on one person huh, Mio-chan."

"I don't want to come between your friendship." Maria now was trying to talk herself out of the hole she dug herself in.

"Can we… can we both go out with you?" Mio asked.

"What at the same time?" Hikaru looked shocked.

"Yeah, that way we can share her." Mio beamed.

"I don't know about that…" Maria really wanted out of this situation now. Why hadn't Shiho taken her subtitle panic looks as a hint to coming and rescue her?

"That's just crazy Mio-chan." Hikaru blushed. "We can't both be her girlfriends."

"Why not? We're already going out with a girl, why not go through it together?"

"Hey now, listen. I just want one girl, alright." Maria raised her hands cautiously.

"I agree, it'll be too weird sharing a girlfriend with my best friend." Hikaru looked panicked.

"Hmm, fine. Then you'll just have to pick between us, Fukui-san." Mio turned on Maria.

"There's no way I can after all this." Maria quickly said. "I don't want to mess up your friendship." She glanced at Shiho. Yui had come into the room at this point, and they were talking. Both of them weren't even looking in her direction.

"Then how about rock-paper-scissors?" Mio suggested.

"No way!" Hikaru looked mortified. "We can't leave something this important to chance."

"Well what else do you suggest?"

Maria stepped back. "Maybe you two should figure this out on your own."

"Look, we're scaring her away." Hikaru raised her eyebrows.

"It's all your fault Hikaru-chan!"

"How is it my fault? You're the one coming up with weird ideas!"

"I just wanted all of us to be happy." Mio defended herself.

Hikaru grabbed her arm again. "I'll go out with her."

Mio grabbed the other arm. "No way, I want to go out with her."

"Let go of her, you said I could have her." Mio tightened her grip.

"I said you thought she was cute, but I've liked her since Middle School." Hikaru pulled the other arm.

"You said it was a crush." Mio narrowed her eyes.

Maria yanked herself free. "Maybe you two should date each other."

"No way, she's my friend." Mio looked insulted.

"Whatever, just leave me out of it!" Maria turned around and walked away. Her cheeks were burning. Did that just really happen?

"I can't believe you chased her away!" Hikaru stamped her foot.

"It wasn't me, it was you! Why can't I ever get what I want? It's always got to be about you!"

"I hate you, Mio-chan!"

"I hate you Hikaru-chan!"

Maria rolled her eyes when she sat back down at her seat, then muttered under her breath. "Someone just shoot me…"


	22. Chapter 22

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

22.

When lunch came around, Maria carefully sidestepped both Hikaru and Mio and turned around to eat lunch at Shiho's desk. Yui was already present, looking down at her unopened bento box. Both of them looked worse for ware, Maria noticed. Shiho's neck was covered in bruises and hickeys, while Yui looked almost pasty white. With an exhausted Maria joining them, she could only imagine the lovely picture the three of them made. She glanced at Makoto and Kaede, who looked as if they were going to have an intimate lunch that day, slightly disappointed.

"Did you get any sleep last night, Maria?" Yui asked. Even though she looked tired herself, she always cared more about others over herself.

"Not very much. Is it okay if I come to your place after school?" Maria pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail.

"Sure." Yui breathed in.

Shiho sat up and winced. Maria noticed this at once. "What on earth did you do at the beach?"

"Uh…" Shiho rubbed the back of her neck, her face turning pink. "I don't think it's very polite to talk about that sort of thing in class."

"Since when have you become the proper type?" Maria teased.

Shiho gave a small smile. "I don't know. I guess I've become a bit girly lately, haven't I?"

Yui nodded. "It's because you're in love, huh?"

"Yeah." Shiho raised her eyebrows. "I can't believe I've become so mushy."

"Is Sora-chan the first time you've been with a girl?" Maria asked in a whisper.

"Yeah." Shiho didn't avoid the question now. "Can I tell you something without it getting to Mako-chan?" Both Yui and Maria nodded eagerly. "Sora-chan is a complete nympho. Even though it was my first time she wore me out."

"Oh wow." Maria blushed.

"What's nympho mean?" Yui asked after a moment.

"Uh… it means she likes sex, Yui-chan." Maria explained. She was used to Yui not always being as bright as those around her. Sometimes it was embarrassing.

"So you don't want Mako-chan to know about that?" Yui blinked, Maria could hear the cogs in her brian turning. They were moving slowly. "Do you think that would upset her?"

Shiho nodded in an innocent sort of away. Maria could tell Shiho was pulling back from being her rude self and being extra nice. "I don't know if Kaede-chan and her have done it yet, sooo-."

"Oh. So Sora-chan and Kaede-chan must of done it before." Yui looked like she finally understood.

"Right." Shiho gave a small laugh. "You won't say anything, will you Yui-chan?"

"Oh no. I won't. I don't want to hurt Mako-chan's feelings." Yui pouted.

"Thanks." Shiho sighed. "Now if only I could keep up with Sora-chan. If I have to go through that every time, I'll be broken in half."

"What exactly does she do to you?" Maria couldn't possible see what Sora was doing to be that bad.

"They're having a lot of sex, Maria." Yui told to Maria.

"I know that, stupid-" Maria laughed at her, but the next moment she found herself reeling back from a slap in the face. Clasping her hand to her cheek, Maria sat forward, wondering what in the world happened. Yui was looking in shock at Shiho, who's face was burning red. Her hand was still extended from the slap. She had seen the girl mad before, but never before at her. The rest of the class noticed the slap as well.  
"What was that for?"

"You of all people should know better…" Shiho was seething. "Don't call her stupid!"

"Call her stupid?" Maria blinked, rubbing her cheek. She couldn't figure out what was going on. "You mean, Yui-chan? It was just a joke!"

"It's not funny." Shiho pointed her finger at Maria. "She's not stupid."

"I…" Maria felt lost. She looked at Yui, who looked equally as lost. "I don't hurt your feelings when I tease you, do I?"

Yui blinked heavily, looking as if she were considering it. "No."

"Because if I was hurting your feelings, you would have told me, right?"

"I know you're not trying to be mean." Yui said, then turned to Shiho. "Don't fight over something like that. I am stupid, so it's nothing to get mad about."

Maria's mouth opened slightly in disbelief. "Why are you calling yourself that?"

Shiho's eyes were still on fire. "It's because you keep calling her that. She told me all about it the other day. Everyone teases her and she's made herself believe it. Haven't you realized it? You're supposed to be her best friend!"

Yui looked uncomfortable now. "That's not what I meant Shiho-chan. People say I'm slow because I am. I don't know why, I just am. I try not to be. Even my family admits it. So you shouldn't get mad at Maria…"

Maria felt her heart break. How did Shiho figure this out in the few weeks she had known Yui, but not her? Maria had known Yui almost all her life. This whole time Yui was in pain and she was one of the reasons she why. Hyperventilating, Maria clasped her face and started crying on the spot. She couldn't see it, but she could hear everyone's seats move as they looked at her causing such a scene.

Yui was holding her in an instant which only made Maria feel worse. She felt like a horrible person. She had always thought it didn't bother Yui, that it was a joke they shared. But when she thought about it, Yui didn't joke Maria back about something she was sensitive about. Never once had she teased her about her biracial features, or about how she was a pervert. Yui was always sweet and understanding.

"… probably was too harsh." Shiho was saying. Maria could only now could hear her. "I shouldn't have slapped you like that…"

Maria tried to calm herself down, but she could smell Yui's scent on her as she hugged her. It made her feel all the more like a horrible person. "Yui-chan… I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." Yui's voice was panicked. "I'm fine, really… don't cry."

"I shouldn't have called you stupid all those times." Maria choked out. "What was I thinking?"

"I told you…"

"It's not right for me to call you that." Maria interrupted Yui. She knew Yui all to well to realize that she would somehow pin whatever Maria did on herself, regardless if that was the case. "I love you Yui-chan, I never want to hurt you."

"Maria…" Yui moaned. She could tell she was looking up, possibly at Shiho, for help. "Don't cry."

Shiho stepped in, speaking in a kind voice. "Yui-chan… she's really bothered at how she treated you. Do you forgive her?"

"Forgive?" Yui hugged Maria tighter. "Yes. I'm sorry for making you feel like this though."

"Oh, Yui-chan." Shiho had a pleading voice. "It's okay to not be there for your friends sometimes. It's okay to have something for yourself. Don't take the blame away from her. Just forgive her."

"But…"

"Yui-chan, she needed this." Shiho pointed out.

Maria pulled herself together. Shiho was asking too much from Yui. It was wrong to call Yui stupid, but that didn't change the fact that she was a bit slow. "I shouldn't have worried you, Yui-chan. Sometimes I can be insentive. Please say you forgive me for saying bad things."

"Okay." Yui smiled a small smile. "I forgive you."

Maria hugged Yui again looked at Shiho from over her shoulder. They shared a worried expression. Now that the dramatics was out of the way, they both understood that Yui was messed up. She allowed herself to believe terrible things about herself. The very thought that she willing accepted the cruel things people said about her as fact hurt Maria. By this point Makoto and Kaede had joined their table, as the rest of the class went back to gossiping.

"What happened?" Makoto was now hugging Maria.

"Just… I just realized something bad about myself." Maria admitted and looked at Shiho again. "Thank you for slapping sense into me."

"I didn't mean it to be a literal slap." Shiho's face was pink. "So I'm sorry about that."

"Everyone's upset." Yui pouted again.

"It's okay." Maria told her. "We're going to cheer up now, alright?"

Taking that as a hint Kaede suddenly changed the conversation. "I talked to Hayashi-sensei about starting a second Kendo Club."

This came out of nowhere for Maria, but everyone else seemed to know about this. Somehow she was left out of the loop in this conversation. "Come again?"

"Last week I requested Shiho-chan and Mako-chan to come with me to the Kendo Club. But that group was a travesty. So I intend on making my own Kendo Club."

"I forgot to you tell you, Maria." Yui suddenly remembered. "With all the moving we did this weekend I guess it slipped my mind."

"That's okay Yui-chan, but why does everyone care about this Kendo Club nonsense?"

"Well…." Yui looked away.

"She sort of volunteered you to join Kaede-chan's Kendo Club." Shiho snickered. "In fact all of us were volunteered."

"What?" Maria blinked. "I don't know anything about Kendo."

"I know you don't," Yui looked worried. "but Kaede-chan seemed really happy about the idea. And since Mako-chan and Shiho-chan were joining I thought it would be fun if we joined too."

Maria opened her mouth to object. She wanted to remind Yui about how she wasn't that great at sports. But after coming off of just being rebuked from calling her stupid, Maria wasn't sure how to branch the subject.

"Hayashi-sensei said he would look into it. He said he might get it passed the board if he called it a Girls Kendo Club."

"I don't know, Kaede-chan." Shiho scratched the back of her head. "The school probably won't go for it."

"I assume as much, but it doesn't hurt to ask." Kaede glanced at Makoto, who was still hanging on Maria.

Getting the hint, Maria politely pushed away from Makoto. "So… uh… if they say no then that's it, huh?"

"Maybe for you, but I said I'd be her student regardless." Shiho told her. "It's the least I can do for all the help she's given me."

"And I said I would too." Yui nodded. "I want to make her dream come true."

Maria knew that if both of them were going to do it anyway, then Makoto was bound to of said yes too. Which would make her the odd one out if she said no. "Uhhh… Well, if all of you are doing it then I guess I should too. Besides, the after club shower should be a reimbursement on joining, right?"

"I bet Mako-chan has a cute butt." Shiho teased.

Makoto stuck her tongue out at both of them. "Stop saying perverted things."

Yui tilted her head, looking at Kaede. "Kaede-chan, does she have a cute butt?"

Kaede had her usual stone face when she answered. "It's rather attractive."

Everyone laughed except Kaede, who may have been amused, but it was difficult to read her. Makoto, even though she was laughing, was covering her face with her hands. Maria felt a pang of jealousy at how lucky Kaede was at landing Makoto's affections. If Kaede had seen her butt, then that answered one question, they had at least seen each other naked. That didn't mean they had sex yet though.

"Speaking of which…" Shiho changed the subject. "What was up with Yukimaru and Harima this morning, Maria?"

Feeling embarrassed, Maria turned away. "Nothing."

"Oh." Yui glanced over at the two girls who were apparently still fighting and not eating lunch together. "I saw they were both tugging at your arms."

"They were grabbing her?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah. They looked pretty mad too. Before lunch, they came over and tried to talk to her again." Shiho added on to Yui's story.

"What happened?" Makoto looked at Maria.

"I was kinda of worked up after last night; my sister has a girlfriend and they don't have a problem with being loud. Well anyway, I stupidly went over and asked one of them out. They got confused on who I asked then got into a fight over it, so I ran away." Maria finally explained.

"You asked them out?" Yui frowned.

"I wasn't really thinking." Maria didn't know why she was justifying herself. "I just was tried of being alone."

"Looks like they're still fighting." Makoto was looking at them. "Geez, they must really like you."

"Don't remind me." Maria rubbed her arms, feeling a chill. "They were literally fighting over me."

Yui shook her head. "They can't have you. You're too good for them." Everyone looked at her. "What? As her best friend, they need my approval first."

"Okay Yui, who do you think Maria should go out with then?" Shiho asked in a sly voice.

Maria wondered what Yui would say to this, but she didn't answer right away. Instead she blushed and looked away. "Everyone good in this class is unavailable." Yui finally said.


	23. Chapter 23

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

23.

It took to the end of the week for Hayashi-sensei to come back to Kaede and inform her that despite his best efforts the school wasn't keen on having two Kendo Clubs. This didn't surprise Maria in the least. Undeterred, Kaede had been thinking about this response and mapped out a plan for the five of them to practice Kendo on their own. Maria wasn't around for these plans, she only learned of them from a flier she saw on the school community board on a Friday Morning.

"The Unofficial Yumuto Girls Kendo Club will be accepting new members on Friday…." Maria read. "Just when were they going to tell me about this?"

She was talking to herself. She looked at the meeting place, which looked to be a public park that Maria often passed on the way home. She had seen Makoto walk the same route and figured it was her to suggested the location. Groaning from having to deal with Kendo, she took the flier with her to Class 1-3, reading further.

When she sat down in front of Shiho, Hikaru and Mio were at her desk again. This had become a tradition of late. They still hadn't decided between them who got to date Maria, so it always ended with a fight while Maria slunk deeper in her seat. This time, they spotted the flier and the fight was halted for a bit.

"Kendo?" Mio asked. "You're into that sort of thing?"

"Not really." Maria told them the truth. "But I said I'd join so…"

"Is that true?" Hikaru looked excited. "Me too, I'll join too."

"Hey, don't decide things on your own." Mio cut in.

"I'm not. It's okay if I join, right?" Hikaru asked.

Maria really didn't want her too, but it wasn't her club, it was Kaede's. "Kaede-chan is trying out new members today, so if she says yes then-"

"I'll definitely try out!"

Mio wouldn't be defeated. "Me too."

Groaning, Maria handed them the flier. "All the details are there."

"I won't let you down, Fukui-chan!" Hikaru beamed.

"Me either! I'll be your sparing partner."

"No, I will!"

"I said I would be first!"

Shiho was laughing behind her. "You're so popular Maria." Maria wanted to stab her in the eye.

As usual Maria slunk in her desk as the two argued some more. She looked behind her at Shiho, and got a glimpse of Yui taking a seat in her desk. Yui saw Maria looking at her and gave a soft smile. She still looked out of breath to Maria. She also looked pale. She had been keeping an eye on her ever since the moving trip. She didn't look that well. Still her parents hadn't called her about anything and no one else seemed to notice, so Maria thought maybe she was being over protective because of what happened on Monday.

"Hey, can you two fight somewhere else." Makoto came walking through, trying to get to her seat.

"Oh. Sorry Mako-chan." Mio squeaked.

As the two ran off, Makoto winked at Maria. "You owe me."

Maria laughed, forgetting about her worries for the moment. "Do I? What do you have planned for me to do then?"

Looking up, Makoto looked as if she was considering it. "Maybe I'll make you dress in something funny for the Kendo thing?"

Maria shrugged. "I guess you need a mascot, huh?"

"It's too bad we're doing this on our own. We could of gotten some cool uniforms." Makoto pouted. "How weird would it be if I was in gym clothes going…" And she imitated swinging a shinai with her book bag.

All at once the contents of her bag went flying all over the place. Maria ducked out of the way of a text book, while Shiho behind her squawked as a protractor bounced off her head. Red faced Makoto was on her hands and knees trying to pick up her stuff. Maria was about to get up and help her when he noticed Hayashi-sensei was standing behind a crawling Makoto with her gym shirt draped over his face. Holding in the urge to laugh, Maria lightly kicked Makoto to get her attention then pointed at the homeroom teacher.

"Let me guess…" Makoto whined as she turned around on her knees.

"Well Princess," Hayashi-sensei was pulling off her gym shirt. "it's never boring with you around."

"I-I'm sorry!" Makoto spoke, still on her knees.

"Get up." Hayashi-sensei pulled her to her feet. "How is it that every morning you're fooling around? It's always you."

"I'm not doing it on purpose!" Makoto whimpered.

"Well… finish cleaning up while I do attendance." Hayashi-sensei shook his head, handing over the shirt.

Maria found herself loving these little moments between the teacher and Makoto. She was just so cute. It was because of her cuteness that Hayashi-sensei hadn't punished her, Maria was sure. She just looked too adorable. She found herself wondering what Makoto's gym shirt smelled like, then felt shame immediately afterward. Kaede was sitting beside her afterall. She tried not to feel jealous of Kaede, be sometimes she couldn't help it. She landed the jackpot with Makoto as a girlfriend.

After school Maria wasn't looking forward to Kaede's Kendo Club. She thought about skipping it, but saw Yui's smiling face walk up to her. She still looked pale. Maria once again felt worried. She knew Yui was kind hearted, but something told her she was going to kill herself bending over backwards for everyone else. If nothing else, Maria wanted to go to the club meeting just to make sure Yui didn't over do it.

They walked to the park together, Yui humming to herself as Maria held her hand. She looked happy. Maybe Maria was overreacting. Some of the color in Yui's face seemed to have coming back.

Yui looked down at Maria, and grinned. "It's been a while since we walked like this Maria. I missed it."

"I don't live next to you anymore so we can't walk to school together." Maria thought out loud.

"Hey Maria…" Yui spoke after a while. "…I want to be your sparring partner. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is." Maria wondered where that was coming from.

"Great! I didn't know if you wanted to be paired with Yukimaru or Harima." Yui blinked.

"No way. It was a complete mistake to ask them out in the first place." Maria found herself pouting. "Now I can't get rid of them."

Yui laughed. Maria joined her a bit. It was strange that she wanted a girlfriend so bad, and had two girls after her but wanted nothing to do with them. Though in all fairness Maria really didn't think it was as funny as Yui seemed to think it was. Out of nowhere Yui's laughing turned into coughing. Shooting her eyes upward, Maria saw Yui laugh again, waving her hand away.

"I lost my breath laughing so hard."

"It wasn't that funny…" Maria giggled at her.

Yui breathed in. "I know… I guess I just miss you is all."

Maria wonder where all this was coming from. She and Yui had always been close. In fact she spent the night more often now that she was living away from her home due to her sister's loud sex sessions. Technically Maria was seeing more of her. She wondered why Yui was feeling so lonely. Giving a protective hug on Yui's arm, Maria smiled up at her.

"You don't have to worry about me so much, you know."

"I like worrying about you." Yui looked away. Maria was glad she wasn't pale anymore.

"I should be worried. So much pampering and I'll get used to it. What will happen when Yui-chan gets a girlfriend? I'll be all alone." Maria teased.

"Then I won't get a girlfriend." Yui said in a matter of fact tone.

"Don't be silly." Maria pushed her slightly. "I want to see you happy too, you know."

Yui smiled down at Maria. "I'll get one when you get one, okay?"

Maria rolled her eyes. "So basically both of us are going to be single forever, you're saying?"

"No we won't!" Yui's smile disappeared. "You'll get a girlfriend for sure, Maria. Don't give up!"

"Okay, okay!" Maria laughed. "You don't have to get so serious."

Looking a bit bashful Yui shrugged again. "I just want to help."

"I know you do." Maria told her.

When they arrived at the park, the rest of the Love Letter Lovelies were there, along was several other girls. Sadly Hikaru and Mio were among them. On looking at the girls present Maria saw a theme. Most of them were the ones that Shiho had outed as lesbians in their class. There were a few from other classes too, but they all looked the pretty type, not the kendo version. Maria was sure that most of the girls who signed up were thinking Kaede's Kendo Club was that in name only and was more or less a lesbian thing. Kaede, herself, seemed oblivious to this, as she was holding a bunch of shinai sized sawed off broom handles for them to use.

Joining Shiho, Maria rubbed the top of her head. "Well… this is bad, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I think they're where expecting something else." Shiho looked slightly worried.

Yui looked around. Then all at once she gasped. She leaned down to Maria. "Aren't these the same girls who-"

"Yeah." Maria interrupted her, then thought she should throw Yui a bone for catching on quicker than normal. "You're right Yui-chan… it's the lesbians."

"Oh no." Yui pouted. "Kaede-chan's dream is going to be ruined."

Feeling awkward, Maria thought she should tell them. They had to right to know before Kaede got to into it. She let go of Yui's hand and walked over to the group of girls who were looking at Kaede with curious expressions on their faces. Feeling incredibly awkward she cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Uh… you do know that Kaede-chan is serious about this being a Kendo club, right?"

"Huh?" One girl blinked a confused face. "Y-Yeah of course I knew that…" it obviously was a lie.

Hikaru took an all-knowing face. "Don't tell me some of these girls think that this group is about something else?"

"Well what was I supposed to think… everyone already in the group are… well… you know." Another girl blushed.

Maria raised her hands. "Okay… I'm sorry if the whole thing was misleading…"

The first girl who lied looked at her shoes. "Still… if all of us are the same way… I guess it is a good way to meet people without it looking suspicious."

There seemed to be a general agreement to this. Shiho and Yui joined them. Shiho stressed again that Kaede was serious about Kendo and that she'd expect them to be serious as well. Most of the girls decided to stay regardless, though one or two shrank off as quietly as possible. By the time Kaede joined them with Makoto, Maria had the misunderstanding cleared.

"Thank you everyone for coming. I'm pleased to see that I'm not the only one disgusted at the school's official Kendo club."

"Yeah, it sucks." A girl in the group grumbled a little too enthusiastically. "Thanks for setting this up Ozawa-san!"

"I recognized that this group is unofficial, but I hope we can really make this fun." Kaede started off, handing everyone broom sticks. "Once I get some money, I'll try and buy some real shinais. But until then, I hope this will be okay."

"I'll buy my own." Mio said out of no where. "It's wrong that you have to pay for everything."

"M-Me too." Hikaru narrowed her eyes at her friend, not wanting to lose even in this.

Kaede raised her eyebrows and nodded. "If you feel like it. I understand if you can't. We'll figure something out, okay? Now, let me teach everyone some simple strikes first then some training swings to help build your endurance."

Maria took her spot next to Yui while the group did as they were told. As predicted all of them were terrible, with the exception of Shiho. They practiced basic moves before Kaede thought it was best they build up their arm strength. Everyone was tired just from the few strikes they learned.

As they practiced, Maria glanced at Yui. She was swinging her broom stick up and down like everyone else, but there was no power in it. She was back to looking pale again, and was drenched in sweat. Maria dropped her stick. Yui eyes were glazed over and her mouth was hanging open. A wheezing sound was coming out, as her whole body was swaying with each swing. Maria, yanked the stick out of Yui's arms, then gripped her skinny body. As if on cue, Yui's body went limp and Maria guided it slowly to the ground. Her chest was moving up and down rapidly, her mouth gaping open.

"Yui-chan!" Shiho seemed to realize what was happening.

Everyone stopped and gathered around. Maria shoed them away. "Yui-chan, can you breathe?"

Yui shook her head, her eyes barely focusing on Maria.

"It looks like she's having an asthma attack." Shiho said, with general agreement from everyone else. "Why didn't I see it earlier?!"

Kaede was already on her mobile. The other girls were looking nervous. Maria held her, wish she knew what to do. She wished she could give Yui her own breath. Watching her gag and choke for the little air she was getting was making Maria feel out of breath too. Yui weakly squeezed Maria's hand, her eyes filled with fear.

"Hold on… help is coming…. just hold on Yui-chan." Maria cradled Yui's head.

"M-Maria…" Yui wheezed.

"Shhh… Don't talk." Maria ran her fingers through Yui's sweat soaked hair. "Just focus on breathing. Come on, I'll do it with you." Maria breathed in and out with Yui's attempts. Yui seemed to take courage in this and did her best to breathe with Maria's rhythm.

Thankfully the paramedics arrived minutes later and hooked Yui to an oxygen machine. Maria didn't look at the kendo group behind her. When the girl was stable enough for travel, Maria jumped into the ambulance with Yui and was off to the hospital without a second thought. It was only when Yui was taken into the emergency ward did she remember to call Yui's parents.


	24. Chapter 24

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

24.

Maria found herself exhausted from pacing up and down in stress and finally succumb to her weary legs and sat next to her sister. Not only had Anne come to the hospital waiting room, but Yui's family, the Love Letter Lovelies, Shiho's girlfriend, and even some of new members of Kaede's Kendo Club had arrived. When Yui's parents turned up the doctors and nurses stopped talking to Maria and only focused on the parents for information. Most of the time the Hinos were away from the rest of the group, supposedly in a super waiting room, or else with a doctor.

Hours before Yui's Mother came out and told the others what had happened. "She's got pneumonia."

"That's it?" Yui's grandfather voiced everyone's shock.

"Normally that would be dangerous enough, but it seems…. it seems…" Yui Mother seemed to struggle. Maria wished that she could read her mind and know everything. "…Yui has a terrible case of untreated asthma. We never knew… I just thought she was a weak child…."

She started to cry. That didn't explain anything, of course, but no one had the heart to tell her to get it together and explain why that was so bad. After a moment, she composed herself and continued.

"Through the years, fluid has been building up in Yui's lungs. The doctors say it's a wonder that she was breathing at all. Then she caught pneumonia. That fluid mixed with pus… and hardened. It almost put a stop to her breathing altogether. If you lot hadn't rang for an ambulance, if Yui was alone, she might be dead."

Everyone looked around at each other in shock, each wondering if they could have done something different to help Yui before hand. Shiho was in tears, being held by her girlfriend. Maria couldn't blame her, she felt the same way. Both of them had been close to Yui all this time and didn't act on their suspicions.

"She's going under two surgeries now." Yui's Mother told them more. "They have to drain her lungs, and put her on an asthma treatment in order to re-teach her how to breath correctly. But they also are doing nose surgery on her."

"Why?" Maria asked before someone else did.

Yui's mother laughed a bit wiping her tears. "When she was a little girl, apparently Yui broke her nose and never told anyone. That's just like her. Anyway, it didn't heal properly so she's not been breathing out of that either. So the doctors want to clear all her air pathways to help the asthma treatment."

"Double Surgery…" Anne breathed in, grabbing ahold of Maria's hand. "Isn't that… dangerous?"

That had been hours ago. Anne's question lingered in the back of Maria's mind. Yui wasn't out of danger, even the operation to save her life wasn't looking good. She thought of Yui's choked breathing and how she called her name at the playground over and over in her mind. Would that be the last memory she had of the girl. The ambulance ride was a blur to her, she couldn't remember it. She couldn't even remember calling her sister and Yui's parents.

It was getting dark outside and a nurse came to the waiting room with a bored expression on her face. "Visiting hours are closed. Except for immediate family members everyone should go home."

Maria's heart panicked. "No way!"

Yui's mother looked at the nurse with an exhausted expression. "Is there anyway that Maria and Anne could stay as well? These two are practically family."

"I don't make the rules." The nurse spoken in a voice of apathy as she gestured at the door.

Everyone trooped out, no one wanting too. Yui's Father said he text Maria if there was any new information, but Maria knew damn well that neither him nor his wife knew how to work they're mobiles properly. Regardless she was unceremoniously tossed out with the others, who formed a bit of a collection outside the hospital's entrance.

"… feel responsible for forcing Yui-chan into my Kendo Club." Kaede was saying when Maria's mind could process other people existing besides Yui.

Shaking her head Maria blinked heavily. "It's not your fault Kaede-chan. She wanted to join your club. I saw she was pale… I was watching her for a while. I should have said something… it's really my fault."

"I should have seen it too…" Shiho was taking off her glasses, cleaning the lenses with the bottom of her shirt in a nervous act. "I was too caught up in my own-"

"It's not your fault!" Makoto stamped her foot. "It's no one's fault. Things just happen!"

Everyone jumped at her sudden outburst, then laughed.

"You're right Mako-chan." Shiho leaned her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

Maria nodded in agreement, but still felt guilty. Her eyes passed over a pretty girl from the Kendo club who had stuck around, not really looking at her. All she could think about was Yui's choking face in her arms. What could she have done different?

"Excuse me… is there something wrong?"

"Huh?"

The girl Maria was looking at out of focus was talking to her. "It's just that you were looking at me."

"Oh. Sorry." Maria blinked and looked away. "I was… thinking."

"I understand." The girl gave a soft smile.

Hikaru yawned. "Well I guess I'm going home." Mio nodded. For once the two were in agreement on something.

The other girl looked uneasy then walked over to Maria. "Here is my number. If it's not too much trouble could you add me to your contacts? I'd like to know how Hino-san is doing."

Maria blinked and looked down at the piece of paper she was being handed. The name over the number was Emiko Morimoto. She didn't recognize it. In fact now that she was starting to come out of her haze she didn't recognize the girl at all. Maria was sure she wasn't in the class, she had a beauty that could rival Makoto's.

Sensing Maria's thoughts Emiko gave a nervous laugh and explained. "You don't know me. Hino-san caught me reading the flier on the community board. She was really excited about the club and asked me to come. So I did."

"Oh, I see."

Looking from Maria to Kaede, Emiko asked "Is the Kendo Club still on? It might have been a crazy first day but I was really having fun until the accident."

Kaede looked unsure. Maria spoke up for her. "It is. Yui-chan would want us to keep going."

"Are you sure?" Kaede asked Maria.

"Yes." Maria was at least sure on that.

"Great!" Emiko smiled. Maria's heart leaped in her chest. "Fukui-san, please keep me informed."

Maria nodded and Emiko started to walk away. Hikaru and Mio were eyeing her with evil intentions. But she stopped and turned around, still having sweet smile. "You can call me if you just want to talk also. I don't mind. I just want to help."

"Uh- Y-Yeah, sure. Thank you." Maria felt awkward now.

"Me too!" Mio shot out.

"You can call me for anything, Fukui-san!" Hikaru talked over her friend.

Emiko laughed a bit, then turned around and continued on her way. Feeling unguarded, Maria found her eyes drifting to Emiko's gym shorts as she walked off into the darkness. Everyone noticed her looking when she came too, and Maria felt horrible for leering at the girl she didn't even know.

"C'mon Hikaru-chan." Mio grabbed the other girls hand with a pink face. "See you later, Fukui-san!"

They left in a run and Maria was sure those girls were going to do or say something to Emiko, but her brain was just too sluggish to be motivated enough to stop them. Sighing she leaned her head on her sister's shoulders again. The others were making their goodbye wishes and Maria gave them hers. As she and Anne started on their way home, Maria held her sister's hand in silence.

They didn't speak until they arrived home. The first thing said was Anne telling Maria to take a bath. Maria did as she was told. When she exited with a towel wrapped around her, Maria felt a sense of dread when she saw Rina sitting in the living room next to Anne. Even though Maria could understand her sister wanting comfort at the moment, she didn't get why Rina had to be that person.

"Yo Maria." Rina was staring a hole into her, as if she had x-ray vision.

"Rina-chan." Maria answered stiffly and sat down next to Anne.

"You two could use some cheering up." Rina grinned. "I know of one way … but I can only do that with Anne."

Anne giggled but Maria wasn't amused. "J-Just keep it down tonight, okay?"

Rina looked taken aback by this, but Anne gave a kind smile. "Sorry if we've been a bother."

Smirking Rina grabbed Anne's hand. "No promises on my end."

Anne pushed Rina off. "Can't you… Can't you just lay off Maria for tonight, okay?"

"Wha?"

"It's been a hard day for her… just be nice, alright." Anne stood up, then took Rina's hand on her own. "We're going to bed now, Maria. Unless you want to talk some more."

"I'm okay." Maria felt miserable but knew the less time she was with Rina the better.

"Alright. C'mon Rina-chan. I really need to forget about some things…" Anne dragged Rina off to her room. Rina gave one last look at Maria then gave a sheepish smile.

Even with Anne's promises of keeping it down, the two were louder than ever. Maria just sat there, immune to it. She just felt numb to the world. At least being worried about Yui did one good thing: she wasn't getting turned on listening to other people having sex. As her sister orgasmed in the other room, Maria took her phone out and looked at the pictures she had of Yui. She always looked so happy in them. All that time she was suffering. Maria felt her eyes well up in tears as Rina started screaming Anne's name in the other room.

Standing up, she went into her room and put on some pajamas, then she walked back out and went to the outside balcony. She looked at Yui's picture some more in silence. Half heartedly she checked her messages a few times, hoping Yui's parents had messaged her, but she already knew they didn't. Sighing she was about to switch to Yui's picture again when her phone rang. Without checking to see who it was she answered it.

"Hello!"

"Hi."

Maria blinked. It wasn't Yui's parents. "Who is this?"

"Sorry… it's Emiko Morimoto. Am I… Am I interrupting something?"

"No! No." Maria quickly said. "I just thought that maybe this call was from Yui-chan's family."

"I can hang up if you want."

Maria thought about it, but at the moment she didn't want to be alone. "No… we can talk."

"I don't know you that well, but I could tell this really hit you hard." Emiko was saying. "Hino-san is your best friend, right?"

"Yeah. I've known her since I was a little kid." Maria leaned against the railing.

"I really hope she pulls through." Emiko sighed. It sounded like she was laying on her stomach, as when she sighed it was more like an exhale because she was rolling on her bed. "The look on your face… I can tell she means a lot to you."

"I keep thinking to myself that I wasn't as good a friend as I should have been." Maria admitted. "What if she dies and I haven't said all the things I needed too?"

"That's normal." Emiko reassured her. "When my cousin was sick I felt the same way. Try and remember the good times. That helps."

"Thank you."

"When she wakes up, you'll forget all about the guilt." Emiko assured her. "I bet she doesn't even remember the things you think you did that was bad. It's all in your head. Your mind wants to do something to help, and since it can't it starts playing the blame game."

"I see…" Maria wondered if that was true.

"Until then, it's best you take your mind off it." Emiko continued. "Let your friends pamper you."

Maria gave a small laugh. "I don't know about that."

There was some silence, as if Emiko was thinking of the right thing to say before she said it. "This is a bit off topic, and I'm not sure how to ask you…"

"Off topic is a good thing, right?"

"Okay." Emiko breathed in. "There are rumors about Class 1-3 going around the school. I was just wondering if… Sorry, this really isn't an appropriate question…"

"The rest of the school calls us 'The Lesbian Class', right?" Maria smirked slightly. "Is that what you're asking?"

"I was wondering… I mean those girls in the Kendo Club seemed to think something else was going to happen. And the way those two fawn over you… but what am I saying? I guess I'm too curious for my own good. You don't have to answer that."

"It's true." Maria admitted, wondering if Emiko would be grossed out. "Most of the girls in our class seem to be that way."

"Even you and Hino-san?"

"Yeah… we aren't a couple… she's just my friend." Maria pointed out. "Those girls who came to the Kendo Club probably thought it was a front for a lesbian club or something…"

"I see…" Emiko spoke in a small voice.

"You're straight, right? I understand if you're freaked out." Maria said after a long moment of silence. "You don't have to feel bad."

"It's not that, I'm just shocked is all." Emiko said after a moment. "Fukui-san… since all your friends are that way, does that mean you don't want to talk to me anymore?"

"What?" Maria blinked, feeling her body heat up slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not a lesbian so … you might not want to talk to me because I won't relate to certain issues."

"I don't care of you're straight… I don't see people like that. I'll like someone because their nice, not because they think other girls are cute."

"Oh." Emiko inhaled. "Good. I was thinking we could be friends."

"You're not afraid I'll hit on you, are you?"

"Not until you just said it!" Emiko laughed. "Seriously though, I've been where you're at now… with my cousin and all. Back then I could have used someone who wasn't in the middle of the situation to talk to. I saw you at the hospital today and thought… I wanted to be there for you, Fukui-san."

Maria thought Emiko was slightly off, but knew she had good intentions. "Hey, call me Maria from now on. No honorifics… I have a western name, it just sounds weird."

"Just call you Maria?" Emiko asked. "Does that mean we can be friends?"

"Yeah. All my other friends are dating each other, it's quite awkward. I really appreciate you reaching out to me."

"Then… call me Emi." Emiko said. "No honorifics for me as well. It'll be weird if I call you Maria and you call me Emiko-chan."

"Alright, Emi."

There was a giggle on the other line. "So what do you want to talk about?"


	25. Chapter 25

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

25.

Yui's surgery apparently went without any complications. Maria only found out on Sunday night, as Yui's parents had only now got around to notifying everyone. Maria had tried to go to the hospital over the weekend but she never saw Yui's parents and the doctors and nurses weren't any help at all. So the first chance Maria had to see Yui was Monday after school. She asked Kaede if it was okay if she skipped Kendo Club.

Now that Yui was out of surgery she was in a normal hospital room which meant Maria could actually see her. When she entered the room, Yui's mom was asleep in a chair by the bed, but Maria barely noticed her. Yui herself was also asleep. She had a breathing mask over her mouth, whose tubes were connected to an oxygen machine. Her eyes were both were dark. It looked like someone had punched her in the face, but Maria knew she had blackeyes because of the doctor having to rebreak Yui's nose in order to fix it. Her nose had rods in it and was bandaged up as well. Surprisingly she wasn't as pale as she had been. Though it seemed like a struggle, her chest was moving up and down on at an even rate. Maria was by her side, lightly petting the sleeping girl's arm.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Maria whispered. Yui didn't respond, but Maria didn't expect her to.

"She'll have to stay in the hospital for over two weeks." Yui's mother spoke in a groggy voice. She must of woke up when she heard Maria enter the room. "It'll take that long for her lungs to recover. The doctors don't want to take her away from the machine until she relearns how to breathe."

Maria let go of Yui's hand and traveled over to her mother. "I'm here now, go get some rest."

"If Yui wakes up and is in pain, push this button. It's some kind of pain killer. The nurses button is over here…" Yui's mother gave a heavy blink of the eyes and stood up. "Call me if something… something happens."

"I got it." Maria took Yui's mother's seat as the woman herself stumbled out the room.

The mother looked like she hadn't slept in ages. Maria could relate. Emiko had been helping keep her mind off things but Maria still found it hard to sleep. Maria watched Yui's chest move up and down again, almost cheering her on with every breath, then looked at Yui's every feature. She wanted to hold her, to tell her everything was okay, but she felt if she did so she might break her in half.

"Hmmm." Yui's eyes tightened, then opened. She glanced over to the chair and saw Maria there. Even with most of her face covered she could see excitement in her eyes. "Mhmmm!"

"Shh, shhh. Calm down!" Maria giggled at her. "Take it easy, Yui-chan."

Yui gestured at her mask, indicating that she wanted it off.

"Is it okay?"

Yui nodded gesturing again like she was trying to explain something, but Maria had no clue what. She leaned over and pulled the mask off, still wondering if it was okay. But Yui had a big smile on her face. She pulled herself up and gave Maria a kiss on the cheek. One of Yui's nose rods stuck her also in the face, but Maria didn't care.

"I'm not supposed to have that on all the time…" Yui said breathlessly. "Just when…. when I have difficulties and when I sleep."

"Okay, I got it." Maria laughed at her. "You have more energy than I thought you would."

"I'm really tired, but I'm happy you came to see me." Yui told her.

"I was really scared Yui-chan." Maria admitted. "Your Mom is hopeless with a phone, she wouldn't tell me anything."

"Sorry." Yui smiled weakly. "I was… was out of the … emergency room that night." Yui spoke softly now. "I can't remember… a lot of it… The pain killers… make me groggy."

"Are you on them now?" Maria wondered.

Yui shook her head. "I'm supposed to… push the button when… I hurt…. so … I'm okay right now."

Maria sat closer and ran her fingers through Yui's hair. She closed her swollen eyes and allowed Maria to pet her. "When this is all over I'm going to take you shopping." Maria said, wanting to cheer Yui up.

"Maria…" Yui pouted slightly with her eyes still closed. "Is Kaede-chan… mad at me?"

"What? No! Why would you think that?"

"I ruined her… Kendo Club." Yui said.

"She's still going through with it. We all agreed that you'd want her to keep it going if she could. Some of the new members actually decided to give it another shot." Maria saw that Yui looked relieved. "Honestly you're worried about that?"

"It's her dream…" Yui said smoothly.

"Well, my dream is for you to get better." Maria teased and lightly bopped her on the forehead. "Think you can make that come true?"

"I'll do … my best." Yui smiled.

Maria resumed petting her. Yui seemed to like it. She didn't have a lot to say. She didn't want to burden Yui with silly issues or make her upset that the stress everyone was going through worring about her. She just wanted Yui to relax and get better.

"Maria… can you…" Yui opened her eyes. "My lungs…"

"Do you want the mask?"

"Not that…" Yui looked embarrassed. "Pain killers."

"Don't look ashamed of that. They had to pump fluids out of it after all." Maria scolded her and press the button for Yui. Yui breathed in rapidly, her eyes fighting off the pain she was feeling. But within moments she looked relaxed. Her smile returned.

"I don't… like feeling all loopy." Yui told Maria.

"I know, but it it's better than being in pain, right?"

"I guess… so." Yui breathed in sharply. "I got sticks in my nose."

"I know you do."

"I must look like a … like a…. Elephwalrus…"

Maria smirked. "Yeah you do. But a cute one."

"I'm not cute." Yui shook her head. "I wish I was, but I'll never be cute."

"Don't say that."

"I wish I… looked like Mako-chan." Yui gave a worried expression. "I want…to look like…her. She's so cute."

Maria wondered where this was coming from. "I told you I'll take you shopping after you get better. We can get some good clothes for you."

"But I'm… not Mako-chan… I'm not cute."

Maria wasn't sure what Yui wanted to hear. "How about this. When you get better we'll do a make over. We'll play to your strengths and try a completely new look for you. I bet we can find something that will really be cute."

"Will we?"

"I'm sure of it. Let's play to your tom-boy features and pick some cute clothes that way."

"Tom-boy…" Yui's looked doubtful.

"Hey, don't complain. There are a lot of cute tom-boys. You can make tom-boys look really cute if you know how." Maria smiled at her. "I bet you'll look super awesome."

"Awesome cute."

"Yeah." Maria tried not to laugh. The drugs were making her saying random things.

"I'm not drooling, am I?" Yui blinked several times. "I can't… feel my face."

"No you're fine." Maria laughed. "So this is what Yui-chan is like when she's high?"

"Don't tease…me." Yui laughed softly, reaching up and held her chest when she did.

"Take it easy." Maria leaned over her again and felt her face.

"Maria… I love you." Yui spoke in a soft voice.

"I know you do. I love you too." Maria said.

"No… I love you." Yui repeated, her eyes looking a bit glazed over. She was about to pass out.

"I know." Maria leaned over and kissed he forehead. "Are you going to fall asleep? Do you need your mask?"

"Maria…" Yui tried to focus her eyes. "you're the… you…" Her head was rolling slightly on her pillow.

"Shh." Maria tried to calm her down. "You need to rest."

"Want… you… to…" Yui muffled, then clothed her eyes. She was asleep.

Maria carefully put the breathing mask back on and turn back on the machine. It was a bit cute that she was so concerned about her feelings, but Maria didn't want Yui to over do it. She already knew that Yui loved her. They grew up together after all. Why was Yui so adamant on telling her so. For a fleeting moment, Maria considered that Yui may have been trying to confess romantic love to her. But on thinking that she threw that notion out the window. She knew better than that. Yui was obsessed with Makoto. Maria knew that for a fact Yui was the one who tried to ask Makoto out first, and that ever since then obsessed over how cute Makoto was. She even did it just now. So the idea of Yui suddenly liking her was just stupid.

"Oh Yui-chan." Maria gave a small sad smile at her. "I wish Mako-chan liked you too."

Yui mumbled something but was still asleep. She watched her and wondered what it would have been like if the two of them took a different path and dated. Despite what Yui thought of herself, she wasn't ugly. She just wasn't type of cute she wanted to be. In her own ways she had great qualities. What if they went out? Yui looked like the boy, but Maria guessed she'd still take the lead. Yui wasn't a leader, she was a follower, even as giant as she was. If they went out it would be mostly the same, other than they'd kiss and do other stuff like that.

Maria stayed a few more hours until Yui's Father took over. While Yui slept, she texted the other Love Letter Lovelies about Yui's condition, and asked Makoto to be extra nice to her when they visited. She even texted Emiko with the update. After all of that, she completed her homework. By the time she finished, Yui's father had arrived, along with Kaede and Makoto. The two girls were still in gym clothes from Kaede's Kendo Club. Maria pressed a finger to her lips and pointed at a sleeping Yui.

"How is she?" Yui's Father asked.

"Tired but okay. She's feeling a bit insecure because of her broken nose." Maria whispered, more to the girls than her father.

"Aw." Makoto's eyebrows went up.  
"That's why I asked you to be nicer to her. She looks up to you."

"She doesn't look up to anyone." Makoto joked, but smiled kindly at Yui just the same.

After giving a status report to Yui's Father, he told them he'd be back. He was going to talk to the doctors. In the meantime Maria thought's she'd take her mind off of Yui for a moment and ask the girls about The Kendo Club.

"Everyone came back." Kaede explained briefly. "Morimoto-san was concerned that you weren't there. I wonder if she's taken a liking to you?"

"She's straight." Maria whispered bitterly. She would have loved it if that pretty girl had liked her like that, but Maria was sure that Emiko was straight. Mostly because Emiko herself kept pointing it out as if she was scared Maria might forget. Perhaps Maria was just imagining that though.

"A straight girl spending her free time with a bunch of lesbians." Kaede raised her eyebrow. "I wouldn't be too sure."

"Don't get my hopes up." Maria laughed. "Besides, I have Yui-chan. I don't have time for all of that."

Makoto was petting Yui herself. "Hayashi-sensei pulled me aside as I was leaving today. He said he's going to arrange for a tutor to keep Yui-chan up to date with lessons. Once she's off painkillers that is."

"That's good." Maria sighed a sigh of relief. "I was afraid she'd get left behind and have to repeat a year."

"That would be awful."

"If that happens, I'm going to purposely fail so I can be held back with her." Maria told them. "I don't think she could handle being alone."

"You shouldn't baby her." Kaede said after a moment. "She's not a child."

Maria knew that Kaede was right in the idea of not babying someone. But Yui was different. As much as she said would fail on purpose for Yui, she would do it for herself as well. She didn't want to be away from Yui just as much. She never had been in school without her. She just thought that they would even go to college together. And after that? She didn't know.

"I wonder if she can hear us." Makoto pondered.

"She seemed pretty out of it before she passed out. Those drugs mess with her brain."

Kaede frowned. "I'd rather be in pain."

Maria heard her say that, then wondered something. She hadn't thought of it before, but now that she had realized it she couldn't shake it. "Kaede-chan… Friday… Was that the first time you've been in the same room with Shiho's girlfriend since you broke up?"

Looking a bit surprised at this, she nodded.

"Was that difficult?"

"She couldn't care less." Makoto laughed. "No I'm serious, she was worried about Yui-chan so much she didn't even notice she was there."

"Really?"

"If anything, I was more bothered by it." Makoto went on. "I could tell Sora-san was nervous, but she needed to help Shiho-chan through everything. Shiho's really upset. I guess Yui-chan and her were closer than I thought."

"I didn't realize." Maria looked down at Yui. She thought back to last week and how Shiho was defensive on Maria calling Yui stupid. How she seemed to know something about Yui that Maria didn't. "Since when did you become so close with her?"


	26. Chapter 26

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

26.

Deciding that she couldn't take another night of listening to her sister have loud sex, and also wanting to solving the mystery of Yui's relationship with Shiho, Maria asked if she could spend the night at Kaede's house. Kaede agreed, and as soon she did Makoto invited herself over as well. Inwardly Maria smirked at Makoto's jealous side though she wondered why she would even be threatened by her. When they arrived at the Ozawa Inn, Shiho had just came out of the bath and heading into her room. It was the first time she saw Shiho without her glasses and her school clothes and it made Maria take a second glance at her.

"What?" Shiho looked down at herself, self-conscious.

"Nothing, you just look…" She wanted to say different, but thought that would sound rude. So her brain blurted out something worse. "…hot."

"What?!" Shiho repeated, this time in exclamation.

"Uh, sorry… you're in a bath towel and…" Maria stammered trying to dig herself out of the hole she placed herself in. However after a second Maria thought she should just own it. It seemed less embarrassing that way. "Whatever, you look hot."

"Uh, thanks?" Shiho looked a bit confused, then teased. "You can watch me change if you want, you pervert."

"Ah, don't mind if I do." Maria smiled coyly then skipped into Shiho's open bedroom door before she could say something. Inwardly Maria was holding back laughter. She wondered how Shiho would respond to her prank.

Makoto was giggling loudly in the hallway. Shiho stood in front of her door looking from one to the other, her face red. Makoto kept laughing and Shiho entered her room and slid it shut and shouted. "Shut up Mako-chan!"

"Well?" Maria sat on Shiho's futon, resting her cheeks on her raised hands.

"R-Right." Shiho looked a bit flustered. She closed her eyes then took a deep breath. When she opened them again, she nerves seemed to disappear. "Here. Can you hang my towel for me."

She took it off, with no pretense of shame. Maria for a moment sat there in shock, looking at Shiho's body. She was more athletic than she should be. Her skin was beautiful, accept for the multiple bruises and scratch marks on her back. She stood there holding out her towel waiting for Maria do take it. Snapping back into reality she grabbed the towel from Shiho, who now casually walked to the other end of the room to grab her clothes.

"Noticed the claw marks huh?" Shiho's voice now was the one that had the coy sound to it. She stopped by her dresser, turning her back and pointing, allowing Maria to get a more glorious view. "Sora-chan is pretty rough on me. It's like she wants to defile me, to ravage this body…"

Maria swallowed. She couldn't let Shiho get the better of her. "I can't blame her. Being this close I'm tempted to violate you as well."

Shiho, with her back still turned to her, she hugged her own body. "Do you think you could? Or are you the gentle type." She turned her head and looked at Maria with an almost longing look. "I'm delicate you know…"

Not being able to take it anymore, Maria threw the towel at Shiho's face. "Okay, you win."

Shiho laughed pushing the towel off her head. "You should have seen the look on your face." She pointed and bent over laughing. "You really got turned on, didn't you?"

"Shut up!" Maria blushed.

"Sorry but once it looked like you were trying to get to me, I had to strike back." Shiho turned back around and was looking through her drawers again. "What was all that 'you're hot' business anyway?"

Maria watched her get dressed, not ashamed to do so anymore. She really was hot. "You caught me off guard. I never saw you like that before and I just blurted it out."

"Well, I hope you enjoyed the show."

"Oh, yes, I really did." Maria nodded enthusiastically and played her trump card. "So much so I think I'll spend the night. I hope you don't mind me as a sleeping buddy."

Shiho opened her mouth then shut it. "Uhhh…"

"C'mon, are you saying after all that you're afraid of little ole me?"

"It's not that." Shiho walked over to her night stand and found her glasses. "I have a girlfriend now… so."

"I'm not going to molest you!"

"Like you'd have the guts." Shiho snickered. "BUT I don't know if she'd like it if I was in bed with another girl."

"So that means you and Kaede-chan have to share a bed then?" Maria thought mainly to herself. "If it were Mako-chan, your girlfriend would hate it also."

Shiho quickly rounded on her. "And you think Kaede-chan will like having you sleep with Mako-chan… not after that phone sex business."

As if she knew they were talking about them, Makoto slid open Shiho's door without asking, and both of them walked in. "She really did change in front of her!" Makoto laughed, telling Kaede.

"She wasn't even the slightest bit embarrassed either." Maria quickly joined in on Makoto's conversation as it seemed less confrontational than the one she was having with Shiho.

"Why would I?" Shiho crossed her arms under her chest. "And thanks for knocking Mako-chan."

"Hmm?" Makoto blinked, then blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"No worries." Shiho smirked. "I just got an idea though… since everyone is here, why don't we have a proper sleep over? I can take my futon in Kaede-chan's room and we'll all be together."

"Oh!" Makoto squealed. "That sounds like fun!"

Kaede looked away slightly. "I wanted to have sex with Mako-chan though."

"Kaede-chan!" Makoto's face burned

Everyone in the room nearly fell over from that. Kaede could be so blunt when she wanted to be. Maria shook her head, trying to get that marvelous image out of mind. "Well, can you hold off for tonight, you horn-dog? I can't be alone with Shiho-chan because her girlfriend might get mad."

"Oh." Kaede looked as if she hadn't thought of that. "Yeah. She'll flip out. I guess there isn't any alternative then."

"Well with that awkwardness out of the way, how about I make us some dinner?" Shiho sighed.

Maria forgot about Kaede wanting to have sex for a moment when Shiho said that. "You cook?"

"Yep."

"She's a really good." Kaede nodded her head.

"I'll get to it." Shiho walked out of the room, waving at them as she left.

"She's really made herself at home, huh?" Maria thought to herself.  
Kaede agreed. "I'm glad. It almost feels like I have a sister."

Maria looked around at Shiho's room, and saw Makoto still looking embarrassed about Kaede's comment. She thought she'd better lighten the mood. "Thank you for taking me in. I wasn't getting much sleep at home."

"You must of been worried sick about Yui-chan." Makoto snapped out of it.

"Yeah…" Maria said, not wanting to mention Anne's sexual escapades as another reason she was up.

"Well, let's do our best and help you relax." Makoto brought her fists to her face and did a curt nod. "Yui-chan is in the clear so we can let down our hair for a few hours."

"Alright." Maria smiled a bit sheepishly. In truth she was still worried about her.

"Perhaps…" Kaede spoke, then stopped. "I need to ask my Mom something." She stood up and left the room.

It was just them. It had been a while since the two of them had been together. Her heart still longed for Makoto in a way, even though she knew it was impossible. If she had her way, though, she would gladly give up Makoto as a girlfriend for Yui to have. Yui needed her more.

"When Yui-chan gets better, will you help me out with something?" Maria asked, suddenly remembering something.

"Anything." Makoto agreed before even heard Maria's question.

"I could ask you to do anything, silly. Don't just say yes without knowing what it is."

"You're my friend, I trust you." Makoto said with lowered eyebrows. "That time before… it was a time of weakness. I've forgotten about that, okay?"

Maria felt bad, but pushed on. "Actually I was going to ask you to help me out with Yui-chan. I promised her that I'd take her shopping when she got better. She feels…. well she thinks she's ugly. I wanted to give her a nice make-over to make her feel better."

"She's not ugly!" Makoto moaned. "Aw!"

"She's never really had self-confidence issues…" Maria said, then corrected herself "…she's never admitting to having them, I mean. She just accepted the things about herself and put on a happy face. But I guess getting sick made her drop her guard. It's really painful to hear her talk about herself like that. First she thinks she stupid, now this…"

"You want me to help shop for her, huh?" Makoto thought about it. "Why me?"

"Like I said before, she admires you. She thinks you're really cute and wants to be like you." Maria sighed heavily having to admit the next part. "Sadly she can't be like you. She's not built the same way… but we can make her cute in other ways. If she had your approval… maybe that will be enough?"

"I'll do my best." Makoto looked like she wanted to cry. "Poor Yui-chan."

Maria wanted to tell Makoto that Yui was in love with her still, but realized that was saying too much. It would accomplish nothing, and would be cruel to both Makoto and Kaede. Yui would just have to accept this one thing.

Kaede returned to a somber mood. If she noticed, Maria didn't know. She still couldn't read her like the others could. She always had that same stone face it seemed. She took a seat next to Makoto and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. The affection she was showing was actually shocking to Maria. She figured Makoto was the one in their relationship that did more of those things.

"I talked to Mom about my idea." Kaede said after a while. "She said it was okay."

"What idea?" Both Maria and Makoto asked at once.

"Oh. I neglected to mention it before, didn't I? I apologize." Kaede sat up, but didn't let Makoto go. "I asked her if we could use the Onsen once the customers were through with it."

"You mean we can use the hotspring?" Makoto squealed, the turned to Maria. "I've been dying to use it again."

"Awesome. I get to see everyone naked!" Maria joked. "I've always wondered what Kaede-chan looks like in the buff."

Kaede looked like she blushed, but it still was hard to tell if she was really embarrassed or not. Makoto laughed suddenly. "Oh, are you tired of Shiho-chan that quick?"

"You know that's not the case." Maria clutched her heart dramatically. "She's my one true love!"

"Really?" Makoto laughed. "Or is it you've fallen for her cute body."

"On that," Maria just remembered "have you seen her abs?"

"No." Makoto looked wide eyed.

"I have." Kaede said cooly. "I've taken a bath with her before."

"Just what the hell does she do to look like that? She lives with you, you must know-"

"What does her abs look like?" Makoto interrupted.

"She looks like an athlete, no lie." Maria bragged. "She isn't even the slightly timid about her body. She knows it's hot."

"Oh wow."

"She works out." Kaede continued the topic from before. "I noticed a while back, before she came to live here. That is one of the reasons why I wanted her to join the Kendo Club. Since then, I've watched her routine and decided to join in myself. My Kendo techniques have gotten slightly better."

"Kendo. It's always Kendo with you." Maria laughed.

"There is only one thing she likes more than Kendo." Makoto said seriously. Maria noticed that Makoto often spoke about Kaede like she wasn't there. Even though she did this, Kaede didn't seem to mind. "She really likes rosaries."

"Huh?"

"She likes collecting rosaries." Makoto looked at Kaede with an affectionate smile. "I guess you don't know, but her family is Catholic. For some reason, she likes collecting those beaded crucifix necklaces they have."

"Wait… Kaede-chan loves Kendo, lives in a traditional Onsen… but is Catholic?" Maria laughed.

"Is that odd?" Kaede looked taken back slightly. "Catholicism in Japan has been around since the 16th century."

"I know I know… it just that…" Maria tried to wrap her head around that.

"Wanna know something else?" Makoto gave Kaede a playful look. "She's told me more than once that she loves your name, Maria."

"What?"

"Maria is another the name for the mother of Our Lord." Kaede spoke softly. There was no hiding her embarrassment now.

"W-Well, I'm nothing like her." Maria felt slightly bashful now.

"I like something more than all of those things." Kaede looked away, trying to change the topic.

"What's that?" Maria was afraid to ask.

"Having sex with Mako-chan."

"KAEDE-CHAN!" Makoto shouted from embarrassment.


	27. Chapter 27

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

27.

"Just a little bit more, then we can rest, okay?" Maria held Yui's hand as they walked slowly down the hospital hallway.

"Okay." Yui breathed in. Maria was pleased that breath didn't sound like before; that there was no wheezing sound.

It had been a week since her surgery and Yui was off pain killers. But since she had been in bed all that time, the doctors asked everyone to help Yui get strength back into her legs by aiding her in walk around. Maria was surprised at what lack of movement could do to a person in such a short time. When they first started walking, Yui barely could stand. But she was slowly getting better and able to make down the hallway and back.

Still, she looked winded. The sad thing was that while she did look tired, she was breathing in far better than she did on her best days when she was sick. Maria felt so stupid on not seeing it before. Yui's mouth wasn't hanging open when she did something now. Since the rods and the bandages were removed from her nose, she was breathing better.

Another surprise for Maria was how much Yui's face changed from the nose surgery. Yui hadn't a crooked nose or anything ghastly before, but it wasn't very attractive. But since it was corrected, and some minor cosmetic surgery was required to rebuild it, Yui's new nose made her face actually became beautiful. Along with regaining her bodyweight back and her hair haven grown since the start of the semester, Yui was looking more girly than she ever had before in her life. Maybe it was just Maria's imagination or the excitement that Yui was getting better, but she thought Yui had really become lovely.

It wasn't just Yui's physical appearance that had changed. The fact was that she seemed to become a bit sharper than before. She was taking her tutor studies extremely well, and in conversations she was keeping up with everyone. It seemed the lack of oxygen from before must have affected her brain. She wasn't as slow as everyone thought she was, she was just exhausted. Now that she was breathing correctly, and was given proper asthma medications, she almost seemed like a different person.

When they rounded the corner, the two had arrived at a waiting room. She led Yui to a chair and helped her sit down. Yui gave a sigh of relief as she did, looking at her legs with disappointment.

"I don't understand why walking is so hard." Yui pouted.

"You don't have to push yourself." Maria was surprised at her determination.

"I want to leave the hospital and be with everyone." Yui voiced for what seemed to be the five hundredth time. "For the first time since I can remember I feel like I have energy. I don't want to sit still."

Maria hugged her arm to calm her down. "You're already recovering faster than everyone thought. You don't have to work so hard."

Yui smiled down at Maria. "Aren't you the one who's working hard? You've been coming here every day and staying till late."

Maria waved that away. "It's not work to spend time with my best friend."

Yui looked pleased at this, but then took a worried expression. "Are you still talking to Emiko-chan?"

That question came out of no where. Maria had noticed that Yui seemed interested in Emiko and her relationship with Maria. It was obvious she was jealous that Maria had a new friend, but of course Yui was too kind-hearted to voice it. Maria didn't think it was wrong to have a new friend, so did her best to try and to to talk Emiko up. It seemed when she did this Yui just got more and more jealous.

"She's a good ear when I stress out over you." Maria poked her arm. "Don't worry, you're irreplaceable."

Yui smiled slightly. "She's pretty."

"I told you she's straight." Maria laughed. "Why are you so worried about her anyway?"

"I don't know." Yui looked away. Her profile looked so different now.

"I know. You're lonely at night, aren't you? I can try and spend the night. Maybe the doctors won't care since they know me now?" Maria suggested.

"I'd like that, but I'm afraid I'd be lousy company. When everyone goes I just kinda zone out." Yui looked down again.

"We don't have to talk. I can just lay in bed with you and we can watch TV or something."

Yui shook her head. "Go home. I'll be okay. I'm just being a brat."

That was the end of the discussion. When Maria offered again later when they returned to Yui's room, she turned her down again. Along with her new strength she seemed to pick up a stubborn streak. Maria could tell she wanted to be stronger and not worry anyone anymore. The sad part was she wanted to be that way with Maria too. Maria wasn't sure if she liked it. She had gotten used to pampering Yui, it didn't seem right that she had to let that go.

When she left the girl's side, Maria felt lonely immediately. As she started on her walk home, as if on cue her phone rang. When visiting hours were over without fail Emiko would call. This day was no different. Maria answered feeling her body heat up ever so slightly.

"How is she?" Emiko asked without a greeting. She had been doing this for a while now.

"Stubborn." Maria laughed. "She wants to get out of there so bad. You get the sense that she has all this energy but has no way to use it yet. She's going a bit stir crazy."

"That's too bad." Emiko said. "My cousin got like that when she was getting better. The only thing you can do is put up with it. My cousin got kind of rude too and didn't want anyone to coddle her."

"Sounds like Yui-chan." Maria paused, not sure if she should admit her feelings on that topic. But Emiko had been so supportive with everything she said that she found herself saying it anyway. "I miss spoiling her. Is that wrong of me?"

"That's what your relationship was like before, huh?" Emiko asked. "She's not going to want that anymore. Well maybe a little, but not to the extent that she used to get babied. If she's anything like my cousin, she'll want to repay your kindness by doing everything herself."

"Part of me wishes she was still sick." Maria sighed. "I'm such a horrible person. She's not my Yui-chan anymore."

"She's just growing up. She's still your friend. It's just happening more quickly than it would normally. She's playing catch up. If she was healthy all this time, she would be more like this than she was before, right?"

"I guess you're right." Maria sighed. "It's not healthy for me to be taking care of her all the time either, is it?"

"You're just used to it. Don't worry, you'll figure out your new role for her." Emiko said.

Maria could tell Emiko was on her bed again. She remembered how Yui acted whenever Emiko was brought up and laughed a bit. "She's jealous of you. She thinks you'll take me away."

"See, isn't that a good sign that she still wants you around?" Emiko also laughed.

"I guess… but I'd like you two to get along. I can tell you'd like each other."

"I'd like that too… anyone you love must be a great person."

Maria snorted a bit. "You make me seem like a saint. I'm not, you know."

"Oh, so you have a bad side then?" Emiko had a joking voice to her.

"You might not know it, but I'm secretly a big pervert." Maria said after a moment, half joking, half serious.

"You keep saying that, but I've yet to see it."

"It's because I don't want to scare my one straight friend away." Maria laughed. "I've been known to take advantage of girls…"

"Yeah right." Emiko must of rolled over on her back in bed. Somehow Maria could tell from just the sound of her voice changing.

"It's true."

"If you pull that crap with me, what do you think will happen?"

"I'd lose someone really important to me." Maria said in all seriousness. "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't around for me to talk to."

There was silence for a moment then Emiko sounded like she sat up. "Hey, it's the weekend… do you want to come over my place?"

"What brought this on?" Maria asked, stopping her journey home.

"We always talk on the phone. It'd be nice to see each other once in a while."

"You say that after I told you I'm a pervert." Maria giggled. "Are you testing my resolve?"

"Maybe." Emiko admitted. "But I also would like to actually hang out with you. If you can't, or don't think it's wise, I understand."

Maria gave a shrug. "What the hell. Why not? Where do you live?"

After getting directions, and informing Anne that she was going to a friend's house, Maria did her best to find Emiko's house. It seemed that just like Shiho and Kaede, she lived in the tourist district, and like the two, she also lived in a family owned business. Emiko's home was above a convenience store that oddly enough was close to where Shiho's family restaurant was. She hoped that Shiho's father didn't see her. When she help move Shiho out, he called her a haafu, along with a bunch of other bad names. He scared her.

On entering she wasn't sure where she should go. It looked like a normal store to her, and it wasn't at all obvious where the store room was, or where some stairs would be to get to the living area up above. But Emiko had came out of a backroom, ran up to her and grabbed her hand, then took her back. There were stairs just behind a door and Emiko led her up.

The apartment was actually bigger than Maria had expected. Emiko's mother was in the kitchen. She waved politely at Maria who bowed to her. Emiko's brother was sitting on the floor in the living room playing his playstation. After polite introductions, Emiko led Maria to her room. The room seemed ultra girly which fit Emiko's personality. There were a number of posters on the walls of various j-pop idols, oddly enough all girl groups.

"It's not much…" Emiko seemed slightly embarrassed at Maria inspecting her room.

"You should see my room, it's the size of a closet, and it's a mess." Maria admitted. "Plus the walls are thin and I can hear my sister-" She stopped talking. She didn't think it was right to talk about her sister like that to a stranger.

"My walls are pretty isolated. I guess because there is a store underneath." Emiko shrugged then hopped on her bed, laying on her stomach. Maria imaged that how the girl talked to her on the phone.

Maria took a sheepish seat on Emiko's bed, feeling really nervous. For some reason it was different being with her in person than it was on the phone. Emiko seemed to be feeling the same way as her eyes looked slightly panicked, as if they were searching for something to say.

"A-Are you hungry?" Emiko finally asked something. The silence was killing them.

"Not really." Maria looked down at her legs. She was still in her school uniform.

There was another long bout of complete silence. Maria straighten her skirt, just trying to do anything. Why wasn't Emiko saying anything? Of course Maria wasn't talking either. She tried to think of things to talk about, but she couldn't think of a single thing.

"You're not very much of a pervert." Emiko said after a moment.

"What?" Maria exclaimed.

"I mean… you haven't hit on me or anything… so…" Emiko said, then mumbled weakly. "I guess that wasn't very funny. Great job, Emi…"

"D-Did you want me to hit on you?" Maria felt even more awkward now.

"No."

"Then why…"

"I don't know, I'm nervous. I'm sorry. I guess I'm not a very good host." Emiko buried her face in her bed.

Maria reached out to give her a comforting pat of the head but stopped herself. Now she really didn't want Emiko to think she was a pervert. But Emiko looked up just as Maria was withdrawing her hand, and this time Maria felt a flush cross her face.

"S-Sorry."

"No. It's okay." Emiko sat up. "Why am I so nervous?"

"Are you afraid of me?" Maria asked.

"No." Emiko glanced away. "Not really."

"Then what?"

"You're so…" Emiko looked down at her hands. "you're so pretty."

Maria mind wanted to explode. "You're sending me mixed signals, you know."

"I'm not gay." Emiko quickly said. "But… I can't stop looking at you. I guess it's easier to talk to you when I can't see you."

Maria felt really weird now. "How about this: if I kiss you, you'll get grossed out and things will go back to normal. We'll get this perverted thing out of the way and we can just… just be friends."

"I don't know." Emiko looked bashful.

"I guess it was a dumb idea." Maria played with her own hair now, having fully straightened out every crease in her skirt.

Emiko got off the bed then walked over so she was in front of Maria. She bend down on her knees so they were more or less eye level. Then all at once she leaned forward and kissed her. Maria's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Was Emiko really kissing her? She was just joking before, but the straight girl was taking her seriously. What did this mean?


	28. Chapter 28

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

28.

Maria's body wanted to accept Emiko's kiss, her arms wanted to embrace the beautiful girl. Her brain, on the other hand, was telling her that this was dangerous. Emiko was just following Maria's suggestion. She was kissing Maria so she'd get grossed out, so they could move on from their awkwardness. But when the kissed ended, Maria knew that on her end the kiss felt way to good. She even kissed back despite herself. When Emiko pulled back Maria was surprised to see a flush face. Her heart started to flutter.

"This is bad." Emiko spoke softly. "I'm not grossed out."

Maria started to panic a bit. "It's okay… kisses are meant to feel good so… so don't worry about it."

Emiko looked confused. "Did you like it?"

Maria tried the lighten the mood. Maybe if she made Emiko laugh it might be better. She poked Emiko's nose and went. "I'm a pervert, of course I did."

"Be serious." Emiko wasn't laughing. "I know you liked it… doesn't that mean you like me?" Maria didn't answer. The truth was she didn't know what to think. "And what's does that say about me? I actually liked it. What does that mean?"

"I don't know." Maria blustered, and stood up. She couldn't face her any more. She walked around the girl and went to the window and looked out. She could see Emiko's reflection staring at her.

"You like me don't you?" Emiko asked again.

"Emi, you'd be the prefect girlfriend if you liked girls. But you don't. I'm trying to respect that." Maria couldn't even look at her reflection now. "I'm happy with just being your friend…. but if we keep going like that… kissing and such, it'll be bad."

"I know." Maria's gaze returned to Emiko's reflection as she spoke. She was looking conflicted. "But I can't ignore my heart. I know I felt something."

"I should go." Maria turned around. If she stayed longer she'd be tempted to do something regrettable. "Let's just forget about this okay?"

Emiko stepped in front of her. "I don't want to forget about it. I want know figure this out."

Placing her hands on Emiko's shoulders, Maria tried to simplify things for her. "I can't just experiment with you… you're not just some random girl, you're my friend. I know I said I'm a pervert, but if we do more I might just fall for you. Can you understand that?"

"I get it, honestly I do. That's why I'm scared." Emiko leaned in closer to Maria. "Just one more kiss, alright? That can't hurt."

Maria looked into her eyes. Everything within her was telling her it was wrong, but her body moved on it's own and she found herself kissing Emiko. Her arms wrapped around her and she poured everything into it. Emiko seemed to melt into her arms and embraced her back. She introduced her tongue into Maria's mouth and Maria accepted it with enthusiasm.

Somewhere along the line the two had made it to Emiko's bed, with the beautiful girl laying on top of Maria, being more of the aggressor. Maria's mind was blank, she didn't care anymore. She just wanted to be loved. But her mind got brought back to reality when Emiko paused and sat up over her.

"I want to do more." Emiko was breathing in, her chest was moving up and down. "Stop me if you don't want to."

Maria knew deep down Emiko was experimenting. That once this was all over Emiko might just want to be friends, or sex friends, or even worse, not want to see her again. But Maria's body was on fire now. All that sexual frustration she had been feeling from listening to her sister's late night sessions to that hotspring bath she shared with the Love Letter Lovelies. She just wanted to feel good. As stupid as it was, she pulled Emiko back down over her.

Hours later Maria lay in bed next to Emiko, both of them naked and covered in sweat. Maria's body was buzzing from gratification and she knew from the many orgasms Emiko had she was riddled with pleasure as well. Both of them were out of breath. Emiko crawled up from Maria lap and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Now that the passion was over, Maria's mind was returning. What now? Emiko was laying next to her looking at the ceiling, in deep thought. Maria knew the feeling. She desperately wanted Emiko to say she enjoyed it so much she wanted to go out, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. Thinking it was best if she gave Emiko a 'get-out-of-jail-free' card Maria mustered up her courage.

"If this isn't for you. I'll understand." Maria said with shortness of breath.

"I liked it…" Emiko said after a moment. "But I'm still not sure about how I feel. I mean it kind of was just wild passion, you know?"

"Don't worry about it." Maria closed her eyes trying to talk herself into not feeling hurt. "Sex is supposed to feel good, even with a girl. If you're-"

"I know you're trying to make me feel better." Emiko turned around as she interrupted her. "The truth is I can see myself falling for you. I honestly can. But I'm scared."

Maria felt a glimmer of hope. "Emi… This might sound corny but… I'll wait for you, okay? I'll let you figure things out. I don't want to push you. If you say no then we-"

Emiko interrupted her again with another kiss. When she pulled away Maria's heart was pumping hard. "You're so sweet."

Maria turned away then felt her forehead. It dawned on her she just had sex with a straight girl she met only a week ago, and she didn't even have to get her drunk. Laughing a bit she shook her head. "This is so crazy. I don't even know what to think anymore."

"Do you love me?" Emiko asked.

Maria looked back at her again. "Don't ask me that! I've been trying hard not to fall for you, you know."

Emiko laughed. "We got the rest of the night. Let's forget about this straight/lesbian thing and just enjoy ourselves. We can we do it some more, right?"

When the morning came Maria's body felt like it was floating as she walked back home. The situation with Emiko was unresolved, and until then Maria wanted to guard her heart. But the sex was really good. When she arrived home, she saw Anne and Rina sitting in the living room, wearing next to nothing as usual. They both noticed right way that Maria was different.

"She finally got laid." Rina laughed. "Look at her, she's all a glow."

"Shut up." Maria couldn't help but smile.

"Who was it?" Anne asked out of curiosity.

"Some straight girl from my school," Maria wanted to brag a bit.

"A straight girl!" Rina clapped and stood up. "Damn! Why bother with that noise when you got someone willing and able right here!"

Anne threw a pillow at Rina. "Down girl."

"I'm going to check in on Yui-chan." Maria ignored her. "But I want to shower and get changed first."

"Yeah, you don't want to make Yui-chan jealous." Rina joked.

But with that statement Maria's high went crashing down. Yui was jealous of Emiko. Even if Emiko had become a girlfriend, Yui would be jealous because she was taking Maria's time away. Feeling guilty, it was with a miserable heart that Maria found herself in a cold shower. Even if her body was still humming with satisfaction, she didn't want to feel it. Not if it would hurt Yui's feelings.

When Maria had arrived at the hospital, her guilt made her a nervous wreck. How would she face her? Still, Maria told herself she was overreacting. Yui loved Makoto. Sure she might be jealous but she'd get over it. And she always said she wanted Maria to have a girlfriend. Even though she thought all those things to herself, Maria didn't believe them.

When Maria arrived at Yui's Hospital room, she found it empty. Realizing that Yui was either in the toilet or doing her exercises, Maria decided to wait for her there. It would be easier than trying to find her. This seemed to be a good plan as about fifteen minutes later Yui came back into the room, with Shiho walking closely beside her.

"Maria!" Yui smiled. Her face wasn't pale at all and she looked in good spirits. "Shiho-chan was helping me with my walk. I might try again later… I feel pretty good today."

"Hi Maria." Shiho waved.

"Yo."

Yui went to her bed and laid down, then used the electronics to make the bed bend upwards into a chair. "I finished the stuff Hayashi-sensei sent. Was I always this quick as solving problems?"

"Not at all." Maria looked over the homework, impressed. "You're really working hard, huh?"

"I don't want to get left behind." Yui blushed, and took a deep breath in. Maria liked listening to the sound of that.

"We won't let you." Shiho looked at Maria and nodded.

"Are you still going to Kaede's Kendo Club, Shiho-chan?" Yui asked out of no where. "I'm forcing Maria to stick with it, but she hasn't told me much about it other than she hates it."

"Yeah. It's weird to see Kaede-chan so passionate about something, so for that alone I keep going."

"That and she's the star student." Maria pointed out. Saying that reminded her of Shiho's athletic body. "I forgot to tell you about that…"

"Forgot about what?" Yui asked.

"I saw Shiho naked the other day."

Shiho threw a text book at Maria who wasn't quick enough to dodge it and got smacked in the chest. "You don't need to tell her that."

Picking up the text book, Maria rubbed her chest. "She's just embarrassed because everyone thinks she's got a great body."

"Everyone?"

"I told you about Kaede's Onsen right?" Maria reminded her.

"Oh right." Yui gave a pout. "I'm sad I missed out on that."

"Seeing me naked?" Shiho blushed.

"No no… I mean the sleep over. It sounds like a lot of fun.

"Trust me, you missed out on the naked part too." Maria teased.

"Shut up, Maria."

Yui giggled. "When I get better, lets do it again."

"Okay, but who will you choose to sleep next to? Me or Shiho-chan? After that bath I bet it won't be a hard choice." Maria continued to teased Shiho.

Yui looked up and thought about it. It reminded her of the slow Yui from before. It was slightly nostalgic. "I'll just sleep in the middle. That way I get the best of both worlds."

"Pervert." Shiho smirked.

"Maria's rubbing off on me." Yui gave a giggle.

"That reminds me…" Maria remembered. "Do Sora-chan and Kaede-chan meet often since you've started going out?"

Yui looked at Shiho, also interested. Shiho gave a shrug. "I go over to her house more often that not. Sora-chan is over Kaede-chan, but she's afraid to go inside the house. I guess I understand, I just wish I didn't have to do all the traveling."

"I know how you feel." Yui nodded. "When Maria moved in with her sister, we didn't live next to each other anymore. So I had to walk to her house if I wanted to see her, or she to mine. Looking back it's not such a long journey, but for me back then it was exhausting."

"I'm sorry you have to go through that Yui-chan." Maria apologized.

"You didn't know… and I didn't really. I just thought everyone got tired like I did. When I saw my friends 'push' themselves I thought I had to give more effect myself. I didn't know they weren't tired at all."

"Now that you got all that energy I bet we'll be trying to keep up with you." Shiho smiled at her.

"Maybe…" Then Yui's eyes went wide. "Wait a minute, isn't it the weekend? Why aren't you out on a date with Sora-chan?"

"Her Mom wants her to visit her Aunt for something." Shiho pouted. "I guess I'm using you as an excuse to entertain me."

"I don't think I can do as good of a job as Sora-chan." Yui smiled softly.

"Yeah, don't expect her to strip you naked and have sex with you in the hallway or something." Maria laughed.

"Gross!" Shiho exclaimed. "A hospital hallway? If I were to do it anywhere it'd be in here."

"Oh, so you want to have sex with Yui-chan?" Maria asked.

"What?" Shiho was blushing again. "Stop saying embarrassing things. Yui-chan how can you put up with her saying stuff like that?"

"I'm used to it." Yui shrugged. "I'm just sad that Shiho-chan doesn't want to have sex with me."

Both Maria and Shiho looked at her in shock. She looked completely innocent as always. Then all of a sudden she burst into laughter. Maria and Shiho gawked at each other for a moment before they realized innocent sweet Yui made a dirty joke. She really was getting better.

"You should have seen your faces." Yui giggled, then she laid back against the best and said in an mock voice. "Shiho-chan, be gentle!"

"Maria!" Shiho turned away from Yui. "You're a bad influence on her!"


	29. Chapter 29

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

29.

When visiting hours were over, Maria's exited the hospital in good spirits. Yui seemed to be getting better with each passing day. It wouldn't be long until she was discharged and allowed to set the country on fire with all that energy she had. Maria didn't see a problem with Yui going to school right now, it was just all the traveling she'd have to do that might ware her out.

When she and Shiho separated Maria took the phone from of her pocket out of habit, waiting for Emiko to call. But a thought creeped into her mind: what if Emiko had come down from her high and now hated Maria? Indeed the phone hadn't rang yet, and usually by that point Emiko did call. Maria stopped on a bridge and leaned against the railing looking at her dead phone. Maybe they had gone to far the night before.

Just as she was about to call Emiko herself, the phone rang. The contact number was Emiko's. Feeling elated, she answered. There was silence on the other line, but Maria could hear breathing and background noise. She knew all at once that Emiko was on the other end, but was freaking out. Maria wondered if she should say something.

"H-How is she doing?" Emiko asked.

"Better." Maria said automatically without thinking.

"That's good." Emiko's voice sounded robotic.

There was another awkward beat. It was driving Maria crazy. "I get it… you feel weird about earlier. I told you we can go back to being friends if you weren't into it, didn't I?"

"I don't know if I can do that."

Maria bit her bottom lip to keep herself from crying. "You don't want to talk to me anymore, then?"

"Maria…" Emiko's voice sounds strained.

"I understand… don't worry about it." Maria swallowed trying to keep her emotions at bay. "I'll leave you alone."

"Wait." Emiko said after it seemed like Maria was about to hang up. "Don't leave."

"I don't know what you want." Maria was doing her best to try and sound detached, but her voice was failing her.

"I don't know what I want either." Emiko moaned a bit. "All day I've been looking at the clock, waiting for visiting hours to close… then when it did, I just stared at my phone scared. I want to talk to you, but I don't know what to say. It's… it's… I don't know."

"You're just scared of hurting my feelings." Maria said after a moment. "I knew the risks going in… it's my fault, so you don't have to blame yourself."

"Stop talking like that!" Emiko almost shouted. "I'm not breaking up with you!"

"We're going out?" Maria gave a pathetic laugh, trying to sound carefree. She wasn't even fooling herself.

"You know what I mean." Emiko sighed. It sounded like she flopped on her bed. "Maybe it'll be easier to figure out if we go out on a real date."

"I can't keep doing this, Emi…" Maria admitted to her. "I told you before I'm trying not to fall for you, but you're the type of girl I like."

"I know… but I need to figure out what I feel for you." Emiko pleaded. "It's selfish, but I want to go out… right now."

"Now?"

"It's Saturday night, what better time?"

"But-"

"If you want to go out, then be at my house by 8:00, okay?"

"Emi, be serious, you can't just-" But there was dead air on the other line. "Damn it!"

Looking at the time on her phone she saw it was closing in on 7:30. She didn't have time to go home and dress in something prettier. Shoving the phone into her pocket Maria turned around and started for Emi's house, her heart leaping up and down like it was in the middle of a mosh pit. A date? What was Emiko thinking? She didn't have any time to prepare for it, physically or mentally. She was dressed comfortably and she wasn't even sure she had enough money on her to go somewhere really fun.

Arriving at the Morimoto's Convenience store, Maria saw that both Emiko's father and mother were manning the shop. the Mom nodded at her and pointed at the back room, as if she was expecting her. Maria gave a shy bow towards them and went to the back room and up the stairs. On entering, Maria kicked off her shoes and felt awkward just standing there looking at the empty house. Then she heard noise come from the living room, and knew from the sound of it that it was a video game. The brother must be around. Bashfully, Maria walked further in.

"Sorry for the intrusion… Emi asked me to come over." She spoke in a quiet voice to the brother.

He was sitting on the ground, like the day before, playing a fighting game on his Playstation. He glanced at her momentary and said "She's in the bath. You can play with me if you want."

Not having anything else to do but worry about Emiko's reasonings, she sat down next to the brother. He was playing a fighting game she recognized. She often played the previous version of the game with her sister last year. She hadn't bought the sequel because they had forgotten to bring their Playstation from the house to the apartment and still hadn't gotten around to it.

"Do you know this game?" The brother asked.

"Yeah, I've played it before."

"Let's have a match."

Doing as she was told, she took the second controller and selected her favorite character while the brother went to his. All at once they were in a match. It wasn't that long into it that Maria realized the move set was mostly the same as the previous game, and that she was better than Emiko's brother. Not wanting to make him mad, she held back. When he won he seemed less than thrilled.

"What happened? You were doing really good then out of no where you weren't even trying anymore?"

"Huh? Was I?"

"You're just holding back because I'm a kid." He said.

"Alright, you caught me." Maria gave him a smile. "I didn't want to make you mad."

"Play for real." He said as the they went to the character selection screen again. He picked his favorite character once more, while Maria went to random character select and let the game pick someone for her. "Why are you doing that?"

"It's more interesting this way." Maria said in a fake cocky voice. "My name is Maria, by the way."

"Shoji." The brother said.

The game started again. Even though Maria had a gorilla of a character, she adjusted her strategy of gameplay and soundly beat Shoji within moments. When round two happened, he did a bit better, but still was no match for her. He looked at her in awe.

"You're really good!"

"I used to play this game with my sister." Maria admitted. "Don't feel bad, I got good at it."

"How did you do that triple combo?" Shoji asked.

Maria explained. When they went to character select Shoji picked the same guy she had before so he could try out the combo while Maria random-selected again. The first match went as expected, with Maria allowing him to try the combo a few times until he got it.

"Don't over use it, though. You don't want me to read your moves."

"Yeah yeah." Shoji pounded on the buttons as round two happened.

"Hey?" Emiko suddenly was behind Maria.

"Yo." Maria didn't turned around, but lost her concentration. "Your brother talked me into playing with him."

"Did he?" Emiko asked sweetly. "You're not being a pest are you?"

"You're distracting me!" Shoji grunted and tapped his controller furiously.

"Are you about ready to head out?" Emiko asked Maria.

"In a moment."

"AW!" Shoji shouted. "Emiko! You made her lose concentration! I won because she wasn't paying attention!"

Maria held up her finger to Emiko before she could speak, then turned to Shoji. "Once more, then I've got to go play with Emi, okay?"

"Alright! I'm going to beat you for real this time!"

But he didn't. He was a graceful loser and politely said goodbye, as Maria and Emiko left the building. Emiko was laughing at how well Maria got along with her brother as they left. Maria didn't really think anything of it. Shoji wanted to be treated as an adult, something that Yui was trying to do now. It was very similar in a way.

Maria stopped walking. She realized she hadn't fully taken in Emiko's appearance because of the whole Shoji-thing. She looked her over and realized the beautiful girl had put a lot of effort into her outfit and make-up. "You look so pretty."

"I kind of overdid it." Emiko looked embarrassed. "I wasn't sure how far I should go, but I really wanted to make you happy."

"You're beautiful." Maria repeated. She looked down at herself feeling unworthy. "Sorry about what I look like. You kind of asked out of no where and I'm really not prepared for anything."

Emiko laughed. "Sorry about that. It was impulsive. You sounded so sad, and I wanted to… well…."

Maria felt awkward. "I'm not really sure where to go… I'm usually better at these kinds of things, trust me."

"How about karaoke?" Emiko suggested. "I'll treat since it's my fault for inviting you so suddenly."

"Okay."

As they started walking the air was thick. If Emiko were a normal girl she was trying to get to know, she'd at least try to hold her hand. But she didn't know if she should push it with her. Still Emiko wanted to know if she was well-suited for Maria's life style, so holding back seemed wrong too. She didn't know what to do. Settling for holding hands and letting the other things fall where they may, Maria reach out and took Emiko's hand. Emiko smiled a surprised smile, but didn't withdraw her hand.

When they reached the Karaoke Cafe, Emiko ordered a room, and the two of them went to up. Once the door was shut, they were all alone again. Emiko was looking at Maria with curiosity in her eyes, as if she was expecting Maria to do something. Maria didn't know if she expected her to kiss her right there, or what. What did Emiko want from her?

"You're nervous." Emiko said after a moment. "Are you afraid I'll freak out on you?"

"Maybe."

Emiko sighed a bit. "Just pretend I'm some girl you like? If you do something I don't want, I'll say something, okay?"

"Emi…"

"Please." Emiko blushed. "I want to know this about myself."

Shaking her head, Maria gave in and pushed Emiko against the wall. Their chest pressed against each others they were so close. She leaned forward to kiss her, but stopped herself. "Is this what you want?" Maria spoke in a soft voice. "Do you really want to turn me loose?"

Emiko's eyes widened. "This is the real you, isn't it?"

"No. People have layers… this is just a part of me." Maria said, her lips so close the brushed lightly against Emiko's.

Emiko was breathing in Maria's air with fluttering breath. "I've seen this side before. It's the one I like the most. I don't like it when you hold back."

"I have too…" Maria started to pull away. "I don't want to chase you way."

"I'm not running anywhere."

"You will. If you're so unsure about everything, you will."

"Just shut up and kiss me." Emiko lowered her eyebrows. "I don't care about lesbians or straights or bisexuals. I just want you to kiss me already."

Maria leaned forward again. She could feel Emiko's heart beating, and feel her breath escape her mouth. She closed her eyes and waited to be kissed. She was so beautiful. Maria give a small kiss then pulled back to look at her pink cheeks some more. Then as she went in for the kill the room's phone rang. The noise startled both of them, as they both almost leaped out of their skins.

Shaking her head, Emiko walked pass Maria and answered the phone. "Yes?" Her voice sounded slightly annoyed. There was a moment of silence as she was listening to whatever the speaker on the other side was saying. Then she looked up at Maria. "It's room service, they want to know if we want something eat."

Maria blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. She wanted to eat, alright, but nothing from food service. Even if she felt that way, Maria's stomach must of disagreed as it growled. Emiko looked down at it, then giggled. She reached for a menu and picked something for both of them to each, then hung up the phone.

"Let's kiss after we eat something, okay?" Emiko giggled again.

"Sorry… I wasn't hungry until you said something."

"Stupid phone." Emiko stuck her tongue out at it. "You finally let your guard down too."

Maria laughed slightly. "I can't figure you out. One moment your shy the next…"

"That's the thing… I can't figure myself out either. I want you… then I'm scared. I wish I could just make up my mind already."

Maria hated being in the middle of this identity crisis. One path would lead to her getting her, but the other path….


	30. Chapter 30

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

30.

They ate and sang karaoke for the longest time so it was late by the time they had to leave. Emiko hadn't left an opening for Maria to kiss her since they entered, but the good thing was that they were having so much fun that Maria hadn't thought about it since. They were still laughing and pushing each other playfully when they left the cafe.

"I don't want to go home." Emiko spread her arms out and looked into the sky. "I'm having so much fun."

"Me too." Maria admitted, then tackled Emiko while she was spread open like that. She picked her up by her waist and spun her around. Emiko giggled like mad, trying to push her way free.

"Hey watch it!" A pedestrian exiting the nearby hotel said as they nearly spun into him.

"Sorry." Emiko stuck her tongue out at him and laughed.

He scratched his crotch and walked off, while Maria did all she could not to laugh at him. She placed Emiko down then took in a deep breath. Emiko ran behind her and jumped on her back. Maria nearly fell over from the shock of it but grabbed the back of Emiko's legs so she wouldn't slide off and hurt herself.

"Get off you're heavy!" Maria laughed.

"It's not nice to call a girl fat." Emiko was playfully bopping the back of Maria's head.

"Hey stop it!" Maria stumbled, then steadied herself against the hotel's stairs for balance.

"Let's go in here." Emiko poked Maria's left cheek with her finger from behind.

"Wha- What, that's a love-hotel?"

"Yeah, c'mon. I don't want to go home. Maybe they'll have some booze in the room's mini-fridge."

"Uh…" Maria looked at the hotel, and realized that if they got a room, they'd be alone and things might happen again. She wondered if this was smart to do, not after they had finally loosened up and started having fun. But still her body yearned for it. Emiko was so beautiful, and she seemed willing this time to go for it…

"Oh I see… you think if we go in here you're going to get lucky, huh?" Emiko hopped off Maria's back.

"I didn't say that, don't put words in my mouth."

"I'd rather put something else in your mouth." Emiko winked, clearly in a mood. She rounded around and grabbed Maria's hand. "Let's go!"

Being dragged into the hotel, Emiko purchased a room for them. The manager gave them an odd smirk as he handed a key to Emiko. Then she dragged Maria again to their room number and pushed the girl in once the door was opened. Maria managed to stay on her feet as she stumbled in while Emiko slammed the door behind her, then turned her head around as she gave a playful lock of the door.

"You're crazy." Maria told her.

"I know, I'm just letting my hair down. It feels nice to just… just do whatever I want."

Maria inwardly shook her head. Emiko was being the aggressor yet again. What did this mean? She watched as the other girl was at the mini-fridge looking for alcohol. Her butt was in the air as she bent over and Maria stared at it, forgetting about the complexities of their relationship, or lack of one. When she rose, Emiko turned around holding two small bottles of something yellow. Maria didn't know what it was, but Emiko tossed her one them. Barely catching it, she looked down and saw it was Brandy.

"Down the hatch!" Emiko popped opened her and guzzled the contents of the small bottle down in one go.

"Wait don't!" Maria tried to stop her but it was too late.

Emiko smiled, then coughed, and gaged. "Ouch! Ouch ouch ouch! It burns going down, don't drink it like that!"

"I know it does, that's why I tried to stop you!" Maria laughed at her.

Emiko's face was red and she shook her head. "Ughhh!"

Maria laughed at her some more, not being able to take it. "I can't believe you did that!"

"I didn't know it'd burn!" Emiko said with watery eyes.

Maria handed over her bottle to Emiko. "You want more don't you?"

"NO!" Emiko laughed, then coughed again. "No way!"

Opening her bottle, Maria tilted it upside down in Emiko's mouth. "Down the hatch!"

Emiko drink it, then spat out the last few drops, gagging. "Ow! Ow! You're so mean!"

Maria bent over laughing as Emiko clutched her throat coughing some more. "You're so funny!"

"It's not funny!" Emiko shook her head, getting ahold of herself. But apparently shaking her head wasn't a wise idea. She raised her arms up to steady herself. "Whoa…"

"Great, and now you're drunk." Maria wiped her eyes from the tears of laughter she had been shedding.

"It's your fault!" Emiko pointed at her. "You made me drink that last bottle."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Maria shrugged.

Emiko walked over to the bed and plopped down on it. "I feel all warm and fuzzy now."

"That's because you're drunk." Maria reminded her and sat down next to her.

"I'm not drunk. I'm not even slurring."

"You don't always slur when you get drunk you know. You're just a tipsy."

"Don't drunk people get horny, or something?"

Maria laughed. "Sometimes… Don't worry I won't take advantage of you."

"Hey, you should get drunk too." Emiko stood back up and made her way back to the mini-fridge. "I don't want to act stupid on my own."

"That's not a good idea." Maria went over to the mini-fridge to stop her, but Emiko had already pulled out two more small bottles of Brandy.

"It's your turn!" Emiko demanded. "Down the hatch!"

Hours later Maria woke up next to a naked Emiko. Her head was pounding from a hangover, but her legs felt like jelly. She vaguely remembered the night before, but most of it was a drunken stupor. She groaned as the light coming from curtains in the window felt like laser beams in her eyes. Whimpering, she pouted and flopped back on the bed again.

"Is it morning?" Emiko asked in a moan.

"Yeah…" Maria companied.

"Ughhh." Emiko must of rolled over on her back. "My breath tastes horrible."

Maria sat up and crawled over her. "It doesn't smell that good either."

"Shut up." Emiko smirked. "If you love me, you'll kiss me."

Maria lowered herself automatically then stopped. Her brain just registered what Emiko was saying. "Wait…"

"Yeah…" Emiko rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "Let's go out for real."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm hungover and I feel like throwing up… but I've never been happier. I want to be with you."

Maria kissed her. Then both of them pulled back and gagged. "Yeah, we need to freshen up before we do that."

Emiko laughed then glanced at the clock. "Oh no… you have to visit Yui-chan soon."

Maria looked at the clock as well. Part of her wanted to forget it. She had a headache and a new naked girlfriend in front of her. But Yui was important too; she was getting better knowing that Maria was cheering her on. She didn't know what to do.

"Go." Emiko smirked and pushed her. "We can celebrate tonight. Maybe without the Brandy."

Maria smiled wearily. "You sure?"

"Yui-chan needs you too, I can't be selfish." Emiko sat up and went in for a kiss, then stopped herself. "Right… we really need to wash up first."

After arranging to meet up afterwards, Maria left the inn with a smile. Emiko had accepted her, she couldn't believe it. She still wanted to feel cautious of the whole idea. She knew that Emiko was walking into a world she never had experienced before. In a sense Maria had a it easier, since her sister was also a lesbian and they had each other to confide in. But Emiko was walking in blind. Maria wanted to be supportive and gentle with her, she didn't want to scare her away.

When she reached the hospital, Maria realized she was wearing the same clothes she had on since yesterday. She hadn't thought of that. Yui was bound to notice and would ask questions. Inwardly she wondered if she should come out with it and just tell Yui about Emiko, or if she should wait until she got better. She didn't know.

As Maria neared Yui's room, the door was open. Before she could enter she saw that Shiho was already there, and the two of them were in a conversation. She held back, wanting to announce herself before she walked in just in case they were talking about something private, but just as she was about to knock on the door she heard Shiho say something interesting.

"…you can't keep lying to yourself, Yui-chan, it's not healthy."

"I know, but it's for her own good. Maria is my best friend after all." Yui replied.

Maria shrank back, and pressed herself against the wall so she couldn't be seen. They were talking about her?

"But you love her. Even if she doesn't feel the same, you should at least tell her how you feel so you can get over her." Shiho continued.

Maria's heart skipped a beat. Yui loved her? No, that was impossible.

"I can't tell her that." Yui's voice sounded high. "I don't want to lose her."

"It's going to hurt when she finds someone you know…" Shiho went on. "You'll have to pretend to be happy for her. How do you think I felt when Mako-chan decided on Kaede-chan? It sucked. If it wasn't for Sora-chan I'd-"

"But I don't have a Sora-chan." Yui interrupted. "Once Maria's out of my life I'll have no one… I'd rather hurt than have nothing at all."

Maria's legs shook. She stepped back lightly, tip-toeing away, then when she was a good distance she walked out the building. Yui loved her? Those times when she was drugged, when her guard was down, she was trying to tell her. But Maria was too stupid to figure it out. She wasn't in love with Makoto. She was only obsessed with Makoto because Makoto was the type of girl that Maria liked. It all was making sense to her now. But what now? Yui loved her, but Maria just had finalized things with Emiko. Maria felt like she was hyperventilating.

Standing in front of the building having a mental break down wasn't a good thing. She wanted to get away. As she turned to walk down the street she saw Kaede and Makoto coming along the same path, going to visit Yui themselves. They spotted her. Makoto waved with a smile, but it quickly left her face.

"Maria, what's wrong?" She shouted from the distance they were at. "Is Yui-chan okay?"

Maria's mind was in a whirl. She stumbled off the pavement into the street. Kaede started running towards her. Maria blinked, her mind barely registering what was happening. Kaede was screaming, tears were coming down from her cheeks. There was no noise. Maria couldn't hear anything. Kaede was pointing frantically, screaming all the more.

Maria was in a daze. She couldn't hear or understand anything. Why was everything moving in slow motion? Kaede was pulled out of the street by a Makoto, who was also crying. It dawned on her that something scary was behind her. She turned around. When did that bus get there?

She felt like she was flying. Why did it hurt so much to fly? She closed her eyes as she saw a car pass under her. She thought she should try and fly higher, it was dangerous to fly so close to the road. Then she floated over the street and all at once the slow motion world she was living in became real time. She felt her body lifelessly slam on the street. It was rolling out of control. She felt so fuzzy. Or was she in pain? Why was it so bright?

She was on her back now. The sky was so blue. Some bald man was looking down on her, but he was blocking the clouds. Maria wanted him to move but he wouldn't. He kept shouting at her in panic. She couldn't hear him… just some strange noise. Kaede and Makoto were over her now. They looked so upset. Why were they crying? Maria smiled at them. Makoto was speaking to her but she couldn't hear her either. What did she want? It was so bright.

She wanted to go to sleep. How strange was that, going to sleep in the middle of the road? But it felt so comfortable. Or maybe it hurt? It was hard to tell. She looked at Kaede who was bawling so hard spittle was coming from her mouth. She didn't want her to cry. Maria liked her better when she was calm. She smiled at her again. She wanted them to know it was okay.

Then it dawned on her that she was dying. She thought she'd be more shocked at this, though in all honestly she'd never considered it before. Death was supposed to be a bad thing, right? But if it was so bad, why did she feel so calm? She looked at Makoto's head, which was buried in her chest wanting to let her know it was okay. She turned to Kaede again, remembering someone important.

"Yui-chan…" Maria said. It was so loud. It was like she shouted it but she knew she didn't. It was the only sound in the world, her own voice. "Yui-chan..."

Kaede was nodding her head vigorously, saying something. Why couldn't she speak up? The surrounding area became even brighter. Why was the sun shining so bright? She looked beyond Kaede feeling as if the world was changing in front of her. There was a man behind the crowd of people, he was shining as bright as the son, and looked to be the kindest person she ever saw. She didn't know who he was, but his smile made her feel better. She smiled back at him. He reached out his hand towards her. He was shining bright. He was warm.

Suddenly the pavement and everything around her felt like ice. She wanted to be next to the man. She could barely see Makoto and Kaede anymore. She felt herself rise and float over to his side. He embraced her, and even though it was a stranger she felt like she knew him. It was as if her father had given her a hug. She snuggled in his arms for a moment, then noticed he was looking solemnly away from her. When she pulled away to look down at what he was looking she felt a bit shocked.

It was her own body, mangled looking, broken, covered in blood, and sprawled on the street. There was a crowd surrounding her, people running from the hospital with emergency equipment. Makoto was draped over the lifeless shell, shaking in tears, while Kaede was holding her rosary out, praying. Maria remembered that Makoto had said she collected them. She wanted to reach out and comfort them, but she knew she couldn't.

"Goodbye everyone." Maria said after a moment. She gave all her love to everyone. This life was over, but a new world awaited her.


	31. Chapter 31

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

Part VI

31.

Kaede Ozawa stepped out of the temple where Maria's family were holding the funeral. She was holding Makoto's hand, who was sobbing. Kaede felt like crying too, but she had no more tears left to shed. The past few days had been filled with them. She and Shiho had taken to sleeping together at night, crying and holding each other. Then she would see Makoto during the day and cry some more. Worst of all was Yui. Everyone surrounded her like a blanket. Shiho had taken the brunt of the comforting duties, but Kaede found herself wanting to do more. All she could think about was Maria's last words.

"Yui-chan." A person behind Kaede had called.

It was as if the speaker had read Kaede's mind. She snapped back into reality and saw Emiko Morimoto go up to the tall girl and hug her. They had met when Yui was discharged from the hospital and had a private talk. Kaede and the other Lovelies didn't know the extent of the conversation, but ever since then Yui and Emiko looked as if they shared a bond.

"I still can't believe it." Makoto whimpered.

Kaede drew her eyes away from Yui and Emiko's embrace and squeezed Makoto's hand. Her mind returned to Maria's last thoughts. "I think… I think in the end Maria thought I was her."

Kaede didn't know why she said it. She had been thinking it all this time, but she hadn't told anyone. No one knew but Makoto that Maria's last word was Yui's name. Both of them decided that it might be too difficult to tell Yui so soon after Maria's death, but the choking voice of Maria kept Kaede up at night.

"Maybe." Makoto whispered in a slightly whiny voice. "But I think she wanted us to look after her."

Kaede nodded, not really agreeing. She wanted to be strong for Makoto. She wanted to be strong for Yui. But for the first time since she could remember, she felt like a little girl.

Yui walked over to them and they all exchanged hugs. When they pulled back, Kaede noticed that Emiko grabbed Yui's hand. Something was definitely going on between them.

"Everyone had such nice things to say about her." Emiko said after a moment of silence. "I wish I knew her longer than I did… she seemed such a great person."

Yui lowered her eyebrows. "That wasn't who she was at all."

Makoto gasped. "Yui-chan!"

"All those people talking about Maria, like she was some sort of saint. She wasn't. That wasn't her at all!" Yui sniffed, as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Maria was't perfect. She was a self centered, insecure, impulsive, and a pervert. She had a crush on her own sister. She liked phone sex. She drooled over every pretty girl she saw. She liked embarrassing people, but hated being embarrassed herself. She hated being a called a haafu, and she hated being different."

Like everyone else around her, Kaede wanted Yui to stop. She was getting louder and those around her were starting to eavesdrop. But Yui squeezed Emiko's hand tighter and kept going.

"Leaving these things out of her character detracts from who she was. Maria was a person, not a saint. She knew about her flaws and worked every day to become better. When she did something impulsive, she apologized right away. She hid her insecurity about her appearance by becoming beautiful. And she fought daily to not give in to her natural perverted impulses. Sometimes she failed, but on most days she didn't!"

"Yui-chan… enough." Makoto whispered.

"Maria was one of the most caring person I ever met. She might not have thought it herself, but when it came to others, she placed herself in the backseat." Yui paused then laughed a bit. "She would grumble and gripe the whole time as she helped others, but she would always go through with it before thinking about herself. No one really saw that part of her, just the grumbling. But I bet if all of you thought really hard, you could remember something Maria did for you that you hadn't thought of until just now."

"She's right." Shiho must of joined them when Kaede hadn't noticed. "That's how she was."

"It was because she was a pervert that she was compassionate. It was because she was self-centered that she was overly kind to others. And it was because she was impulsive that she did random acts of kindness. I tried my best to live up to her generosity. I realize that no one knew that side of her, but my personality is a direct result from Maria's. I wanted to be just like her. I love her. I always will."

Emiko and Shiho both hugged Yui, touched by her eulogy. Yui shook her head and wiped another tear from her face. " I just … I just wanted everyone to know the Maria that I knew. She's not perfect… she's Maria."

"We know, Yui-chan." Shiho comforted her.

After they all said their goodbyes, and Emiko volunteered to take Yui home, Kaede, Shiho, and Makoto all headed for the Ozawa Inn. Kaede thought about what Yui had said. She wondered why everyone's opinion changed on a person when they died. Kaede herself was not very fond of Maria. She had once seen her as a rival because she was so beautiful. She even felt a certain satisfaction when Makoto chose her over the Maria. But when Maria was lying dying on the street Kaede had prayed with all her might, begging for God to save Maria.

"Who is that girl that's suddenly been hanging around?" Makoto asked, breaking Kaede from her thoughts.

"She's in the Kendo Club." Kaede answered with the only information she had. "I think she and Maria were close."

Shiho looked uneasy, obviously having more information then the two of them had. "She's Maria's girlfriend… well ex-girlfriend I guess."

"Since when did that happen?" Makoto asked.

"I don't know, Yui-chan didn't tell me the details. She was just happy that Maria found someone before she died."

"But… wasn't Yui-chan in love with Maria also?" Makoto pressed on.

"Yeah, seems you noticed that too. I guess the only one who hadn't figured it out was Maria herself."

Kaede wondered about that. Obviously Maria cared a great deal for Yui, her last thoughts where of the girl. "I'm quite surprised that Yui-chan didn't shut down."

"That's right. After Maria's death she worked extra hard so she could leave the hospital and everything."

Shiho smiled a bit. "I thought she'd freak out too. But I think Maria gave her a little bit of her strength when she died. Yui-chan seems determined to live now. Maybe that's not such a bad idea… living for the moment and not being so worried about tomorrow. You never know when a bus will run you over."

Kaede hated the way Shiho worded that, but didn't disagree with her. She looked down at Makoto who seemed like she was in serious thought about something. She was entering into one of her spacey-moments, so Kaede left her to it. They all walked in silence for the time being, each thinking about Yui-chan and Maria. As they entered the Inn, Shiho went to her room to grieve on her own. Kaede took Makoto into her room, but the two remained quiet.

"I've decided." Makoto said after a long moment. "Kaede-chan, I want to come out to my family now."

"Hmm?" Kaede found the subject change jarring a bit, though she didn't show it.

"It's what Shiho-chan said. You never know when you're going to die. Who knows what unfinished things Maria wanted to do but can't now? What if I die tomorrow and my parents don't even know the real me?"

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Kaede asked her.

Before Makoto had played with the idea. Then Shiho moved in. With all the dramatics of Shiho's coming out party, Makoto had shied away from the thought, fearing a similar fate. But now she was singing a different tune. Kaede didn't want Makoto to do something impulsive simply because Shiho thought it was a good idea.

"I'm scared… but I know if coming out is as bad as how Shiho-chan's family reacted then I can come here…. right?"

Kaede nodded silently.

"Then… then I have nothing to worry about." Makoto said, then rambled. "Just the hatred of my family… no big deal."

"Do you want me to come along?" Kaede wondered if her being there would be easier.

"I don't know." Makoto thought about it. "If things go bad then … I don't know… It might be a bit much if I push a girlfriend on them at the same time as me saying I'm gay, right? I don't know… " Makoto whined.

Once again Makoto was being her indecisive self. Normally Kaede would step in and sort things out for her. But coming out was too important of a decision for Kaede to do that with. Makoto had to figure this out on her own. Feeling she could do nothing else she leaned over and kissed Makoto on the cheek.

"I'll do whatever you need me to."

"Oh Kaede-chan." Makoto hugged her. "I'm so scared."

"You can wait a little while longer if you want." Kaede reminded her.

"No, I can't keep this from them any longer." Makoto looked determined at least on this point. "Yui-chan is using Maria's strength, so I will too."

Not sure how to answer to that Kaede just held her. Makoto slipped into her own mind again. She always had this look on her face when she did it. Kaede liked watching her.

"I think you should come." Makoto said after a moment. "I won't say you're my girlfriend until I scope out the situation. If they get mad, they might take it out on you if they know who you are."

"You shouldn't deceive to them while you're attempting to be honest." Kaede pointed out.

"But they might say bad things to you."

"I don't mind." Kaede said, knowing she wouldn't. She didn't even know them, it didn't matter what they thought of her.

Makoto kissed her. Kaede wasn't expecting it, and once again it was more like a headbutt. Thankfully they both were sitting so they both just fell over onto the bed. Rubbing her head, Kaede gave her small smile at Makoto, reminded of their first kiss. Thankfully there was no bloody noses this time.

Makoto laughed. "I really need to stop doing that."

"I don't mind." Kaede told her then pulled Makoto's body over hers. "Try again."

Makoto kissed her softly this time. Kaede wrapped her arms over her neck and kissed back. She loved it when Makoto took the lead. Truth was that in regards to romance, Kaede felt more bashful, even if she put on airs. She could talk about how she loved kissing and having sex with Makoto all she wanted, but once they were alone, Makoto was in charge. Kaede loved surrendering herself to her.

As Makoto's hand was reaching down to her leg, a knock came from Kaede's door. Swearing Makoto pulled herself off of Kaede, and straightened her hair. Kaede sat up, slightly frustrated as Makoto slide open the door. Shiho was standing out in the hall, red faced with her glasses sitting on top of her head as her eyes were wet and puffy. She came in uninvited and sat next to Kaede, sniffing loudly.

"I can't be alone right now. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything."

"No, it's okay." Makoto spoke kindly, but Kaede could tell she was a bit frustrated.

"What are you two doing." Shiho said after a beat.

"Making out." Kaede said truthfully.

"Right." Shiho, laughed awkwardly. "I thought so. Sorry."

"No, no…" Makoto sat down next to her. "I said it was okay, didn't I?"

"Why am I so sad about Maria?" Shiho sniffed again. "I mean, I liked her alright, but out of everyone in the group she was… I don't know… to me she was the odd one out."

"Perhaps you feel guilty for excluding her?" Kaede suggested.

"Maybe." Shiho thought. "If you think about it, we were similar in a lot of ways."

Kaede disagreed. "Other than being loud you're completely dissimilar. She was a pervert and you're a prude."

"Gee, thanks for being so blunt Kaede-chan." Shiho rolled her eyes. "I'm not a prude…"

"I feel a bit guilty too." Makoto admitted, ignoring the prude comment. "After she hit on me, I sort of just wrote her off. But when you think about it, it was her who saved me from Izumi-chan… and helped me out when things were going bad between Kaede-chan…"

"She's the one who told me to give up on you when you told us you loved Kaede-chan" Shiho remembered. "She didn't want me to get hurt trying…"

Kaede had nothing to add. Maria had made a play at Makoto, and that was the extent of their relationship. She just remembered her broken body on the street, choking on her own blood calling for Yui. That's the Maria she saw in her mind. Not the girl they did.

"I'm going to take a bath." Kaede stood up. She didn't want to think about it anymore. The image of the bus slamming into Maria pledged her mind enough.

"Are you alright, Kaede-chan?" Makoto sensed she was upset.

"I'm fine." Kaede lied, then glanced at Shiho. "I'm not so good at talking about these kinds of things."

"Yeah." Shiho glanced at her. Even though they had been sharing a bed and crying together there was much talking going on. "If you don't mind I'll just borrow Mako-chan for a bit then."

Kaede nodded, feeling a lump form in her thought again. A flash of Maria's flying body hit her brain hard. She couldn't stand it anymore. She left the room without a further word.

"Yui-chan…Yui-chan…" Kaede's brain echoed in Maria's voice. Closing her eyes she shook her head, trying to clear her mind. Maria wouldn't shut up. She opened her eyes and went to the bath, ignoring Maria's final words play over and over in her head.


	32. Chapter 32

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

32.

The next weekend Makoto had arranged it so that Kaede would come to her house and spend the night. She was making such a big fuss about it, that Kaede learned she pressured her family into having a proper dinner as if an important guest was coming over instead of just some normal friend. Secretly thinking Makoto was tipping her hand a bit, Kaede let the girl go through with her plan, not wanting to ruin it for her. In regards to coming out, Kaede only wanted to only support her, not take anything away from her.

As they arrived at the Akiyama's house, Makoto's sister Nori was exiting as they just arrived. Kaede had seen the girl before from photos on Makoto's phone, but up close she realized how similar she looked to her younger sister. Inwardly Kaede was jealous at the beauty those two sisters had. She wondered if the rest of her family was good looking as well.

"Nori-chan? What's up?" Makoto asked in a slightly panicked voice. Kaede could tell she was worried her "brilliant plan" was unraveling.

"Mom asked me to get some things from the store." Nori quickly explained. She looked at Kaede and gave a small smirk. "Don't tell me the person you're bringing over is a school friend…"

"She's important!" Makoto stated with a pink face.

"Okay, okay." Nori laughed. "Well you're early so Mom's not ready yet. How about you help her out and I'll take the guest of honor to the store with me."

"But-"

"Don't be a baby, Mako-chan." Nori poked her in the cheek, then interlaced her arm with Kaede's "Coming?"

"Uh, Sure?" Kaede felt her body heat up slightly from Makoto's sister's grabbing her arm.

"Nori!" Makoto whined as they walked away.

Nori raised her arm waving without looking back. "Chao!"

As they walked away, Kaede was unsure what to think of all that. Nori seemed like a fun sister to have, but inwardly Kaede was worried about Makoto. She wasn't good when things weren't going her way, and she wondered how she'd handle the dinner plan if things were out of her control.

"My name is Nori, but the way." Nori said after a moment. "What's your name?"

"Kaede Ozawa."

"If you don't mind me saying, I'm a bit surprised that you're the person my sister wanted to bring over. The way she was acting it sounded like she was bring over a teacher or something. Turns out it's a cute school friend."

"I apologize. This is all her idea, I'm just went along with it."

"Hmm. You seem the serious type. How did you and my sister become friends?"

Kaede opened her mouth and shut it. She couldn't tell Nori the truth before Makoto had a chance to, but she didn't want to lie either. Instead she thought she'd say something vague. "I sit behind her in homeroom."

There was a beat of silence as they entered the market and Nori started searching for the items her mother needed. Kaede followed her around, searching for whatever item she was asked to look for. After they collected all the things, the two of them paid then left the store.

An air of awkwardness surrounded them now. Before Nori was friendly, now she was being distant. After a moment she stopped walking, so Kaede stopped as well, turning to look at her. Nori was looking at her grocery bags, her cheeks pink. She looked similar to Makoto when she spaced out. Kaede waited for her come to on her own, not feeling familiar enough to snap her out of it.

"You're Mako-chan's girlfriend aren't you?"

Kaede looked away before she could stop herself. She definitely looked guilty now.

"I thought so." Nori smirked an uneasy smile. "She's planning on telling everyone tonight, huh?"

Kaede nodded, still not speaking.

Looking up, Nori's eyes focused in on Kaede's. "My sister… she's sweet.. impressionable… You're not just dating her because she's pretty are you?"

Kaede shook her head. "I love her."

Nori's mouth opened and inhaled softly. "You just came out and said it… just like that…"

"There's no reason not to now that you know." Kaede told her in a calm voice. "You don't have to worry about me using Mako-chan. I would never hurt her."

Nori dropped her grocery bags next to her legs gently then reached up and rubbed the back her head. "You're so calm about all this… it's kind of freaky."

"Perhaps."

"No matter. I guess you're surprised I figured it out." Nori laughed a bit with embarrassment. Kaede had to admit she was surprised at Nori's detective skills, especially since they hadn't such much to each other. "The truth is my sister isn't a very good actress… the whole family knows."

"Do they?" Kaede felt a small smile form on her face. Makoto wasn't the subtle type. She probably gave herself away a long time ago and never realized it.

"It's been obvious she likes girls ever since the end of Middle School." Nori shook her head, then bent over and picked up the grocery bags again. As they continued walking Nori went on with her story. "We had our suspicions before that, but I think we all knew for sure last year. Maybe we figured it out before she did… anyway, since High School she's being way too obvious. I guess maybe the reason was because she started dating you. Since then we've all been waiting for her to have the courage and tell us. We didn't want to… want to make her feel weird."

Kaede glanced at Nori, wondering something that the sister hadn't brought up yet. "How do you feel about it? About Mako-chan being a lesbian, that is."

"You're kind of blunt, aren't you?" Nori's face was red from the word lesbian. "How do I feel about it? I guess it's none of my business… I just want her to be happy. Truth is that I'm going to be protective whether Mako-chan is dating a guy or a girl, so that's nothing different. I just worry… that maybe Mako-chan doesn't understand the situation she's placed herself in."

"She understands." Kaede spoke in a stern voice. "Mako-chan may be a free-spirit, but I'm positive she understands. She's had to deal with her own share of prejudges and difficulties because of it… and still has stuck with me through all of it." Kaede paused and wondered if she should share more than that, but figured her sister needed to understand. "When we first went out, I tried to dump her so she wouldn't get hurt. She chased after me. She… she takes care of me, and I take care of her. We love each other. And we have a whole group of friends that support us and protect us. I just want you to know that…"

Nori gave a sigh. "Good. I worry about the little squirt."

"I realize this isn't my place to ask, but what about the rest of the family? Will they….will they hurt her?"

Looking from their path to Kaede she gave a small shrug. "Dad's only said that he's glad he doesn't have to worry about some guy knocking her up. But he hasn't really said anything else on the matter. Mom… I get the feeling she thinks it's just a phase. From what you said, it's not, is it?"

"Not likely." Kaede told Nori with a shrug, then felt uneasy. "I hope they will accept her."

"Well if anything else, I do." Nori smiled a bit. "That's something at least."

"Thank you."

"Now that I picture you two together, it's taken a burden off my mind. I didn't know what kind of person she was into… You seem like a cute couple, even if you're completely opposite in personality. But maybe my bubbly sister needs someone with a head on her shoulders, right?"

When they arrived, dinner was being prepared. Kaede was roped into helping with that as well, so she didn't have the chance to tell Makoto about what Nori said. Still Kaede thought it might be better if she didn't. It would take away her moment. Even if the family already knew, it still was a big deal for Makoto to actually admit her feelings. Part of Kaede wanted it to happen mainly to seal in the deal that Makoto was hers. It was a selfish reason, but sometimes those reasons were important too.

At dinner there was an aura of unease as no one really knew what to expect from Makoto and Makoto herself was being all nervous and fidgety. Kaede looked at the father, who seemed to be checking her out as well. He probably guessed the reason for this strange dinner as well and realized Kaede was the girlfriend. Makoto's mom already had been studying Kaede up and down during the preparations. Kaede thought she'd be calmer than she was, but in truth now that Nori gave her approval she wanted everyone else's as well. It might have been easier on Kaede if they were all assholes, like Shiho's parents, that way she didn't have to care about their feelings.

As they were about finished eating, Makoto looked like she still hadn't worked up the courage to say why she brought everyone together. It took a prompting from Nori to get Makoto started. Swallowing her last bite from her plate, she stood up white face. Her hands were obviously shaking. So much so she placed them behind her back and held them tight. Kaede was tempted to step in for her, but knew she shouldn't. Everyone was staring at Makoto willing for her to just come out with it.

"Mom…Dad… Sis… I.. I…." Makoto stammered and looked at her plate so she couldn't look at anyone else.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Makoto's Mom spoke in a soothing voice.

"I…. I…." Makoto looked like she wanted to die on the spot. "I need to tell everyone something important."

"Yes?" Her father prompted. His eyes looked like he was trying to give her some courage. "You can tell us anything, Mako-chan."

"Dad…" Makoto swallowed hard again. "Don't hate me, but there's something you should know about me. I'm… I'm…" She mouthed the words but no sound came out. Everyone at the table leaned in to hear her. She mouthed them again but it sounded like a mouse squeak. She shook her head then closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. When she exhaled she she opened her eyes and said in a clear voice. "I'm a lesbian, Dad."

"Oh. Is that all?" Her father spoke sitting back. Kaede could see a playful glint in his eye.

"Is that all?" Makoto blinked baffled. "Dad… I have a girlfriend!" Makoto looked at Kaede unconsciously giving her away.

"Is that who she is?"

"I didn't mean… I mean… Yes, it's her but… Dad I'm… I'm with a girl… I'm dating a girl."

"I know what a lesbian is, sweetheart." Her Father stood up. "If that's all, I'd like to read the paper."

"Well… uh… yeah, I guess so." Makoto looked lost.

"Look squirt… no matter what, I love you. Don't worry about it." As he got up from the the table, he had to walk pass her to go into the living room. He stopped in front of her and kissed her forehead. "I'm just glad your girlfriend isn't one of those butch types."

"Dad!" Makoto tackled him and hugged him tightly. "I love you!"

"Yeah yeah." He pushed her away with a smile. "If you keep squeezing me I'll run out of air."

"Sorry!" Makoto let him go. He rubbed the top of her head, messing up her hair, then left the room Makoto gave a sigh of relief and tried to fix her hair with her fingers as her gaze went to her mother and her sister. "Do you… do you hate me?"

"No way." Nori smirked. "I figured it out a long time ago so it's no big deal for me."

"Meanie, why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to see you squirm." Nori stuck her tongue out. She glanced at her mother now. She was the only member of the family who hadn't said anything. "What do you think Mom?"

"I don't approve."

Kaede felt a pinch in her heart for Makoto. There always had to be one.

"Mom!" Nori argued but was interrupted.

"I said I don't approve… but not that I don't love her." She said. "I don't understand it at all… but I want my daughter to be happy."

"Mom I am happy! Kaede-chan is… well she's the love of my life."

Makoto's mom looked at Kaede with a sickened look on her face. She changed it once she realized she was making it and gave her daughter a fake smile. "How do you know this isn't just something you're experimenting with?"

"It's not!" Makoto stamped her foot, suddenly not embarrassed anymore.

"Please don't lose your temper at me, young lady. I've been civil this whole time."

"I'm sorry, Mom." Makoto looked like she was fighting her anger. "I get that it's hard to hear, but I not just fooling around. I know how I feel. I love her. And even if I wasn't dating her, I've never really looked at boys-"

"Mom." Nori cut in. "She's been getting love letters from girls all this time. Ever since middle school. I've read them…" Makoto looked shocked. "Sorry, Mako-chan, but I was curious about them. I didn't mean to invade your privacy… Anyway, Mom, you and I both know that she has always been into girls. Talking about cute ones on TV or how she admires someones hair or make-up… way more than what's normal… After talking to Kaede-chan, I can tell it's not just a phase."

Kaede felt embarrassed. Nori had saved Makoto instead of her. It was her job to protect Makoto! Not wanting to be left out Kaede stood up as well. "Akiyama-san… Your daughter means more to me than anyone on the planet. You have my word that I would never harm her. She takes care of me… and I protect her. We love each other. I realize this request is selfish and may be asking a lot, but I would appreciate it if you and the others would please accept me."

Makoto mom was in shock at both her older daughter's speech and Kaede's. "I have no choice but to accept you. Everyone else already has and I don't want my daughter to hate me. But you can't expect me to like it."

"Mom!" Makoto whimpered. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings but… but I'll be miserable if I wasn't with her."

Makoto's mom sighed heavily. "I told you I'll accept her. Just… just let the idea grow on me, okay."

Kaede bowed respectfully. "Thank you. I won't let you down."

Makoto's mom looked uneasy, but gave a small smile. "I believe you when you say you care for her… It's just…" But she didn't say another word. She just left the room and went upstairs.

Nori, Makoto and Kaede all looked at each other, not sure what to think about that. Nori then went over to her sister and gave her a hug. "Well two out of three isn't bad. She'll come around."

"I hope so." Makoto scrunched her lips to the side of her face, worried.


	33. Chapter 33

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

33.

"I'm sorry that I have to chaperon you." Nori looked embarrassed.

Both Akiyama sisters were present inside Makoto's room. The deal was that Kaede could stay over but Nori had to be in the room with them when they went to sleep. Makoto was against this, but Kaede thought it was very reasonable. If Kaede was a boy, Makoto's parents wouldn't want their daughter to be alone all night with her boyfriend. Even though they already had sex countless times by now, it Kaede understood their reasoning. If they wanted to go at it, it would just have to be at her house.

Kaede finished changing into one of Makoto's sets of pajamas and sat down on the guest futon that was laid out for her on Makoto's floor. "After the way your mother acted I'm surprised your parents let me spend the night at all."

Makoto was blushing, blurting out of nowhere. "I don't mean to gross you out sis, but Kaede-chan in my clothes looks so cute."

"You've got it bad." Nori snickered and pushed her sister playfully.

Makoto giggled. "I can't help it. Everything she does is cute."

Kaede glanced away, feeling like an object in a museum. The Akiyama sisters were staring a hole into her. "I'm not the cute one."

Nori and Makoto both giggled. The bond between sisters was amazing. Kaede had an older brother but he was in college at this point and was hardly ever around. When he was at home he was usually holed up in his room with his rude girlfriend. Kaede didn't like her because she was a slut and she loved teasing Kaede once she found out about her sexual orientation. But Nori and Makoto were in sync with their giggles and often knew what the other was thinking just by a look. The giggling was one of those times, as Kaede was not sure what they found so cute or funny about her.

"I can see why you like her, Mako-chan." Nori grinned. "I might be jealous."

"I'm not sharing, if that's what you think." Makoto gave a pout.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it." Nori winked at Kaede. "If mom had two lesbian daughters who knows what she'd do."

They both laughed at this, though Kaede didn't think it was all that funny. She just looked from one to the other, not knowing what to say or do. This lack of any input on Kaede's part seemed to send the sisters into another fit of giggles. They were making such a ruckus that Makoto's father peeked his head in the door.

"It's getting late, you three."

"Okay." Nori smiled at him.

He shut the door and Nori got off Makoto's bed and went for the light. Kaede slipped into her futon's blankets as Nori turned off the light. It was almost complete darkness for a moment until their eyes adjusted to the moonlight that was coming though the curtains. Nori had somehow made her way back to Makoto's bed and the two of the fumbled around nosily to get in the covers. They were bickering with each other over who got what side, what pillow belonged to who, and so on. But once they were quiet it felt odd. It seemed way to quiet now.

"Stop squirming!" Nori whispered then giggled. "Hey that tickles."

"Akk!" Makoto laughed then squawked. "That's my boob!"

"Oh that's what that small thing was."

"Shut up!"

And once again there was fumbling around with a series of giggles. They silenced themselves after awhile and it was dead quiet again. Kaede laid with her eyes open, waiting for the next thing. Those sisters were just too cute together. Then a thought came to Kaede. She rolled over and faced the bed. She could barely see them, but Nori was facing her side.

"Mako-chan is ticklish on the back side of her knees."

"Kaede!" Makoto complained, than all at once was squeaking. "HEY!"

Kaede laughed herself. She couldn't see it, but the covers on the bed were rolling around like a violent ocean, with squeaking, laughing, and grunting. All at once, Makoto jumped out of the bed and went to Kaede's futon. Nori was there in a heartbeat, and the two of them were wrestling on top of Kaede who was trying to keep out of the way of the swinging feet and arms.

"Ow!" Kaede shouted as something hard it the side of her head. She saw stars.

"Sorry!" Nori's voice came. "I think I kicked her in the face."

"Oh no!"

"I'm fine." Kaede said up, rubbing the side of head. Then, before she even realized that she thought it, she uttered "If you kiss it, it'll feel better." She didn't know where that came from. She was unguarded for a moment and forgot who she was saying it too and where she was. She wasn't at home alone with Makoto, she was with Nori in Makoto's house!

"Fine." Nori was crawling over to Kaede, reaching with her hands and grabbing Kaede's head. "I kicked you here, right?"

Before Kaede to could correct her, Nori leaned forward and kissed Kaede on the forehead. It was the wrong place, but Kaede wasn't complaining. Makoto on the other hand was sudden pushing her sister away.

"Nori-chan!" Makoto must of been pouting, Kaede couldn't see her face very well. "If I can't kiss you, then you can't either!"

"It's just a game, silly." Nori pushed Makoto, who accidentally toppled forward.

Kaede caught her as she went down and Makoto ended up laying on top of Kaede on the ground. Before Nori could do anything else to Makoto, Kaede impulsively gave Makoto a small soft kiss on the lips and whispered "You were so brave today."

"Kaede-chan…" Makoto breathed in. Kaede could tell she was touched.

"What are you two up too? I leave you alone for one second…" Nori was laughing.

"I was just kissing my girlfriend." Kaede said bluntly.

There was a beat where Makoto and Kaede looked at each other in the dark, then Nori said. "I'll give you a few minutes then we really should get to bed."

"Thanks Nori-chan." Makoto's voice was sweet.

"Yeah, yeah… just get it over with."

Nori was standing up and walking to Makoto's bed. Kaede couldn't see her, she could feel the futon move and hear Nori's movements. But all thoughts of the older sister disappeared as Makoto's face bent over and her mouth accidentally engulfed Kaede's nose. Kaede squeaked and Makoto pulled up apologizing. Then the next moment Makoto's tongue was in Kaede's mouth. Kaede didn't care if her nose was wet now, she wrapped her arms around Makoto and kissed back.

Their making out didn't last nearly as long as Kaede wanted. Nori told them time was up after a few minutes and Makoto had to get up. When the girl left for her own bed, Kaede turned and watched her, wiping her nose. She wanted Makoto so bad after that kiss, it probably was a bad idea for them to have that one moment.

"You two were really into it." Nori whispered with a small laugh. "If I didn't stop you, you'd probably forget I was here."

"Sorry Nori-chan." Makoto whispered back.

"What did you do to her to make her make a cute squeak?" Nori asked.

"Uh…" Makoto dodged the question but not answered and adjusting the covers around her.

Kaede didn't want Makoto to feel embarrassed for accidentally frenching her nose, so she made up something. "She was getting frisky."

"Mako-chan!" Nori laughed and must of pushed her. "Just because I gave you a few minutes doesn't mean you could go and molest her."

"Sorry." Makoto said but Kaede could tell she had a smile on her face.

The night became silent after that as everyone attempted to sleep. Kaede didn't know when she did, but eventually the soft breathing of Nori and Makoto had a rhythmic sound to it that made her relax and pass out as well. Her mind went over the events of the day, about how she liked Nori, about her Makoto's father seemed like a nice guy, and how Makoto's mother might be a problem. But more than that she thought of Makoto and how much at ease she felt on having finally told her family. Even if the mom wasn't into the whole idea they didn't hate her and that was a good thing.

But somewhere along the line, when she dreamed her thoughts drifted away from Makoto to Maria. Always back to Maria. Once again she replayed those images in her mind. Maria looking confused… dazed even. Kaede remembered in vivid detail on how she accidentally stumbled into the road. She had ran with all her might, trying to snap Maria out of the trance she was in. She was screaming at her. Why couldn't she see that there was a bus behind her? At the last second Makoto was tackling Kaede knocking her off her feet on to the pavement. The next image she had of Maria was her souring in the air, flying over a passing car in the other lane, then slamming hard on the ground and rolling like a rag-doll to a stop. Traffic had stopped in moments, and the bus driver had ran out to Maria, fear in his eyes. Kaede didn't remember how Makoto and she made it Maria's side, she just remembered how broken she looked. There were bones visibly poking from her leg… her arm was twisted the wrong way, and she was gargling blood. Later they had found out that what killed her wasn't all those injuries, it was her own rib cage stabbing into her lungs. Maria had drown in her own blood.

"Yui-chan…" Maria was looking at Kaede.

"Maria! You'll be okay… You'll be okay!" Kaede was screaming at her.

"Yui-chan…."

"I'll look after her, I promise… but you have to get better... you have too."

But Kaede remembered Maria looking beyond her, her eyes unfocused. Makoto's face was buried in the bloody body. On instinct, Kaede had taken out her rosary and started praying. She remembered her prayers were more like incoherent ramblings from her choking on her own tears.

"God…God please! God…"

Makoto looked up, her face covered in Maria's blood. "She's dead! Kaede-chan, her heart… she's dead."

"No! God… God please!"

Makoto had clung to Kaede. "She's dead!"

"No…"

But Makoto was wailing into Kaede's shoulder now, and with Makoto's grief, part of Kaede's rational mind returned. She had held Makoto, looking at Maria's eyes staring off into the crowd behind them. Kaede turned around, feeling like something was looking at her. It wasn't weird to think that, they were a crowd of people now. But something else was looking at them. Kaede had clutched her rosary even tighter, holding Makoto, and prayed again. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the words for the prayer of death. Her mind was completely blank. So she prayed the lines that she knew.

"G-God… our Father." Kaede choked out. "Grant eternal rest to your daughter M-Maria….and let Your everlasting light shine upon h-her. May h-her soul, through the m-mercy of God, rest in peace…" But then Kaede had remembered that Maria might not be a Christian and added "Jesus…p-please have mercy on h-her soul. S-She may be forsaken, in purgatory, but please deliver h-her from the … from the torments s-she'll endure. Call h-her and admit h-her into Your sweet embrace in p-p-pparadise. A-Amen."

When she opened her eyes, she had seen Makoto looking at her with an unreadable expression. Even in the midst of all that Kaede remembered thinking that was the first time Makoto had heard her pray to God. This time around Makoto pulled Kaede to her shoulder and held her. Kaede looked over her shoulder and could see paramedics over Maria's body. They had closed her eyes and were preparing to take her off the street. That's when it really sunk in that Maria was dead. Not Makoto crying, not the prayer to God… people moving her body like it was furniture.

"NO!" Kaede screamed and shot up from her futon, drench in sweat. Maria's lifeless face still on her mind. Something was holding her, she didn't know what. Her first instinct was to fight it off, but when she turned around she saw that it was Makoto who was holding her, with a scared look on her face. Nori somehow was still asleep.

"You where having that nightmare again." Makoto whispered.

"I can't stop thinking about her." Kaede whispered back, trying to regain her focus.

"Why? What does it bother you so much?" Makoto asked. She was ignoring the obvious reason, of watching a friend die. Makoto could tell something else was at the root of this. Everyone else was grieving by not having nightmares like Kaede was having.

"S-she died in my arms" Kaede murmured. "I saw her soul leave her body."

"I did too…" Makoto held her still. "I felt her heart stop beating."

"But… But she didn't talk to you… She … she…"

"What is it?"

"Why couldn't I save her?" Kaede asked. That was it. It was stupid. Of course she couldn't save her, but that was the root of the problem. She hadn't realized it up until that point, but when she said it, she realized that was the whole reason she was still freaking out over this. Deep down she felt guilty for not being able to save her.

"Oh, Kaede-chan!" Makoto kissed her cheek. "You couldn't have done anything different." Kaede knew all this but she still felt like she was responsible. "Besides… Y-You did save her."

"What do you mean?"

"You prayed for her…" Makoto spokes softly. "You prayed for her soul."

"B-but… that was just-"

"You saved her Kaede-chan." Makoto interrupted. "No one else thought to do that for her, but you did. And when you prayed, everyone stopped and prayed with you… even I did."

"You're buddhist though…."

"It doesn't matter who or what we were praying too… your prayer reminded us that Maria had a soul that needed to be guided." Makoto sniffed. "Maria is in a better place, Kaede, because of you. I just know it."

Somehow, Makoto saying it made it true in her mind. She felt a peace come over her that she hadn't felt in a long time. It was as if Maria was touching Kaede's heart letting her know she was alright. She didn't picture Maria's mangled body anymore. She pictured her how she was in life. She was wearing a school uniform and had a mischievous smile. She was holding Yui's arm and was laughing, always laughing and making jokes. Kaede closed here eyes and thanked God for relieving her of her guilt, and thanking Him for using Makoto for bringing her heart to rest.


	34. Chapter 34

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

34.

Ever since Makoto came out to her parents, suddenly Nori seemed to be automatically invited to any event Makoto and Kaede were going to. Kaede didn't blame the sister herself, she knew it was her Mother that was making her go. Nori flat out told them. As soon as they met up somewhere, however, Nori would ask when they thought they'd be finished, then told she'd meet back up with them. It was nice of her, but it was getting inconvenient for both parties. A lot of the time Makoto and Kaede didn't know how long they'd be and Nori had to figure something to do in the meantime. It was getting old.

In the meantime, the only time Kaede had Makoto without a chaperon was at school and the Kendo Club, which always had others around them. If there was a time where Kaede wasn't paying much attention to Makoto, it was Kendo Club. She wasn't just a club leader, she was more like a teacher, so that meant her complete attention went to everyone's progress. Thankfully Shiho was picking it up nicely, so Kaede could teach her something and have her around as an assistant.

Even though she was apart from Makoto during Club activities, and it was a lot of work, Kaede enjoyed herself. She did her best to make sure Kendo was fun for the girls, even if she was sure most of them where there for socializing more than anything else.

Her most serious student was Yui. She definitely worked the hardest, but probably was one of the worst. Kaede never let this on though, as doing Club activity had given Yui something physical to do. Since she had gotten out of the hospital she was high on life and Kendo let her harness that energy. Even if it took her more effort than everyone else Yui kept at it and always had a smile on her face.

After two weeks from Makoto coming out, the Love Letter Lovelies hung back after Kendo Club and helped Kaede pack up the Shinais and other equipment. Usually it was just Shiho who did this, because they traveled home together, but for some reason the others, plus Emiko stuck around. Kaede didn't think anything of it, as every now and then this happened with chatting groups.

"Are you taking your inhalers?" Kaede heard Shiho lecture Yui once gain. Ever since Maria had died, Shiho became the de-facto best friend, but also took to pestering her about things like that.

"I told you I did. I'm just out of breath because I have to put more into it than everyone else. I'm fine really." Yui must have replied the same thing about a hundred times.

"Is she having trouble breathing?" Makoto asked.

"I'm fine!" Yui blushed. "Everyone please stop babying me!"

Kaede inwardly smirked. "We wouldn't have to ask you if you're fine if you would tell us when you weren't."

Yui opened her mouth to protest that, then closed it when she realized it was true. "I'll be more honest from now on."

Somehow, since Kaede was the teacher in the Kendo Club, she was an authority figure to Yui. It wasn't something she asked for, Yui just gave her that mantel on her own.

Shiho clicked her tongue in her mouth. "You always listen to her! I say the same things you know. Why can't you listen to your best fri-" But she stopped. Everyone always started walking on egg shells when the Maria topic was brought up around Yui. Up until that moment, Shiho had never physically said the words 'best friend' to describe her relationship with Yui, even though that's what she was. Everyone, even Kaede glanced at Yui to see her reaction.

"Shiho-chan." Yui's eyes looked a bit watery. There was a sense of unease in the air.

"Uh… I didn't mean it like that. I was just… just talking and it slipped." Shiho tried to back peddle. Emiko was behind Shiho, rubbing the back of her own neck nervously.

Yui blinked. "You mean, you don't want to be my best friend?"

"I didn't say that!" Shiho quickly said. "It's just that… I didn't want to take that title away from… you know.."

"You can say her name." Yui spoke after a beat. "All of you can. I won't burst into tears if you talk about her."

Shiho looked at Kaede for help, but Kaede had no clue how to proceed in this situation, so she resumed gathering equipment. Shiho was on her own on this one. "Yui-chan… I don't want to replace Maria… but I'm your best friend now… right?"

"Of course you are." Yui said with a laugh. "If it wasn't for you and Emi, it would have been really hard on me."

"Right." Shiho sighed a sigh of relief and looked at Kaede. "Thanks for all the help."

"It wasn't my business."

"Right." Shiho snickered.

Makoto looked around the group then decided to change the topic to something less dramatic. "You know what, we should all go do something together. All the Lovelies together. Just let our hair down and relax. I think we all deserve that after everything."

"That sounds fun." Emiko agreed. Technically she wasn't an original member of the Love Letter Lovelies, but since Maria had died, somehow she took her place without anyone arguing about it. She was more Yui's friend than everyone else's, but no one was really sure if she was gay or not.

Shiho agreed with the rest of them, then as if a light bulb was switched on in her brain, she slapped her head. "How in the world did I forget that?!"

"What?" Everyone asked her.

Shiho turned to Yui. "Remember when you were in the hospital, Yui-chan, and Maria had that great idea?" She wasn't walking on egg shells anymore. That was something about Shiho Kaede admired. Once she embraced something, she was all in after that. Yui didn't seem to remember what Shiho was referring too. Kaede couldn't blame her. A lot of that time period got erased from many of their minds because of Maria's death. Shiho went on. "Well one time while you were in the hospital, Maria and Mako-chan had spent the night at our place, and we decided to hold an impromptu sleepover. You got all jealous and said you wanted to be there. Maria said that when you got better we could all do that again. Do you remember now?"

Yui smiled a small smile. "I do now."

Shiho looked Yui up and down. "You're all better now, so why not? I mean, you and Mako-chan already did that shopping make-over thing Maria had suggested, so why not this?"

"Is it really okay for everyone to come to Kaede-chan's place like that?"

Kaede nodded emotionlessly. "We live in an inn, remember. The house section has extra rooms. My parents won't care as long as we don't interfere with the customers. I can't guarantee we'll be able to use the hotspring though."

Shiho sighed bitterly. "Yeah, Mama-san's a real dictator when it comes to that. But if we ask in advance maybe she'll give in?"

Blushing slightly, Kaede placed various armor items into a plastic tub. Shiho had taken to referred to Kaede's Mother as Mama-san now-a-days. It didn't bother her so much, but that implied that Shiho was sort of like an adoptive sister. It was slightly selfish of her to actually like having a sister of sorts, but she knew she shouldn't get used to the idea. Any day now Shiho's real parents could forgive her and Kaede would lose her.

Yui gave curt nod. "I want to do it! Let's try for this weekend?"

"Great!" Shiho looked at Kaede. "If it's okay with you, then lets actually do this." Kaede gave a silent nod of approval, wondering how she became the leader of the group.

Emiko raised her hand. "Is it alright if I come along as well?"

"Of course." Shiho said, but in a less than thrilled voice. She was one of the loudest among the original members who questioned Emiko's sexual orientation.

"I'm so excited!" Makoto squealed, but almost after she said it she got a disappointed face. "Mom's going to force Nori-chan to come, isn't she?"

"Who's that?" Yui asked.

"That's my sister. Ever since I came out, my sister has to tag along on our dates. It's really getting annoying."

Shiho laughed a bit. "So you haven't done it since then, right?"

"It's not funny." Makoto pouted.

The sad thing was, Shiho was right. That was one of the problems of Nori always being around. Even when she left them alone at places, it was always public areas so they could only do so much. Seeing Shiho laugh at that particular problem when she could go over to Sora's place anytime she wanted to have have wild jungle sex got on Kaede's bad side.

"That's too bad for your sister. Hanging out with a bunch of people she doesn't know…" Yui gave a sad face.

"Don't worry about her, she'll get along with everyone." Makoto told them. "But she'd be the only straight person there… that might make her feel alienated a bit." Awkwardly she shot a quick look at Emiko when she said this, but returned her gaze back at Yui.

"Well… if Nori-chan is coming, Shiho-chan should invite Sora-chan also." Kaede said, more out of revenge for her comment earlier than anything else. Her voice didn't give that away, of course.

"Are you nuts?" Shiho's face turned red. "That's your ex-girlfriend. You know how she-"

"Oh. I didn't realize that you don't trust her around me. I apologize."

Shiho was about to say something but stopped. Shaking her head she pointed her finger. "I can't tell if that was a jab or not, but something about the way you said that really annoys me."

"She wasn't being mean, Shiho-chan." Makoto told her, but she gave Kaede a face that read "Stop being mean".

"No, you know what, she's right. It's stupid that I have to go to Sora-chan's house every time I want to see her." Shiho grumbled. Yui walked over to Shiho and placed a hand on her shoulder. Apparently this was a topic they had talked about before. "I've invited her over a few times, but she always turns me down."

"You should invite her to come for to the sleepover." Kaede repeated. This time she wasn't being mean. She might of had a small flare up at Shiho, but it didn't last. "If everyone else is around she doesn't have to worry about being alone with me."

"She shouldn't have to worry about that anyway." Shiho muttered. "Fine. I'll force her to come."

Emiko gave a smile. "So that's Kaede-chan, Mako-chan, Shiho-chan, Yui-chan, Sora-chan, me, and Nori-chan? Isn't that a lot of people?"

"It'll be fine." Kaede retold her. "Everyone bring cute pajamas."

Everyone laughed at that. Maybe it was the way she said it. Most of the time when Kaede said something that didn't seem to the point or formal people would laugh at her. She wasn't trying to be funny, they just did. At first it annoyed her, but when Makoto did it, she didn't seem to mind anymore.

"Ugh, I shouldn't hang around much longer." Makoto was looking at the clock on her phone. "My Mom has been on my butt lately. If I want to go out, I'll have to be nice."

Kaede walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too." Makoto gave a longing look as she pulled away.

No one teased them. When she walked away, Kaede watched her go, disappointed. Shiho gave a small sigh and gave Kaede a hug. She had become way to personable towards her since Maria's death because Kaede had allowed her to sleep in the same bed with her. She understood it was her way of being nice, but Kaede only want to be that personable with Makoto.

"I know it's hard on you."

"At least you have a girlfriend." Yui gave a shrug.

"I apologize to everyone if I my problems are annoying you." Kaede pulled away from Shiho politely. She could tell the others were exchanging looks between themselves. Sometimes she felt like no one understood her but Makoto.

"I probably should go too." Emiko said after a moment of complete awkward silence. "See you later Yui-chan."

"Bye." Yui waved at her, then gave Shiho a hug. "See you tomorrow, bestie." Shiho grinned.

As they left, Shiho helped Kaede carry the club's equipment like always. They were each in their own thoughts this trip. That was another good thing about Shiho, she didn't expect Kaede to talk to her constantly. Kaede could only wonder what the glasses girl was thinking about, but Kaede was dwelling on the lack of Makoto in her life. Was it selfish to want her all to herself? Yui was correct in that she should feel happy that she was still in a relationship with Makoto. Just because things weren't going her way didn't mean it was terrible. Was she just being a drama queen?

"Hey." Shiho interrupted Kaede's thoughts. "What was all that about earlier."

"I apologize." Kaede wondered when this was going to come back up. She basically insulted Shiho in front of everyone when she made that Sora comment. "I shouldn't have said that about Sora-chan. I was just mad about what you said about Mako-chan and me."

"Not that…" Shiho's voice sounded slightly more bitter now. "And fuck you for that. No, I'm talking about you and Mako-chan. It really does bug you doesn't it?"

"I admit it does." Kaede felt horrible, but tried to remain calm. "I shouldn't be the type of person who puts so much into the physical part of a relationship."

"She's jonesing for it too, you know." Shiho reassured Kaede. "I can tell."

Hearing that made Kaede feel a little bit better. "Still, I need to be stronger for her. She might get the wrong idea and believe I'm mad at her and her family."

"I don't think she thinks that."

Kaede turned to her side and watch Shiho as they walked. "I am sincere about my apology. I let my temper get the best of me."

"It's fine." Shiho gave a heavy sigh. "You just brought up something that I've been thinking about anyway. If she's over you, then why won't she visit me? I live at your house now so… it shouldn't matter, right?"

"I can not say what's in her heart." Kaede spoke honestly. "Perhaps this sleep-over should answer those questions."


	35. Chapter 35

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

35.

Friday afternoon was the night everyone had agreed upon for the Love Letter Lovelies' Official Sleep-over. Normally Kaede would hold a bonus Kendo Club meeting which only Yui and a few dedicated members would show up too, but today she and Shiho wanted to go home first and prepare the guest rooms for visitors. Tagging along with them was Emiko, who had brought her night things to school with her, and wanted to come over early help with the preparations. Kaede had been curious about her for a while now, and accepted her offer to help them.

After the walk home, they got down to work preparing two extra guest bedrooms. Shiho left them after the heavily lifting to clean up her room and maybe put a dent in Kaede's. She had taken it upon herself to be a neat freak of late, and had forced Kaede to be more organized. When she departed this left Kaede alone with the mystery girl. They worked in silence for a while but soon it was apparent that Emiko had an ulterior motive for wanting to come over early. When Shiho left the room she looked disappointed.

"I can't say I know what's troubling you, but I can try and help…" Kaede said after a while.

"You noticed, huh?" Emiko stood up and rubbed her lower back from dragging a futon into place. "I wanted to talk to Shiho-chan about… about Yui-chan."

Kaede gestured for Emiko to sit down on the futon, then joined her. "You can trust me."

"I guess I can… I mean everyone else does…"

Feeling a bit embarrassed by that, Kaede turned away, pretending it didn't bother her to be flattered.

"Well, there's no easy way to say it. I have feelings for Yui-chan." Emiko admitted.

Returning her gaze to Emiko, Kaede raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

"I know!" Emiko gave a wild laugh and flopped down on the futon. "It's crazy, right? I mean… It wasn't that long ago I was… I was with Maria"

"Are you positive that your affections for Maria weren't transposed onto Yui-chan?"

"That's the thing." Emiko sat up. "I don't know! I mean, I never really did figure out what my true feelings were for Maria. I just knew I liked her and wanted to give this lesbian business a shot. She died the very day I decided that. I was going to take things slow."

"I sympathize for you on how things turned out."

"Thanks." Emiko flopped over again. "When she died I thought of her, and what our relationship was mostly about. The weird thing was 80% of it was talking about Yui-chan. I got to know her and love her through Maria's love. A lot of the time I was with her, I was comforting her about Yui-chan being sick. It was only later did we start doing other things. When Maria died, I had to meet with Yui-chan… I wanted her to know how much Maria cared for her, and that… that I did what I could to make her happy before she died."

Kaede listened to her, adsorbing it in. "That's when Yui-chan attached herself to you?"

Emiko nodded from her sprawled out position, her skirt seemed slightly more raised than it should. "I guess I was the only person Yui-chan could talk to who knew about Maria's romantic side. I figured out that Yui-chan had feelings for Maria pretty quick. She was hungry to know everything… even the embarrassing stuff."

"And so, the more time you spent with Yui-chan talking about emotional topics your heart opened to her." Kaede concluded. "Along with Maria's stories about Yui-chan, and Yui-chan herself, she became attractive to you."

"I guess that's one way of putting it. The annoying thing is I'm still not sure about this whole girl/girl thing. I know I have feelings for Yui-chan… but it's so complicated. Even if the Maria thing isn't hanging over us, what if… if I confess to her and she says yes, then I realized I can't handle it? It'll kill her."

"If you hold that much concerned over her, I don't think that's the problem. You wouldn't confess to her if you had any doubt in your mind." Kaede told her. "Girl or not, it's obvious you care for Yui-chan."

"So… So I should just go for it?" Emiko sat up again. Kaede was finding it hard to talk to her with her flopping around so much. "But what about Maria? I used to date her and Yui-chan loved her. Won't that make things weird?"

"Perhaps." Kaede considered it. "But it is my belief that Maria would have wanted the both of you to be happy. What better way for Yui-chan to be taken care of than by someone who Maria picked out herself?"

"You make it sound so easy." Emiko sighed and leaned on her side this time, propping her head up with her hand. "I can't just ask her out so soon after Maria's death…"

"The other day Yui-chan was lamenting my girlfriend issues by declaring that at least I had one. I have no doubt that Yui-chan is ready for a girlfriend of her own." Kaede reminded her. "And if I remember correctly, you were watching her the whole time. Now that I know what I do, it seems like you were thinking even then of asking her out."

"Yeah…" Emiko sighed. "It'd be so much easier if she asked me out."

"You can't expect for that to happen." Kaede told her. "She's very shy."

Emiko groaned and flopped over again. "She asked Mako-chan out once… why not me?"

Kaede didn't have the answer to that. In truth, now that she knew Yui, she was frankly surprised a girl like her had the guts to even attempt to ask someone like Makoto out the first day of school. Maybe Shiho knew better on that issue. Trying not to look up Emiko's skirt, which by now was over her upper thighs from all the bouncing around she was doing, Kaede considered the issue further.

"Just ask her to do something with you. Don't call it a date. Have fun, flirt a little, and try and make it light. You can see how things go from there. At the end of it, then you'll know if you can ask her out or not."

"Hmm… That's a good idea." Emiko sat up again. "Thanks Kaede-chan."

Kaede nodded, then reached over and pulled down Emiko's skirt on her own.

"You know, you're pretty sweet." Emiko blushed at Kaede's motherly gesture. "I can see why everyone looks up to you."

"No they don't." Kaede gave a small smile.

Emiko ignored that. "When your girlfriend shows up, I want to thank her for giving Yui-chan a make-over. She's really become pretty, don't you think?"

"I hadn't noticed." Kaede told her, being honest. She did realize that Yui looked different from the surgery, and that she looked healthy and wore make-up now, but she was just another girl to Kaede. She might have a fleeting glance at an attractive girl every now and then, but Makoto was her life.

"You're always putting on that face, but even you got to admit your girl has an eye for fashion. Not that Yui-chan was ugly or anything, but she really brought the best side out of her, you know?"

Kaede didn't. That type of thing she didn't understand. If things were pretty, they were pretty. But Emiko was fishing for something so Kaede gave a small nod of the head.

"Kaede! There's a piece of pizza under your dresser, did you know that?" Shiho came storming in, furious. She dropped using honorifics whenever she was mad at her. "No wonder it stinks in there."

"I forgot it was there." Kaede said simply.

"You forgot… that pizza was UNDER your dresser. Why was it there in the first place?"

"I don't recall."

"That's so gross!" Shiho wrinkled up her nose.

"I apologize."

"Don't apologize, help me clean up that sty!" Shiho narrowed her eyes. "You too, Emi."

"O-Okay."

The two of them were dragged into Kaede's room, which looked fine to her. Shiho only yelled at her some more when she pointed this out. Not wanting to fall under her wrath anymore she did as she was told. Within an hour the room looked as spotless as one of the Inn rooms. Kaede looked at it with disappointment. It lost character and she didn't know how long it would take her to find anything after the sleep-over was over.

"What's this?" Emiko was looking in Kaede's closet. Hanging on the wall was a shrine of various rosaries Kaede collected.

"Oh, that's just her collection." Shiho waved it away. "I know, she's an odd duck."

"It's not odd." Kaede lowered her eyebrows. She hated when Shiho made fun of her religion. "I like the pretty beads."

Shiho gave a shrug and a kind smile, as if she was indulging a child.

Before Kaede could get too upset, Makoto and Nori walked into the room. Her mother must of let them in, either that or Makoto just let herself in the house on her own again. On seeing Makoto, Kaede forgot about being annoyed at Shiho. She looked so pretty. Nori was looking around, as if she felt out of place.

"Sorry for the intrusion." The sister was saying, as Makoto walked over to Kaede and gave her a big kiss. "Geez, Mako-chan, didn't you just see her a few hours ago?"

"Sorry sis." Makoto pulled away and stuck her tongue out at her. "Everyone, this is my big sister, Nori."

Shiho was staring at her. "That uniform…"

Unlike Makoto, Nori was still in her school uniform. Kaede guessed that Nori had a longer travel rate than Makoto did on the way home. No doubt Makoto had time to change and pack both of their bags for them. Nori must of got home only to drop off her school belongings and head out again.

Nori looked down at herself. "What about it?"

"My girlfriend has the same uniform. You must go to the same school." Shiho continued looking at it.

"I'm a grade higher than you lot, so if you're girlfriend is the same age, I probably don't know who she is." Nori looked slightly embarrassed by being put on the spot.

"She is. Do you know a Sora Ito?" Shiho asked.

Nori looked up to think. Kaede's heart skipped a beat. She looked just like her sister when she did that. The look wasn't lost on Shiho, who smiled almost the same time Kaede did. When Nori returned her gaze back down she noticed them looking at her with the same smile. "What?"

"Nothing." Shiho quickly said. "Do you know the name?"

"I think I do. There is this rich girl a grade lower than me that all the boys talk about. She's supposed to be some kind of beauty."

"That's her." Shiho smirked cocky smile, obviously proud of her girlfriends reputation.

"She's really pretty." Makoto gave a sour face. "Kinda makes me jealous."

"Like you're not pretty enough." Shiho rolled her eyes at Makoto.

After that, everyone else introduced themselves to Nori. Kaede felt bad for her having to be dragged along to hang out with other people's friends. She could only imagine the weekend she was giving up on to do these favors for her sister. Eventually Kaede was sure Nori would get tired of being so giving and refuse going out on these outings. As Shiho started putting Makoto and Emiko to work on something else, Kaede was able to disappear with Nori out of the clean freaks sight.

"I'm sorry you have to go through all this." She said once they were alone in the living room.

Nori gave a wary smile. "I know you are. I wish Mom would just leave it alone."

"Me to. Kaede admitted. "You have been more patient than I would. But giving up your weekend like this is asking a lot."

"To be honest, I was thinking about renting a room from your parents and just staying out of your way."

Kaede felt bad. She shook her head. "You leave us alone all the time. Since this is a group thing, more people is better. I don't like the idea of excluding you."

Nori gave a heavy sigh. Kaede knew exactly how she was feeling. "This can't continue on. Mom has to understand I got a life too. But if I say I won't come along, it'll make my sister upset because you'll never get to see her. But with me there, you're not really seeing each other anyway, you're just passing time together. I'm just a third wheel. I know it's driving me crazy, I can't imagine what it must be like for you not to be able to be alone with her."

"I've been on edge lately. Snapping at people." Kaede admitted before she had a chance to stop herself.

"Me too." Nori laughed a bit. "My friends at school say I'm playing the big sister role too literal. They say if Mako-chan cared for me like I do her, then she would let me go out sometimes and give up her dates. But they don't understand. They don't get that it's because I go out that she can too. If they had to go through all that they'd feel more sorry for Mako-chan over me."

Kaede grabbed Nori's hand, and looked into her Makoto-like eyes. "I'm deeply sorry. But we should confront your mother about this. It's not fair to either of you."

Nori blushed a bit, but squeezed Kaede's hand as well. "Yeah. You're right. If you were a boy I wouldn't have to come along. I should just tell Mom I'm not going to do it anymore. And I'm forcing Mako-chan to disobey Mom for once and just go out anyway. It'll be hard for her… but Dad won't let a punishment stick and Mom's got to learn that… that Mako-chan isn't straight."

Kaede hated that Makoto had to be put through all that, but there seemed no other way. They played by the rules as long as they could. "Thank you."

"No, thank you. You've put up with a lot just because of my Mom." Nori leaned forward and gave Kaede a small hug. "Thanks. for understanding and not dumping my loser sister."

Kaede felt her cheeks flush from the hug. She turned her gaze away unable to take the sister's similar features. "You two look too much alike."


	36. Chapter 36

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

36.

Everyone from the Love Letter Lovelies started to file in around the same time. The last of which to show up at Kaede's house was Sora. Kaede was the only one who heard the door bell above the noise of chatter and giggling, so she had the awkward pleasure of greeting her former girlfriend alone at the door. When they're eyes meet, she could tell Sora was nervous. She glanced around Kaede to make sure she was alone, then pulled the kendo girl out side with her.

"Let's just get this over with." Sora said once the front door was shut. "I'm only here because Shiho-chan really wanted me too come, not because I still have feelings for you."

Kaede blinked then nodded. "I'll try and not be disappointed."

Sora raised an eyebrow and gave a fake laugh. "Funny."

Everyone thought Sora had made a point to draw a line in the sand so Kaede thought she should play the big sister role for Shiho at least once. "She's really upset that you don't come and visit her."

"She told you that?"

Nodding her head, Kaede continued. "She wonders if has anything to do with you still having feelings for me."

"I told her I didn't." Sora groaned. "That girl."

"Why haven't you come for her here then?" Kaede asked.

"I just… I just didn't want to be tempted for one… and for another I didn't know if you'd like it if I was hanging all over some other girl in your house."

"I don't care about that." Kaede brushed that aside.

Sora clutched her heart dramatically. Even though it was a joke, there was truth behind it. "Geez, break a girl's heart why don't you? You're saying there isn't one little fragment of attraction for me what so ever?"

"I think you're still pretty." Kaede admitted. "But I have Mako-chan now."

Sora rolled her eyes. "One-minded as always. Well… let's just try and stay out of each others way, alright?"

"Fine by me." Kaede said.

The two of them walked back in the house and Kaede unnecessarily led Sora to her bedroom where everyone had gathered. When they entered in together, there was a break in the conversation for a beat until Sora walked away from Kaede and went directly to Shiho. As if to make a point she gave her a big kiss on the spot. There was some laughter and the sleep-over official began.

"This is really cool." Yui exclaimed when they were all seated around both Kaede's and Shiho's heated tabled that was moved into one room and pushed together to form one big table. They all were served drinks and there was general conversation rippling through out the room. "Everyone is here."

"Yeah." Emiko had a devious grin. "I got an idea!"

She stood up and went to her travel bag and started rooting around in it. To everyone's shock she pulled out a huge bottle of Sake, and returned to the table. Everyone's eyes suddenly grew as one by one they each realized the situation.

"You had that bag with you at school! Don't tell me you were holding liquor on you the whole time?" Shiho looked at the huge bottle sitting in the middle of the table.

"Yep. I got another one too…" Emiko grinned.

"Are we really going to drink that?" Makoto asked in a slightly worried voice.

"Why not? We got a chaperon, it'll be okay." Sora said and pointed with her thumb at Nori.

Nori snorted. "Like hell am I going to be the only sober one. No chaperon tonight, I'm one of the girls."

"We shouldn't just drink that without some kind of game. Let's play something, okay?" Yui looked around. Everyone seemed to think this was a good idea.

"What about we play The King's Game." Nori suggested.

"Sis!" Makoto looked embarrassed. Kaede felt an inward grin fill her. She'd get to see Makoto drunk and maybe see her do something embarrassing."

"How do you play that?" Yui asked.

Everyone looked at her in shock, except Kaede. She wasn't surprised that the shy sheltered girl didn't know how to play a drinking game. But she didn't want her to feel like a moron, so Kaede feigned ignorance as well. "Doesn't anyone know the rules?"

"You too, Kaede-chan?" Emiko looked shocked. "You always seem so mature."

"I've never heard of the game before." Kaede lied. Everyone bought it but Makoto. She caught on quick that Kaede was doing it for Yui's sake.

Sora gave the two of them a suspicious look then explained the rules of the game. "Basically the game works like this. We get seven chopsticks since there is seven of us. On all but one we number the bottoms from 2 through 7. The first one will have the character for 'King'. Then we draw lots. Everyone will either get a number or be the King. You hide your numbers until the King is revealed. Whoever is the King can order a random number or a series of numbers to do something. Like 'No 6 must lick No. 2 on the neck.' or something like that. That's why you hide your numbers so the King won't favor anyone. Anything the King orders must be obeyed because the King's commands are 'Absolute'. Once the command is done the chopsticks are gathered up and we do it again. With each round we take a drink. Simple enough?"

Kaede nodded, and looked at Yui who was also shaking her head.

"Needless to say, as the rounds go by we'll be getting drunker and drunker so everyone be careful." Nori told them. "So… does everyone want to play?"

"Sure." Shiho agreed and everyone but Makoto and seemed willing to go along with it. "Cool, we just need some chopsticks now."

Kaede stood up up and walked over to her school bag and pulled out a Sharpie marker. "I know where Mom keeps the disposables. I'll get them, number them, and come back."

Moments later Kaede returned from the kitchen with the labeled chopsticks. She handed the lot to Nori, then took her seat next to Makoto again. Since Nori was the oldest, she seemed the leader for the first round, so she rolled the chopsticks and mixed up the arrangement as best she could. Then she held the sticks out from the bottom so she covered the numbers and offered them to the table. One by one they each picked a stick and pressed it to their heart to keep their number secret. Kaede looked on hers and saw she was No. 4.

Nori looked down at hers, then returned her gaze up and asked. "Okay… who's the King?"

Emiko stood up raising her chopstick. "Me!"

Makoto groaned. Kaede thought she looked so cute worried about what would happen next.

"Hmm, what should I do…" Emiko thought out loud. "I know. Let's jump in the deep end! No. 7 must kiss No. 6"

Makoto gave a wail. "Of course I'm the first one."

Nori's face turned white. She held up her chopstick and had No. 7.

"No way! That's my sister!"

"The King's commands are absolute, dog!" Emiko laughed. The whole room was laughing.

Makoto and Nori were sitting next to each other, so they didn't have to stand up for the act. Leaning over, Nori bend towards her sister and kissed her on the cheek. There was a scream of outrage until Nori pointed out Emiko wasn't specific on what kind of kiss they had to do. As all the chopsticks were returned to Emiko for her to reshuffle and issue out, Kaede poured the Sake. With the first drink over, with Makoto and Yui gagging at the taste of it, the next round had started. Kaede was the last to get her chopstick this time.

"Ha! I'm the King!" Makoto stood up and pointed at Emiko.

"Big deal, you don't know my number!"

Makoto pouted. "No fair. Let's see… No. 4 and No. 5 have to exchange and change into each other's pajamas… in front of everyone!"

Kaede looked down at her number and she was safe once again. Yui was No. 4 and Nori was No. 5. This would be an odd sight as Nori was only inches taller than Makoto, who was the smallest in the room, while Yui was easily the tallest. Nori swore as she undressed, saying that she was cursed while Yui looked equally as embarrassed. While Makoto was gathering the chopsticks to reshuffle, Kaede refilled the cups with more Sake. When the two girls sat down again, Nori was swimming in Yui's pajamas making her look like the youngest one there now, while Yui's pajamas showed her lower arm, midriff, and ankles. After taking another drink, round 3 began.

Shiho became the King. "No. 2 must tell anyone a secret. It's up to that person to tell the rest of the group what that secret is."

Emiko, pink in the face, slide her No. 2 chopstick on the table then leaned to her side and whispered something Yui's ear. Kaede had a good idea what that something was. She was drunk enough to not be nervous and was in a game setting so it was somewhat safe. Kaede looked at Yui's reaction, hoping it was positive. Yui's eyes raised and turned to Emiko with an open mouth. Emiko looked embarrassed, but smiled and nodded. Yui's face lit up a bit and she pushed her chopstick on the table next to Emiko and looked down. Kaede could tell Yui was happy about the secret.

"Emi said… she said she likes me and wants to go out with me." Yui said in a small voice.

Kaede along with the others clapped.

"Well? Are you going to say yes?" Shiho pressed.

"Y-Yeah." Yui giggled bashfully.

Everyone cheered them again. Emiko gave Yui a quick hug, then she gathered the remaining Chopsticks and started shuffling again. After the drink, round 4 began. Kaede blinked a bit, the Sake was starting to get to her.

"Finally!" Nori said, holding up her king stick. Her cheeks were red and she had a grin. "No. 4 must pull down No. 6 bottoms and wear 6's panties as a hat."

"What!" Everyone screamed.

"No way!" Yui protested.

"Hey, the kid games are over!" Nori laughed. Makoto hid her face in her hands.

Kaede laughed at Makoto then checked her number. She was No. 6. A warm flush went to her cheeks, and not from the alcohol. Trying to look calm, she slide her No. 6 on the table and stood up, waiting for No. 4 to stand. Makoto gasped. She quickly looked down at her stick, but she wasn't No. 4. Kaede looked around and saw Sora standing up, her knees slightly shaking. She also wasn't shaking from being drunk. Shiho gave a groan.

"You should take that back, sis." Makoto quickly said.

"Commands are absolute!" Nori slammed her fist on the table.

Sora went over to Kaede, then got on her knees in front of her. She reached up and started to pull down Kaede's panties from within her skirt but Nori stopped her. She pointed out that she made it specific the bottoms had to go too. Kaede sighed, and unbuttoned her skirt top so Sora could pull it down easer. Within moments she was stepping out of her panties, her lower half of her body exposed for all to see. Sora sheepishly placed Kaede's panties on her head and returned to Shiho her face even redder than before.

There was a bit of nervous laughter at this, but real laughter erupted as Kaede sat down, not bothering to put back on her skirt. Everyone had already seen her anyway, so she thought she'd lighten the mood. Everyone took another drink and round 5 began as Kaede reshuffled the sticks and allowed everyone to pick again.

"Kid games are over huh?" Sora said as she slammed her King stick on the table. It was hard to take her seriously with panties sitting on her head. "No. 2 must go naked to the kitchen, make me a snack, and stay naked until I say so."

Shiho slammed her chopstick on the table. "Sora!"

"Shit." Sora groaned.

"Did you forget I'm playing too?" Shiho stood up and pulled off her top.

"Sorry, I'm drunk I wasn't thinking." Sora said, but had a sideways smile on her face. She was enjoying the view.

Shiho stripped quicker than Kaede had seen anyone strip in her life. Everyone watched as she stomped out of the room without any hesitation. Not being able to take it, they all left the table and were in the the hallway watching her. Giggles were rolling all around.

"She's not even embarrassed!" Yui said in a sort of awe.

"Trust me she isn't." Sora laughed. "She's got nothing to be ashamed about."

Kaede wasn't so sure. She had gotten to know Shiho pretty well and knew that she often liked to hide her embarrassment by acting angry. She was doing that now. As she was preparing food, out of no where Kaede's Mom came into the Kitchen. All the girls shrank back behind the wall. Kaede peaked behind and saw her Mom looking a bit taken back then her face relaxed.

"The Kings Game?"

"Yep." Shiho said curtly.

"I smelled the Sake…" She said, then looked over the corner and saw peeking eyes from the hallway. "Just remember this could be you, everyone."

There was a another round of laughter as Kaede's Mom gave Shiho a small whack on her bare bottom, then left the Kitchen with a tea cup she had came for. Shiho looked mortified and swore even more as she finished up the snack. As she stomped back, they all ran back into the room and took their places. She slide the snack in front of Sora, and looked expectant. Sora just started eating, ignoring her girlfriend.

"Well?" Shiho glowered at her.

"Oh." Sora said, her sideways smirk still there. "Food's good. Aren't you supposed to be shuffling to chopsticks now."


	37. Chapter 37

The Love Letter Lovelies

by Glee-chan

37. Final Chapter

By the time everyone had had enough of the King's Game, most were drunk, and a good amount of them were missing clothes. Shiho never got permission to get dressed, and even after the game was over and Kaede was retrieving her panties from Sora's head, Shiho had to remain nude. Taking pity on her, Kaede left the room to ask her Mom if the hotspring was free yet for the group. They had asked a head of time if they could use it, and she had said yes. But there were no telling if customers were enjoying it at the moment. When her Mom gave the go-ahead, Kaede felt relieved.

She returned to tell them the good news, and immediately everyone started undressing there and retrieving their towels. However when Shiho went to cover up with her towel, Sora didn't give the okay. So when they went into the outdoor bath, Shiho had to travel there naked. Once again feeling sorry for her, Kaede decided she would too. Then Makoto joined her. The rest of them were laughing at them in good spirits the whole time.

Their hotspring was a bit to small for this amount of people. It was about the size of two hot tubs, so while everyone could fit in comfortably, they certainly weren't spreading out as much. Before they even got in the spring though, everyone had to wash up at the provided outdoor shower.

Since the hotspring was smaller, they took it in turns. A group holding back in the showers, while a group enjoyed the spring. This worked out fine as Sora, Shiho, Yui, and Emiko took the first phase, while Kaede, Makoto, and Nori would take it last.

"This open air bath is the best." Shiho said from the hotspring as Kaede selfishly washed Makoto's back in the shower area.

"Yeah." Yui giggled. "I'm glad I got to come here with everyone."

"What about coming here with me?" Emiko gave a fake pout.

"You got me drunk, so I can't forgive you just yet." Yui said with a laugh.

"You know, I would have thought Yui-chan getting drunk would be more interesting." Shiho said in a disappointed voice. "Like maybe you'd slur and fall over or something."

"I'm sorry." Yui shrugged. "I'm not like that. I'm just really sleepy."

Emiko yawned a bit. "Yeah…."

"Well I'm not." Sora's eyes were on Shiho. "You've been prancing naked in front of me all night. It's driving me crazy."

"And who's fault is that?" Shiho spoke defensively.

Kaede watched them argue, but could tell it was more playful banter. She looked beyond them and saw Yui and Emiko barely keeping awake.

"Keep an eye on those two." Kaede warned Shiho.

"Yeah yeah." Shiho turned around, but was grabbed by Sora. "Hey!"

"You're so cute Shiho-chan!" Sora said, and was suddenly sucking on her neck.

"Gross." Nori groaned. "Don't tell me this is going to become a lesbian orgy."

Makoto must of blushed. Kaede could tell even though she was behind her. "Sis…."

"What?" Nori yawned. "If everyone decides to go at it, just leave me out of it okay?"

"Aw, and I was hoping to see if we could turn another straight girl gay." Sora said from the hotspring.

"Maybe, but not this chick." Nori winked with heavy eyes.

Sora returned to Shiho and was licking her ear. For all the protest she was doing, she wasn't stopping her. Soon Shiho wasn't making any attempt to pretend she didn't like it anymore, and sat there and enjoyed Sora's groping affections. Emiko and Yui were watching the two make out with curiosity but also with glazed over eyes.

By this time the booze and the hot water had taken affect on a number of the girls. Despite the show, Yui and Emiko were nodding their heads so much that Kaede told them to go to their room. Begrudgingly they did. Kaede didn't want the girls to drift to sleep in a pool of water, that was just dangerous. But they weren't the only ones falling prey to too much alcohol and warm water. Nori fell asleep on her bath stool before she even made it into the bath.

Soon Sora and Shiho were so horny that Kaede had to stop them from going down on each other right in front of them. Sora would have ignored them and kept going at it, but Shiho had enough sense in mind to put and end to it. She dragged Sora out of the hotspring and went for the towels.  
"C'mon, let's go to my room." Shiho said, glancing at Kaede and giving a faint smile.

As if she was ordered to do so, Sora followed Shiho in an aroused stupor out the bath. All at once Kaede and Makoto were mostly alone, with Nori passed out on the floor next to her bath stool. Makoto rinsed off her back and looked down at her sister. Her eyes were a bit glazed over as well from her drunken state.

"We should take her back to her room." Makoto said.

"I can't pick up dead weight." Kaede told her.

Makoto gave a worried look and poked her sister in the side. "Hey, wake up!" Nori didn't even stir. Makoto shook her, but Nori just rolled over and moaned. "She's such a heavy sleeper…. She's always been like this. Wake up sis!"

Nori blinked her eyes open, and noticed the Hotspring was free. "Is it our turn?" She moaned.

"You should head to your room." Kaede told her. "You're too sleepy. You don't want to pass out into the water and accidentally drown."

"Yeah… probably." Nori yawned. "You'll be there to save me though."

"Do you think we'll be keeping an eye on you when we're both naked and it's practically just us, sis?" Makoto told her in a coy voice.  
"But I wanted to try the hotspring."

Makoto looked worried. "We'll stay another night and you can try it tomorrow."

"'Kay." Nori sniffed and curled up again.

Kaede almost laughed at that. Somehow Nori seemed a bit like Makoto in that moment.

"No, you have to sleep in your room!" The real Makoto was shoving her sister to wake her up again.

"Oh." Nori sat up and scratched her head. The top of her hair stood up.

Makoto brushed it down with her fingers and stumbled over to her sisters towel, her feet nearly slipping on the wet stone. "C'mon sis, get it together. I can't believe I hold my liquor better than you…"

"You were cheating." Nori pointed out. "You never drank all yours… you just took a sip."

Makoto blushed. "I didn't know you were supposed to drink it all."

"I didn't stop you because I didn't want you to get drunk." Nori groaned. "Ughhh…" She grabbed her stomach. Now she was awake. "Okay I'm going now."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Yeah, I got this." Nori stood up and wrapped the towel around her. To her credit she wasn't slurring or walking funny. "Have fun you two."

"Nori-chan!" Makoto called to her in a voice that said be careful.

Nori just waved at them without turning around. "Chao!"

When she left, Kaede realized that she was alone with Makoto… finally. She wanted to run over to her at that moment and cover her in kisses. But she didn't want to come off as a wild beast like Sora did. So she finished washing herself, while watching Makoto invite herself into the hotspring. It wasn't long until Kaede joined her. Her heart was racing.

"I can't believe you're not as drunk as the others as well." Makoto stated as Kaede took a seat next to her in the bath.

"I was pouring the drinks, so I cheated as well." Kaede said up front.

"I didn't know I was cheating!" Makoto repeated slightly miffed.

"I'm glad you did." Kaede spoke in a soft voice, scooted closer to her, and wrapped her arms around her. Makoto's irritation went away all at once. They gazed into each other's eyes, but flushed from the alcohol and their nudity. "We finally can be alone."

Makoto giggled. "Are you sure you're not drunk?"

"I have a bit of a buzz… but mostly I've just missed you." Kaede admitted.

"I missed you too." Makoto pressed her body into Kaede's and kissed her without warning. Thankfully it wasn't another headbutt.

It wasn't long at all before Makoto was sitting on Kaede's lap facing her, and the two of them were entangled in a hungry make-out session. They're slippery bodies only adding more fuel to the fire. Kaede didn't realize it, but Makoto seemed more hungry for her than she thought. The girl was taking the lead on everything. Kaede didn't mind. She liked it that way. She wanted Makoto to dominate her. She was hers. Anything Makoto wanted, Kaede would do.

Then somehow Kaede found herself sitting on the stone floor before the spring, her legs open and Makoto's head in-between them. She didn't even remember how they came into that position. It was as if her mind left her and returned. But what a place to return too1 Kaede had no complains. It felt so good, and it had been so long that she orgasmed almost immediately.

Laying on the floor, Kaede breathed in, her world spinning from the pleasure and the alcohol. Her gaze went to the stars in the sky, as Makoto climbed out of the bath and laid down next to her. She held Kaede as if she was a precious baby, then looked at the stars as well. Somehow life seemed perfect at that moment.

"I'm sorry I attacked you." Makoto said, then laughed to herself. "Okay, no I'm not."

"It felt good." Kaede moaned a bit.

Makoto was still looking above her, both silent for a beat. Then all at once she commented on the night's sky. "It's so pretty."

"It is… Wait. Hold on." Kaede blinked and suddenly remembered something. She sat up and pulled Makoto up as well "Mako-chan. Come here."

Doing as she was told Makoto followed Kaede into the middle of the hotspring. "What's going on?"

"Lay on your back and float in the middle of the pool." Kaede told her.

Makoto gave a confused smile but once again followed her instructions. Kaede held her in the water until she floated on her own. "Now what?" Makoto asked, her chest moving up and down in anticipation.

"Close your eyes and stay there for a moment. I've got to show you something."

"What?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay." Makoto closed her eyes and smiled.

Kaede watched the lovely beauty float in the middle of the spring for a moment, then got out. She ran as safely as possible on the slippery stone to the light switches, then turned them all off. Waiting for a moment for her eyes to adjust, Kaede carefully made her way back to the hotspring and got in. Makoto's gleaming body looked so sexy in the moonlight. She wanted to touch her, but that would ruin the big surprise.

"Okay, just look straight ahead and open your eyes." Kaede spoke after taking in the view.

Being a good listener, Makoto opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Then she gasped. "Oh wow."

Kaede knew exactly what she was gasping over. She had discovered it before once. Shortly after she started dating Sora in Middle School she took a bath in the hotspring on her own. She was taking advantage of this and floated on her back when the power went out. At first her thoughts were to get out of the spring and stumble to her room, but as she floated there on the warm water the night's sky seemed to pop out at her. It felt like she was floating in space. All warm and naked with nothing but a star-field in view it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever experienced. And now Makoto was seeing it.

"Oh God." Makoto kept gasping in delight. "Kaede-chan this is so pretty!"

Kaede watched her, letting the girl soak it all in. She looked so beautiful. They were silent for a while, then Kaede walked over to her floating body, but didn't touch her. "Makoto. I love you."

Turning her head from the view she looked at Kaede and smiled. "I love you too."

Pulling Makoto in her arms, Kaede bent over and kissed her. Makoto wrapped her arms around Kaede's head and kissed back. They stayed like that for a long time, Makoto semi-floating with Kaede kissing her. It was almost like a re-do of their first real kiss. There was so much passion in it, Kaede could literally feel her stomach flutter. When they pulled away, Makoto drifted to her feet and pulled Kaede back into her lips. The two got on their knees and continued kissing in the warm spring and the moonlight. The world only consisted of them. No one else existed.

"Kaede…" Makoto said pulling back for a second. "I'm glad you wrote me that love letter."

The End.


End file.
